New Line
by Xanderionas
Summary: Fighting burnout at work, Yagami retreats into a quiet bar for some peace and quiet. Encounters thrust her however into situations she never expected to be part of, endangering Eagle Jump and even her private life. This has no relation to events beyond the first season (Kindly die in a fire, Season 2). Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Kou…"

Yagami groaned as a soft voice began to stir her from her maddeningly blank dreamland. She mumbled under her breath:

'Let me sleep, darn it…"

A disappointed sigh resounded in the otherwise silent cubicle, before being exchanged for the sound of light footsteps slowly disappearing in the background. Yagami gave a relieved sound as silence once again enveloped her, the depressing white landscape in her mind slowly beginning to form transparent outlines that almost looked like humans, yet just failed to convey a full image.

While she struggled to concentrate on them, she failed to hear the sound of footsteps returning. As a soft hiss escaped the room, she felt her bare foot get struck with a small, yet painfully distinct projectile. The shock was enough to rip her eyes wide open, jolting up and hitting her forehead against the underside of her table.

"Oww!" she yelped, before groaning and rubbing the sore spot. A more gruff, yet distinctly female voice beside her muttered:

"Told you it'd wake her up."

The softer voice from before spoke up, concern evident in her hesitant tone:

"Umiko, there was no need to be so harsh with her…"

"Nonsense, Toyama. This is a perfect example of how bad work ethic ruins efficiency."

Yagami opened her eyes to find herself being stared down by a pair of familiar cyan eyes without any form of remorse in them. Grumbling quietly while nursing her foot, she spoke up into the otherwise empty room:

"Good morning to you too, Ahagon."

Irritation flashed briefly behind Ahagon's eyes, before the cocking of a softball gun echoed in the air. Trained to an instinctual level, Yagami raised her hands:

"No shooting people there! What if I go blind?"

"Not my concern. You should work on this inexcusable work attitude of yours. It's a bad example for the other co-workers."

Yagami sighed as she sensed the danger passing, lowering her arms and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. At the same time, she heard a mug being put down on the desk, turning to see Rin gazing down at her with a commendable effort at being angry:

"Kou, you should have woken up when I told you to. Don't tell me you were up all night again."

Rin said that while glancing at Yagami's workplace, which was littered with half-finished designs and concepts from last night's feverish failures.

Yagami refused to act mature, puffing her face in a pout while answering:

"Not like I can help it. The deadline for the competition is tomorrow and I can't get a single character drawn the way I want it. What the heck is that Hazuki thinking, asking us to do this right as we're in the middle of such an intense work period?"

Hazuki had arranged a briefing a week prior regarding their new upcoming game, requesting that the Character Team begin immediately with adapting the prepared script with the characters. Out of nowhere however, she had also tossed the idea of a character design competition, with the winner having their design incorporated into the game as a main character with their own role in the plot. Naturally, it had made everyone incredibly eager to win.

Rin tried to look unsatisfied, only to give a sigh. Umiko, meanwhile, stood up and began walking away, turning her head back briefly:

"If you're done making excuses, I have important assignments to complete. Please hurry and get dressed so you do not continue to deteriorate our work environment."

"I have a right to sleep where I want, Ahagon!" Yagami snapped, both sour about the softball pellet and the unsatisfying sleep. Umiko however had already left the cubicle for her own, her departure coinciding with the opening of the entrance doors. A bubbly voice resounded from it:

"Sakura Nene reporting for duty, sir!"

The familiar blonde pigtails and blue eyes passed the cubicle just as Yagami gave a yawn, still stripped down to her underwear and her usual black t-shirt. Nene gave a bright smile as she waved to the two women:

"Good morning, Yagami, Toyama!"

Rin gave a surprised sound from herself.

"Nene! What are you doing here so early? Your internship starts in two hours."

A lighthearted giggle escaped the girl.

"I thought I'd make a good impression and show up before Aocchi this time. She always tries to make herself look so grown-up so I thought it'd be fun to…"

Nene fell silent as a tanned hand popped behind the cubicle wall and grabbed her ear.

"Sakura," Umiko said with no small degree of apprehension in her voice, "If you have the diligence to appear so early, then I have the perfect assignment for you."

"Ow!" Nene yelled as she vanished behind the cubicle walls, "You don't need to pull my ear for that, I can walk myself!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she vanished amongst the back. Yagami gave another extensive yawn as she reached for her usual beige skirt, being held out by Rin. She mumbled a thanks as she finished getting dressed and began drinking from her mug, Rin settling down on her chair with her own. As the workplace became silent apart from a faint call for help from Nene, Rin suddenly spoke up:

"Kou, maybe you should drop from the competition."

Yagami's answer was a glorious brown spray from her mouth, forming a dirtied rainbow. Coughing to free her throat, she croaked out:

"Are you crazy? Why should I do that?"

Rin's expression showed she was earnest.

"I think you're pushing yourself too much with this. You've already spent four nights straight here with barely any sleep. It's not healthy."

"Healthy?" Yagami repeated, "Did you forget how many nights I stayed here back when we developed Fairies Story 1?"

Yagami felt a bit taken aback as a shadow passed Rin's face.

"It's exactly why I don't like this. You're not a freshman trying to learn the workplace. You're the Art Director and Character Team Leader, you shouldn't burden yourself with a competition. Even if it's for Aoba's sake."

Giving a small cringe at her accuracy, Yagami grumbled and looked away, sipping at the half-empty cup in silence. Yet Rin wouldn't budge.

"Kou, it's obvious you're exhausted. You look awful, whatever you might say. Please, try to think about yourself."

Yagami knew she meant well, as she always had since their days in school. Even if she wouldn't admit it, the last few nights had been torture for her. She even had to secretly shred half her sketches. Even more frightening than the prospect of it being exposed however was the idea of having to disappoint Aoba. Her expression when she had decided to not take the Art Director position had been too painful to look at. Even if Aoba had made a good attempt at motivating her, Yagami knew she had made the decision partially for Aoba's sake as well.

Giving a tired sigh, she uttered into the half-deserted room:

"I can't Rin. Aoba's too good to be let down. I can't let her motivation and drive get damaged because of me not being able to design a single character. Without Aoba, I wouldn't even be here as Art Director."

"Kou…"

Yagami gathered the rest of her energy and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, failing to see the latter's blush at the gesture.

"I'm going to get this done, don't worry. I have until tomorrow. I'll make a character that will make you weak with awe, I promise. Just leave it to me."

Yagami released Rin's shoulder, not noticing the brief flash of disappointment across her face. She spun in her chair and began sorting out her failed sketches, pulling out fresh papers while booting up her computer. Rin's voice momentarily rose behind her, only to be replaced with a sigh as she returned to her own work. Yagami slowly felt herself become drawn into the murky wasteland of before, the misty figures again circling her while she tried to grab their essence. After her first few tries, Yagami gave a low groan and resigned herself for another long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"That's it, I've had enough!"

Yagami's voice shot across the empty workplace. She had decided on another all nighter despite Rin and the other's protests. It had taken all her remaining energy to explain to Aoba that she was merely attempting to finish work ahead of time. Whether she had accepted it or not, Yagami couldn't spare the energy to determine. So they left her well in peace, Rin leaving another hot coffee before departing.

As the clock approached the next day however, she couldn't deal with the lack of success anymore.

"Forget this! If I can't draw while I'm sober, then I'll do it while drunk!"

Deep down in her subconscious, a voice yelled at her to forget the idea, yet it was drowned out by her reaching for her jacket and phone. She packed up her workplace and turned off the lights before leaving, reaching for the freshness that wasn't stale office air.

As she exited the building, she took a deep breath and relished in the smell of cars passing by, thankful for some change at last. She thought for a moment where to head for a drink, only to call out:

"Oh who cares! I'll just find some random bar and drink there."

Again ignoring her own rationality, she headed off to the nearest street where bars were stacked aplenty. The bright lights of the neon signs assaulted her vision from every angle, yet she welcomed it. Any change from her last week of torment was preferable. Yet as she wandered the street, she came to one definitive conclusion:

"There's way too many people here."

Indeed, every bar she visited was filled to the brim with customers. While Yagami wanted a stiff drink herself, she also didn't want to do it at a place where she might get trampled to death by accident or worse, get carried off by somebody she didn't know. So she searched along the less frequented end of the street, only to find the same commotion as before. Already beginning to regret coming out, she kicked a pebble down the street in frustration.

She hit it harder than expected, striking a precariously-stood sign that subsequently folded on itself and fell down, causing an audible crash. Cringing a bit for the commotion she herself caused, she quickly moved to raise it up again. As she grabbed hold of it though, she noticed the elegant writing on it.

"The Masked Glass? What a weird name. And this character…"

Yagami's eyes shifted to the little figure that hung off one of the flowery kanji with its oversized arms. It wasn't professional nor high-quality, many proportions being off to the point where she would have simply shredded the concept. Yet somehow, it's joyful expression carried something deeper within it, the corners of its smile hinting at a side she couldn't find by merely looking at it.

What was more, she felt something oddly familiar with the style.

Shaking her head at getting so drawn into a mere mascot, she stood the sign up and glanced into the lit alleyway that the sign pointed towards. Halfway down the alley, she noticed the same name emblazoned on a wooden sign under a warm light. She alternated looking at the crowded street and the empty alley, before shrugging and heading into the latter. She had wanted a quiet place regardless and she wasn't likely to find another one like this any time soon.

As she left the busy street behind herself, she began to hear a light piano tune echoing from the open door of the bar, its notes gentle on her ears yet poignant with emotion. Becoming slightly enchanted by the tune, she lifted the cloth cover and entered.

"Excuse me…" she called out into the interior, before stopping short.

She had visited many bars in her last few years with Rin and the other co-workers. Their excursions with Aoba and the rest were a recent, yet welcome addition. At those times, the establishments had been clearly been catered to one's needs, whether it be food or alcohol. Yet this place remained elusive to both sides.

The entrance she stood in opened to a room lit by a large sphere of yellow light, providing gentle illumination to every corner. To the left against the wall stood the bar counter, made out of rich wood carved to represent a variety of trees that reached up to the countertop. Stools were stacked against the counter, showcasing a dark brown color with a bright green, padded seat. The wall behind it was filled with bottle shelves, all arranged such that their color complemented the light green of the wall itself. Small lamps shone white beams from above, giving the illusion of sunlight breaking through tree branches. As she shifted her gaze to the right, she saw it being sparsely decorated with tables and chairs, not granting more than perhaps thirty people someplace to sit.

As she came to terms with the whole expanse of the room, she suddenly realised that it was completely silent, not hearing a single voice. Her bewilderment was relieved somewhat though when she heard the sudden end of the piano music, followed by a pleased female tone:

"Oh my, we have a customer."

Yagami looked around for the source, before noticing the high piano against the window to her left. A woman sat behind it, her silvery hair pulled into a tight bun that revealed her elderly features. She didn't appear sickly in the least though, her lightly wrinkled skin still shining with youthful energy. Her eyes were a beautiful prismarine color, twinkling with experiences beyond one's imagination. She stood up and bowed before Yagami, revealing a traditional bartender uniform with the addition of a white lily hooked to her breast pocket.

"Welcome to the Masked Glass. Are you awaiting company?"

Yagami blinked, before bowing herself:

"Oh no, it's just me. I was searching for a quiet place to drink and I happened to knock over your sign…"

Yagami hit herself mentally for that slip-up, yet the woman's features didn't drop in the slightest.

"Is that so?" she mused with a small smile, "Then I must thank the spirits to have guided you to our small establishment. Please, take a seat."

Yagami obliged, settling down in one of the comfortable stools before remarking:

"Wait, the spirits?"

The woman gave a mysterious smile.

"Yes. This is a safe haven for those who are burdened by their daily lives and seek solace and isolation. The spirits guide those they choose to arrive. We do not provide aid for all but for those who require particular treatment."

"Treatment?" Yagami remarked with a hint of apprehension in her voice, recalling how drained she was, "So the people that come here are like patients?"

"Not at all." she remarked, pulling out a shaker and strainer from below the counter, "The spirits guide those who seek relief to our doorstep and we offer precisely that. May I ask if you prefer your drinks with or without alcohol?"

"What? Why would you serve drinks without alcohol here? Isn't this a bar?"

Another mysterious glint shone in the woman's eyes.

"The world is vast. Some people cannot use alcohol to soothe their wounds. Take the gentleman over there."

Confused, Yagami followed the woman's outstretched hand to the other end of the counter, being startled as she caught sight of somebody else. He had melted into the background through his dark green coat, though what was more surprising was his large build. He hunched over the counter, his large yet slender hand grabbing a glass of whisky. Little could be seen of his face, the high collar of his coat blocking most of the view. Yet, as he soon turned his head slightly to acknowledge their conversation, she noticed his eyes being the same shade of blue as her own, shining amongst the rest of his dark appearance. He gave a quiet nod and downed his glass, making Yagami feel slightly impressed.

"He's trying to look cool, but that's actually apple juice."

The man spat out the rest of the juice in a fine spray, wiping his mouth and glaring at the bartender with a betrayed expression. Yagami held a hand before her face to hide her giggle, only becoming louder when she saw his face turn red in embarrassment. She glanced at him while recovering, finding to her surprise that he was younger than she expected. He appeared to be a little bit older than her, his chin accentuated with a thin beard that didn't suit him. The longer she observed him though, the more obvious it was that he wasn't Japanese, or at least fully so. She couldn't say what country exactly, but there was a clear hint of Western in him. His hair was an odd mix of dark over blond, giving it a dirtied appearance. As he recovered though, he quickly turned his face away again while waving the empty glass. The bartender walked over to refill it, before returning to Yagami, who had just managed to recollect herself.

"He's a funny one." she mentioned, earning a nod from the bartender.

"Just one of the many souls that have journeyed through that entrance. It pleases me however that there are very few who come by here as of recent."

Her words caught Yagami's interest.

"Why would you be happy about few customers?"

Again, that indiscernible twinkle.

"It means that people have begun to understand how to handle their problems by themselves."

Now fully confused, she tried to talk but was interrupted by the bartender grabbing the shaker:

"Now then, what would you like?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"So, like I was saying…" Yagami repeated for the fourth time, her speech slurred almost beyond comprehension, "Just who does Hazuki think she is, sicking this stupid competition on us? I mean, just what does 'A character beyond the design' even mean? How is anybody supposed to make sense of that?"

The bartender smiled in the way patient parents did while waiting for their child's temper tantrum to calm down.

"Perhaps she meant you should think more about the depth of your character."

"Depth?" Yagami yelled out, before slumping on the counter, "I've been drawing characters for eight years now! What is there about characters that I'm not getting?"

"I don't know." the bartender exclaimed with a tired expression, "But I must retreat for the moment. Please excuse me."

"Fine, leave." Yagami grumbled, "Not like I'm getting any ideas anyway, being the idiot I am."

The bartender flashed a sympathetic smile before exiting the room through a door hidden in the back, leaving her and the man from before. He hadn't moved a muscle since they first saw each other, resigning himself to some activity on the counter while occasionally glancing at her. Yagami ignored him, too preoccupied with her troubles to bother.

"Damnit!" she complained loudly, slamming her hand on the counter, "Why am I having so much trouble?"

Realising the futility of arguing with empty space, she slouched on the counter, nearly knocking over her glass. The quality of the alcohol here was superb, Yagami had to admit, making her wonder why no more customers arrived at all this night. A quick glance at the nearby clock on the wall, also decorated to look like a small pond, showed it was nearly two in the morning. She groaned as she remembered she still had to wake for work in six hours.

"Great, look at me." she mumbled, "Drunk beyond help and on a work day no less. I'm an idiot!"

She tried to muster the strength for another slam on the table, only to let her hand hang limp in the air. She sighed deeply and raised herself up from the counter, halfway to reaching her wallet when paper and pen slid into her view.

It was largely empty, with the exception of a familiar mascot drawn in one corner. A speech bubble extended from its smiling mouth, stating:

_You look stressed. Want to talk about it with me?_

Blinking at the drawing, she looked up to find the man from earlier a few seats from her. Too upset to bother about the proximity, she grabbed the pen and drew a simple stick figure without details, adding her own speech bubble and content:

_Why are you interested? All I've done is come in and complain for the last few hours._

She slid the paper back to him, who examined the writing with an unusually deep gaze. He quickly added something to it before sending it back, who noticed the same mascot again with the writing:

_Because you're here. People don't come here unless there's something important missing from themselves._

Yagami gazed at the writing with squinted eyes, her doubled vision making it difficult to read the characters. She rubbed her eyes before drawing an answer, this time however absentmindedly adding a few dots to the stick figure as a substitute for a face.

_Are you the one who drew that figure on the sign out on the street?_

The man's eyes lit up slightly. The mascot this time had an overjoyed expression, the design itself uplifting for her:

_No, I'm the guy on it! I didn't want to but Maria told me I looked perfect and had me put on the sign. Do you like me?_

Yagami gave a small smile.

_A bit. I knocked the sign over by accident and noticed you. You look really weird though._

She was greeted with a distraught face on the mascot, something which she couldn't help but giggle briefly at:

_What's weird about me?_

_You look really out of shape. Why do you have such long arms?_

The mascot came back with crossed arms and a drawn huff, which made her giggle even more.

_Because I have long arms! Why should me having long arms make me 'weird'? That's rude!_

_Sorry, sorry._

Yagami thought for a moment, before adding:

_I work with a lot of human characters every day, so seeing one like yours is unusual._

_Is that so?_

Feeling a little disappointed by the short response, she said:

_Yeah, which is why I wondered why you're like this. Most people who draw try to improve their drawings so they're more realistic. Why don't you try that now?_

Feeling significantly more sober than before, she made it a point to have him look at her before handing him the paper. He shrunk back slightly from her gaze, which confused her at first until she resigned herself with letting go of the sheet. He took more time to finish his response, biting the end of the pen gently before erasing whatever he had made and restarting. This process repeated itself twice before his shoulders slumped and he gave his answer, only this time without the mascot and simple text:

_I don't want to change him._

Surprised by the sudden change in perspective, Yagami decided to work with it:

_So you can talk without your mascot. Why don't you want to change him?_

_Because he's who he is._

She scratched her head at that.

_Who he is?_

_Yeah. I don't want to change him because he is special in his own way. He may not have arms as fitting as 'other' people, but he's still his own self._

_That's an odd way to think. Shouldn't you want to improve your skills always so you do the next one better?_

_I haven't drawn anyone else but him before._

She felt her eyebrows raise at that.

_Really? Then why him specifically?_

As she watched him write, she noticed him struggling to come up with an answer before coming out with:

_Because he's someone I based off a certain character from a game._

_A game?_

Yagami swore she saw a smile dance on his face.

_A character called Boldur. Specifically, Boldur Woodsing._

Shock ran through her as she saw him give a bad attempt at hiding his joy at being correct. Boldur had been one of her own characters, back when she had just entered the company as Lead Character Designer. Boldur had never actually made it into Fairies Story 1, only being shown in a published art book with unused sketches despite her protests. She had never disliked Boldur for how he looked. She just thought that he hadn't been good enough to actually implement for what was her first big job. Aware that she'd been outed, she wrote:

_How did you figure it out?_

_I recognised you the moment you came in. I hope I don't sound like a creep, but I'm a big fan of your work, Yagami Kou._

She glanced at the man, displaying a smile that appeared genuine. She didn't believe it for a second however. Back during her first year as part of Fairies Story 1, she was asked to take part in a number of events to promote their game. She had done it if only to help push her standing in the company, even Rin having been supportive. Yet, a number of fans she came across had honestly disgusted her. During one particular event, a brutish individual tried to pull her into a kiss. He had been escorted out by security, but the gross feeling had left her unable to draw anything for days afterwards. She therefore had a lot of apprehension against meeting fans. The harassment she had suffered from other co-workers had not helped either, only making her more reclusive of others. She had no trouble conversing with other men, but having a fan approach her was only waking up bad memories. As it happened though, something stuck out from his words that didn't make sense.

_I see. But how? I never appeared like this in any magazine._

This was the truth, as Rin never allowed her usual self to appear in the interviews. She recalled the especially gruesome experience when Aoba and the others had caught her looking like some princess. While they had supported her look, she had only felt embarrassment from being so well-dressed. Hence, the chance of him being a stalker rose substantially. She unconsciously hovered her hand over her phone, when he quickly wrote an answer with a relaxed expression:

_Because it takes more than make-up to hide a person's true face._

His expression as she looked over to him was devoid of intent, instead filled with respect and acknowledgment. A flash of inspiration brushed over him, producing a small stack of cards and handing one to her. She accepted it and read the writing on it, revealing him to be a branch manager at Kerzo Marketing, a name she recalled seeing more often as of late. She focused her view on the name embedded in the thick paper underneath his age of twenty-nine.

"Anders Tansuke, huh?" she said out loud, "I knew it, you're not full Japanese, are you?"

The silent nod her gave was all he provided at first, before quickly picking up the paper and adding:

_Correct. My mother is Japanese but my father is European._

She read the last word with a raised eyebrow when he grabbed the paper.

_It means he comes from a number of countries, like Germany and Norway. It's too long to explain in detail, so I just say European as a shortcut._

"I see." she said while refocusing on the paper, "Explains why you have that weird blond hairstyle going for you."

_It's called 'dirty blond', thank you very much._

She gave a light giggle at that, causing him to look worried.

"No, don't mind me. I just thought it sounded funny."

That gave her food for thought however, following it up with:

"That reminds me, how come you haven't said a word to me since the beginning?"

A flash of pain passed over him, before he grabbed the paper and wrote with movements that were evidently difficult for him. Eventually, he produced an answer, a simple line with few words:

_I'm mute._

Yagami felt like slapping herself. It should have been obvious that he had some good reason for not speaking out this whole time. She had dealt with timid people like Hifumi before, yet they always let go one or two words during a conversation, no matter how stuttered or slow. Anders however had never made an attempt at speaking, as if the idea itself was foreign to him. She gave a deep bow:

"I'm really sorry, I didn't think."

The sound of something flying through the room echoed in her ears, only to find a surprisingly large hand raise her up by the shoulder. She recoiled from the touch at first, yet he let go as soon as he had fulfilled his purpose of bringing her to sit upright. He gave an apologetic smile and scribbled onto the paper:

_Sorry for doing that. I don't have much to catch your attention otherwise._

Yagami felt slightly bad for having been so negative of his action in the first place.

"No, don't worry about it. It was just...unexpected."

The look he gave her showed he was more than familiar with her response.

_I'm used to it. I tend to clap my hands to draw attention, but you surprised me so much I reacted without thinking. Please forgive me._

"You have nothing to apologise for!" she argued.

_I guess. But still, I do wonder why you would be in a bar by yourself._

Sensing the discrepancy, Yagami decided to use fairer means and wrote:

_Did you not listen to me over the last few hours?_

_I understand an artist needs a break every while or so, but you made it sound like you weren't having trouble drawing but rather thinking._

_Thinking?_

The word perplexed her, contemplating what he meant as he jotted his answer down:

_I often had moments where I couldn't produce what my bosses wanted regardless of urge or pressure. I would sit there, failing over and over again until I wanted to rip my hair out._

Yagami could empathise with him on that end.

_I can understand that._

_Yes, but I managed to overcome it. What helped me deal with it wasn't stubbornness however, but a change._

_Change?_

_Yes. If you struggle with a concept, you need to try and look at it as if you were a complete rookie. Forcing your experience on a topic sometimes ends up warping the intended result. So try and look at things from a different perspective._

She noticed the page being full on both sides with their conversation. Anders didn't falter though, producing a fresh sheet and adding something with a pleased expression:

_I'm happy however to see that you've recovered somewhat._

"Come again?" Yagami said out loud.

_What do you mean?_

_Look at the first page._

Now fully confused, she turned back to the original sheet before freezing up in surprise.

At the beginning, she had simply drawn stick figures to converse with him, not having bothered in the least with the quality. Yet as the conversation continued, she saw that she gave more and more effort with each drawing, slowly moving from stick figures to a complete face with details that became more and more pronounced with each comment. She had not even registered the shift.

As she reached the end of the page, she almost gasped as she saw a nearly complete portrait sketch of a character she had been struggling with just before leaving the office. Only, this one felt more whole, like a fresh attempt without hesitation. Yagami was reminded of Aoba's success a year ago when she was designing 3-D characters for the first time.

Glancing up from the page, she saw Anders give a sincere smile while holding out the fresh page.

_Oftentimes, we need to distance ourselves from our environment to fully understand the bigger picture. When we work ourselves into a corner, digging a way out becomes painful. That's why we simply need to step back for a bit._

She read the text once, then twice, then once more. A warm smile spread itself on her face as she recognised the meaning in his words.

"I finally get it." she said feeling more at ease than she had felt in weeks. Taking the pen from him, she wrote:

_Thank you. I needed that._

_Nonsense. You did it all by yourself. I'm just glad to have been there to see my favorite artist return in full glory._

"Favorite artist, is that so?"

The phrase tickled her somehow, but Anders gave a nod with complete seriousness.

_For a few years now. Playing Fairies Story helped me recover from a difficult time in my life. Since then, I've been doing my best to support your work._

"I see. Well then, you have my gratitude regardless."

A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over her, causing her to yawn loudly. Looking at the clock, she was shocked to find it being past three in the morning.

"Well great." she mumbled, prompting a confused look from Anders.

"The time. I might as well go back to the office to sleep at this rate. Sorry to cut it short, but I need to get some rest. You as well, Mr. Branch Manager."

Anders gave a sour smile as he added a quick comment to the sheet:

_Heed your own advice, Ms. Art Director. Do you want help getting home?_

Yagami scrutinised the paper, before giving Anders a cautious stare.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

While she had enjoyed the chat, she refused to be so easily lulled into letting a stranger escort her, even if he had been entertaining. She pulled out her wallet and paid her bill before attempting to stand up from the stool.

As her feet touched the ground however, she became fully acquainted with gravity once more, beginning to topple forwards. Before she hit the floor though, an arm shot out from underneath and caught her, revealed itself to be Anders himself with a concerned expression. Before she could speak up however, the bartender's voice rang across the counter:

"Oh dear, I was right in summoning that taxi."

Yagami quickly collected herself as she recognised the embarrassing position she found herself in, struggling free of Anders' grip and achieving a successful, yet wobbly standing position. The bartender flashed a knowing smile as she contemplated something.

"Forgive me, , but you seem to be in need of assistance. Would you like a hand in getting to your taxi?"

For a brief moment, Yagami understood her as being the escort herself. Without thinking, she gave a solemn nod. The bartender's face lit up as she turned to Anders, who had stumbled back a bit to provide space.

"Anders, would you be so kind to take her? I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Yagami's jaw nearly hit the floor. She ushered in a flurry of hands, blustering out at the same time:

"Wait, wait, wait! I didn't agree to that! I thought you were…"

" ." The bartender's tone was absolute, shutting her up instantly.

"Y-yes?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't doubt the integrity of my customers. Anders has been a regular at this establishment for many years and never provided me or anybody with trouble. I can vouch for his good intentions. With that being said, I would like him to help you in getting to the taxi safe and sound. Should you have any…'problems'... then here."

The bartender produced a card herself, highly decorated with forest-themed objects and floral writing that carried a decorative number. She moved over and pressed it into Yagami's hands.

"Do not hesitate to contact us if anything should be. We value those who enter our establishment."

Yagami opened her mouth to retort, but knew she had little room to maneuver without coming across as extremely rude. Her intoxication wasn't helping either with her decision-making.

"Fine." she mumbled in the end, causing the lined face of the bartender to relax.

"Wonderful. Then, Anders, I leave it to you. The taxi should be just at the exit of the alley."

Anders gave a confident nod, quickly returning to his original seat to collect a generic strap bag and some papers he had spread out. It occurred to Yagami that he must have been working, raising her opinion of him slightly. As he stood next to her, she failed to subdue a gasp as she recognised just how tall he was. While she wasn't particularly tall, she still stood above the Japanese average. Anders however destroyed the status quo, towering nearly a foot above her. Had it not been for the ambient lighting, she would have mistaken him as a pillar.

He extended an arm out for her and produced a card with a single sentence on it.

_In your own time._

Quietly chuckling to herself, she gingerly grabbed hold of his arm and began the trip to the door, quickly calling out into the bar:

"Thank you for all the help. I apologise for having been such a nuisance."

"Not at all, . I wish you a quiet rest."

The bartender's voice proved she held no grudge. Hopeful that she hadn't made too much of a fuss, she slowly exited the bar with Anders, him proving to be an excellent support stand.

As they turned and began to exit the alley, Yagami let her mind run free with thoughts. It struck her that the white, bleak landscape she had seen too often over the last week had been replaced with a more vibrant one, the blank figures from earlier replaced with clearly defined individuals. She knew how they looked like, how they dressed, how they moved. It was as if she had awakened from a harsh winter sleep into spring.

"Hey, Anders?" she murmured as they reached the taxi, the driver already holding the door open for her. Anders gently guided her into the back seat, looking at her expectantly. Yagami leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you for tonight."

To her amusement, a bright blush adorned his cheeks. He looked like he wanted to say something, only to make a sour face as he was reminded of his limits. Yagami didn't mind though, giving a light giggle. Anders made sure she was comfortable before closing the door, herself barely registering him pressing a few notes into the driver's hand and watching as they left, waving to her with a cheerful expression. As Yagami gave her address and waited for the unfamiliar sight of home, she mumbled:

"What a week."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A bright morning sun was refused entry into the company conference room by the heavy blinds. All the assembled women eyed Hazuki intently as she began to speak:

"Alright, we will now begin the evaluation for your designs. I look forward to seeing what you all have to offer. For starters, I'd like to begin with Suzumi's work."

The room fell silent apart from one noticeable gulp. Yagami, her appearance significantly refreshed from last night's adventure, smiled as she nudged a nervous Aoba.

"Oh relax, it's nothing you haven't done before. Besides, you won last time, didn't you?"

Aoba shot her a nervous look.

"I know, but it's still nerve-wracking. I had real problems with coming up with a character. I'm amazed you didn't have any trouble, Yagami."

"Ah, well, you know…" Yagami mumbled while trying to ignore the fact that she had handed her own work in ten minutes prior, "It's a matter of experience, that's all. Once you've been doing it as long as I have, it becomes natural."

"Still, you're a genius. To be able to handle the competition and finish so much ahead of time. I swear to work hard to follow your example."

Yagami gave a grimace, reflecting on her last week of borderline torture.

"Don't. I might do it because I'm used to it, but it doesn't bring any benefits. You should treasure your sleep more at your age."

"I'm not a little kid!" Aoba snapped, Yagami chuckling at the reaction.

"Yeah, that's true. You definitely handle situations better than me at least."

Aoba seemed to want to retort, but Hazuki's voice shut her up:

"Next, Aoba. Please come and present your design."

"Y-yes!" she stuttered before walking out into the spotlight. Yagami sighed as she watched her most promising rookie take the stage and show her character. It was an interesting choice, considering how Hazuki wanted something 'beyond the design'.

Last night, Yagami might have strangled her for such a confusing request. Now however, she recognised the simplicity of it. Explaining that to Rin this morning was an impossible feat though, not even considering the obvious fact that she had snuck off to drink by herself. Given that Yagami had awoken to the perfect idea for the competition as well, their time together had been a bit brusque. She promised to make it up for her as well.

"...And as such, I hope it suits your requirements. Thank you."

Yagami snapped out of her thoughts as the presentation concluded. Polite claps echoed in the room as Hazuki inspected the design over and over, before giving a satisfied nod.

"Interesting, Aoba. I will definitely consider this among the top. Now then, the last one would be…"

Hazuki's eyes flickered over to Yagami, giving a smile that appeared serene but which the latter knew was cocky.

"Our very own Yagami. I'm sure everybody is curious to see what you have produced."

All eyes fell on her, causing Yagami to give a nervous chuckle. She never got accustomed to being singled out, it always inviting doom for her state of mind. Yet this time, she felt significantly more relieved. She walked up to the table where Hazuki and Rin sat and had the projector screen shift to her work. The moment the screen switched and the judges opened their booklets, a number of gasps could be heard across the room, Aoba's included. Yagami knew perfectly well why as well.

When she had first made attempts for the competition, Yagami assumed the criteria meant adding features that told more background about the character, such as scars or clothing that made them stand out. Regardless of attempts though, she hadn't achieved a single concept that she liked. The figure displayed on the wall however was absurdly simple in comparison.

A bald man in light brown clothes more befitting a wandering salesman stood before the room, brandishing no weapons of the sort on his attire. He stood with a pose that conveyed a hint of aggressiveness combined with a gentle approach, one hand holding a palette while the other grabbed an absurdly large paintbrush. His face was deceptively simple, bland almost, with the exception of a triangular nose that curved upwards slightly. His mouth, displaying an almost comical sad curve, seemed at a second glance to not be an actual part of his body.

Murmurs spread around the room, everybody contemplating the choice. Aoba meanwhile gazed at the character with unending intrigue, likely trying her hardest to understand the reasons behind it. Yagami smiled broadly as she watched the rumors fly, only to have Hazuki break the spell:

"Well now, Yagami, this is certainly unusual. What's the story behind this particular figure? I don't recall you ever making such a, dare I say it, 'simple' design."

Hisses rang through the room, everyone shocked that she was so blunt. Yet it was the reaction Yagami wanted.

"This guy here is called Pinocco."

"Pinocco?" Rin repeated, also seeing it for the first time, "Like Pinocchio?"

"Yeah. In the original fairy tale, Pinocchio was granted life by a fairy, yet burdened by the fact that he was still made of wood. Yet, the fairy's magic eventually gave him the body of a young boy he always wanted. Pinocco shares a similar, but more tragic fate."

Yagami moved over to the projected image and placed her hand over the figure.

"Pinocco is a puppet whose creator, an old artist, begged a spirit to grant him life. The spirit granted it, yet refused to finish the spell before it took the life of his creator and ended up leaving him without a mouth to speak with. While originally fearing for his life, Pinocco found he still had half the body of a puppet, making him semi-immortal. So he now wanders the world, searching for another way to help him fulfill his dream of becoming fully human. He can't speak, so he instead paints his thoughts and has learned to use them in fights against enemies. I think of him as an important character for the main story, based on what we've been told in the department so far of the current setting of our new game. Pinocco brings more than just his appearance to the table."

"Is that so?" Hazuki remarked with genuine curiosity, "Then what do you believe he brings?"

Yagami gave a warm smile that shocked some of the other co-workers, who had likely never seen her smile before under such circumstances. Understandable, given that some knew about her bullying days where she could barely make contact with others for fear of more ostracising.

"I think Pinocco tells the player that we need to look beyond the appearance of a character to understand them. Pinocco is a simple painter, yet he carries a rich history of himself and the world that you cannot reach without being open-minded to his limitations. To engage with him, you need more than blunt interaction. He teaches the player to not approach a topic in one direction but to consider it from different angles."

Feeling slightly guilty for having paraphrased Anders' words from yesterday, Yagami awaited the judge's response, noting Rin's smile of approval. The same counted for the rest of the group, eagerly awaiting the answer. Hazuki spent a few more moments staring at the character sheet, before placing the paper down and declaring:

"I believe we have seen and heard enough to make a decision. Judges, please convene with me."

The table devolved into quiet murmurs that were incomprehensible to anyone not directly present, everyone awaiting the result with bated breath. Even then, however, Yagami didn't feel burdened by the eventual choice. It struck her that Anders' words yesterday carried more meaning that she expected. Her respect for him rose substantially as she understood him being the reason for her inspiration. She even felt like she didn't mind coming last in this competition. What had mattered is that the character she made was something she was proud of.

Soon enough, Hazuki and the group split up, the former showcasing a smug expression:

"Well then, the top three selections from below are...Toyoma Minazuki."

A girl from the Programming Team gave a squeal, evidently happy to have been so high up in the ranking.

"Second place goes to Suzukaze Aoba."

Aoba's face lit up in surprise and appreciation, Yagami giving a thumbs up. Hazuki cleared her throat before announcing:

"And finally, our winner this time around is Yagami Kou with her Pinocco!"

For a brief moment, silence ensued across the room, making Yagami contemplate whether to celebrate or not despite her inner giddiness. The silence quickly became replaced with unified applause, nobody making a half-hearted attempt but genuinely clapping, Aoba foremost among them. Yagami scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, not used to so much attention anymore. Rin however quickly brought silence to the room again with a loud snap of her fingers:

"Pinocco will from hence on be implemented in the game and adapted to fit in with the storyline. This will undoubtedly put more work on everyone's department so we would like to apologise in advance. Now then, you are all dismissed."

The lights came on in the room as everyone began to disperse, with the exception of one enthusiastic junior.

"Congratulations, Yagami!" Aoba exclaimed while bouncing towards her, nearly hugging her in the process.

"Heh, thanks." was all Yagami could respond with. A sudden feeling of guilt welled inside her as she thought how she snatched victory from Aoba.

"Sorry, Aoba."

"For what of all things?"

"For taking your chance to shine. I really liked your concept as well."

Aoba stared at her with a incredulous expression.

"No Yagami, I don't mind about that! I think you're the real winner here. I really like Pinocco. You managed to make such a deep and interesting character, I'm really in awe!"

"Now you're pushing it." Despite her words, Yagami couldn't help but feel a little smug about the win. It wasn't often that she had so much trouble for a task. Hazuki interrupted their conversation:

"I agree with Aoba. Your character is really cute and unique. What gave you the idea for it anyway?"

Yagami turned to find Hazuki and Rin standing next to them, the latter again inspecting Pinocco on her clipboard. Yagami thought back to the Masked Glass and Anders' words, before giving a relaxed smile.

"Nothing much really. I just received some good advice and decided to put it to use."

"I see." Hazuk remarked, evidently satisfied, "Well then, I look forward to seeing how we get to use Pinocco here. You definitely gave the writers more to think about."

"And us programmers a lot more work."

Everybody turned to see Ahagon at the door, her face as sullen as ever.

"I hope you do not think to upset the Programming Department further with complicated requests. Your last change caused a lot of grief for us."

"Aha…" Hazuki halted as Ahagon's eyes narrowed, "I mean Umiko, I just wanted to let our coworkers become more involved in the production. We should value the opinions of others as well, don't you think?"

"Only so it doesn't detriment our productivity. Though I have to say, I was surprised myself that the winner was such a simple design. It is unlike you."

Yagami, aware that she was targeted with the last sentence, simply stretched her arms and stifled a yawn.

"What can I say, I surprise myself sometimes. But I need a coffee now, I'm still exhausted."

Ahagon didn't argue, simply letting her pass while Rin jumped after her, letting Aoba and the rest delve into heated conversation about something. Yagami aimed for the coffee machine, about to grab the can when Rin spoke up:

"Kou."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Could it be that you met someone last night that inspired you to make Pinocco?"

Yagami froze halfway through grabbing the cup. She was surprised that Rin could deduce that, herself not fully sure of it until she pointed it out. She finished pouring her coffee before answering:

"Now that you mention it, I did meet a guy at the bar. I'm surprised you figured it out."

"Kou...what did you two get up to?"

A deep sip of the coffee invigorated Yagami enough to scrutinise Rin's expression properly. It seemed concerned, hurt almost. She had no clue why that should be the case, but momentary reflection surfaced a lot of reasons. So she decided to try and calm her.

Hence, why she moved closer and patted Rin's head. The latter glanced up in surprise, her cheeks deep red as Yagami spoke up:

"Nothing happened Rin. He merely gave me some advice on how to free myself of the stress I had the last week. I went home by myself with the taxi, he only brought me to it. Relax, ok?"

The pat and her words seemed to help, Rin's expression brightening up a bit, though a light shadow remained. Yagami tried to spur her by gently nudging her with her elbow.

"Come on, we've got work to do and I'm long overdue on my end. Maybe we can go out together and drink something. We haven't done it in a while after all."

In all honesty, drinking was not on Yagami's list of favorite activities at the moment. Nevertheless, when she saw how it improved Rin's mood, she quickly let go of her worries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The door to Yagami's apartment rattled at she tried to push the key into the slot, Rin barely able to hold her upright while swaying herself.

"K-Kou, you need to get your head on straight...The key's further right…"

"Ahh, I'll get it soon enough!" Yagami's voice could wake mountains. Aoba and the gang ended up inviting them out for drinks, resulting in a wonderful evening which they had promised not to overdo.

Despite their own warnings however, they went above and beyond and downed enough alcohol to sink a grown man. Hence, why Hajime and Jun had helped them into a taxi for the night.

In the recesses of her mind, Yagami secretly wondered if Aoba hadn't simply wanted an excuse to go out and escape the office herself. Remembering how she had so feverishly fought to come up with a character, Yagami felt another strike of guilt. She pushed it aside however as she finally succeeded in opening the door and waltzed through with Rin. Their entry coincided with them tripping over a stray shirt and collapsing on the floor of the hallway, Rin giving a squeak as she landed first. As the scuffle of clothes and limbs finally calmed down, Yagami found herself on top of Rin, their faces inches apart from each other. Rin, upon realising their position, bloomed into a scarlet blush and began mumbling words without sense. Yagami, sensing the awkwardness of this situation, pushed herself off with a faint tinge on her cheeks, thankful that nothing more cliche had occurred. It was bad enough with her working on projects where cliches took the world by storm. She extended a hand in assistance.

"Are you alright, Rin?"

Rin began to utter half words before simply accepting the help and pulling herself up with red cheeks. She remained immobile for several seconds before she bolted for the door, mumbling something about having to go hang the laundry. Yagami watched her close the door behind herself with an audible bang, before sensing her own intoxication returning full force.

Unwilling to undergo combat with her toilet, she slowly marched towards the kitchen to drink some water. After having followed it up with a quick shower, she let herself fall onto her bed, thankful for the weekend finally having arrived. She usually spent a day in the office during the week-end working when she lacked anything to do during the day. This time however, she was determined to relax and enjoy herself. Of course, after she survived the doom that was next morning's hangover.

She sighed as she contemplated the events of the week, from her self-imposed block to the bar and Anders. The latter brought back an important point she had almost forgotten about, something she had tried to check whether she had dreamt it all in the first place. A memory of a government sign indicating the establishment was to be demolished hovered in the back of her thoughts. Kicking herself off the bed, she rummaged in her beige skirt until she found the small white card. As she thought, it had his number on it as well. She was dumbfounded however when she saw the number rubbed out with pen, an arrow pointing at the back of the card where another number was written. She pondered why that was the case, when her brain kicked into action and she chuckled.

"Very sneaky of you." she said out loud while pulling her phone out and dialing the number. She waited patiently as the beep repeated itself over and over, contemplating if he was already asleep. A quick glance at the clock told her it was just after midnight. As the call failed, she sighed and decided to try again tomorrow. Yet before she could put the phone down, a message appeared on the screen from Anders. Surprised, she pulled it open to read:

_You've been drinking again, haven't you?_

Yagami stared at the lit screen, before typing a response.

_What makes you think that?_

_You'd know better otherwise than to call me._

Yagami sat and pondered the message for a few seconds before almost physically contorting. Wishing to sink into the floor, she typed an apology:

_I'm so sorry…_

_Don't worry about it. You should see the look on the bosses when they yell at me to answer their damned calls. Cracks me up every time._

Relieved that she hadn't offended him, Yagami answered:

_You're bit of a sadist, you know that?_

_I'll take that as a compliment. But why are you texting me so late, and drunk to boot?_

The fact that she nearly forgot her original purpose made her question her own mental stability for a moment.

_Something weird happened with the bar._

_The Masked Glass? What about it?_

_I went out with coworkers to drink and thought I'd visit the bar with them. But when we came past the alley, all I found was a dilapidated building with a demolition notice. Calling their number didn't bring anything either, its apparently not in the registry. I thought I'd imagined it all when I recalled your number. Why wasn't the bar there?_

_Because you went there with a group._

_Huh?_

_I've tried before to go there with someone but it also seemed deserted that time. _

_Remember what Maria said?_

_The bartender?_

_Yep. Our dear 'guidance counsellor'._

Yagami thought back to the mysterious old woman and the incessant twinkle in her eyes_._

_You mean that talk about spirits? You believe that?_

_Maria once told me that the bar is filled with the souls of guidance spirits that only seek humans who need advice for their futures. I have no idea if that's true or not, but Maria never shows up with the bar if you try to go there with someone who wasn't 'chosen'. _

_That sounds like some sort of fairytale._

_I agree. But it's always been like that. If you want to go there again, try to do it alone. It's always worked for me._

His phrasing raised a point for Yagami.

_That reminds me. Maria said you've been at the bar for several years by now. How come that's the case?_

It took longer than usual for him to answer, before her phone finally displayed the message:

_Sorry for being blunt, but I don't want to talk about it._

That was understandable. She had after all inquired about someone she had only met for the first time yesterday. She had her own baggage with her bullying to deal with and wasn't about to dump it on anybody she didn't have to tell.

_I understand. Sorry for being nosey._

_Nothing to apologize for. Being curious about others is a good trait to have. It's getting late though, do you really want to spend it with somebody like me?_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_I'm not the most enjoyable company._

That made no sense to Yagami, who now felt her intoxication push her to ask:

_Why say that? You were good fun yesterday. _

_That was me trying to cheer you up. I'm terrible at small talk, so group chats, even between coworkers, are out of the question for me._

_That sounds like you trying to be the silent one of the group._

_You're quite blunt, you know that?_

Aware that she had messed up again, Yagami shrugged it off this time and continued:

_I'm just curious. You helped me out without question but can't try to communicate with your own coworkers? It feels like you deliberately don't want to talk to anybody there._

_That's not entirely true. I don't mind company, just communicating is troublesome._

_Then, why help me?_

Anders took time to answer her again, producing a relatively short answer for his absence:

_Because we were both in the Masked Glass. I thought that meant we could get along with each other, given how things were the last few years._

Yagami simply sent a question mark, now genuinely intrigued. Yet it seemed Anders had issues typing, given how long it took for him to write:

_Since I started going to the Masked Glass, there have been numerous people coming in and out. Some were businessmen with family troubles, while sometimes teenagers would come by. They all eventually found something or somebody that helped them get back on track after the first or second visit. _

_What? That's it? So much for those all-powerful spirits guiding those in true need._

_No. I think the 'spirits', if they exist, know exactly what they're doing._

_Huh?_

Yagami uttered the word at the same time as she typed it.

_I'll tell you about it another time. I'm exhausted and promised to meet someone tomorrow. Have you looked at the clock in recent years?_

A quick glance at the wall sufficed.

_Right, forgot that normal people sleep at night._

_You mean you don't?_

_Not really. When I came to the bar, I had pulled several all-nighters already trying to draw something for the competition._

_Now you caught 'my' interest. How did that go?_

She was about to type the result, but then got a mischievous idea. She smirked as she typed:

_I'll tell you about it another time. _

His answer was an outraged emoticon, causing her to giggle.

_Fine then. I'm off to sleep. Good night, Yagami._

_Good night, Anders._

Yagami sighed as she closed her phone and laid down on the bed, staring listlessly up at the ceiling. As her thoughts became convoluted with different topics, one stood out that caused her to blush furiously.

"I can't believe it." she muttered into the dimly lit room, "Did I just seriously text a guy I met yesterday in the middle of the night? And a guy that I…"

She decided to ignore what just transpired, throwing the covers over herself and trying to find refuge in her dreamland of characters. She refused to think any deeper into what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The sting of Saturday's dawn only layered over the dull pain that echoed in Yagami's skull. Groaning, she lifted herself up from the bed and crawled to the window, pulling the curtains closed. At the same time, she fumbled for the wall, trying to maintain an upright position as she headed to the kitchen. Reaching her medicine cabinet, she grabbed a couple of headache pills and downed them with ice-cold water. As she dug in the fridge for anything instant, she heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she wasn't surprised to find a slightly taken Rin on the other end. She had clearly tried to make herself presentable, but she couldn't hide the fact that she hadn't slept a wink. Yagami let her enter, unable to shelve the whistle that left her lips.

"You look terrible."

Rin just glared at her with a 'Don't ask' look, something she had learned to follow. She decided to make some coffee for her to alleviate the tension in the air. Rin sat down on a nearby chair and slumped, an extremely unusual pose for her. Yagami prepared the coffee machine and poured the canister of ground beans into the appropriate opening. She never made much use of the machine, it having been a Christmas gift from Rin several years ago. Back then, Rin had unknowingly gained a taste for the Colombian coffee beans she had bought as an expensive side gift. It had become an amusing twist that she would come into Yagami's apartment simply to have a cup in the morning. Today marked one such day like any other.

As the rick brown fluid exited the nozzle and filled the mug underneath, Yagami made sure to add exactly one sugar to it, all too aware how Rin would nag otherwise. Sometimes, she failed to see who was the parent in their friendship. She held the mug out before Rin, who slowly gripped it. As she sat herself down in the chair opposite her, Yagami watched how Rin took a deep sip of the steaming drink. She had always envied Rin for that skill, having a sensitive tongue herself. As the caffeine ran its course through her body, Rin slowly woke from her disheveled appearance, returning to normality while releasing a sigh.

"Better?" Yagami asked out of instinct. Rin nodded.

"Much better. Thank you Kou."

"No problem. Why were you up so late anyway to look like that? Did the sake keep you up?"

A light blush ran across Rin's cheeks before she turned her head away.

"N-no, I just didn't sleep well."

Yagami stared at her confusedly, not recalling anything that should have kept her up for so long, before relinquishing her curiosity.

"Alright then."

Silence overtook them again as the hands of her wall clock ticked unendingly. Yagami stifled a yawn as she looked out through the window. Quiet moments like this were unusual for her, but she welcomed them regardless. She had enough noise and activity when she was at the office.

"Hey...Kou…"

Yagami blinked at the low volume of Rin's voice. Her face was turned towards her, yet her eyes were in distant reaches.

"What's up?"

"W-would you like to go shopping with me? I wanted to get some new clothes for myself and there's a new cafe that I've been told is really good."

Yagami saw Rin's lip tremble as she waited for an answer, wondering why that was the case. She knew though that she had no excuse to not go and she genuinely didn't want to be in the office for once.

"Sure, I'll go."

"Really?" Rin nearly jumped from her seat, surprising Yagami, "You're not busy or meeting anybody?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Just who am I supposed to meet by myself? Plus, I don't want to go to the office anytime soon after that horrific week. So yeah, I'll go. Just don't make me put on any dresses, alright?"

Rin underwent a complete transformation before her eyes, her gaze growing brighter as she leaped up and hugged Kou in happiness, startling the latter.

"I'm so glad! I'll go get ready so just wait for me. You better freshen up too, you hear?"

Yagami couldn't answer her fast enough before she spurted out of the apartment, humming a tune to herself. As the door to her apartment closed Yagami shrugged and stretched, willing to do Rin the good favor and put something different on.

Half an hour later, Yagami stood outside her apartment block waiting on Rin, having gone for a turquoise shirt and blue jeans jacket, along with white trousers. She felt like she stood out a bit too much, but also knew that Rin would be happy with it as she had selected the outfit herself.

Soon enough, Rin's voice carried down the entrance:

"There you are Kou!"

Yagami turned to find Rin in an equally unexpected outfit, a green dress with yellow daisies that screamed 'unprofessionalism'. As she came to a halt before her, Yagami recognised the dress from memory:

"Isn't that the dress you were looking at last year? You bought it?"

"You remember?" Rin exclaimed happily, making a very uncharacteristic twirl, "You said it'd suit me so I bought it. How do I look?"

Yagami ran her eyes across the full length of the dress, before answering:

"You look...good, I guess?"

Rin looked admonished and pouted.

"What's with that response?"

"I don't know, what do you expect me to say? I haven't got a clue about dresses in the first place."

"Well, it'll do." Rin said with a resigned sigh, moving ahead and inciting Yagami to follow her, still clueless what that was all about.

They took the train into their usual shopping centre, Rin frequenting it with her due to its proximity and regular updates on clothing. As they entered the air-conditioned building, Rin immediately dragged her to a number of places with new spring brands. Yagami's warning had fallen on deaf ears it seemed as Rin made her go through a list of frilly dresses, even doing her hair in roughly the same style she had worn for her interviews. At the same time, Rin jumped through several outfits herself. Yagami had no idea why she was so enthusiastic about this, yet relief soon came in the form of an audible growl. Remaining silent, a blushing Yagami was led by Rin to the new cafe she spoke of earlier.

It truly was a nice cafe, revolving around bright colors like cyan, yellow and lime green. Yagami felt genuinely impressed by the decoration as Rin ordered for them. They dug into the cakes with fervour, remaining in comfortable silence until they finished. It didn't take long for them to begin sipping at their coffees, only for Rin to sputter slightly and cough.

"Rin? What's wrong?"

Rin held up a hand to halt her, clearing her throat before answering:

"Isn't that Fuba over there?"

Yagami turned to the direction Rin pointed at, recognising nobody else but Futaba Uchimaki. The brown-haired young girl was seated on a table near to them, busy conversing with someone over the phone while looking deadly serious. Futaba had been their junior in high school by two years back in their hometown, having had trouble interacting with her peers due to her shy nature not unlike Hifumi. She became famous in school for having been the most quiet-voiced person in their year, even the teachers having issues understanding her. Yagami and Rin had befriended her to try and help make her school life less dull. To nobody's surprise, it had ended with her becoming very attached to the two of them. Right now however, she seemed like a completely different person, her expression clearly conveying frustration with whoever she was talking to. Upon closer inspection, she noticed Futaba being dressed very sharply, a lined purple suit and pants fitting her nicely.

"You're right, it is. But what's she doing here?"

"I don't know." Rin answered, "I haven't heard from her since we graduated. I was worried when she didn't stay in touch. Though she looks much better than I feared."

As if on cue, Futaba caught sight of them. Almost dropping the phone in shock, she bolted from her chair and bounced towards them. She nearly knocked Rin over her seat with her momentum, yelling:

"I don't believe it! Rin, Yagi, it's you! What are you doing here? Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"Alright, Fuba, calm down!" Rin called out, though Yagami knew she was just as emotional about the reunion. The two of them had gotten very close over their time in school, Rin teaching the plain Futaba makeup and fashion to help make her stand out more. Yagami had been left mostly out of the girly stuff, never having liked it from the beginning. She herself had also enjoyed the time she spent with Futaba and been saddened to leave her. Said person now gave Yagami a bear hug.

"Yagi, you look amazing! How's work been? Are you still in the Fairies company?"

"That's the name of the game, Fuba. I work in Eagle Jump. And yes, I'm still there with Rin."

Yagami cheerfully returned the hug.

"That's wonderful! Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you wanted to stay back in our hometown."

Futaba stepped back and took a seat, grinning widely. She truly felt separate from the shy, introverted girl all those years ago.

"I was at first for three years. I got a job proposal soon after though to here and I immediately grabbed it."

Rin spoke up, looking slightly saddened: "Three years? Then why did you never call since then? We would have liked to hear from you."

Futaba looked gloomy for a moment, before masking it with a smile:

"I didn't want to tell you two yet until I had achieved my goal."

Yagami recalled what she meant.

"You wanted to become a marketing manager, right? Are you still working towards that?"

"Yup!" Futaba brightened considerably,"I'm only assistant manager right now, but I'm working hard to take over from my boss. If only he weren't so stupidly talented!"

Rin gave a quiet laugh.

"That sounds tough." she added, "Was that who you were talking to on the phone?"

"That's right. I planned on meeting him here to talk about a project. Have you tried the strawberry shortcake here? It's delicious!"

Yagami pointed to her empty plate.

"Way ahead of you."

A sharp beep interrupted them, Futaba bringing her phone up and reading something from the screen. Her brow furrowed in what Yagami assumed was anger.

"Finally!" she exclaimed," He's such a slouch in the morning. Hold on a moment."

She lifted the phone to her mouth and uttered in a dangerous tone:

"Boss, you better be here in five or I'm leaving. I've met up with some friends from high school, so just come join us."

She sent the message and sighed. Rin shot her a concerned look.

"Is he really that bad in the morning? And should you really talk to your boss in that way?"

Futaba waved a hand lazily.

"It's fine, it's fine. He's the one who asked me to be like that with him in the first place. I've been working with him for years now and we've never had problems between us. People in the company think we're an unofficial couple."

Yagami raised an eyebrow at her, causing Futaba to giggle.

"It's lies, all of it. I'm not interested in somebody like him. Besides, he'd never go out with..."

Futaba yelped in pain as a fist struck the back of her head, making her groan as she turned to complain:

"Boss, do you really have to be like that? You're the one who's late!"

Yagami followed the direction while sipping her coffee, only to nearly spit it out dangerously close past Rin.

She gaped as she beheld Anders towering above them, himself dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and black jeans, one hand resting on his hip. It was impossible to ignore that under his clothing he showed a more than ample build, his shoulders seemingly wider than the room. He showed no less surprise at Yagami's presence, before pulling out his phone and typing something quick. Soon enough, Yagami received a notification on her own phone:

_Fancy meeting you here._

"I'll say." she answered, putting her coffee down before anything else shocked her, "What are you doing here? Don't tell me…"

Anders merely grinned as he typed something to Futaba, who scanned it and quickly produced a card from her pocket:

"Ah, I nearly forgot! Here, my card."

Yagami accepted it with a tense grip, pulling out Anders' card and finding them identical. She gave an impressed whistle.

"I don't believe it."

_I'm as surprised as you are._

Futaba peeped up, her eyes shifting between Yagami and Anders:

"Wait, Boss, you know Yagi and Rin?"

"I most certainly do not!"

Everybody jumped slightly as Rin slammed the table, causing eyes to turn towards them. Yet Rin didn't care, giving Yagami a shocked look:

"Kou, just who is this person?"

Aware that the jig was up, Yagami collected herself for the reveal:

"Rin, this is Anders. He helped me to the taxi the day before yesterday."

In a trained, expert manner, Anders pulled out his own card and presented it to Rin, seating himself beside Futaba and her in the meantime. He pulled out a small notepad and opened it at a certain page, revealing a prepared introduction paragraph. Yagami found herself once more impressed by him. Rin's hands shook slightly as she read the card and page, before glancing up at him with forced neutrality:

"Nice to meet you, Anders. I am Rin Toyama. Kou's childhood friend."

She pronounced the last few words with unusual intensity, Anders seemingly registering something within it and showing another page to her. This time, Yagami was able to glean what stood on it:

_I'm mute and that restricts my communication with others to a limited few ways. Should you find any issue with my actions, please consider that I may not have any choice otherwise._

Almost as an afterthought, he grabbed a pen and added:

_I encountered Miss Yagami at a bar a few nights ago and merely helped her enter a taxi so she could get home safely. We have not seen each other since or before then. We have also exchanged numbers purely to guarantee that Miss Yagami arrived home safely._

Rin now looked significantly relieved, for whatever reason Yagami could not discern. Her shoulders sagged slightly as she relaxed in her seat.

"I see. I thank you for your help in bringing Kou home. She has trouble containing herself when it relates to drinking."

"Oi!" Yagami complained, "Just what are you saying in front of Fuba?"

To her bewilderment, both Futaba and Rin stared at her funnily.

"What?" she demanded.

"Kou, you don't remember?"

"Well, knowing Yagi, it's not surprising."

"What are you on about?"

Futaba gave a mischievous smile, something Yagami never expected to see on her.

"Remember the night of your birthday in your last year, Yagi? We had wanted to celebrate in the abandoned faculty room and found the teacher's hidden stash of alcohol."

Yagami blinked, before a flash of memories assaulted her and caused her to turn pale. Futaba giggled as she saw it.

"Looks like she remembered."

"Looks like it."

"Please don't remind me. I already hate myself for my current mistakes, I don't need old ones to pile on top."

She hid her face in her hands, only to hear Futaba's chiding voice:

"You stay out of this Boss. This is amongst women!"

Peeking through her fingers, Yagami caught Anders looking dejected, the sight enough to drag her out of her misery and giggle. He turned to her with an attempt at offense, but only succeeded in making her laugh:

"You can't do 'angry' Anders, forget it. You're no different to how you were at the bar."

"Bar?" Rin asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"Yeah, he tried to make himself look cool by drinking a glass of apple…"

Before she could finish, Anders snapped his fingers with a whip-like sound, making her yelp in surprise. She glared at him, but he merely returned the gaze. Futaba broke the moment by adding:

"Anyway, Boss, what was it you wanted to talk about? You said there was something about the last project meeting, right?"

Evidently thankful for the distraction, Anders pulled out a black keyboard just large enough to hold all the needed letters. Attaching it to his phone so the latter stood at an angle to the table, he began typing rapidly on it with trained precision. As he wrote, Yagami stared in wonder while a small screen became projected on the table through the phone, illuminating his writing in bright letters:

_Correct. Specifically, it's about the drawing team. Tachimura and Ukitake both called yesterday to explain that they wouldn't make it for the deadline._

"What?" Futaba exclaimed in a shocked voice, "But we arranged this weeks ago! Why are they suddenly giving up on this?"

_Bad timing. Tachimura's wife is ill and it isn't looking good for the baby and her. And Ukitake's arthritis is flaring up again._

Futaba slapped herself on the forehead.

"I told Ukitake to use that cream I gave him! Now one of our most important projects for the last three years has been jeopardised."

Yagami interrupted the two, sensing their mood growing sour:

"What's so important about this project?"

Anders gave her an exasperated look, while Futaba answered:

"Boss recently managed to convince the local city council to have us promote their streets with our products solely for the Sakura Festival they're holding in a few weeks. We were planning on using it as leverage to increase our influence in the regional market. It took Boss over six months of negotiation to get them to agree. Now however, the two in charge of design are out for the count. And with it, my chance to finally get that pay raise."

Yagami couldn't withhold a smirk as Anders tapped the back of Futaba's head in retaliation. She noticed though how Anders' expression was deeply troubled. She could sympathise, wondering if there was anything she could offer as advice. As she mulled over it, an idea lit up in her mind.

"Hey, I have a suggestion."

All eyes at the table gathered upon her, all surprised and intrigued.

"How about we help out with your project?"

Rin's mouth flopped open as Futaba stared at her in shock. Anders merely raised an eyebrow.

_Are you sure? What about your company?_

"I could go and talk to Hazuki. Who knows, maybe she could find a way to promote our upcoming game along with your products. What are you promoting exactly?"

_Cherry-themed drinks and food, along with some merchandise between the local varieties. But are you serious about this?_

"Yes Kou, that's right!" Rin exclaimed, appearing more flustered than necessary in Yagami's eyes, "What exactly are you thinking? Did you forget just how much pressure we have right now to finish our own project? What about your duties as Art Director?"

"Did you forget who I am Rin?" Yagami retorted, "I'm more than able to handle the usual workload on a normal day. Plus, if we do manage to work out a plan to group our projects together, then it would only help our own marketing campaign, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe so, but it still involves a crazy amount of paperwork and effort to actually pull off! We need to get in contact with Anders' company and ask for permission, then comes signing agreements and countless other steps. How should we sort that out within a few weeks and still have time for our own work?"

"Boss?"

Yagami and Rin turned to find Futaba staring perplexed at Anders, who had begun typing rapidly:

_Should you be able to convince your own boss of agreeing to this, then just leave the paperwork to me. I'm well acquainted with handling such negotiations. I'll leave you with the necessary numbers in case, but I could arrange the agreement until the end of this week. Preliminarily of course. _

Futaba's eyes looked ready to pop out.

"Are you insane, Boss? Did you forget what…?"

Anders silenced her with a harsh stare. He continued typing with a flurry of fingers:

_In addition, I would like to come by your office to sort out the most crucial papers with your boss directly. Would that be possible?_

Yagami scanned the words twice, before grinning.

"Only if you bring Fuba with you. Hazuki is crazy about cute girls, so she'd be more responsive if she had somebody to fawn over."

"I-I'm not cute! I'm a grown-up!" Futaba stammered, still as touchy about this topic as she was in school.

"Anyway, Kou…" Rin interjected, still upset by something, "We can't just irresponsibly take up a task like this. How should we tell Aoba and the others in the Character Team?"

"They'll be fine. Especially if I tackle this by myself for the most part."

Now Rin truly lost it, yelling:

"Not this again Kou! You just…!"

She fell silent as a fist resounded on the table, louder than anything before. Now the whole cafe focused on Anders, who stood up with a stern expression. Yagami quickly read the text he typed:

_Miss Toyama, I think we should allow Miss Yagami to pursue this idea on her own. She is after all a grown woman and capable of her own decisions. She has the right to choose whether to pursue her choices. Remaining overly concerned could be regarded as intrusive, if you'll forgive me 'speaking' my mind._

Yagami stared at Anders in wonderment, never having seen anybody rebuke Rin in such a way before. Most people left her to her own devices, as if wanting to take care around her. Rin herself was dumbfounded, answering in an outraged tone:

"Who are you to decide that for me? I have been with Kou for years now, we don't need the input of somebody who merely met her once."

Anders didn't fight back, instead giving a sigh and typing out:

_Forgive me for having been so frank. I merely wished to 'voice' my opinion on the matter. Ms. Yagami, you can contact me when you find out whether our partnership is possible or not. Futaba, let's go._

"But Boss…" Futaba fell silent as she sensed the tension in the atmosphere and reluctantly stood up, bowing to Rin and Yagami:

"Yagi, Rin, it was good to meet you again. Use my card to contact me anytime."

With that, she and Anders vacated the area, Rin waiting until they were out of earshot to complain:

"Just who does he think he is, coming here and telling us what to do? You should just forget about him Kou. He's nothing but trouble. I feel sorry for Fuba having him as superior."

Yagami slowly sipped her coffee, still contemplating her own offer. Absentmindedly, she commented:

"Aren't you just mad that he shut you up? If he does this with everyone, then it's no wonder he's the Branch Manager."

"As if being one gives him the right to talk like that. He met you once Kou and already he starts talking like he's known you for years!"

Yagami leaned back in her seat, aware of the stares they were still receiving from the other customers.

"He wasn't being rude, you know. He just said what he wanted to say. I can at least respect that. Ahagon's no different with her bluntness."

"She's a different case!"

Now genuinely curious; Yagami asked:

"How so?"

Rin seemed to lose her trail of thought, attempting to answer but unable to formulate a clear sentence.

"It just is! Anyway, don't go giving people like him false promises. Hazuki would never agree to it anyway."

"You think? Knowing her, she'd actually agree as long as Fuba was there."

"Why are you so incessant on this Kou? What did he ever do for you apart from help you with a taxi?"

Now Yagami felt herself becoming irked, gaining a slightly harder edge to her tone:

"I owe him quite a bit, Rin. Had it not been for Anders I would have been in a far worse state than now. He helped me overcome the artist block I had been fighting with the whole week."

"You did that yourself Kou by going home for once instead of sleeping in the office all the time."

Yagami shook her head.

"No Rin, he did help me. And it's only fair that I help him in return. I'm going to call Hazuki right after we're done here and see whether we can meet up."

"So today was just a chance to 'hang out' for you?"

"Yeah, what else?" she answered honestly, wondering why Rin suddenly looked so hurt.

"Rin? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Kou, you're an idiot."

She fell into the mother of all pouts, Yagami unable to comprehend why that was the case. Without the means to drag her out of it, she resigned herself with finishing the cup and asking for the bill. As the young waitress slid towards them, she announced:

"Your bill has already been paid for, Ma'am."

"It has?" she asked in surprise, Rin still too upset to care.

"Yes. The gentleman from earlier paid for it in full. He also wanted me to pass a message to you."

"A message, huh? What did he want to 'say'?"

"He wouldn't speak, but he left this."

The waitress handed her a small slip of paper, on which stood in Anders' handwriting:

_Don't forget to tell me how the competition went. Take Miss Toyama out for an ice cream. I'd wager banana flavor._

She read the message in full before chuckling innerly.

"He truly is a strange one. Come on Rin, let's go grab an ice cream. Banana's your favorite, right?"

The pout before her melted instantly.

"You remembered?"

"Of course. You always had it back in high school. Now come on."

"Yes!" Rin said with unexpected enthusiasm, as if having found her suggestion highly approvable. She stood up and bounded towards the exit, Yagami coming after with a confused look. It never occurred to her that Rin had ordered a banana split earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Yagami shuffled her feet as a cold gust blew over the company building, the spring weather taking a nap for the upcoming week. She had managed to get in contact with Hazuki soon after returning home, Rin in an extraordinarily good mood as she left for her own apartment. Hazuki had at first expressed disbelief at her maneuver, beginning to list reasons for why it wouldn't work. Once Futaba was mentioned though, Yagami knew she was caught hook, line and sinker. Anders has been even more surprising, having asked to come to the office on Monday already to clear the paperwork.

Thus, she stood here outside the building, awaiting Anders and Futaba with a constant chill on her skin. Soon enough though, she caught sight of a black company car pulling up to her, parking neatly before a purple-suited passenger jumped out and hugged her.

"Hey Yagi!" she exclaimed, having recovered from the tension from their last encounter. Yagami grinned as she ruffled her hair.

"Welcome, Fuba. Did the office give you any trouble?"

"Nothing out of the usual. I have no idea what Boss did to get the papers ready so quickly. He still surprises me after all these years."

Yagami couldn't suppress a smile.

"He certainly gives that impression."

Anders stepped out of the vehicle, himself dressed in a sharp black suit with dark blue stripes, something she found herself wholly agreeing with. He waved with his bag as he approached, holding out his notebook opened on a page:

_Sorry for being late. I received a call regarding a 'client' of ours and he didn't know the meaning of 'I'm mute'. He yelled at me for almost twenty minutes until Futaba could calm him down._

"He was a real piece of work as well!" Futaba sighed, "He's one of our main sponsors and he keeps trying to coerce us into agreeing to his every demand."

"That sounds like a pain."

Yagami shivered as the wind picked up again.

"Let's continue this inside. I'm freezing out here."

They didn't argue, following her to the elevator while Fuba continued chattering away like an unrestrained parrot. Anders sufficed himself with inspecting the decor of the building, giving a nod here and there for individual details. Yagami wondered what he was thinking about as they stepped out into the office floor, quickly swiping her card and entering.

"Come in you two. Welcome to Eagle Jump."

Futaba looked ecstatic, bouncing in and colliding with a curious Aoba. Both peeped as they bounced off each other, giving profuse apologies while introducing themselves. As Yagami left Futaba to fend for herself with the group, she heard an audible thud come from the door. She turned to find Anders hunched over, holding the top of his head in apparent pain. Just as she realised what must have happened, the doors inexplicably began to close, the glass colliding on either side of Anders' head. He gave a groan as the doors opened again, quickly retreating into the office to avoid further misfortune. She walked over towards him, his hunched position still tall enough for her to stand straight and ask:

"Are you alright?"

He held up a hand to signal he was fine, jotting down on the notepad:

_Nothing I'm not familiar with, unfortunately._

Sympathy already evoked for him, Yagami heard a collective gasp from behind:

"W-what kind of monster is that?"

"Yagami, get back!"

"S-so tall…"

Yagami sighed as the whole group became acquainted with Anders, deciding it was necessary to get introductions over with quickly:

"Everybody, this is Anders. He's the branch manager of the company we're planning on forming a partnership with. Try to be respectful. Also, he's…"

She was interrupted by Anders' snap of his fingers, who pulled out his notebook and produced the same page as when he had introduced himself to Rin. He then pulled open another page:

_I must ask that you keep your questions for me brief and in order, as I'm mute and therefore limited in communication. However, I would like to begin to thank you all for welcoming me here for this opportunity. I hope we all get along in the near future._

Yagami could have sworn to see him glance at Rin, yet she remained stubbornly focused by her workplace, not granting him an ounce of attention. As the rest of the team introduced themselves, Futaba's squeak popped through, followed by Hazuki's endeared voice:

"Such a cute girl! Oh, how I wish I could have you in my company! Say, how about a job offer?"

"H-help me Boss!" Futaba exclaimed, waving an arm free from Hazuki's grasp. Anders gave a sigh, jotting a quick response on his notepad and presenting it to the pair. Hazuki's eyebrow raised itself by a margin.

"Oh, you must be the 'Anders' that Yagami told me about. Sorry for stealing your cute little assistant, she's just too adorable."

"Let go of me! I'm not a kid, I'm a grown woman!"

"You're still adorable!"

Their exchange was cut short by Yagami breaking the two of them up, eying Hazuki with a glare:

"She's my underclassman, not yours. Would you stay serious long enough to get this meeting underway?"

Hazuki gave her a surprised look.

"That was unusually serious, coming from you Yagami."

"We don't have much time. Anders and Fuba have their own jobs to consider and came all the way here to plan this partnership out."

She knew she was out of character, but Yagami sensed that Anders must have taken extreme measures to guarantee that they could be here today. Thus, she didn't want to ruin his hard work. The look Hazuki gave her though was startling.

"What?" she asked, confused when Hazuki merely shook her head.

"Nevermind. So then, shall we begin, ? I understand this being very abrupt, but I'm confident we can come to an agreement regardless."

_Thank you. 'Anders' will suffice._

Hazuki gave a professional smile, free of the mischievous nature she had just displayed with Futaba. Said person swallowed audible as they entered the conference room, Yagami entering last while giving the rest of the team a reassuring glance.

To her relief, the meeting went without a hitch. After having explained their products and plans for the festival, Hazuki showed enough genuine interest to stop fiddling with Futaba's hair. The negotiations then moved into deadly seriousness, Futaba showcasing a high degree of professionality as she compensated for Anders' lack of voice, though he provided helpful commentary to elaborate their goals and intentions. Yagami realised as they slowly won Hazuki over that they worked extremely well as a team, each covering the other's weaknesses. It was teamwork acquired over years of understanding and effort. Seeing it, she couldn't help but feel a bit envious towards them. She had never needed to work with others as they did, only ever providing advice to others in need.

As the meeting drew to a close, Yagami noticed Anders glancing more and more often at his watch, evidently in a hurry to leave. As Hazuki began signing the papers, he left Futaba to handle the final negotiations and excused himself, waving at Yagami to follow her. Surprised, she obliged and met with him in the hallway, even more stunned when he raised a finger in silence and handed her a note:

_I have to leave early. Futaba will take the car back to the company. Sorry for making this abrupt._

He warned her again not to speak as he slunk out of the office, somehow not catching the attention of Aoba and the others. Still standing there with the note in her hand, Yagami watched as he waved to her before the glass doors shut, an apologetic smile on his face.

Not soon after, the door to the conference room opened up to Futaba and Hazuki, the latter appearing unusually smug. She scanned the empty hallway with a curious eye:

"Where did Anders leave to?"

Yagami gave a shrug.

"Beats me. He said he had to leave and told me Fuba would take the car."

She turned to Futaba for answers, but found her expression oddly clouded. Before she could ask though, the clouds vanished:

"He actually lets me drive the car when he isn't in it, the oaf. Well, guess I better get going. Ms…"

"Call me Hazuki, Futaba. You deserve it."

"R-right." she stammered, likely willing to never step a foot again into the office without an extremely good reason. As she packed up the newly signed papers, she slapped herself on the forehead.

" I nearly forgot! Here, Yagi."

She pulled out a small thumb drive from her pocket, placing it in Yagami's hand, who inspected it with interest.

"What's in here?"

"Our project designs and plans for the festival. Boss wanted you and everybody involved to get a proper look at all the surfaces we'll be covering, including banners and digital screens. So he visited the other members of our team and got the preliminary drawings from them. But like we said, you get full creativity over how to present both of our firms. Just make sure the products listed for each surface still get presented, otherwise we'd have to revise three weeks worth of papers again."

She shuddered slightly, apparently familiar with such short-term changes. Again impressed by Anders' helpfulness, she embraced Futaba and said:

"Thanks a bunch, Fuba. Say hi to Anders when you get the chance. Any idea where he could be?"

To her surprise, Fuba promptly shut down her smile, shaking her head sadly.

"Sorry Yagi, company privacy. I don't have permission to give his schedule to anybody. You'd have to ask him personally."

"I see." she responded, her mind spinning with possibilities, "Well in any case, it was good to see you. Say bye to Rin before you go, alright?"

"Of course!" Futaba answered before bouncing into the Character team booth, immediately being assaulted by the other members for information. As Yagami watched her battle against five enthusiastic voices, she caught Hazuki giving her another curious stare.

"What?" she asked, feeling judged.

"He's an interesting person, this Anders fellow, isn't he?"

"I guess so. He's really pulling all the stops though to try and get this sorted out. I only asked him last Saturday and he already managed to arrange this meeting."

"I see. I wonder what could be motivating him so much?" Hazuki wondered loudly, repeatedly glancing at Yagami, who felt cornered now.

"Why are you looking at me like that? He's a branch manager, that behavior should be expected, shouldn't it? You'd probably learn a few pointers from him."

"I wholeheartedly agree."

Both women jumped as Ahagon surfaced, her hands busy checking one of her many softball rifles while three pairs of goggles hung from her wrist. Hazuki visibly sweated as she began to talk:

" Ah, Umiko. How nice to see you. What's with…?"

"With me being here? Two reasons. One, I found the two guests interesting. Second, I get the feeling there will be a very tall order being made to the Programming Department with minimal assistance from our new partners."

Ahagon put on her own goggles before tossing the remainder to the duo. Just as the two could exchange a look, they caught Ahagon raising her rifle against them.

"So I thought I might get my revenge on you two in advance. You have three seconds to run."

That day became written down in legend as the most hazardous work day since the company's inception.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The Friday of the same week, Yagami received a call from Futaba during her lunch break. En route towards the coffee station, she answered:

"Yo, Fuba. What's up?"

"Hey Yagi. Officially, I'm making a status report on your progress for the overlord."

Interrupting her briefly by giggling, Yagami let her continue:

"But in reality, I want to make sure we haven't done a terrible mistake pushing this on you. I know you were the one who offered, but it's still a huge job."

"Oh regarding that," Yagami answered while balancing the phone between her cheek and shoulder to have her hands free,"I already finished the designs for you. I just haven't gotten around to handing them to you yet."

"I see, that's certainly...wait you finished them?" she yelled into the phone, causing Yagami to cringe. She had never heard her junior so loud before. The contrast was startling.

"Yeah. The difficult part was merely planning out what to place where. Once we got that out of the way, it was no big deal. How do you want me to send it to you?"

"Hold on, just wait a minute!" Futaba continued yelling into the phone, Yagami thankful that she could now hold it at a distance, "That was enough work to keep our whole group occupied for over two weeks! And you did it all in four days?"

"It wasn't that much. Compared to the amount of work we do here daily, it was a cakewalk for me. Ahagon and the rest had to pull an all nighter, but we also completed the commercials on time. Silent of course, but you mentioned it wouldn't be an issue."

She could hear Futaba physically deflating as a chair squeaked in the distance. After a silent minute, she pressed on with a more controlled tone.

"Alright. If you really have the designs done, could I ask you to come over to us personally? Boss is gone with the car and I don't get to own one myself yet. Plus, who knows what could happen with the post."

Yagami pondered the offer for a moment, realising that she could finish her remaining workload within the afternoon.

"Sounds good. Does the evening work for you?"

"Not a problem. Just make sure to show the granny at the entrance my card and that you're here to see 'Uncle'."

"Uncle?" Yagami repeated in confusion. Futaba giggled on the line.

"That's Boss' unofficial nickname in the branch. Don't tell him I said that or…."

The call got cut off suddenly by a piercing yelp, leaving Yagami confused as to what happened. As she sat down at her desk though, the truth hit her and she couldn't suppress a laugh, confusing Rin behind her.

Later that day, Yagami found herself standing before a commonplace building in the city centre, Anders' branch clearly marked on the wall. Sure that she had checked the address correctly, she entered through the glass doors of the building to find herself in a wide entrance hall that screamed 'generic'. She crossed the mottled yellow floor to the reception desk, behind which sat who Futaba must have meant with 'Granny'.

Age-wise, she certainly fit the description, her silver hair pulled up into a bun not unlike Maria's. Yet her face showed none of the virility that the latter had, having aged well along with a sweet demeanor. Her eyes glinted with discipline however as she noticed Yagami, clearing her raspy throat to ask:

"Welcome to the reception hall. How may I be of assistance?"

Yagami pulled out Futaba's card and handed it over:

"I'm here to see 'Uncle'."

She failed to suppress a smile as she mentioned the nickname, the receptionist brightening upon hearing it:

"Oh, I understand. Elevator's are on the right, twelfth floor. Oh, and tell Anders thank you for the flowers."

She pointed to a light blue vase filled with white daisies, seemingly bought today. A tiny thought crept into Yagami's mind whether Anders was a natural womaniser, before being quenched by her previous experience.

"I will. Thank you."

"No, thank you dear. You know, Anders has been much more cheerful as of late."

"Has he?" she asked with genuine interest. Now that she was here, it was natural of her to inquire a bit into who Anders was. He had indirectly done the same earlier this week while visiting.

"Yes. He usually comes in here with such a tired expression. Since last week though, he's been coming here with nearly a spring in his step. You wouldn't happen to be part of Eagle Jump, would you?"

Surprised by her awareness, Yagami merely nodded. The receptionist chuckled.

"Futaba, I win next lunch. Now go on, he's awaiting you."

Slightly perturbed by the comment, Yagami departed for the correct elector and traveled up to the twelfth floor. As she exited the metal box, the first thing that struck her was the immense layout of booths before her.

The staff count in their office had never been low, plentiful members working in different sections of the building and each brightly decorated with colors and plants. Anders' office however had every single member pressed into the same room without such decoration.

The cacophony of voices was deafening, staff phoning with customers at every decibel and shuffling papers back and forth in a massive wave of pressed trees. She nearly suffered a fatal crash with a female employee carrying a stack of folders almost taller than her, who spun around and asked:

"Who are you looking for, if I may ask?"

"Oh, I'm here to see…'Uncle'."

The woman's shoulders sunk a bit as a smile danced on her face.

"He's on the other end of the room and left into the hallway. His office and Futaba's are connected so just go through hers."

"Sure…" she answered back as the secretary vanished among the masses of bodies and sheets. She carefully navigated the edge of the chaos, soon reaching the far end and the obvious hallway. A door stood at the end, a brass plate giving Futaba's and Anders' name with their positions. She knocked on the door politely, before having it torn open by a distraught Futaba.

"Yagi!" she exclaimed, panicked for some unknown reason," I completely forgot you were coming! Quick, we have to hide you!"

"Wait, what?"

Yagami failed to say another word as Futaba dragged her in, revealing a comfy office with standard decoration. Another door stood in the corner, voices audible behind it and coming closer. Just as Futaba tried to push her into a full-sized closet, the door swung open with an angry crash:

"...and don't think I haven't forgotten the humiliation you caused for me last week! I'll have you hung up on your mute tie and see whether you can croak like a frog!"

Yagami spun around as she came face to face with a toad of a man in a dark red suit slamming the door shut, his red skin glistening with sweat. His eyes, burning with unbridled anger, focused themselves on the two women in the office:

"And you Futaba! Get going on filling those forms out for me! I won't have my precious investments ruined by your boss' incompetency! You're lucky I like you for being cute! And who's this then?"

His beady eyes settled on Yagami with the intensity of a hurricane, herself completely overwhelmed as Futaba uttered:

"This is Yagami Kou of Eagle Jump, Mr. Takamura. Your next appointment is within fifteen minutes, you should…"

"Eagle Jump?" the toad roared, making Yagami cringe in response, "So you're the troublemakers who went and caused all this chaos! Such a bunch of ingrates, the lot of you. I want to speak with your superiors immediately and tell them what a pile of…"

" , please! Your car is waiting for you!"

Takamura's nostrils flared in anger as he took heavy steps towards them, the door behind him opening calmly to reveal Anders. His eyes widened as he saw Yagami, quickly coming to stand between her and Takamura. The latter blew up again as he focused on Anders:

"You! I better expect this festival to be a complete success, otherwise I will make sure to have you all punished for it! Now get out of my sight!"

Anders merely sighed, pulling out his notebook and writing on it so the others could see:

_This is my branch, . Please attend your next appointment, they are awaiting you._

Takamura huffed as he turned and exited through the office door, slamming it hard enough to rattle the frame. As his stomps faded into the background, Futaba began screaming herself:

"I hate that guy so much! Now he even went and accused you without reason, Yagi! I'm so sorry you had to be here."

"N-no, it's alright." she responded, though she couldn't help but feel a bit weak. The way he had handled at her reminded her of how she had been treated in the office back during her first few years. The memories forced a shudder down her back. It must have been noticeable, for Anders wrote to her:

_Please come in. You need a drink and something sweet. Futaba, go grab a snack from the bakery._

Futaba didn't discuss, bowing and exiting the room while Anders guided Yagami into his office, only lightly touching her shoulder for guidance. As he closed the door behind her, she immediately picked up the light scent of tea in the room.

Anders' office had, in comparison to the rest of the floor, firmly separated itself as a sort of safe haven. Comfy dark blue seats stood before a modern white desk, laden with semi-neat piles of paper and folders while a black laptop sat in the middle. The carpet was a light blue hue, nicely contrasting with the white walls on two sides while glass covered the rest. Massive bookcases stood on either side of the walls, filled with finance and marketing books along with items Yagami presumed personal. A traditional tea set stood in the corner, alongside a modern coffee machine. As she sat down on one of the blue seats, sinking comfortably into the fabric, Anders pulled open a page from his notebook:

_Coffee, I presume?_

"Yeah, thanks." she exhaled, sinking further into the seat. It was comparable to her own bed in terms of softness. Anders busied himself with the machine, steam rising from the steel nozzle. As Yagami searched the office though, she sensed another scent in the air, one that wafted like silk through the air.

The source turned out to be Anders, who was pouring himself a cup of tea from the set, a light green shine glinting from the infused water. As he finished the tea the coffee machine beeped, allowing him to bring both cups to the table. He allowed Yagami to grasp the steaming mug before moving over to his seat behind the desk, the sound of squeaking leather audible as he took the first sip. Yagami followed his example, the milky coffee unusually tasty for being automatic.

"Tastes great, what did you do for that to happen?"

Anders smiled as he pointed to a small box beside the machine, writing out on the notebook in the meantime:

_I poured some drops of herb extract and condensed milk in it. I've learned they make the coffee taste stand out a bit more and make it more wholesome. Do you like it?_

"Yes, I do in fact." Yagami murmured over the rim of her cup, still busy inspecting the rest of the room. She noticed a row of picture frames on the windowsill, one having toppled over on its front. She barely recognised one with Anders among a group of people. Out of all of them, him and another stood out the most.

"Your father?" she asked, nodding to the frame. Anders' eyes tracked hers towards it, giving a relaxed nod.

_Yep. Weird imagining someone taller than me, right?_

She gave a nod of her own, indeed having been surprised by the middle- aged man a good few inches above Anders himself. The hair was distinctly blonder than Anders, cut short and standing upright. Though his eyes carried the same blue of Anders, who eyed the image with a pleased look.

_He was the one who introduced me to business, you know. Said it would help me stand above everyone else and be my own boss. Pity he forgot how traditional Japan is. Ten years in the company and branch manager for four of them._

Yagami gave an impressed whistle.

"Still, impressive nonetheless to reach it in four. Most people work their whole lives to rank up the ladder."

_You're no different in that regard. I know how you became Lead Character Designer in your first year._

She noticed the scent of his tea again, the smell stronger now and distracting her.

"What flavor is that?" she asked, aware of the change in topic but curious nonetheless. He gave a surprised look before placing the cup down.

_Rosemary. Bit too effeminate for someone like me, right?_

He punctuated his sentence with Boldur's face, Yagami smiling upon seeing it.

"Welcome back." she said out loud, "And no, I don't think so. I just found the scent pleasant."

_Would you like to try?_

Giving a nod, she jumped in surprise as Anders passed the opposite end of the cup to her. She gingerly accepted it, his expression conveying he held no ill intentions, and took a careful sip. The strong aroma that struck her tongue and nose simultaneously was enough to make her gasp in surprise. Anders gave a silent chuckle as her ears turned bright red for a moment, before she returned the cup and retreated to her own mug.

"It was good, thank you."

He merely nodded in acceptance, quietly sipping as he looked out through the glass wall. She followed his example, the two of them remaining in a silent moment of bliss where the only sound was the suppressed chaos of the main office and their breathing. It felt like an eternity had passed when Futaba came by with a freshly baked pastry, leaving it before Yagami and excusing herself with a cheerful tone in her voice. Unable to discern what she meant with it, Yagami let her fingers trace the contours of her seat absentmindedly. It was only barely audible as Anders scratched on the paper with his pen:

_I heard from Futaba how you finished the designs. You truly hold your weight with your reputation._

Tickled by the compliment, she answered while digging into the pastry:

"It wasn't much. I usually have far worse workloads to handle while developing our games. You should know that the Programming Department expects a special mention. Otherwise I'll be hunted down by Ahagon for an eternity."

Anders' eyes glittered in the light of the lamps, evidently amused.

_I think I can arrange something. If you don't mind, could I have a look at the designs?_

"You're the one in charge, aren't you?" she said amusedly while handing him the thumb drive. He inserted it into the laptop and inspected the first design she finished, giving an astonished look. Yagami grinned as she saw it, wiping her fingers with the napkin Futaba had left behind.

"I thought we might go ahead and use our best design for the front."

_You seriously want to use this?_

He spun the laptop around, showcasing the largest banner that would be hung up on the streets. It showed none other than Boldur himself, expertly redrawn by Yagami from the design she had on their conversation sheet from last Thursday. He was holding a number of items from Anders' company, along with promotional slogans around the sides for their worth. In fact, as both he and Yagami skimmed through most of the designs, it was clear that Yagami had prioritised putting Boldur in every surface. The selected characters from their own game were also there, hand-picked by Hazuki to represent the game in its entirety. They played a secondary role however in most cases, only showing up in grandeur where Hazuki had asked her to consider it. She had been strangely lenient with the portrayal of Boldur everywhere, giving Rin an occasional glance and comment that made her jump in response. While unable to figure out the reason why, Yagami at least felt happy with her work. Anders meanwhile looked troubled.

"What is it?"

_I feel conflicted about having Boldur. It will be clear to the other long-running fans that it's not the original Boldur design that they saw in the sketchbook. It could raise questions whether or not it will be an actual character in your game, which I doubt._

"Who said it was my design? I simply used your drawing as reference. Boldur Woodsing doesn't exist here. This is your design Anders. Your creation. Be proud of what you made."

He gave her another astonished look. Undeterred, she continued:

"And there is something else. Look at the first movie."

He pulled up the video and producing a silent gasp in response. Pride welled up inside Yagami as he watched the short clip, including both Boldur and her Pinocco, this time with a smile painted on him. It had cost her dearly with Ahagon and Hajime to have it produced the way it was, the pain however worth it to see his face.

_Why? Why go so far with this? Shouldn't you give your characters more presence for your company's sake?_

Yagami shook her head.

"No Anders. There are a couple of reasons for this. Firstly, your company needs to get represented just as much with its own mascot. Second, it's to thank you."

_Me?_

As she gathered the words she had prepared over the last few days, she bowed and said:

"Thank you for your advise last week and for all the effort you have made to make this partnership happen. I understand this must have been hard for you as well to achieve."

Her politeness spent, she looked up to see a light blush adorn his face, before retreating into a mischievous smile:

_Your apology is kindly appreciated, but I already received my reward last week._

Now she was the one to give him an astonished look, before recalling the kiss. Her face burned up in red as she waved her hands before her in a panic:

"Th-That was just a 'spur-of-the-moment' thing! I was drunk and had no control over my actions!"

To her surprise, her comment seemed to cut deep, his eyes acquiring an odd expression of listlessness as he shook his head.

_I thank you for that as well, but I was referring to the mere fact of having met you._

Aware that she had been tricked, she covered her face while maroon decked every inch of her features. A quiet rocking made her look up to see Anders shaking slightly, realising that he was laughing. The way he did it was surreal, the lack of sound removing the normality of the action. As he calmed down, a phone call echoed from Yagami's phone. She picked it up to hear Rin's concerned voice:

"Kou? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Rin. Just in the middle of going over the designs with Anders. What's up?"

As she waited for an answer, she noticed Anders beginning to pull aside a slip of paper he had tried to pass to her. Grabbing it before he could, she read:

_Would you like to go out to the Masked Glass and continue discussing the designs?_

As she pondered it, Rin's voice echoed in the speaker:

"W-well, I was wondering if perhaps we could go for something to eat tonight. It's Friday after all and you've worked hard this week."

Torn between both choices, Yagami remained silent, Rin's worried voice echoing in the call:

"Kou? You there?"

"Yeah. I'm there."

"Well?"

She glanced towards Anders, who was busying himself with scrolling through the list. He couldn't help but glance at her though, his eyes flicking back and forth. She bit her tongue as she contemplated what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The low hum of the sedan quieted down to nothingness as Yagami and Anders parked before the familiar alleyway. Anders killed the engine and walked out without a missed step, Yagami a bit slow to follow as she wondered what he wanted to discuss. It would have been no issue to continue talking about the designs at his office, yet he specifically requested to speak here.

As they walked down the alleyway, Yagami again heard the faint piano music echo from the open doors of the bar. She was shocked to find it in the same condition as when she first saw it, as if the desolation from last week had never existed. As Anders entered the bar without a worry, she hesitated for a moment. Her mind flew back to Rin and the hurt tone she had used when Yagami refused the offer, explaining that she'd be busy planning the designs with Anders. She left out the part about it being at the bar, not wanting to worry her. She hadn't planned on drinking either, having had too much of it last week.

A familiar voice woke her from her thoughts, the elderly tone unmistakable:

"How wonderful to see you again, Ms. Yagami. I hope your ride home was uneventful."

Maria stood at the entryway, the piano music still playing inexplicably. Her appearance had not changed in the slightest, even the lily in the same condition as before. Yagami wondered whether it wasn't fake.

"Hello Maria. I got home just fine, thanks. Sorry for disturbing you again."

"Nonsense, Ms. Yagami" Maria explained, giving a low bow, "our doors are open for you anytime you need us. I apologise for not picking up your call before, I was burdened with other tasks and therefore unable to answer."

She stepped aside to let Yagami in, Anders already having taken a seat at the same bar stool as last time. He pulled his laptop out and awaited her. She entered the room, the scent of forest still present in the air. As she seated herself next to Anders, Maria pulled up behind the counter:

"May I interest you in anything from our selection, Ms. Yagami?"

Before she could answer, Anders had provided one with his portable keyboard:

_Tea for the both of us, Maria. Rosemary for me. Yagami, you?_

Barely aware she was targeted, all that she could offer was a nod. Maria's eyebrows rose by an infinitesimal amount, yet no inquiry was given.

"Two rosemary teas it is then. I will be back shortly."

She disappeared through the same back door as before, Anders meanwhile continuing to type:

_Sorry for taking the lead._

"No, it's alright. Why did you want to continue talking here though?"

He contemplated her question for a while, the piano music still eerily present, before answering:

_I presumed you wished a place where truly nobody would disturb us. I also wanted to ask you something personal, if you don't mind._

Now intrigued, she gave a hesitant nod. Returning the gesture with a thankful expression, he continued:

_Back when you first entered the company for Fairies Story 1, were you exposed to a lot of bullying?_

Her face answered for her, his eyes deepening with presumed sympathy and concern.

_As I thought._

"How did you know?" she asked.

_Not difficult. When people without experience but plentiful talent get rewarded, it's within human nature to feel jealousy for them. This often expresses itself in the form of bullying. For example, coworkers forgetting to inform you of important deadlines or feeding you false information. Rumor spreading and aggressive conduct is also common and can make you want to flee from any social contact. When Takamura yelled at you, I saw how you began to show signs of unease, even fear. I guessed you were experienced in such terrible treatment and made the correct judgement, it seems._

He stopped writing, letting her read over the text in silence while sipping the tea cup that suddenly stood before them. In the corner, Yagami barely recognised Maria seated at the piano, continuing to play as if she had never stopped from the beginning. Her attention however mainly focused on Anders, whose gaze conveyed more than sympathy now.

"You suffered as well, huh?" she asked, already expecting the nod he gave.

_Indeed. During my first year at the company, a higher-up from the main branch showed interest in me and helped me get promoted to a high-ranking position. I was thankful for the chance, also well suited as it turned out, but the others had different opinions over it. I don't think either of us want to go over details, but at least know that I can understand what you went through._

Unable to speak, she nodded, not having expected him to be so open. At the same time, though, she felt genuine gratefulness towards him. He had seen her discomfort with the situation at the office and sensed that there had been more to it. He had offered her time and silence to calm down and then decided to gently confront her about it without ill intent or forcefulness, only providing support. Such kind gestures were seldom for her, mainly because she deliberately avoided such contact with anybody but Rin. Even Aoba and the others, as close as they were. Yagami disliked that part about herself, but she continually held walls before herself, afraid of letting others in. Rin was a slightly different story, having always been there for support since high school. She knew and appreciated that immensely, aware she would not have survived the bullying as well as she did without her. Trying to not sound inquisitive, she asked:

"Is it alright of me to ask something as well?"

He gazed at her with understanding, eventually nodding to assert his answer.

"Back during the bullying, I always felt like I could lose my mind among all of it. The only reason I got out of it without too much damage was because of Rin. But what about you?"

The horror he reflected in his eyes was unexpected, his body twitching as he looked away rapidly. Just as Yagami believed herself to have gone too far, he reached for his keyboard:

_I had someone too._

Relieved that he wasn't completely isolated, she released the breath she had held:

"Good. I was worried you were alone during that time. It can be terrible to not have anyone to rely on when you're in such a depressed state."

She turned to him, expecting a grateful look, only to see the most grave expression she had ever seen in her life. His skin had gone white, his fingers shaking as he typed slowly:

_True. It is hard._

"Are you alright, Anders?" she asked, concerned. His shift had been too sudden for her to process properly, his skin almost grey as his breathing became heavier. A sudden rattle woke both of them from the moment, revealed to be from Maria who had placed two fresh cups before them. Realising she had let her cup become cold, she grabbed the hot china and sipped the broth, sensing her body becoming less tense as the aroma passed through her body. A glance showed Anders had calmed down as well, his skin mostly back to its normal hue as he gulped the scalding liquid. It caused him evident discomfort, yet he pressed on until the whole cup has vanished. She stared in wonder as he took a gasp to recover, tears in the corner of his eyes. As he wiped them dry, he typed out with trained precision:

_Sorry about that. My nerves are a bit shot from work._

She wasn't buying it. She had been told before in her life that she was dense to others behaviors, yet this was an exception. The change in him had been so drastic that it was impossible to ignore.

"Anders, I'm not falling for it. You just looked like you saw death itself."

He twitched noticeably at that, making her even more worried. Before she could continue though, he raised a hand, typing with the other:

_Please, Yagami. I understand this isn't fair, but I can't talk about it. I have my reasons for it._

His grimace as he wrote conveyed enough that she didn't want to push it. Nevertheless, as he now asked Maria for a glass of apple juice to cool his throat, she saw how his fingers trembled and his eyes flicked back and forth across the bar. Something deeper was at work here, she knew it, yet he remained at a distance. Aware that asking would bring nothing, she resigned herself with sipping at the tea, the aroma somewhat soured now. Silence overtook them as the bar's music shifted to a more mellow tune, the notes carrying across the room like leaves in an autumn wind. It was an unwelcome change.

At some point, Anders closed the laptop and packed his bag, signalling to Maria that they would like to pay. As he took over the cost, Yagami eyed his movements. The unease from before was gone, not a trace of it being left. He rushed to leave the bar, giving Yagami a nod as he ducked under the entryway. Surprised by his quick exit, she noticed the slip on the counter:

_I'll take you home._

As she read it, a thought crossed her mind:

"Maria?"

"What is it, ?"

The bartender had appeared before her as if teleported, Yagami beyond care currently.

"Is there such a thing as being too much of everything at once?"

Maria's eyes glinted again in that mysterious way, hinting at something greater but just stopping before the edge.

"I find that is a very important realisation to become aware of. Humans have very limited time on this planet after all. It is not unusual for one to become obsessed with fulfilling as many roles as possible. A mentor, a genius, a lover, a leader. The more one tries to uphold such titles, the more they find themselves spread apart."

Maria leaned in, the glint in her eyes brighter than before.

"Until eventually, they rip and become mere fragments of what was once whole, their true self indistinguishable for all but the most devoted."

Her words depressed Yagami, who gazed down at her empty cup with hollow contemplation. A snap of Maria's fingers was enough to rouse her, prismarine now deeply gazing into her blue:

"Be careful you do not rip, Ms. Yagami. While possible to rebuild, one may never be the same again. In any case, I believe Anders is awaiting you."

As if eavesdropping, they heard Anders peek through the doorway with his jacket under his arm, Yagami signalling him that she was coming. He nodded and turned to leave, only to have his shirt get caught on an exposed nail and rip. Anders gave a gasp of pain as he held his arm, Yagami rushing to check on him. To her relief, it seemed to only be a scratch, yet froze when she caught sight of his bare forearm.

His skin, a healthy tanned color over his hand, showed several deep scars that reached around the length of his arm, their appearance ghostly white and uneven. They appeared the worst around his elbow and wrist, forming significant bulges with steep ridges. The scars stopped just before the cuff of his shirt, obscuring almost any untouched skin. She breathed in sharply, causing him to shirk back as he rushed to put his jacket on. His eyes were wide with fear, avoiding her gaze as he pulled his phone out and typed rapidly:

_I'll be in the car._

She wasn't able to answer as he ran down the alleyway to the black sedan, his legs carrying him incredible distances with each step. As he stepped into the car, she was startled to hear Maria behind her:

"Is he alright?"

She spun around to answer:

"Yes, but… those scars…"

That glint appeared in her eyes again as Maria shook her head.

"Like told you, company privacy. I cannot divulge any personal information on our customers. As has been since time immemorial, it falls to the person themselves to tell the full story."

"What you told me about ripping and being rebuilt…"

Maria's mouth curved up into a smile that contained seemingly all knowledge of the world.

"Nobody can decide for the other how to approach their futures or confront their past. As long as humans have the ability to exercise free will, hardship will form a great barrier for others to overcome. I believe it is no different for you, Ms. Yagami."

Stunned by her insight, Yagami was cut off by a wave of Maria's hand that lacked any signs of ageing:

"But do not let me keep you. You have a weekend to look forward to with some well-deserved rest. I hope you continue to grace our establishment for the foreseeable future, Ms. Yagami. I will close the bar for tonight, so come home safely."

She began to vanish into the bar, Yagami sensing a strange urge within her and calling out:

"Wait!"

Maria turned around with the grace and presence of a ballerina, a wise smile present on her.

"Yes, Ms. Yagami?"

"Why is it that, when I visit this place with my friends, it looks abandoned and fully open when I or Anders come here?"

The question had hung on her mind since the morning after her first night in the bar. Maria's response began with a humored chuckle as her hand reached for a light switch on the wall beside her:

"The answer is absurdly simple, Ms. Yagami. You and Anders are our valued customers. Others do not require our services. I wish you a good night."

As she flipped the switch, a flash of white blinded Yagami, forcing her to look away until it faded. Once she could see again, she was shocked to find the bar as desolate as when she tried to go there with Rin and the others. Speechless, she stood before the boarded door with a blank mind, until a car horn woke her. She turned to see Anders awaiting her, the car started and ready to go. She made a quick check of her belongings before hurrying to him, entering the car and closing the door without saying a word. Anders seemed equally unwilling to speak, focusing his vision as much as possible outside her direction as he pulled out of the parking space and the road ahead. Yagami grabbed Anders' notebook that laid in the compartment between them and opened a fresh page, writing down her address and handing it back to him. He glanced at the address, giving a nod and adjusting his course to her apartment. Not a word was exchanged between them up to their goal, Yagami's apartment windows lit amongst the dimmed neighbours. She knew that meant Rin was awaiting her, the prospect somehow dreadful. As Anders stopped the car before the entrance, she remained seated for a moment longer, no urge coming from him either. As the silence became oppressive, Yagami opened the door and said in a low voice:

"Thank you for driving me. Good night."

She didn't look for an answer, exiting the car and trying to close the door. Some unknown force was preventing her however, the cause revealed to be Anders reaching across the car with both hands, one holding the door while the other scribbled on the notebook in the seat. Yagami didn't argue or ask, waiting silently until he finished writing, pressing the page into her hand. He closed the door after her and promptly drove off, his car vanishing at the next corner. Yagami was left at the entrance of her apartment block, the note in her hand barely illuminated by the fluorescent lights above the doors:

_I will be gone until Monday on a business trip. Speak to Futaba if you have any questions with the preparations. I hope you were able to calm down from before. Good night, Yagami._

The note ended with a hastily-drawn sketch of Boldur, making an apologetic face and rubbing the back of his head. Seeing it, a surge of anger suddenly overwhelmed Yagami, scrunching the paper together into her fist. She had no idea why she felt like this, before realising it. Anders, the one who had helped return her blank, faded imagination into the vivid landscape it had always been, had now become the lone grey shape within it.

And that didn't settle well with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Yagami kicked away from her workspace as Aoba entered the cubicle, nobody else in the office apart from her and Mozuku, who slept on Rin's empty chair and yawned intermittently.

"Morning, Yagami. You're already up?"

"Morning. Yeah, I thought I get an early start, so I woke up before Rin and left for the office."

"You woke before Rin?" Aoba exclaimed in panic, "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Oi." she retorted, slightly irked by her reputation, "I can wake up just fine by myself if I want to, you know. Waking early doesn't require much effort."

"For you, I would assume the opposite."

"What was that?" she asked, Aoba having tried to be quiet with her comment but failing spectacularly.

"N-nothing! I'll get back to my work! Good to have you, Yagami!"

She narrowed her eyes as Aoba rushed to sit down and boot up her PC, deliberately avoiding eye contact. Yagami let it be however, giving a sigh and returning to her own workload.

The weekend had been awkward through and through, beginning with her entering her apartment on Friday to see Rin asleep over the kitchen table, a wrapped meal beside her. She had woken up as Yagami hung up her coat, immediately beginning to question her where she had gone off to for so long. Fending her off had taken an immense effort, the eventual reveal that she had spent time with Anders not pleasing in the least for her. Eventually, however, she gave up, retreating with a sullen expression while Yagami restrained herself from groaning. She didn't want to lash out accidentally against Rin, the person who had been her support from the beginning. It wasn't fair to exclude her either, but Yagami needed time to sort her own thoughts out.

Rin had barely come by during the whole weekend after that, checking on her to make sure she was eating and ensuring her laundry didn't pile up. Their time spent together had been awkward, even disturbing. It was unsettling for Yagami, who usually never let things get between her and Rin. Right now however, she sensed a sort of gap forming between them. It was one she instinctively feared, one she was afraid of since the time she was bullied. It hadn't even begun to form then and there, rather from the moment she had met Anders. She couldn't think of making him part of the problem however, him having shown nothing other than kindness and genuine concern for her own problems. Thus, she resolved herself on Sunday that to begin bridging the gap that had formed, she would take herself a bit more seriously.

As the hour passed in the office, more of the team appeared, each one surprised by Yagami's early presence. Said person however ignored them for the most part, letting her mind work full-time on finishing her own job. Eventually, as the clock loomed dangerously close to 'late', Rin popped through the sliding doors, asking into the cubicle:

"Aoba? Is Kou...?"

She paused as she saw Yagami seated at her desk, her mouth folding open slightly before she closed it shut. She swiftly navigated through the team to her, halting before her and exclaiming:

"There you are! I've been worried sick! You never picked up your phone either. What are you doing here so early?"

Yagami smiled warmly, thankful for the first frank conversation between them since a few days ago. It had been the right choice to leave her phone off.

"I woke up myself and went to work here earlier today. I didn't want to wake you so I left by myself."

"You went by yourself?"

"Yeah. I thought that I should try to be a bit more serious with myself these days. After all, I can't have you worry about me all the time, can I? Your coffee is standing there, just the way you like it."

She pointed to the steaming mug on Rin's table, said person gazing at her in wonder as the team glanced back at them.

"What's up with you, Kou? Doing all this...did something happen?"

Yagami bit her tongue, unsure if she had the willpower to pull through with what she wanted to say. As she thoughts back to her farewell with Anders, however, she felt newfound resolution. She picked a random stack of papers from her desk and grabbed Rin's wrist.

"I'm fine. Let's go to the conference room, I need to show you what Fuba sent us for corrections."

It was a bold-faced lie and everyone knew it. Yet Yagami didn't care as she half-pulled, half-dragged Rin into the conference room, closing the door behind them. As Yagami seated herself on the nearest chair, Rin following her example, she put the papers down and clasped her hands together.

"Rin, can you listen to me for a bit?"

A fine line of concern formed on Rin's brow, nodding without saying a word. Thankful for her attention, Yagami tried to put her thoughts in order while speaking:

"Since a few days ago, I've been worried. Worried about you and me. We hadn't been talking as we always do and we keep brushing it off like it's nothing big. I don't like it. And I know you don't like it."

She glanced up to see Rin's face fraught with emotion.

"I don't know why it's like this. I don't know what I or anybody did to make it like this. But I want you to know, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose the person closest to me. You've been there so often for me, I don't know what I would do without you. So please, if there's anything you are worried about, then tell me what it is so we can talk."

It was a huge loss of weight off Yagami's shoulders, who rarely spoke so frank. Rin's eyes welled with tears as one slid down her cheek, before she shot forward and embraced Yagami tightly.

They took some time to calm down, Rin releasing herself from Yagami and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Luckily for her, Rin had forgotten to put on makeup this morning, avoiding the telltale streaks that would otherwise have shown. It was clear however that she was genuinely grateful.

"Thank you Kou. I've been so worried these last few weeks. Since you began that stupid competition, I've been unable to get a grasp on you."

"On me?" Yagami asked, surprised.

"Yes. I don't know what you were doing in that bar or what you discussed with Anders last week. But every time you talked about him, I felt like you grew a little bit more distant with me. As if you were beginning to not want me around."

"Are you stupid? Did I not just…?"

"Yes and I'm thankful. But the truth is also, I've been acting like a child for a long time. I get jealous easily when you begin getting close with others and I dislike it when others come to see you without me. Anders was right, I was being 'intrusive'."

"Don't take what he said so seriously. He had good intentions."

"I know, and that scares me."

"What?" Yagami uttered. Rin let her one hand play with the hem of her skirt while she continued:

"I only met him once, but I've been in contact with Fuba since then as well. Whenever we talk and she explains something about him, the clearer it is that he is a good person with good intentions. His reputation at his workplace is near perfect. There's not a single person who doubts Anders' capability and kindness."

Yagami thought back to the people she met in Anders' branch, finding herself agreeing fully.

"But at the same time, that kindness is dangerous. He evidently cares for you more than a usual business partner; else he wouldn't have gone so far to prepare the partnership papers in a few days. It might just be his kind nature, but I feared that he would eventually try to drag you away from me."

Now Yagami was the shocked one, placing her hand on Rin's knee while talking:

"That's ridiculous! I don't want that and neither does Anders. Remember when you got so mad with him at the cafe?"

Rin glanced up in surprise, nodding her head slightly.

"He was the one who suggested that we go eat ice cream afterwards to cheer you up. He even guessed your favorite flavor correctly."

Rin raised an eyebrow, but the sullen look on her face didn't change.

"Then he frightens me even more."

"Why, Rin? Why would you be worried about him when he's such a good person?"

The look Rin had showed she reached her limit, her face burning red as she avoided Yagami's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Kou. But I'm not sure myself. Every time I hear about him or what you did with him, I get more and more frightened. I'm afraid of what will happen if you keep getting to know Anders. I know we are in the middle of a partnership right now, so that can't be helped. But please, don't forget me."

Without warning, Rin began to tremble, the sight horribly disconcerting to Yagami. Acting on instinct, she grabbed Rin's hands tightly, who gasped in response.

"Rin listen to me." she said with full seriousness, Rin meekly nodding," you are my closest friend, nobody else. My parents never showed me more than a fragment of the support you gave me during my time at school and at the company. No matter what happens, I will never forget you or what you did. So, stop saying stupid stuff like that, alright? Just because I happen to get to know one or two more people, it won't mean that things will change for the worse."

Rin's eyes threatened to rain tears again, yet she managed to hold them back. They remained silent for a while, before Rin took a deep breath and uttered:

"Thank you, Kou. For being so honest and confronting this with me."

Even though she should be relieved, a hint of unease still existed within Yagami. The reasons for it were a mixture of known and unknown factors. One that stood out the most however was that she was keeping secrets.

"Rin, there's one thing about me and Anders you should know."

Rin's expression had a shadow of worry in it, but she didn't interrupt.

"When he helped me into the taxi, I found I was finally able to draw again like before thanks to him. I wanted to thank him for that and I... kissed him on the cheek."

Rin's eyes grew wide, before settling into resignation.

"So there had been something between you two."

"You knew?" Yagami asked surprised.

"No Kou. I'm a woman before your friend. I could tell that something had been going on before I even got to see Anders. Now that I know for sure however…"

Her mood threatened to turn depressed again for whatever reason. Yagami was determined however to not let that happen.

"Rin, I wasn't done. I did that to thank him, not for any other reason. You said it yourself, I can't contain myself when I'm drunk. There was nothing more to it. He thinks so as well."

It was as if Rin had just showered after a mud bath. Her eyes lit up in delight as she produced the biggest smile Yagami had ever seen on her in recent weeks. Rin moved to say something, only for her phone to ring out, causing both to jump. Answering the call on speaker, Futaba's voice rang out:

"Rin, you there?"

"Fuba." Rin's voice uttered with relief, "I'm here. So is Kou."

"That makes things easier. Listen, there's something you need to do. All of you."

Raising an eyebrow at the loaded tone, Yagami inquired:

"Fuba, your tone makes me think there's something serious to this."

"Yeah, there is." Futaba's tone was dangerously neutral, Yagami sensing restrained anger in it, "Ten minutes ago, our office was cyber-hacked by an unknown group. I need you to unplug every single computer in your office now."

"What?" Rin asked understandably, "Fuba, what…"

"Don't stall Rin." she cut off, "Go and unplug every single computer. Get your tech guys to secure all your servers and hard drives. Go!"

The last word had been yelled, the authority in it reminding the two women that their junior had truly grown up. Rin and Yagami ran for the door, bursting into the hallway. Rin went to inform Hazuki while Yagami headed to the Character team and yelled:

"Everyone! No questions asked, turn your computers off along with any others you can find! Unplug every device we have here! Double time!"

Luckily, she held enough command in her voice to have her orders carried out right away, only afterwards being bombarded with questions that she ignored to rush to the Programming team. Ahagon's inquisitive eyes probed her besides Nene's confused ones.

"And what is this ruckus in the morning? We…"

"If you want anything left of the Programming Department then unplug your computers. This instant."

No more words were exchanged as both women stared each other down, before Ahagon reached down and ripped out her extension cord in one fell movement, doing the same for Nene's, who gave a shocked squeak.

"The code, Umiko!"

"Code can be rewritten. Do the same for the other computers Sakura. Now!"

As Ahagon barked her orders, Nene rushed to fulfill them. Yagami heard her name being called and turned to find Hazuki running towards her, looking considerably distraught.

"Yagami! How is work going on unplugging?"

"We have Ahagon and Aoba's group working on it! What about the server room?"

"I already called the technicians to shut them all down, along with the other offices. Problem is, we're missing half our numbers because of the morning time. We need more people…. Yagami?"

Hazuki called after her as Yagami rushed down the hallway to the staircase, at the bottom of which laid the server room. She practically flew down the flights and crashed through the half-open door at the end, the room she entered buzzing with activity. A trio of people in blue jumpsuits were on their way to shut the rows of servers down, looking at her in surprise. Yagami wasted no time on pleasantries, barking in a commanding tone:

"What do I have to do to unplug the servers? Quick!"

One of the trio stepped forwards while the rest continued, him providing rapid fire explanations on what steps to take. Yagami followed them to the letter, their combined efforts allowing them to shut down all the servers within ten minutes. As the buzz of electricity faded, Yagami thanked the technicians and headed for the cubicle floor. The moment she entered it, an avalanche of voices assaulted her, coming from nearly every employee in the company.

Grimacing at the clamor, she tried to get them to quiet down but failed until the sound of a gun cocking echoed in the room. Everybody fell silent almost immediately as Ahagon looked over the commotion with a dissatisfied expression.

"If you all would quieten down so that normal words could be understood. Now, Art Director, what is the meaning of this sudden panic? I have a lot of work to catch up on."

The response that was expected never came, instead being replaced by Hazuki's strangely serious tone in the background:

"Let me take over here, Ahagon."

Ahagon's eyes narrowed as the group split to let Hazuki and Rin through, the phone still on in Rin's hand.

"I will forgive you this time. Explain yourself."

"Certainly. Rin, put Futaba on speaker again please."

Rin obliged, moving up beside Yagami and raising the phone so that Futaba's voice could be heard by everyone:

"Hello everyone. I am Futaba Uchimaki, assistant manager of Kerzo Marketing. The panic that you all recently went through was ordered by me as a safeguard to prevent any harm to your company."

Murmurs began to erupt in the crowd, only to be silenced by Ahagon's gun again.

"About half an hour earlier this morning, our branch suffered a serious cyber-attack by an unknown assailant. Our main systems were largely wiped out, along with our firewall and encryption protection. The vast majority of our plans for the upcoming Sakura Festival were included in the attack."

The co workers fell into shocked whispers, panic audible in some. Futaba pressed on, her voice becoming more authoritative:

"We are not at a complete loss however. Our backup servers, which are separate from our main network, have been kept safe and therefore will allow us to recover. As you are all aware, we are currently in a partnership where data transfer has been made between our servers and yours. Therefore, I wanted to try and prevent you all from becoming dragged into our problems if the chance existed. I apologise for any disturbance this has caused. Please accept my sincere gratitude for having listened to my selfish request."

Silence reigned in the room, Yagami and Rin giving the phone deeply impressed looks, Rin's morphing into that of pride. Hazuki was the first to speak up, her voice stern:

"Futaba, do not concern yourself over that. I personally am more concerned with the state of your branch. Is there any knowledge regarding where the attack came from?"

"That is currently not known. I must apologise as well in advance, for unless your systems were afflicted as well we cannot simply hand over information as this is now a police case. While we have our suspicions, we cannot act on them while no conclusive facts have been made. Therefore, we will keep you informed on whether we are progressing but without the details. Again, I apologise for the inconvenience."

"No matter Futaba. Everybody, from now on I will instate a few days of holiday for you all. The technicians will go around the office and perform security inspections of the servers and individual computers to ensure no data was targeted. Once we can be sure that nothing was damaged externally, we will slowly begin our normal work schedules again. For now, however, you are all dismissed."

Nobody raised a counterargument, nearly everyone giving a farewell before gathering their things and shuffling out of the office. Yagami wasn't surprised to see Aoba's group remain behind, along with Ahagon and Nene. Once the rest had left, Hazuki gave a deep sigh.

"This certainly is a troublesome matter. Our release date for the game will have to be delayed for another month at this rate."

Yagami swore she heard Futaba's bow reach the floor before the phone on her end as she spoke:

"I'm sorry for all this, Yagi, Rin, everyone. We want to get things in order as soon as possible so that nobody needs to suffer extensively from this."

"Uchimaki." Ahagon interrupted her.

"Y-yes?" Futaba's hesitation was understandable as she had never spoken or met Ahagon before.

"What can you say about the targeted systems? I know this is a police matter, but perhaps there's some preliminary clue to the perpetrators."

Everyone gazed at Ahagon in wonder, Nene's being filled with an odd mix of awe and pride. Futaba took a moment to briefly converse with someone else on her end before continuing:

"The police have arrived so I will be brief. The project plans for the Sakura Festival were the first files to be attacked. Hence, I believe this to be an attack from another party that seeked to sabotage us. But this is only my speculation."

Shock made its rounds in the group, Yagami sensing a cold shower run down her back as she contemplated the situation.

"What about Anders? Is he doing something about this?" Rin mentioned, making Yagami give her a confused look.

"The police are outside my office, I must go. I hope you can recover from this serious disturbance to your own work. Farewell for now."

Futaba hung up, the tone echoing loudly in the empty floor. As everyone stared at the phone, Hazuki snapped her fingers:

"Umiko, Aoba, everyone, I think it best if you leave as well now. This is a matter for me and Futaba. You all try to make the most of this holiday. I'm sorry for all the work we've disrupted you from."

Aoba and the rest immediately tried to argue a counterpoint, only to fall silent as Hazuki's eyes gained a rare steely glint to them. They all moved to pick up their things and leave, giving inquisitive looks as Rin and Yagami stayed behind with Hazuki. Mozuku came up to the trio and purred loudly, Hazuki picking him up and stroking his fur in an attempt, from Yagami's perspective, to calm her nerves. Rin was the first of the three to speak up:

"This is terrible, Hazuki. Just who could have…?"

"There's nothing one can gather right now, Rin. For now, we should try and cover our own backs. It may be that the police come to us and decide to ask questions. Worst case scenario, we may become suspects in the matter."

Yagami's eyes grew wide.

"That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed, Hazuki's eyes scanning her before sighing.

"It's what may happen. After all, for all we know their most recent exchange of data could have been with us. Therefore, we are the first suspects to have smuggled something to corrupt their data. If our systems show to have been untouched, it may just prove to be a detriment to us. I'm just listing off possibilities, but they are in no way unfounded."

"Still! The only thing we exchanged directly with their servers was through the thumb stick Anders brought. How should that have carried over anything dangerous when we used it for the whole week without trouble?"

"I don't know, Yagami. But we need to be prepared for the worst. I will take up talks with the police before they make their own deductions and come here. Rin, Yagami, you two should go and try and find something to spend your time with. I will call on you when we have any progress on this matter."

"Are you sure, Hazuki?" Rin asked contemplatively, only to give a surprised look as Hazuki smiled deviously.

"I didn't become the director of this company with merely good looks. Leave this to me. Now go, enjoy your holiday."

No cheer was to be found as the two of them went to gather their belongings, Hazuki already on the phone with somebody. It was at moments like this that they were reminded that, despite her shortcomings, Hazuki knew when to take charge.

Once they stood outside the building, Aoba and the others having left for home, Rin gave a concerned sigh.

"I hope Fuba's alright. She seemed in control, but there must be dreadful pressure on her now."

Yagami nodded, proud of how her junior had handled it but still worried. An idea lit up in her mind.

"Hey Rin, how about you go see her?"

"See her? But she's in the middle of being questioned by the police. Should we really…?"

"If anybody you should go. Fuba might be grown up but she's still our junior. She'd appreciate the support."

"You're her senior as well, you know."

"You and me both know that she always looked up to you the most. You're her best support in this situation."

"You sure Kou?"

Yagami bumped her shoulder with her own, giving a playful smile.

"Come on now, our cute junior's in trouble and you decide to leave her alone? That's cold Rin. I got here safely, I can go back safely as well."

Rin slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"You should try being proactive like this more often Kou."

"That was a special one-time offer. Don't let it go to waste."

"Alright, I get it." Rin retorted with a chuckle while pulling out her car keys, "But be careful when going home, ok?"

"Sure thing, Mom."

A final giggle between the two of them before Rin departed for her car, Yagami being the only one left at the building entrance. Sensing a cold wind pass by her, she shuffled deeper into her coat and began to walk to the train station.

She barely made the first corner though when her phone buzzed to say she had a message. Surprised, she turned the screen on to find the sender being Anders. She opened the message and read:

_Please tell me you didn't get hit like we did._

Smiling to herself, she typed back:

_We're fine for now. Fuba called us as soon as it happened. Haven't found any signs of tampering yet. _

He texted a relieved emoticon, before moving onto proper text:

_Thank the heavens. I'm going to wring the neck of whoever decided to mess with us like this. If it weren't for what happened during the conference, I'd have been there by now to sort it out._

She raised an eyebrow as she reached the train station, scanning her card and moving to the appropriate track.

_What happened?_

_The worst thing imaginable. One of the higher-ups suffered a heart attack right as the final talks were underway. It's developed into a funeral service. That means I won't be able to return until the day of the festival._

_But that's in four days. Are you sure you'll make it?_

_Believe me, I'll be there. That's not the big problem though._

_What?_

She was genuinely stumped that he would brush the death of a senior off as not a 'big problem'. The answer he gave however was clear enough:

_The one who passed away is my old benefactor. The one who helped me rise up at first in the company. My branch was under his direct jurisdiction. With him now gone however, a replacement was needed to take over. And they found one 'very' willing applicant. None other than Takamura himself._

Her mind flashed back to the toad-like man and his aggressive tone, giving a small shudder as she entered her train and seated herself.

_That's not good, is it?_

_It means I will have a very fun time here, fending him off while trying to remain on top of the investigation over the attack. In any case, I hope you really didn't get touched._

_We'll be fine, relax. You should worry about your own problems. Hazuki said something about us being a possible suspect because of the stick you gave me but I think it's ridiculous._

His answer was strangely delayed, making her wonder if something had happened on his end before the text came:

_Yagami, I promise you. Whatever happens from now on, you and your company will be safe. This is an internal problem. You played no role in this._

His frankness made her blush slightly, quickly answering:

_You don't have to be so serious about it. Relax a bit._

_I'll do that when the matter with the attack's been settled. I've got to go, I'm needed. _

_Got it. Good luck on your end._

_Thanks. And Yagami?_

_Yeah?_

_Take care._

Now she genuinely blushed, closing the phone and looking out through the window to calm her mind. She hadn't expected the sudden consideration, though she appreciated it. Her thoughts returned to her talk with Rin and what she said about her kiss being merely out of politeness. A dangerous thought suddenly crept into her mind, one that she wasn't sure she wanted to think too much about.

_Maybe there had been more to it._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

The blaring of Yagami's alarm clock was among the most unwelcome experiences in her short lifetime. This Friday was no different for her, the more disturbing factor being that it was nearly seven in the morning. She groaned as she shuffled out of her bed and slammed the metal box, her room falling into a beautiful silence. Sharp morning light shone into the apartment, one slice falling directly into her eyeball. Sensing her laziness had no room, she pushed herself off the bed and stood up in the darkened room, pulling the curtains open and beginning her trudging morning routine. As she completed her shower and dressed up in her usual outfit, she heard her door open with a key.

"Morning Rin."

"You really are doing your best to follow this routine, aren't you Kou?" Rin said while taking off her shoes, still sounding genuinely impressed. Yagami took it as another thing to be proud of.

"Of course. We've had all week to get used to this routine, so I might as well learn it while we have the chance."

Rin smiled as she went about preparing breakfast, humming a happy tune to herself. Yagami was pleased to hear it, even though they both sensed the underlying tension in the air. Their week of freedom was not without reason. The police had taken their time to approach Eagle Jump, other companies having been questioned first. When they finally arrived on Wednesday, Hazuki had already let the technicians run through all systems and guaranteed no malware had targeted them. Futaba had also visited the office on Tuesday, wanting to apologize in person and explain further details regarding their damages.

Yagami and Rin had only been privy to small glances of what they had discussed, it sufficing though to make them deeply concerned. It seemed like the attack had been in preparation for quite a while, systematically targeting the Sakura Project files through key loopholes in their security that were unknown even to the programmers. As such, whoever had intended on striking them was well prepared to accomplish their goal. While almost everything could be restored thanks to their backups, it still was a grievous blow to their progress. Yet, Futaba's people had shown more than enough mettle, working overtime to make up for what was lost. They were therefore still able to complete preparations for today, impressing Yagami to no end. If Anders had done anything right, it was to hire competent employees.

The man himself had shown complete radio silence since Monday. According to Futaba, the same went for her, although she didn't worry.

"If he had any common sense," she explained, "he wouldn't try and distract himself anyway. He said he'd be there on Friday so have faith."

Despite her self-confidence, Yagami could sense a level of worry in her voice. She hadn't touched on it though, unwilling to probe while Futaba was under so much pressure. Rin's visit had evidently helped, Futaba showing a great improvement afterwards. What exactly had transpired Rin kept to herself, Yagami however not concerned as she knew the special relationship the two had. It was no different to her own interaction with Rin.

Said person produced a steaming plate of eggs and vegetables, rice beside it all.

"There! Eat up, we're going to need it."

"Thank you for the meal."

They both dug in, enjoying the peace and quiet while they worked their way through the plates. Yagami could sense that Rin somewhat enjoyed these early mornings, likely finally having time to spend it together without being rushed for time like most occasions. As they neared the end of their meal, the doorbell rang again, Rin looking surprised.

"Who could that be?"

Yagami took a moment to recall.

"I almost forgot; I had the landlord call an electrician to check the lights. They started flickering like mad a few days ago in the bedroom. I'll get it."

She stood up from the table and walked to the door, peeking through the eye hole and recognizing a short man in a standard electrician's outfit and toolbox. She opened the door and greeted him:

"Good morning."

"Good morning Ma'am. I'm from the Hirodora company. We received a call from your landlord regarding your lighting?"

"Correct. We were in the middle of eating, but come in and I'll explain to you what happened."

"Thank you." he said while entering the apartment, putting his shoes aside and following her to the main bedroom. Thankfully, Yagami had learned over the last week to keep her clothes packed away neatly in a washing basket, making it socially acceptable for somebody else to enter. She gave him the rundown of what happened, him explaining that he would run a few checks on the power supply and see where the problem persisted. Happy to see him capable, she went back into the kitchen to sit with Rin, who had also just finished. The two of them remained seated while the tinkering of the electrician echoed in the apartment, Rin receiving a message on her phone.

"It's Fuba. She said she wants to pick us up for the big reveal at the festival."

"Really? She doesn't have to do that; we can go ourselves."

"It looks like she isn't taking no for an answer."

Yagami couldn't suppress a chuckle as the rattle of a toolbox resounded in the background.

"She really has grown into a stubborn young woman, hasn't she? I still remember when she couldn't formulate a single sentence in high school."

"Yes." Rin answered, her eyes a bit distant, "She certainly has gotten big. I wasn't sure what to expect when I came to her office, but the way she handled the situation was nothing short of remarkable. What on earth could have changed her so much?"

Yagami grabbed one of her chopsticks and poked a piece of leftover food around the table.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if part of it was us."

"Us?" Rin repeated, confused.

"Yeah. She hung out mostly with us after all until we graduated. Remember what she told us when she sent us off at the train station?"

Rin's eyes went far into the past, likely towards the same petal-covered station and a young Futaba making a vivid declaration to work hard towards her dreams. A smile danced on her lips.

"She certainly made a good impression. I still feel a bit saddened that she never contacted us in all this time."

"Fuba has her own life to live, Rin. If she felt like she wasn't ready to show us the fruits of her efforts, then she doesn't have to come to us. It was a coincidence we met up, but you could tell how happy she was to see us again regardless."

"That certainly is true. I can't wait to see how they managed to set up the streets. I'm sure it will be wonderful."

They were interrupted by a light knock on the wall, Yagami turning around to see the electrician standing at the doorway with a professional smile.

" , I have completed my checks. It seemed to revolve around a faulty breaker switch. I have replaced it and performed a sweep of all your lamps. You should have no further problems."

"That's great. Thank you for your help."

The electrician bowed deeply.

"We will send the bill to you within two working days. I shall take my leave now. I wish you young couple a good week-end."

Yagami chuckled while Rin blushed brightly. The electrician departed for the door, putting his shoes on and exiting without a sound. As silence overtook them, another message arrived on Rin's phone:

"Fuba says she's outside. She's going to come up first."

"Lucky me that I just started being proper and all then."

Rin gave a resigned sigh.

"You know you can't hide that from her forever."

"Watch me."

Not long after, the doorbell rang enthusiastically, Yagami opening it to have Futaba rush in like a hurricane.

"Hey Yagi! Sorry but I really need the bathroom! Where is it?"

"Down the hall to your left." she answered, humored that habit of hers hadn't changed. Futaba nodded as she tossed Yagami a set of car keys.

"Great! You two go ahead and get into the car, it's just outside the main entrance! I'll come after!"

"You sure Fuba?" Rin asked, concern audible in her voice. Futaba just jumped in acknowledgement, squirming like mad.

"Yes, just go! I'll be quick, I promise."

Yagami and Rin exchanged looks, before shrugging their shoulders and exiting the apartment, Futaba nearly screaming her relief as she found the bathroom. They giggled between themselves as they took the elevator down, finding Futaba's car exactly where she said it was, a comfortable small four-seater that must have been second-hand. They sat down in it and waited patiently, Futaba taking a while that they did not inquire into. As they eventually set off, Yagami noticed the thick leather bag under her legs, stuffed into a compartment.

"Hey Fuba, what's this?"

Futaba glanced at the bag, her eyes strained by something Yagami couldn't discern.

"Oh that. Boss will be home later today but forgot his papers regarding the festival in his office before he left for the meeting. We're taking a small detour to bring them home to him, but we should be at the festival on time."

"So we're driving to Anders' place right now? How are you going to get in?"

The answer came from a small key bundle in Futaba's free hand, giving a sly smile.

"I meant it when people thought we were an unofficial couple. We both have spare keys so we can go get something from each other should the need arise."

Yagami raised an eyebrow.

"And you're sure there's nothing more to it?"

"Like I said before, he's not my type. And Boss isn't interested either. He's got too much to do during his spare time."

"Does he now?" Yagami was reminded how he was working at the Masked Glass during their first encounter. Given his position and the chaos at his workplace, it made sense.

"Yep. Boss never understands what it means to hold back. If there's a chance at success, regardless how small, he does everything he can to make sure it happens. What he did with our partnership was no different from the usual, to my chagrin."

Rin gave a giggle in the back seat, having listened intently to the whole conversation.

"You must have it hard with someone like him."

"You wouldn't believe it, Rin. I know I changed a lot since we saw each other in high school, but that was mostly Boss' fault as well."

Both Yagami and Rin leaned in now, intrigued. Futaba gave a sigh as she saw no escape.

"I told you how I entered the branch four years ago, right? The reason for that was because my boss from our hometown wanted me to 'spread my wings' a little and sent me as a secretary to this branch that's been put under the leadership of a promising new manager. I didn't know what to expect when I moved here, expecting a super serious and evil overlord who'd force me to be his pet coffee bringer. I have some bad experience with the guys from my first job. Anyway, I enter the office and the first thing I know, Boss drags me right back out without saying a word…"

Yagami suppressed a chuckle.

"...and takes me to an incredibly important meeting where our finances for the year would be decided. I had done nothing but shuffle papers for four years before that. I nearly fainted amongst all the pressure, having had to speed read through all the documents on the way there. But somehow, I survived. Boss saved the day of course, but he wouldn't stop praising me afterwards of what a good job I did. I nearly strangled him in anger, completely beside myself. And yet, he only smiled and handed me my contract, on which my name and the title 'Assistant Manager' stood. I was speechless, shocked. I had expected to become another paper pusher, another rung in the ladder. Yet he had banked in putting me right beside him the whole time."

Futaba paused for a moment as they reached a red light, sighing deeply.

"After a greeting like that, I couldn't refuse. I suffered a lot for a while, eventually getting used to it. As time went on however, I noticed myself changing quickly. I became more open, more expressive. I told people what I thought about their ideas and opinions. After a year, I barely recognized myself. It was around then that Boss took me into his office and asked me whether I felt happier now. I didn't get what he meant, until he explained that when he heard about me joining, he had inquired about my time at my first job. He felt that I had always wanted to be more expressive and thought the best way to help would be to have me tackle such difficult situations daily. I was angry at first for him having been so reckless, until I realized what it had brought me."

A smile danced on her face as she stopped the car in a small suburban neighborhood at the edge of town, a large house standing beside them that could easily fit a small family.

"Since then, I swore to help Boss out with everything he did regardless of how mad it was. Boss has his limitations with his voice, I had my own with my shyness. But when we worked together, we both learned more and more about how to improve ourselves. If only he wouldn't be so quick to take responsibility for everything. Hold on, I just need to go say hello and bring this in."

Futaba jumped out of the car with the bag, swiftly entering the house with the keys and vanishing behind the large door. As they waited, an almost uncomfortable silence reigned between Yagami and Rin, until the latter spoke up:

"Kou?"

"Yeah, Rin?"

"I think...I should never have had to worry about Anders in the first place."

Yagami turned her head in surprise, Rin's expression hinting on something complex that she couldn't discern.

"What does that mean?"

"Think about it. He acts so kind without being prompted, everyone receiving such help from him that it borders on sainthood. And yet, he never asks for anything in return. No wonder, given that he lives in such a home. He must have a very lucky person living there with him."

That struck a chord with Yagami for some indiscernible reason, making her contemplate it with unusually befuddled thoughts. She had never considered the idea of Anders having a partner, it making sense though. She recalled his words at the bar when she asked him about his experience with bullying. The knowledge that he had someone had relieved her. Yet, as she sensed Futaba come back into the car, something stuck out for her.

"Hey, Fuba." she asked, Futaba looking up at her while putting the key into the ignition slot.

"Yeah?"

"Who did you say hello to in there? I thought Anders lived alone."

Futaba's eyes narrowed slightly as she turned the key and the engine sprung to life, answering in a rather dull tone:

"Not completely. He has a pet cat that's been living with him since he moved in here. Calls it 'Maria'."

Yagami eyes widened slightly in shock. Rin must have noticed it, asking:

"What's wrong, Kou?"

"N-nothing. Just a weird choice of name, is all."

She wasn't ready to talk about the mysterious bartender that manned a bar that could disappear with the flick of a switch. As she held her tongue however, Futaba picked up on the topic as she drove to the festival:

"Actually, I think I recall the name 'Maria' having some significance here in town."

This being a first for Yagami, she inquired:

"Really?"

"Yeah. According to the old folks here in the bars, whenever you feel like you're at the end of your road or struggling with some major problem in your life, a certain bar opens up in a small alley. That bar is said to be the last remaining safe haven of the forest that used to reign around here before the city expansion swallowed it up. And the one who runs the bar is Maria, a god that used to watch over the forest. It's said that those who enter the bar become cleansed of their insecurity and worries, finding guidance and new strength to tackle the next day. But it's an old tale sung by people over seventy. I don't think there's much to consider about it."

Unbeknownst to the other two in the car, Yagami's mind was feverish. She ran through everything she knew about the bar, from the serene atmosphere to the enigmatic figure of Maria herself. She wondered to herself just what strange world she had entered, when Futaba exclaimed:

"Finally! We're here, you two."

Awoken from her mulling, Yagami looked out towards the main shopping district to see an awning sight. The Sakura festival was well underway, masses of people shuffling through the pink streets. And everywhere she looked, Yagami could see their designs spread around the district. Banners with their characters and Kerzo products hung in rows along the street, groups of young and old excitedly chatting between themselves as mascots of characters handed out flyers and tips for what stores to visit. There was a bright, sunny sky above it all, proving the weather forecast of rain deadly wrong. Yagami and Rin stepped out of the car, awed at the detail and effort that had gone into everything. Futaba stepped before them, grinning with delight:

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's amazing Fuba!" Rin exclaimed, Yagami barely able to nod in agreement. Futaba put her hands behind her head as she laughed.

"Glad you like it! We went ahead and did some selfish additions here and there for our own benefit, but we left your designs completely untouched. Come on, let's go around!"

Nobody argued against her, the three of them beginning their journey around the pink streets. Eventually, they came across Aoba and the rest, unable to restrain their curiosity themselves. They bombarded Yagami with congratulations for the success. She sensed a upwelling of pride as she eyed the crowds of people amusing themselves with the different products for sale, both Pinocco and Boldur showing great popularity.

An outburst of laughter brought her to turn around, watching a Pinocco mascot carrying several small children, causing it to tumble a bit. She giggled as the mascot failed its task and let the children down again, the group clamoring for another round until their parents took them further down the festival. The mascot pretended to wipe its brow, before turning towards Yagami with its gigantic eyes. She gave a small wave at the mascot, amused by her creation at such a large size, when the mascot began to walk towards her in a humorous gait.

Now intrigued, she and the others watched as the mascot wobbled closer and closer. Just as it reached them, it began to perform odd gestures with its comically oversized fingers, before Yagami understood it wanted to give them an autograph. Now genuinely amused, she grabbed the notebook Futaba held out for her and handed it to the mascot, who showed considerable difficulty maneuvering the accompanying pen with its outfit. Eventually though, it finished and presented the writing to Yagami, who read it with a grin before freezing up in shock at what it said.

_Looks like your designs were a great success, Yagami._

She tore her eyes from the paper, watching as the mascot fumbled with its large head before a real one popped out from it, revealing none other than Anders himself.

"You!" Yagami yelled, stunned beyond belief at his sudden presence. Anders merely grinned as he put the mascot head under one of his arms, waving his remaining arm at the rest of the group. Futaba was the first to speak up, sounding less shocked than resigned:

"And here you are. I was wondering what you meant with 'important job' when you texted me this morning. So, playing monkey?"

Her tone was sharp, Anders showing no concern from it while Yagami twitched. Futaba didn't let up, poking him hard on his padded chest while continuing:

"Do you have any idea how much work it was to get everything running after that disaster on Monday? I get told to 'figure it out' and you get to relax at a funeral of all places. I'm glad I already brought your stuff to your place, otherwise I'd have tossed it out the window. So much for you being a 'Manager'."

"F-Fuba," Rin interrupted, "Maybe you should calm down a bit…"

Futaba spun around, before being apprehended by Anders' hand clasping around her shoulder. Anders lowered the mascot head and pulled one arm free from the costume, using the notebook to scribble:

_I let you handle it because I knew you could. I got plenty sorted out on my own end as well, don't worry. Good job passing your final test, Manager._

Yagami stared at the page with the same confusion as the rest.

"Anders, she's 'Assistant Manager', remember?"

Anders gazed at her in surprise, before shaking his head.

_No, that's where you are wrong actually. Futaba, you received the notice, right?_

"If I acknowledge it, I'm just going to start screaming. Don't remind me."

"Wait, what?" Yagami asked, before a gruff voice behind her resounded:

"So you 'were' here, Mr. Tansuke."

Everyone turned to face a bear of a man, his rugged face complementing his buff physique wrapped around brown overcoat and trousers while a short white stick hung out of his mouth. For a moment, Yagami believed it to be a cigarette, until she discerned it as electronic. A bit taken aback by the sight, Yagami listened to the man speak in a voice more befitting a whale:

"I'm Officer Yamasaki from the prefectural police department. I'm here to take you in."

Shocked silence reigned among the group, letting two policemen in blue outfits walk up to Anders and force his arms out of the outfit, the click of handcuffs audible while the detective added:

"Anders Tansuke, you are hereby arrested for the crime of cyber terrorism on the Kerzo Marketing branch. You have the right to remain silent."

Just as the policemen began to drag Anders towards him, Yagami stepped in-between, outraged:

"Just hold on a second! What the hell do you think you're doing? He's the Manager of the freaking branch, why are you arresting him?"

The detective glared at her, the sight intimidating but not enough to dispel her anger. He took a deep breath of the white plastic before answering:

"You are?"

"Yagami Kou, Art Director of Eagle Jump! I'm Anders' friend, so answer my question."

"I see. Well, Ms. Yagami, allow me to inform you on the facts. Mr. Tansuke here has been found with evidence of his involvement with implanting malware into the Kerzo network, along with signs of tampering with company security to allow direct targeting of documents. All evidence has been accounted for and will be used in trial on Monday. Now please move out of the way or I can add you to the list of accomplices."

Yagami was speechless, the detective gently pushing her to the side as the four men began to head to a nearby police car. Adrenaline suddenly rushed through her body, only to be halted by Futaba holding her back.

"Let me go, Fuba!"

"Don't do anything stupid, Yagi! You'll just get caught up in it!"

'Like I care! They've got it wrong, how could…?'

She paused, having caught something fall from Anders' costume. She moved towards it and picked up what turned out to be a crumpled piece of paper, likely having been kept in his hand as it was somewhat damp from sweat. She watched in silence as the police pushed Anders into the car, before the vehicle drove off with it's sirens blaring. A hand landed on her shoulder, looking back to see Rin and the rest giving her deeply concerned looks:

"Kou…" Rin began, but Yagami shrugged her off, still seething inside:

"It's all lies! Why would he, of all people, try to sabotage his own branch?"

"Kou, I know it's hard, but please. We're out in public, you should…"

"Quiet Rin!" Yagami snapped, making her shrink back in surprise. She felt the paper in her hand and uncrumpled it, revealing a single sentence. Yagami's vision began to grow dark, Rin's scream a faint echo in her mind as the words burned into her mind:

_Told you I'd keep you safe._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The next time Yagami woke up, she found herself in a foreign, white room, a strong smell of antiseptic in the background. Her eyes slowly grew accustomed to the halogen lamps, before becoming enveloped by a blur of purple hair:

"Kou! You're awake!"

Rin's hoarse voice betrayed her exhaustion, tear streaks clear as day on her cheeks as she hugged Yagami tighter. Sensing her breath shortening, Yagami tapped her back. Rin took the hint, letting go so she could breathe normally.

"Rin." Yagami began, "Where am I?"

The light having become gentler on her vision, Yagami recognised more people around her, consisting of Futaba, Ahagon, Aoba and the Character Team. Nene sat on a nearby chair, peeling an apple with a knife while putting up a brave smile.

"In the hospital." Ahagon's voice echoed in her ears, "You suffered a pretty bad shock to your system and fainted. Unfortunately, that included striking your head."

Yagami reached up to feel bandages wrapped around her blond hair, explaining the dull pain she felt. Rin wiped her cheeks clean of tears:

"You started bleeding really badly so we called an ambulance. It wasn't anything outright serious in the end, but I…"

She stopped, tears again threatening to crash down.

"I thought I had lost you for a moment there, Kou."

Now more aware of the situation, Yagami reached out and patted Rin on her head, giving a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going to die that easily, Rin. I've gone through all-nighters worse than this, relax."

Ahagon chuckled, the gesture extremely rare from her.

"Normally I would doubt that but, coming from you, I'd actually believe it."

The mood in the room lightened somewhat, allowing Yagami to slowly reflect on what had happened. Futaba then spoke up:

"Yagi. Are you able to remember anything before fainting?"

She looked up at her underclassman, seeing a young girl with trembling shoulders as if carrying a great burden.

"Yeah, I remember. Anders, the arrest, the paper…"

Bile rose in her stomach as she recalled the line on the white background, Futaba interrupting her:

"Yagi, there's something I need to discuss with you. Alone. Are you well enough for it or do you want to wait?"

The group looked at Futaba with clear surprise in their expressions, some beginning to voice their concerns, when Yagami raised a hand to silence them.

"It's alright. Fuba, if you want to talk we can talk. I think we both need that right now anyway. Guys, could you give us a moment?"

It was clear that nobody liked leaving her, yet as Aoba took charge and left the room, the rest soon followed, Nene leaving the peeled and cut apple in a bowl beside her. Rin glanced back one more time before closing the door behind herself, the mechanical silence in the room almost oppressive. Futaba grabbed Nene's chair and seated herself, her hand trembling slightly. Yagami already dreaded what she was going to say, therefore she began:

"I'm not going to interrogate you, Fuba. So relax. But answer me this. Are you in on any of this?"

She didn't speak, only giving a small nod. Yagami sighed as she hung her wounded head.

"Alright, so that's a fact. Then tell me why Anders is suddenly guilty of causing the attack in the first place. You and me both know that's impossible."

Again Futaba nodded, before uttering with a small voice she hadn't heard in years:

"Yeah, because it's not true. Nobody else knows that though."

Her tone somehow evoked a shallow level of anger to develop in Yagami, who sensed her faded image of Anders at risk to tear apart.

"Then why did this happen? Why has he been arrested? And why the hell did he write that? Don't tell me…"

Futaba glanced up at her, her depressed expression speaking volumes.

"Yagi, you and Eagle Jump were set up."

"What?" she answered, shocked. Futaba merely nodded.

"Did Boss ever tell you how he came to the position of Manager?"

A bit perturbed by the change in topic, Yagami nodded.

"He said a higher-up in the company helped him to it."

"That's half of the truth. It's true he had support from above, but Boss rose to the position mainly through his own smarts and willpower. That alone puts him high above electricians who try to implant thumb drives with malware into one's home."

"Wh-What?" Yagami's mind raced back to the electrician she had let in earlier today.

"I didn't enter your apartment to go to the bathroom, but to find out if anyone had hidden something to incriminate you with. Boss assumed that regardless of what happened to him, the ones responsible would try to drag you and Eagle Jump along with him just out of spite. So he sent me to your office on Tuesday to sweep your workplace for any intentionally planted malware and remove it. Just in time, as the police came the day after and I had dug up no less than three thumb drives with the same malware in three different locations, your table being one of them."

"You're joking!" Yagami exclaimed, though it was clear she wasn't.

"No, I'm not. When the police ended up finding nothing in your office, whoever was responsible tried to directly target employees by leaking an anonymous suggestion to the police. However, only one person was targeted to our knowledge. You, Yagi."

Yagami was yet again speechless, the events of this morning adding to the stress that formed a wave of pain in her forehead. She rubbed her temples to try and alleviate the pain, Futaba offering her a cup of water and the apple slices:

"Here. You lost a good bit of blood and need to refill your water and sugar level. Sakura was very kind. She ran to buy you the apples as soon as she heard. Turns out she has a friend with anemia who often fainted in school so she has experience."

Genuine thanks welled in Yagami for Nene as she took a bite. Giving a small smile, it soon faded to a more grave look.

"Fuba, who? Just who tried to target you and us at the same time like this? You seem to know everything."

To her surprise, Futaba shook her head.

"I don't. I only know what Boss told me to watch out for and to do. Had it not been for his foresight, your company would have become part of a grand trial where you risked losing everything. Not to mention how many people could be wrongfully imprisoned. We're still in Japan, after all. Anyway, I was able to clean your apartment of the thumb drive they hid in there. But these people mean business. Now that Boss has been arrested however, I think they'll stop trying anything."

The topic of Anders let Yagami's mind rush with anger again, the sweet apple slices evidently already having an effect.

"Stop hiding it from me please, Fuba. If Anders had such foresight, then he'd know who was behind it as well, wouldn't he? You know how he always continues to surprise you."

The two women in the room exchanged a knowing look, before Futaba sighed and gave her answer:

"Boss believes the death of the higher-up at the meeting and the attack to be connected. Most likely, the one behind it is Takamura."

She had pronounced the name like acid, Yagami's own ire bubbling up to the surface. A toad-like face occupied Yagami's entire mind, pushing her to ask:

"That guy? How on earth is the death of somebody connected to that?"

"This is purely speculation on Boss' end, but the higher-up who died can't suddenly have had a heart attack because he was in near prime physical condition. One of those health addicts who go to the gym everyday even at his age. The thing is however, he had hereditary diabetes and needed an insulin shot every day. That morning, there was a very sweet breakfast prepared for all the guests of the conference and the guy took his insulin beforehand to handle it. Question is, what if the syringe he used wasn't filled with insulin?"

Horror rushed through Yagami's mind, causing her to turn paler than ever before.

"Please tell me that's not true."

"I can't say, Yagi. Boss is the one who came up with the theory. We can't prove it either without evidence, all things we don't have. The thumb drives were used to try and bring you down. When that wasn't an option, they went straight for Boss."

The shift in her tone from factual to emotional was clearly audible.

"I received a notice this morning from the main office. Boss was fired for negligent handling of the situation in addition to poor managerial action during his time. Meanwhile, I'm to replace him as Manager on account of my 'stellar track record'. The order was signed by Takamura, who replaced Boss' benefactor as head of our branch. This has been what Takamura wanted all along."

"Why? What does he gain from doing all this? Why target Anders?"

"Simply put, it's because Takamura hates him. As for why, you need to ask Boss for that. I've been dealing with Takamura as long as I've been in the branch and there has never been a moment where he hasn't insulted Boss for every little thing he did. It's good that he's an idiot, otherwise Boss wouldn't have been able to twist the situation so much in his favor."

"Favor?" Yagami nearly yelled, "He got arrested and put on trial! How is that in anyway favorable to him?"

"Because he got what he wanted. You read the paper, didn't you?"

Unable to respond, she watched as Futaba rummaged in her pockets and produced the crumpled page.

"I don't have the right to intrude on what Boss and you have going, Yagi. Regardless of what it may be." she added, seeing Yagami's mouth opening in protest, "I only know that, right after the police arrived on Monday, Boss texted me and told me to help ensure nothing would happen to you or Eagle Jump. I asked him yesterday why he would go so far."

Opening her phone to her messages, Futaba let Yagami read the latest entries:

_Boss, what the hell are you thinking? You want me to put the drives in YOUR house?_

_Don't question it Futaba. I already dropped an anonymous hint at the police that I might be involved in the crime. They'll have a warrant for inspecting my home by tomorrow. _

_But you'd be the criminal in the case! And we both know that toad is behind all of it!_

_Yeah, but so what? Let him have his glory._

_You'd go to jail!_

_Fine with me. I only need to make sure nobody gets involved in this apart from me. If I can at least prevent others from getting hurt in the process I don't care._

Futaba took back the phone from her, Yagami mute as she processed what she just read. She looked up to see a deeply troubled expression on Futaba, her own voice faint as she asked:

"So the bag you put in Anders' home?"

"All the drives they planted were in there, along with papers Boss wrote on how to circumvent our security program. I had sent him a report on what had been targeted and he used it as reference. He knew his stuff with coding as well so that all the work checks out as having been prepared well in advance. The police arrived soon after and made their final conclusions without much fuss."

Nothing made sense anymore for Yagami. The faded outline of Anders in her mind had been reduced to a mere smear, any understanding beyond her help. She leaned back in her bed as the world began to spin around her, Futaba already moving to push the emergency button. Yagami barely managed to grab her wrist beforehand, squeezing it tightly as she hissed:

"I'm fine, Fuba. Just give me a moment."

It was clear she disliked doing it, yet Futaba honored her wish and retreated, waiting patiently as Yagami stared up at the ceiling, muttering under her breath:

"You idiot. You absolute idiot, Anders. How could you do this to yourself?"

"Yagi." Futaba began, "Don't get so angry about it. Boss has always been like that. The amount of times he nearly got fired before due to his crazy antics is beyond my count, but he always did it with good intentions."

Yagami turned her head fast enough towards Futaba to incite nausea, her face twisted with anger:

"So what about him then, Fuba? Who's there to think for him? He's acting like some superhero, but all he managed is to imprison himself without chance at ever returning to society as a normal person. He lets somebody clearly at fault run away with everything he had, pretending to be content with having helped others without their consent. Just how…"

Yagami paused to catch her breath, her emotions beginning to run wild as she yelled:

"...is he supposed to be happy about any of this?"

Her breathing slightly ragged, she watched as the door got ripped open, Rin and the others rushing in to see what happened. Unable to hold herself together, Yagami covered her face with her hand while tears began to form. She brought up a massive effort to not cry, eventually managing to suppress the urge and look out again over the wave of concerned faces. She sighed as she sank into her pillow, mumbling quietly enough that nobody could overhear:

"I need a drink."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

The drunken hubbub of the streets on Sunday evening was a welcome change to the pure silence of the hospital. Yagami shrunk even further into her coat as the wind grew colder. She quickly turned into the familiar small alley, the wind already letting up as she approached the lit sign. She wasted no time entering the warm bar, Maria already at the entrance with a coat hanger:

"Welcome, Ms. Yagami. Allow me to take your coat."

Yagami didn't respond, merely shrugging it off and tossing it towards her as she sat down on the nearest stool, dropping her head on her arms. The bandages around her head scratched as her hair ran over it, though she had gotten used to it over the last few days. She barely registered it as Maria walked up behind the counter, pulling out a chilled cocktail glass and some ice.

"Anything I should mix that would interest you?"

Yagami peeked up from her position, giving a sour smile as the perfect option revealed itself.

"Let's see. How about something which represents my endless frustration over somebody who deliberately ruins their life just to justify some half-assed reason of wanting to 'keep others out of it'?"

If Maria knew what she was talking about she didn't show it, merely pulling out a strainer and turning towards the shelves.

"Let us see." she began in a voice dripping with eagerness, as if playing a favorite game. She ran her finger across the bottles before pulling out five, placing them beside the cocktail glass.

"For starters, 'Confusion'. For a time in which the decisions of others threaten to consume us with doubts."

She grabbed a bottle of dark purple liquid, pouring a shot of it into the strainer.

"Then, 'Betrayal'. For having been kept ignorant of events that directly pertain to the lives of oneself and others."

A quick dip of a dark green bottle was added.

"Of course, 'Anger'. For having no ability to change the past to avoid a certain future."

The small bottle with fiery red liquid was emptied.

"Let us not forget 'Hate'. For the fate that befalls those with good hearts and those with wickedness inside them."

She twisted off the cork of the sickly yellow bottle and poured a few drops over the mixture. Closing the strainer and adding ice, she began to shake the mixture vigorously. As she poured out the chilled liquid rich in ephemeral colors, as if space had rented out the area, she then produced a vial from her breast pocket. The vial itself was unremarkable, a pure white that betrayed nothing of its contents.

"And finally, 'Compassion'. For the pure heart which craves to support that which hangs on through false pretense."

She opened the vial and poured out a light pink, thick fluid that encapsulated the turbulent rest, forming a veritable cocoon around it. Maria gave a satisfied sound from herself as she gently pushed the glass towards Yagami, who had watched the process with quiet interest. Grasping hold of the elegant crystal trunk, she raised it to her lips and inhaled the aroma. Just like the contents, a confusing mixture of smells assaulted her nose, although none of it was displeasing. Her lips parted as she took the first sip.

The moment the fine liquid touched her tongue, she was overwhelmed with waves of emotion. A quick burn that irritated her gums, followed by a bitter aftertaste accompanied by small blows of sourness. Yet as she battled through the remaining salty drink, a new taste pushed through at the end. That was one of undulating, pure sweetness, reaching every nook and cranny of her mouth and filling it with gentle warmth and energy. She felt herself smiling as she drained the glass and placed it down on the counter, Maria's patient smile awaiting her.

"Wonderful." Yagami finally squeezed out, feeling refreshed. Maria gave a curt bow.

"I am pleased you find it to your liking. Now then, what might be troubling you to request a 'journey' of emotions?"

"Journey, is it? That certainly fits well with how I feel right now."

Yagami sighed and spread herself on the counter, her eyes half-closed as she reviewed everything that had happened over the last week. Finding no solace in it, she began to speak freely:

"Maria, tell me. Why do some people insist on pursuing horrible hardships for the sake of others they are barely acquainted with? What flaw does one need to ignore their own happiness?"

An intrigued tone escaped Maria, Yagami unwilling to look her in the eye.

"You are truly one of my favorite customers, Ms. Yagami. So young and yet capable of such interesting questions."

"Please don't ignore them in the process. I've had enough of that this week."

"I can tell. In that case, why don't we firstly inquire why you perceive it as a problem? Many others would simply feel gratitude for someone showing such sincerity and generosity."

"That's the point. Why should I feel happy that somebody who had no part in a crime gets wrongly convicted? Especially when the idiot plants evidence in his own home just to shift attention away from others. It sickens me."

"But doesn't the person also perhaps wish for the result?"

Yagami raised her head in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?"

Maria had that infuriating glint in her eyes again, replacing the cocktail glass with a simple one and producing a jug of apple juice.

"Could it not be that for some people, their own existence is a burden that they wish to alleviate by carrying out favors for others? It is not unusual to provide happiness to others they feel more rightly deserve it."

She poured the glass full, the liquid dull and dark. Yagami stared deeply into it, reminded of how Anders had tried to impress her on her first meeting. Back then, he had already come across as a torn individual, his bright and helpful side accompanied by something darker, more elusive. The more she had encountered his light, the more his shadows crept up to accompany it. And yet, whenever she had tried to tread into this darkness, he shrunk back like a stung animal and blocked everything.

"It's almost like he's cursed himself." she said absentmindedly.

"Does guaranteeing the safety of others quantify as 'cursing' oneself?"

"Maria don't play with me. I happen to understand things quite well after a while. You for one aren't just a mere bartender, are you?"

She raised a finger to point at her, though Yagami meant it without ill intent. Maria seemed to sense it, smiling in response:

"I am nothing more than a resourceful bartender. I encountered many sorts of people in my time here, many kind while others unpleasant. You, Ms. Yagami, hold the rare honor of both in my book."

Yagami remembered how she had acted on her first night here, blushing briefly.

"Sorry."

"Think nothing of it. I have said as well that you're one of my favorite customers right now. You have managed something which I have failed at for a number of years now."

"How exactly?" Yagami distinctly doubted herself capable of anything beyond that of a seemingly immortal deity. Maria winked as she rummaged in a nearby drawer, producing a small stack of papers that she dropped before her.

"For only you have been able to inspire Anders."

Yagami pulled up the first page, revealing a slew of characters and animals, all mere sketches with pen. Yet, through Yagami's trained eyes, she saw how each character had been done with passion behind it, details added that were likely miniscule for the audience but vital to the creator. She understood his lines, his curves, even his mistakes. The level of quality improved with each succeeding page, until they were nearly on the level of Aoba. Maria chuckled as Yagami gazed at the pages in wonder:

"Anders once told me that long before, he once held the passion to tell a story about a world he imagined. While he wanted to convey the world that he imagined through words, what was crucial for him was the characters he designed for it. Yet, he never once was able to establish how they should look, only staring blankly on the page every time he tried it here. Yet after you left the Friday before last, Anders returned here with vigor."

"He did? After you 'closed shop'?"

Maria now gave a genuine laugh, the sound akin to pearls rolling down a freshwater stream.

"We never refuse a customer, Ms. Yagami. Anders was very excited over something as he returned here, spending hours hunched over these drawings. When I inquired what he was attempting, a very curious thing came out of him."

She pulled out a slip of paper from her breast pocket, Yagami reading it as Anders' handwriting along with another, more flowery style:

_I want to try making something. I don't know what. But I'm sure that whatever I make it will be my creation, something I made and can be proud of. _

_Curious. What brought this about?_

_It's a secret. But I know that one day, I want to show it to the person I admire the most._

_I see. So, what do you want to show this person?_

_She told me that I should be proud of what I make myself. That the things I make have value to them. So, I want to show her that I can believe in that. Once more, I want to live my life doing the things I want to do._

Nothing else was said on the page, it being unnecessary as Yagami couldn't see anything through her tears. They fell in large drops, wetting the paper with dark circles. She didn't know why they appeared, yet she sensed her heart tearing up. Maria offered her a handkerchief, Yagami accepting it gratefully as the former spoke:

"It has been many decades since we first invited customers here, yet the smile on Anders' face that evening was the brightest among all. He never dared proceed beyond his own fears and troubles, coming here almost daily at times to escape his past. However, for a brief moment he showed signs of wanting to move on beyond the reaches of this bar. Of course, that has been put on hold."

Yagami stared down at the counter with a dejected look, her chest feeling strangely empty. Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she asked:

"Please, Maria. I can't do anything to help him. He dug himself too deep in all this for our sakes. I'm powerless. But you, can't you do something?"

"Are you asking me to break my own law of never intervening with the outside world? Could you take responsibility for it?"

"Responsibility?"

"In the event that Anders 'is' released, that will not clear the suspicion from him. He will still be regarded as a liability, a person able and perhaps willing to have performed an attack on his own company. Nobody will acknowledge him; nobody will hire him. He will forever be forced to wander with his stigma, isolated through the pressure that is so famous in your society. Is that preferable to a warm room in prison?"

Yagami was unable to formulate a response, Maria awaiting it with curiosity in her prismarine gaze. Swallowing hard, she found no option to satisfy Maria with. Yet as she glanced down at Anders' sheets and his writing, she gritted her teeth and answered:

"I will take care of it. Whatever others might think of him from this mess, whatever people might say about it. I won't let him be alone. He deserves so much more than this. So please…"

Yagami stood up from the stool, only to drop on the floor and perform the politest bow she could possibly make:

"...help me rescue Anders."

She remained in this position, unwilling to move until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Maria tugged gently on her, helping her stand upright before chuckling.

"It has been a long time since I ever felt moved. Hundreds have asked me to help them, begging with their money and lives for the smallest gesture. And I have refused all of them."

Maria plucked the lily from her breast pocket, placing it down on the counter and giving Yagami the chance to recognize it as being natural.

"But this is the first time somebody has wanted me to help another in need. Not because they themselves are at risk but out of their own kindness. You have become my number one favorite, Ms. Yagami. You and Anders form a good pair."

A light blush decorated Yagami's face, before Maria laughed and patted her head.

"Come now, I was merely joking. Now then, you need to rest. Tomorrow's trial will be a dramatic one, I assure you. That head wound should no longer pose an issue."

Surprised, Yagami reached up to feel her wound had completely healed as if nothing had been there in the first place, the bandages falling off clean and white. As she stared at the fabric, Maria snapped her fingers again, suddenly producing her coat from whatever part of her vision that was obscured.

"Here you go, Ms. Yagami. Do not worry about tomorrow, leave the rest to me. If I may suggest something?"

"What is it?" Yagami asked as she exited the bar, Maria's hand on the light switch.

"Try to keep a seat free for the show."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The next morning, Yagami woke up, got dressed and cooked breakfast all before Rin even made it through the door. Glossing over her astonishment, Yagami packed her bag and waited for Rin to finish her portion before the two of them headed off to work. Hazuki had come by to visit Yagami on Saturday in the hospital, explaining that she was going to let people back to work after the weekend to try and make up for the disruption from last week.

While Yagami had been asked to stay in bed for a while longer, nobody could know that she was fully recovered. So Rin's shock was even more justified when she jumped into the office and immediately began to organize her workstation. Yagami didn't mind it, only explaining that she wanted to get into the workflow as soon as possible. The rest had given up temporarily, especially Rin being doubtful about her recovery. For Yagami however, the peak came when Ahagon came into the cubicle to announce:

"I don't know what you think you're doing here, but the trial results are being televised right now. Come to the break room."

Yagami moved faster than anyone could react, rushing through the mass of intrigued coworkers who crowded around the large flat screen where live footage of the trial was broadcasted from outside the court building. The steps before the court were flooded with reporters and onlookers, headlines blaring over the undecided outcome of the trial while a picture of Anders hung in the corner.

Seeing his face made a shade of fear creep into her heart, though she soon discarded it. Rin put a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. Futaba had kept the secret between them, unwilling to spread it further without her approval. Instead she had delivered the info in a hollow manner, insinuating Anders was being framed by an unknown party.

"Kou, let's hope for the best, ok?"

If it was concern she expected, she received none of it, taken aback slightly as Yagami grinned.

"Don't worry Rin. I have faith in Anders."

Her eyes momentarily wide with shock, Aoba approached Yagami and asked:

"How can you be so sure Yagami?"

"It's simple. Anders has, since I met him, always pulled through with sheer willpower. I will believe in that until the end."

Aoba briefly looked concerned, before sighing and giving a wide smile:

"You really trust in him."

"Why shouldn't I?"

Before anyone could pick up the conversation, a sudden uproar resounded on the screen, refocusing all their attention. A spokesperson came out of the building, reporters flooding her with questions until she could silence them:

"Enough please! The judge has come to a decision."

Silence overtook the break room, tension running high as the spokesperson cleared her throat.

"The case of Anders Tansuke against Kerzo Marketing has resulted in a verdict of 'not guilty'. All charges towards Mr. Tansuke were found to have been falsely planted against him. The judge has decided to grant Mr. Tansuke full compensation from Kerzo. That will be all."

The spokesperson, whose lustrous silver hair hung loosely down her shoulders, turned around and left while ignoring the clamor of questions, their words drowned out by the cheer that was present in the break room. Yagami squealed for joy as she hugged Rin, the rest of the group up in arms and even Ahagon giving a happy smile.

"Well now," she said as they calmed down, "that certainly was unexpected. How did they figure out his innocence?"

Aoba and the others began to form theories as to what may have happened, until a call from Futaba shook Yagami's phone:

"Fuba! You heard it?"

"I was in there, for crying out loud!"

Yagami laughed at Futaba's emotional outburst, her first genuine laugh in a while.

"So then? What happened?"

"For whatever reason, they had the thumb drives examined a second time and found source code that correlated with the servers at a remote branch location from Takamura's own people. He's being put under suspicion now instead. Boss even confessed to having planted the stupid things himself, but the judge regarded it as negligent and instead absolved him of everything. Just what the hell is going on?"

Having put her off speakerphone until the last sentence by an 'accidental mis-click', Yagami merely stretched and gave a relieved sigh. Rin instead picked up the conversation:

"Fuba, you need to tell us. Where is Anders right now?"

Giving Rin an astonished look, Yagami leaned in as Futaba answered:

"In the middle of getting his handcuffs taken off. He did already tell me though that he wanted to come visit you all. I'm taking him there with the car once the rest of the paperwork has been sorted. We need to play it low key though. I already leaked a false trail, so the reporters won't swamp us. We should be there in a couple hours. Oh, I need to go. See you soon!"

She hung up, traces of celebration still present in Yagami and the others. Said person smiled as she moved to the cubicles, turning to the others:

"Come on then. We've got work to catch up on, let's get it out of the way so we can celebrate with them later."

Nobody argued against it, slowly following her to continue their work routine. As Yagami seated herself though and began to draw, Rin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kou, how come you were so confident in the beginning? Did you know he would be fine?"

Reflecting on Maria and her words of encouragement, Yagami merely shook her head and grinned:

"Nope. You could say though that my prayers were answered."

"You, praying? There's a new one."

"Hey now Rin, nothing wrong with hoping for the best. I'm just glad this whole mess could be sorted out. Come on, we shouldn't leave Fuba hanging when she arrives."

Rin's eyes lit up slightly, agreeing and returning to her own workstation. The midday came and went, Futaba and Anders taking more time than expected. Yagami didn't mind though, her thoughts more troubled by another pressing matter.

Nearly four hours after the phone call, she still didn't have a good solution to the problem. Yet as the bell for their office rang, she knew she had no choice but to go through with it. She pushed herself away from her workplace as a familiar head stuck up near the ceiling, followed by a wide grin that lifted her spirits significantly. Futaba and Anders occupied the cubicle entrance, everyone giving their congratulations while Yagami and Rin walked up to the duo, the latter enveloping Futaba in a hug.

"Welcome back you two. I'm happy that you're free, Anders."

His eyes glinting with gratefulness, Anders pulled out his all-too familiar notebook and scribbled:

_I should be thanking you all for your support. I heard how you were all rooting for me despite my circumstances. You are all too kind. _

Yagami couldn't suppress a smile as she walked up to him and extended her hand, Anders gazing at it in surprise before shaking it professionally. She didn't let go though, making him look at her in bewilderment, before she reached out and slapped him across the cheek. Shock reigned supreme across the room as Anders traced the red skin in confusion, letting Yagami utter with steel in her voice:

"You are an idiot, you know that? The biggest idiot I've ever had the fortune to come across. Never do that again, you hear me?"

Anders nearly shrunk back a bit from her tone, nobody willing to say a word until he smiled and wrote down:

_I'm not apologizing but thank you for the warning. Not like I will be able to do anything of similar sort now that I'm unemployed._

His words rang a bell for everyone, Hifumi surprising everyone with her voice message that echoed her shyness:

"Wh-what will y-you be doing now, Mr. Tansuke?"

He gave her a wide smile, causing her to blush vividly and turn back to her screen momentarily. Yagami didn't know why, but the moment had caused a shade of unrest to flutter in her chest.

_Thank you for the concern, Ms. Takimoto. As you probably heard over the broadcast, I will temporarily be compensated by the company, despite my protests. So I will be alright for the time being. My bigger concern is whether I will even be able to find a job. 'Nearly convicted' doesn't have a good ring to a resume, I find._

He wasn't winning anyone over with his humor, the atmosphere somewhat depressing as he noticed his failure. A sudden clap woke them from their mood though, revealed to be Hazuki with Mozuku in her arms.

"Well now, Mr. Tansuke, this is certainly a welcome surprise. Congratulations for having been freed."

Anders bowed deeply to her, the sudden humility as surprising to Hazuki as it was to Yagami, as he handed her the notebook:

_Good day Director. I thank you for your help with making our work at the Sakura Festival such a success. Without your assistance we would have suffered._

Futaba gave a light-hearted chuckle, before echoing the bow.

"Yes indeed. Thank you very much for all the help, Hazuki."

It was as if Hazuki had just been confessed to, dropping Mozuku and rushing in to embrace Futaba in a hug that was just a bit too close for comfort.

"Oh Futaba, you're just too cute!"

"Help, Boss!"

_Sorry, no longer your boss. Save yourself._

"Traitor!" she exclaimed as she vanished amongst Hazuki's hair, Yagami and the rest having burst into laughter, even Anders shaking with amusement. Their cheer was short-lived, as the sound of a gun being cocked brought everyone to attention. All eyes fell on Ahagon, who looked 'very' displeased at the least.

"Director." she began, Hazuki giving a frightened squeak.

"Y-yes?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't disturb us of the Programming Department further. We have a lot to catch up on and you are not helping."

"Come on Umiko, I was just trying to…"

Ahagon's eyes narrowed as she aimed at the ground, making Hazuki step dance in fear as she loosened a hail of bullets on her feet.

"I will not hear it. You seem to have a more pressing matter to resolve anyway."

Hazuki gave a perplexed look as Ahagon ceased the onslaught.

"What? Did I forget another meeting or…?"

"No. Not with us, but with her."

Ahagon's eyes traveled over to Yagami, a small smile dancing on her face.

"You look about ready to keel over, and not because of blood loss, why ever that is."

Embarrassed that she was found out and by Ahagon at that, Yagami gave a nervous laugh. Hazuki turned to her with a curious expression.

"Yagami, you wanted something with me?"

"Y-yeah, that's right. Could I speak to you about something in the conference room?"

Eyebrows raised, Hazuki crossed her arms and gave an inquisitive look.

"Of course. I'm burning to find out what you might need. Futaba, Anders, I'll see you later. I was going to have you two invited to eat with us tonight, but we'll talk about that later. For now, please stay and enjoy our company."

The two nodded, Aoba and the rest pushing them into the break room, unceremoniously bumping Anders' head against the door frame in the process. As the apologies layered on themselves, the door closed and Yagami and Hazuki were alone.

"Well, then, Yagami, shall we?"

"Just a minute, let me get something."

Hazuki watched as she ran back to her workplace and gathered up a few papers, before returning to her side. Yagami nodded as they moved to the conference room, it being abandoned right now thanks to the disruption of last week. As they settled in two adjacent chairs, Mozuku jumped up on Hazuki's lap and fell promptly asleep, making her chuckle.

"Always taking advantage of the situation, Mozuku. So, what can I help you with, Yagami?"

Yagami began to fidget, the request she was about to make momentous in its implications when it came to Hazuki. Said person awaited her with an almost amused expression, stroking Mozuku while the fluorescent lights above hummed gently.

"What I'm about to ask of you is enormous…" Yagami began, Hazuki chuckling in  
response.

"Oh come now, I've never been able to fulfill any request of you since you first entered. I'm happy that you finally decide to ask something of me. What is it?"

"It's concerning Anders."

Hazuki's eyebrows rose to new heights, before an amused smile danced on her expression.

"I see. Are you asking me for my blessing with those marriage papers?"

"W-What? No!" Yagami nearly shot up into the roof as she blushed and waved wildly with her arms, Hazuki unable to hold it and laughing out loud.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help myself. Don't mind me teasing, go on."

"Damn it, Hazuki." Yagami took a deep breath as she tried to relax her body, both irritated at her antics but thankful for having removed most of the tension, "You know that Anders will have pretty much no chance to ever get a decent job again after this."

"I am aware. What of it? Do you want me to put in a good word as reference?"

"S-something like that."

Yagami swallowed hard.

"I want you to hire Anders here at Eagle Jump. And to put him under my supervision."

To describe Hazuki's expression as 'shock' was the understatement of the century. Her mouth flopped open as her spectacles hung sideways, Mozuku falling off her lap in a confused pile of fur as her hands tightened. She took several moments to recollect herself, before asking in an unusually serious voice:

"You want me to hire him? You are aware that I never hire men for the teams here, you know?"

"I know, and that it's not for their lack of skills. But putting your preferences aside…"

"Careful, Yagami." Hazuki warned, her tone a few notes deeper.

"...you have to take him in. Not a single news stations ignored the case from last Monday, especially after Anders was arrested. Just because he went free, it doesn't mean he will be able to get a normal life back."

"And you want me to act as the savior in this case? As your 'lifeline' to protect him? He's a grown man, he can…"

"I know what he can do!" Yagami snapped, surprising Hazuki, "I've been exposed to it first-hand! But he takes it too far every time. He did it with the partnership and now with this whole scandal. He never did any of it without thinking about it beforehand, but he also ignored any consequence through his actions that affected him. He had protection while in the company but now? He's alone!"

"And still in charge of his own future. Why should we act as guardians to him?"

"You owe him Shizuku!"

Hazuki blinked in surprise at her first name being used, before Yagami grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes with as much determination as she could.

"Nobody else knows this, but Anders is the only reason this company isn't on the proverbial cliff edge. He had Futaba come by last Tuesday not to inform you of the case, but to clean out the computers of planted evidence. She found three thumb drives with the same malware used to cripple the branch, all to have us become the scapegoats for this whole thing!"

The eyes of Eagle Jump's director were wide in shock.

"That can't be…how?"

"The technicians. However they did it, they switched positions with ours and placed the sticks by different desks, including mine. And when that didn't work, they went and placed one in my own home. Had Anders not guessed them capable of it, me and you would be the ones arrested, not him."

"Yagami, you're joking, I hope?"

"I'm not, Hazuki. Anders took the bullet for us all, simply because he couldn't bear to have us get dragged into his own personal mess. He has some bad blood with some members of the company and knew they would use our involvement as a way to mask their steps. So he stepped in and took it all upon himself. Everything."

Her hands began to shake as she felt herself become emotional again.

"I can't leave him alone in all this. I dragged us into this with the partnership, I know that. But even then, Anders just smiled and took on responsibility for it all, never asking for anything in the process. And look!"

She let go of Hazuki to show her the drawings Anders had made in the Masked Glass, having taken them with her. She let Hazuki gloss over the designs in silence, her expression deeply steeped in concentration, as she regained control over her feelings. This was where her cards had all been thrown in that she could offer. Though that wasn't all true either.

The silence in the room was deafening, making it feel almost tangible as Yagami's throat constricted itself in worry. After what could have been ten minutes or an hour, Hazuki finally spoke up:

"You're saying he drew these himself?"

"All without my help. He said he never earnestly tried drawing two weeks ago when he did this. He has talent, incredible talent at that. He's almost…"

"Almost like you, you mean."

Stunned that she finished her thought, Yagami listened as Hazuki sighed deeply.

"I understand now why you're pushing this so hard, Yagami. I agree, helping him should be the least we can do for him, given the circumstances. But at the same time, putting him under you could hurt your team at the same time."

"Huh?" Yagami felt dumb simply for saying it, but it was genuine.

"Think about it. We by no means only employ women here. You know that well enough. I however do not like to disturb the atmosphere here. Having a man suddenly thrust into the mix isn't fair on both sides, as he would be strongly isolated from his male peers. There are other departments where Anders' talent as a manager could flourish. I do not mind the idea of hiring him for another section of the company. He would fit in well with the Planning Team for obvious reasons. Why make him part of your team? You already have Aoba to watch over, don't you?"

This was the worst-case scenario for Yagami. She knew that she had one more card to play, but her confidence was faltering. Her hand over her final trump card began to shake, Hazuki noticing it as she awaited an answer. Aware that her time was up, Yagami took a deep breath.

"Because I want to help 'him'. Up until the night before the character contest, I completely failed to produce anything. I took off and tried to drown myself in drinks, instead coming across him at a quiet bar. That evening, Anders taught me anew that in order to overcome obstacles in life, we need to approach them from different angles. Thanks to him, I was able to come up with the idea of Pinocco and get back on track for my own work. So when he and Futaba had trouble preparing the festival, I only thought to offer my help. And for a week, that went without trouble. I was happy to simply return the favor."

She grabbed hold of the paper containing Anders' conversation with Maria, her hand trembling.

"But then, I suddenly realized that the person I knew, that I wanted to help, held a great burden on his shoulders. A pain that nobody could pinpoint and that he hid with every fiber of his being. This whole last week has been nothing but proof of the lengths he would go to protect those around him. But that's not the real Anders. The one we know as a manager, as a branch leader, as a friend. Those are mere parts of him, pieces that have been established through circumstance. Yesterday, I was shown one small glimpse into Anders' real self."

She handed the slip to Hazuki, who read the text intently before glancing back up at her, allowing Yagami to continue:

"I don't want Anders to get dragged into something where he doesn't shine with his own goals, his own dreams. He has been helping so many people and working so hard all to satisfy the wishes of others. It's time he did something for himself. So I will take him in and help him. Not because he's the best at the job or to make a statement. But because I want him to find his own path in life. To move on. Aoba's already established herself in this company, she no longer needs me constantly over her shoulder."

There was no exaggerated emotion in Hazuki's expression, being a firm mask of professional conduct. She scrutinized every aspect of Yagami through her eyes, likely playing through endless memories the two women had made and shared over their respective lifetimes. Yagami took heart from her efforts, staring Hazuki down with a steady gaze exempt from her earlier insecurity. Not a word was said for a felt eternity, until a sudden knock echoed on the door. Hazuki called the third party in, revealed to be a nervous Aoba.

"Aoba." Hazuki said with a warm smile, though Yagami knew it was faked, "What is the issue?"

"I-I'm sorry to disturb, but we're wondering when we're departing for the dinner you mentioned earlier."

"Ah, of course, I promised that, didn't I?" Hazuki's tone was playful, even if it didn't distract Yagami, "Well, I think it's best if we head over now then. It could get terribly cramped later so we best make the most of it. Yagami, we'll continue this another time."

"S-sure." Yagami hated herself for her voice suddenly faltering, packing the papers together and departing the room, avoiding Aoba's gaze deliberately. She rushed to pack her things, the others already ready for the most part and conversing with Futaba outside the glass doors. As she put on her coat, she felt a finger tap her on the shoulder, turning around to find Anders right beside her.

"Hey there. What's up?"

He raised an eyebrow, producing his notebook again:

_I should be asking that. What did you two discuss?_

"Just some stuff regarding our next game. We're behind schedule after all with the disruption."

He twitched at that but remained silent otherwise, instead taking an interested look at her workstation.

_These your drawings?_

"Yep. You can have a look if you want."

He took a sheet from Yagami's recently finished pile, examining the characters with a mixture of emotions on his face. What is was, Yagami couldn't discern, so she resorted to asking:

"What is it?"

_Sorry. I just felt a bit nostalgic, is all._

"How so?"

_The passion. The way you express their features. It's almost otherworldly. _

"Ok, now you're close to what they call 'brown-nosing'."

_No, I mean it. It was the same back when I first played Fairies Story 1. Your characters don't just evoke the idea that they're parts of a game, but living creatures who occupy a world they have been part of since they were small. I remember playing through the campaign wondering to myself just how they never actually popped out of the screen to talk to me directly._

"That's more the writing department to thank for. I just draw the characters and backgrounds they want."

_And you do it with such skill that I forget they're drawn sometimes. How come you have an empty desk next to you though?_

Surprised by the compliment and change of topic, Yagami eyed the near sterile empty desk that formed half her side of the cubicle. Her mind clouded as she stared at the imaginary back of the last occupant.

"It used to belong to a rookie who worked here a number of years ago."

_It wouldn't happen to have been Makimura Tatsumi, would it?_

"Wh...How did you know that?" she exclaimed, shocked that he would have known the name that haunted her past.

_It was a long-running rumor in the online community that she had quit because of pressure in the workplace. Word was, the renowned Yagami Kou had chased her out with unreasonable demands._

Gloom settled over Yagami's already burdened heart as she thought back to those dark days during production, when Makimura had come and handed in her resignation letter with hollow eyes, as if not even seeing Yagami before her. It had haunted her to this day, never vanishing fully but only just present enough to hurt. It was one of the major reasons she had withdrawn so much outside of her bullying days. Having it brought up so bluntly made her mood fall significantly, until Anders grabbed her shoulder and shook gently. She blinked as she saw the writing on his notebook, his other hand instead performing something on his phone:

_Thing is, I felt something was wrong about the whole thing back then. So I investigated a little bit and managed to make contact with somebody special. _

"Special?" she wondered aloud, before hearing a ringtone echo in the cubicle. It rang briefly, until a voice she never expected answered:

"Hello, ? How come you are calling me? Is everything alright?"

Yagami couldn't stifle a gasp as she heard the voice of Makimura herself, said person picking up the sound:

"Is there somebody else with you, ?"

Anders tapped his phone thrice with his finger so it made an audible sound each time before handing it to her. Frozen at first with disbelief, she gingerly grabbed the phone and spoke in as clear a voice as she could muster:

"Hi, Maki."

"Yagami? Is that you?"

Makimura's tone was not negative in the least, instead being pleasantly surprised. Yagami almost didn't believe it when she continued in a cheerful voice:

"Oh, it's been so long since we last talked! Are you doing alright? I heard you nearly got caught up in that scandal with the Kerzo company. Why are you with anyway?"

"Maki, calm down. I'm with Anders right now because he came by the company to visit after the trial. You remember the Sakura Festival last Friday?"

"Do I! Me and my coworkers spent all day at it, it was so beautiful! Your new characters for your game look amazing!"

"T-thank you. Did I hear 'coworkers' from you?"

Yagami had heard nothing from Makimura since she left, a rumor having spread that she left town.

"Yes! I'm a character artist at Hearts Masquerade right now across town. Do you know it?"

Yagami's eyes nearly popped out.

"That's one of the largest game companies in the whole region! They even have international sales! You're over there now?"

"Yep! I had a rough spot after I left Eagle Jump, but a friend of mine knew about a recruitment opportunity at the company and I somehow managed to get the job. I've been there ever since."

"I see." Yagami said, relieved, "So, are you having fun over there?"

"Of course! The others were really strict at first, it made me feel like I was surrounded by a bunch of copies of you."

Yagami cringed at that, Makimura somehow sensing it as she added:

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to phrase it like that!"

"N-no, it's fine, don't worry. Say, why do you have Anders' number anyway? I never expected that when he pulled you out of his phone."

"Oh that. Mr. Tansuke contacted me shortly after I had left the company and was still in search of a job. At first, I thought he was some sort of creep because he never said a word."

Yagami chuckled.

"True, I kind of thought that at first as well."

"Yes well, after I got around to trusting him, he began to ask me about why I left the company. It was a shock you know, after all the wrong press about me leaving."

"Wrong press?"

"Yeah. A reporter who caught wind of me leaving tried to use it as 'get-fame-quick' scheme and blew the whole thing way out of proportion on the net. It was so bad that I started getting hate mail from strangers, demanding I kill myself for having burdened the 'great' Yagami from Eagle Jump."

Yagami was lost for words, trying to come up with something to say when Makimura added:

"But then, it all changed suddenly. The forums, the posts, they all nearly disappeared overnight. Soon after, Mr. Tansuke came by to visit me and asked if I needed help finding a job."

Her brain halfway towards functioning again, she pressed out:

"Wait, so he was the one who got you the job?"

"Yep! I couldn't believe it myself, but Mr. Tansuke was so earnest about it that I couldn't refuse. And all he ever asked of me was to hear the true story."

"True story?"

Makimura paused for a moment, before continuing in a tone seeped with sympathy and regret.

"I'm sorry for never having taken up contact with you again Yagami. I know that the way I left was harsh on you and everyone else. I understand that you of all people must have felt awful about it. But, I was always too scared to ever tell you the truth why I left. Do you remember my mother when she came to visit that one time?"

"Of course I do. She made that delicious cake for us all despite our protests."

Makimura's voice grew a few shades darker, a depressed tone audible through it.

"Shortly after that, my mother got diagnosed with brain cancer and put into hospital for the rest of her life. I visited her every day, but the stress of having to see the woman who raised me by herself fall apart more and more was horrifying. It made it impossible for me to focus on my work properly and I ended up taking it out on you and the rest without my intention. When my mother died, I lost all will to live. I wanted to shut myself from the world and never interact with anyone again. So I wrote my resignation and left the company. Not because of you, Yagami, but because I was unable to stand up to my own problems. The comments and mail I received afterwards… it made me seriously consider suicide."

Yagami gasped as she held the phone tightly, her last memory of Makimura' empty eyes making more sense now. She had been so narcissistic as to assume the resignation was because of her only, not because of any other possible reason. The fact that she had never inquired more into her life made bile rise in her throat.

"Maki, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, Yagami. It was my fault that I never came and talked to anybody about it. Fact was however, that if Mr. Tansuke hadn't approached me and let me open up, I probably wouldn't have made it. I'm extremely thankful to him still for having been there for me to confide in him. He did so much to get me through the worst period of my life and only asked to know the truth. I'm so happy that I'm able to talk to you now like this. Could I say something?"

"Haven't you already been doing that from the start, Maki?" Yagami lightly teased, Makimura giggling before taking a deep breath.

"Yagami, thank you for all your guidance and help. The way you work and strive to improve yourself was and still is fascinating for me to behold with everything you create. Without your help in the beginning, I would never have adapted as quickly to Hearts Masquerade as I did. I'm sorry for never having had the courage before to approach you about my problems, but I want you to know I don't have any ill feelings towards you or your methods. You were and still are my idol for what I can achieve in my future. So please, forgive yourself as well."

The world collapsed before Yagami, who fell to her knees as tears ran down her face. She sobbed as Makimura waited patiently, Anders kneeling beside and putting an arm around her for support. She accepted it without question, pouring her heart out over the phone and repeating her gratitude over and over. They remained like this for a while, until Yagami slowly began to get a hold of herself. Anders noticed the improvement and stepped back, holding out a handkerchief that she gratefully accepted and wiped herself with. After a few deep breaths, she was finally able to talk normally:

"Maki, thank you again."

"Come now Yagami, you're going to make me cry at this point. I just hope you see that I never felt bad towards you at all. I'm going to have to go back to work, I've got a night shift ahead of me."

"You do night shifts at your place?"

"No, just my own little version of what you always did. Who better to learn from than the best after all?"

"You brown-nosing little…!" Yagami said accusingly, though they both laughed at her words.

"Anyway, take care of yourself. Say hello to for me as well, I hope he will be able to recover from this terrible misunderstanding. Take care."

"I will. You too, Maki."

As Makimura hung up, Yagami stared down at the phone with a refreshed mind. Closing it and handing it back to Anders, she saw him finish writing something:

_Are we feeling better?_

Yagami couldn't hold back, giving a belly laugh that hurt her stomach. Anders merely watched as years of doubt and worry rolled off Yagami's back and gave her a lightness she hadn't felt in a long time. She followed it up by giving Anders a hug, shocking the latter. She tightened her grip and whispered in his ear:

"Thank you, Anders. Truly, thank you."

Anders didn't reciprocate the gesture, Yagami not concerned though as she separated from him again and saw the blush on his face. He tried to hide it in vain, making her laugh again. The sound of Hazuki's voice though made her nearly shriek with surprise:

"I'm sorry, am I intruding?"

Yagami leaped back from Anders as Hazuki watched them with an amused expression, both bright red in the face. Quickly turning away to finish up her packing, Yagami wiped her face clean of tears and rushed to meet up with the others, leaving Anders behind with Hazuki.

Not a word was said between her and Anders as they gathered up and left for the restaurant, the addition of him in the group a fun contrast to their overall height. He stood out like a lamppost, Futaba receiving a slap on the head from said person as she said it. Once they entered the restaurant, everyone found out to their amusement how he had to sit almost sideways to fit under the table.

Their time together was gratefully cheerful, Futaba showcasing her failure to hold her alcohol after a mere glass while Anders became the new competitor between Yagami and Ahagon. Their drinking was ended prematurely because of Rin's concern over alcohol poisoning, yet everyone remained impressed with Anders being sober after all the rounds. As the celebrations came to a slow close, Hazuki tapped a glass with her spoon, making everyone fall as silent as Anders. Ahagon was the only one not listening, knocked out and leaning on Nene, who was blushing brightly.

"I would like to make a final toast to our guests here tonight. Again, congratulations to

Futaba for her excellent handling of the attack on her branch. You are an example to us all how to maturely approach and handle such serious situations."

Everyone clapped, Futaba trying to sink in her chair from embarrassment, though Rin propped her up with a bright smile. Hazuki then turned her attention to Anders:

"And to you, Anders, I wish to extend my own heartfelt congratulations to being set free this morning. You must have had it hard on you for the last while and so, I hope you were able to relax this evening."

Anders nodded towards her, nudging Yagami to read what he wrote on the notebook:

_Thank you, Director, everyone. I have not enjoyed myself like this for a very long time._

"Call me Hazuki, Anders. I do think we will be making sure of that in due time. For now, I wish to hand you two a gift."

Both Futaba and Anders leaned in, curiosity evident on both of them. Hazuki rummaged in her purse before pulling out two lanyards with cards.

"We intruded upon your plans for the Sakura Festival in a most unbecoming manner. Yet you showed no ill will and instead produced what we can all agree was a great success despite the setback you suffered. I have also been made aware that you, Anders, have been most kind in assisting our own employees with their troubles, be it past or current."

She winked at Yagami, who realized that she must have overheard the entire conversation with Makimura. Blushing slightly, she let Hazuki continue:

"For all this, I wish to thank you with these. Your very own ID cards for our offices."

Aoba and the others gasped in surprise, Hajime coughing through her drink in a shameful display that made Jun glare at her in disapproval. Futaba looked genuinely touched, while Anders remained calm about it. Hazuki moved around the table and handed Futaba hers, enclosing her hands in her own:

"Futaba, I know you were a long-time friend of Yagami and Rin since high school. So that you three may continue to catch up with each other whenever you please, accept this as part of my thanks. You are welcome to come by anytime."

The young manager gave a quiet nod as tears threatened to form in her eyes but forced them down and gave a proud smile. Happy with her, Hazuki then moved over to Anders, who awaited her with an oddly amused expression that she shared with him.

"Anders, I understand that you have a lot of hardships ahead of you. Even more so, I am aware that your life will be more difficult through the enemy of every applicant, namely rumors. As such, I would like to ask you something before I hand you this."

Now all eyes were on the two, Anders' gaze merely inquisitive while Hazuki's was unusually serious for having had at least five rounds of sake.

"Presume you could do whatever you wanted from now on. What do you wish to do in future?"

The absurdly simple question had a significant impact on the rest, murmured questions running through the group while Futaba's eyes grew wide. She showed the most interest of all, Yagami understanding that this was a rare opportunity. Anders' expression became complicated, scratching his unfitting beard as he looked down at the table, his hands still on the page but without movement. It was clear he had difficulty answering it, Hazuki adding:

"I've been made aware that you, for a very long time now, have pursued to help others as much as possible. While that is a very noble trait, too much humility can lead to irreversible damage, as I'm sure you're aware."

While his cringe was expected, Yagami wondered for a moment if there wasn't more to it.

"Thus, I wish to see what happens when you're given the chance to pursue any dream of your liking. Tell me, does one exist deep inside you?"

Silence reigned again in the restaurant, the remaining customers busied with their own matters while all eyes rested on Anders, who appeared truly troubled. He glanced up at Yagami, who returned a confident nod with an accompanying smile. Eventually, his hands began to move, the pen scratching lightly on the paper as he wrote out a lengthy answer, before ripping out the page and handing it to Yagami. Surprised, she took the page without question as he nodded towards her, slowly lowering her eyes on the first line and speaking out loud:

_For a very long time, it has been my dream to create a world. A world with characters and a story that I've been developing and thinking about for years. But I do not wish to merely have it presented through words, but drawings as well. I believed for far too long that to draw such a complex world would be beyond my ability, a dream to merely dream about for my own enjoyment. But a few years ago, I received a glimpse into the world of character design. It fascinated me to no end, to find people capable of such detail and care that their designs could be passed for artwork._

Yagami paused for a moment to clear her throat, her ears a slight shade of red. Hazuki was the only one to notice it, giggling as Yagami continued reading:

_Again however, I believed that such work was impossible for me with my occupation and schedule. So I sunk my aspirations in hope of finding another goal to pursue. But no matter where I looked, I only saw myself heading towards corporate damnation, even if with the best damn coworkers I could ever ask for. _

Glancing to the side, Yagami caught Futaba sniveling while wiping tears from her eyes, evidently riled up from the whole ordeal. Rin offered her a shoulder to cry on, it being gratefully accepted.

_And yet, I now find myself free. In a world like this, I'm frightened to ask for what I want. Yet, I do know that if given the chance, I would want to learn from you all. Be it characters or landscapes, drops or clouds, I want to learn how to paint the world in my mind. So that one day, it will be reflected in my story and entertain anyone who reads it. Therefore, I now declare my wish to join your company, Hazuki Shizuku. To receive the honor to train myself and to find my own path to pursue in future._

Yagami had to fight to not tear up again at the last few sentences. Anders' expression conveyed his own nervousness at his honesty, sitting awkwardly as the rest gazed at him in surprise. Hazuki then snapped her fingers, waking everyone from the quiet atmosphere:

"Well now, that certainly was refreshing, wasn't it Anders?"

He merely nodded, a light blush on his face to signify his embarrassment. He therefore never expected it when Hazuki placed the lanyard over his head, declaring with a pleased voice:

"In that case, I would be honored to formally invite you to join Eagle Jump, Anders, starting tomorrow."

Shouts of surprise rose from everyone on the table, Hazuki raising a hand to silence them as she started another stare-off with Anders, whose mouth was wide open:

"It is a big jump, I know. You likely will have a lot to learn in a short period of time. But I think we can arrange everything. You have shown great skill in such matters to us before, so I think it's time to show you that you're not the only one with means. I hope you can stomach to be under somebody again after a position like yours."

Anders hastily scribbled an answer on the notebook, Yagami again reading it out for him:

_Anything you ask me to do, I will do it. Thank you Hazuki._

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't told you the full description of your job yet. You will, after great consideration, be placed in the Character Team."

Ignoring the first few comments from the rest, Hazuki finished up:

"In addition, you will be put under the supervision of our very own Yagami herself as a rookie. Aoba, you finally have a junior."

Aoba didn't respond, too shocked to respond like the rest apart from Yagami, who gave a loud laugh and slapped Anders on the back.

"Well now, how's that for 'returning the favor'?"

Anders turned to her with open-mouthed shock and awe, his question clear as day for her to read as she gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I might have done something to help with it, but it was mostly Hazuki's choice. You should thank her if anything. In any case, welcome to the team, Anders. I look forward to working with you."

She extended a hand to shake, her heart freed of burdens and merely in elation. Anders' gaze wandered between her hand and smile, before she noticed a single tear roll down his face, visible to all as they watched with intrigue. Just as it dripped off his chin, he flung himself forward and embraced her, muting everyone into stunned silence. Yagami was unable to move, the pressure and heat of his body overwhelming her mind before it kicked back into action:

"H-hey, Anders, you're crushing me! You're crushing me!"

Anders didn't listen, pressing hard enough to push all remaining air out of her lungs. She struggled to free herself, before he removed himself from her and gripped her shoulders tightly, shaking while collecting himself. After taking a deep breath, he returned his attention to his notebook, suddenly beginning to draw some sort of figure instead of text. Fanning herself to regain her own self-control, she was the first to recognise it, giving a proud smile at it. He quickly finished it, turning the page around to reveal a full-size image of Boldur, bowing deeply and saying:

_Everyone, I look forward to working with you. Please take good care of me._

As their eyes scanned the figure, Aoba suddenly rang out:

"Wait, isn't that Boldur from Yagami's sketchbook in Fairies Story 1?"

Anders lit up at the recognition, Yagami answering for him:

"Not quite. It's similar, but it's Anders' first original character. Look at the arms."

"You're right, they're way too long!"

_Oi, they suit him._

Laughter resounded around the table while Anders and Aoba began to squabble between themselves, Yagami part of it until she noticed Rin's troubled expression. Wondering as it vanished for a sudden smile, she started as Hazuki returned to the head of the table:

"Everyone, this has become a long night and as such, I wish to make this end on as high a note as possible. Thus, if you would all raise your glasses."

Nobody went against the order, even Ahagon managing to do it with some assistance from Nene. Hazuki waited for everyone to be ready before thrusting her glass up:

"To our new team member Anders! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

The rest of the evening was loud and boisterous, everyone doubling the amount of fun they had before. As they eventually split for the night, Anders gave several more thanks to everyone before departing with Futaba in her car, the latter having sobered up after her only drink early on. As Yagami found herself alone with Rin and Hazuki, she turned to the spectacled woman and bowed to her:

"Thank you Hazuki."

"For what, Yagami? I merely secured us a promising new rookie to work with us. If you seek thanks, extend it to Anders for having been such a help to us last week. Now then, I must head home so if you'll excuse me."

The two of them waved Hazuki off as she departed, turning the corner after giving a final smile and wave. As they ended up alone, Yagami sensed Rin burdened by something.

"What is it Rin? Not happy that we get another person to share the workload with?"

"T-that's not it, Kou. I just…" Rin struggled with something before sighing and relaxing her shoulders.

"Kou, could you just...let me do as I wish for a moment?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out."

Whatever Yagami could have expected, she didn't expect Rin to stride towards her. She embraced her with a grip that didn't feel platonic but something deeper. Before she could figure it out, Rin whispered in her ear:

"Please don't forget that I'm here as well, Kou."

A peck on her cheek and Rin was gone, rushing down the street without showing her face, vanishing around the next corner. Yagami stood there in shock, rubbing the place where she had been kissed when an enigmatic voice spoke out from behind:

"The troubles of life are truly endless aren't they, Ms. Yagami?"

She nearly fell out of her skin as Maria popped out of nowhere. The mysterious woman was dressed in her usual attire, the lily replaced with what appeared to be a daisy. Yagami collected herself and bowed.

"Maria. Thank you so much for helping me with Anders today."

"Now, now. Who said I ever did anything? I merely listened to somebody's wish and had somebody perform their job properly for once. In any case, , I see that you've succeeded in securing Anders another job."

"Yep!" she announced cheerfully, too drunk to concentrate fully on the kiss earlier, "I did my best and managed to get him the job that will let him fulfill his dreams! Looks like he won't be coming by to visit anymore, Maria. Sorry in advance."

"I see." the woman said in a neutral tone, before a shade of unhappiness tainted her expression, "As pleasing as that sounds, I'm afraid that I will be hosting Anders for quite some time still."

"What?" she muttered, the alcohol hitting her system again, "But why? He was just unhappy because of his job preventing him from wanting to become an artist, right? Why else would…"

"...he be so happy otherwise with his new job?" Maria finished for her, Yagami shutting up in surprise, "I think that after all these recent experiences, you should be aware that Anders is more complex than that. Or have you forgotten about when you spoke about your pasts?"

"Wait, what does that have to do with anything? He might be out of his previous job, sure, but he gets to do something he always wanted."

Maria simply shook her head gently, making Yagami even more confused.

"I see you still fail to see the extent to which you were asked to take 'responsibility' for. If you'll excuse me, Ms. Yagami, I sense another customer approaching who needs attending. I have asked for a taxi to get you home safely."

She turned to leave, before Yagami held her back by yelling:

"Hold on! What do you mean with all of this? He's able to do what he wanted, what else does he need?"

Maria turned her head halfway towards her, one prismarine eye glinting with a mixture of resignation and contemplation.

"Consider your brief brush with Ms. Toyama an example. Some people have the luck to be blessed with partners that remain beside them through ups and downs. Others, however, have the misfortune of their light being ripped from their hands through both circumstance and their own mistakes. I pray you don't end up doing the same mistakes as Anders. And ask yourself this. What have you learned to see and become blind to in the process?"

A passing car's headlights blinded Yagami for a moment, blinking and afterwards finding the space previously occupied by Maria empty, herself all alone in a street barely beset by other people. She gazed at the empty space with a perplexed expression, unable to process what just happened. A car horn behind her though woke her up and revealed a taxi driver awaiting her with an open car door.

"Ms. Yagami, I presume? I have been paid to take you to your apartment. Not to worry, I have already received your address in confidence. If you would please."

Momentarily stunned beyond movement, Yagami slowly gathered her remaining wits and seated herself, the car driving off at a speedy pace that saw almost no traffic. She gazed out of the seat window as her thoughts turned turbulent. The faces of Rin and Anders spun in her mind, losing clarity as Maria's voice echoed in her ears:

_What have you learned to see and become blind to in the process?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Rin never showed up the next morning. With no sign either when it came to heading to work, Yagami resigned herself towards taking the train again. Worry hung heavy in her heart as she wondered where Rin had vanished off to until she entered the office to find a rather unusual sight.

Rin was sound asleep on the office floor under her workplace, a bed mat under her and almost completely out of her blanket, revealing a set of slender white legs and flowery underwear. She looked at complete peace with the world, breathing softly as she snuggled up to her pillow like it was a stuffed toy. Yagami was genuinely shocked as she continued staring, feeling the worst kind of deja vu. Quietly slipping past her, Yagami put away her coat and bag before kneeling down beside the sleeping woman.

"I don't look like this when I do it, do I?" she said in a quiet voice, causing Rin to stir.

Faster than Yagami could react, Rin grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled her down, throwing an arm around her neck and mumbling sentences, within which Yagami heard her name being repeated often.

"Hey! Rin, let go!" she hissed, though it was clear that the other person wasn't in any condition to respond. She struggled to free herself but to no avail.

As she continued her efforts, the worst thing imaginable happened. She heard the glass door open, their sliding drowned out by heavy steps that she only knew from one person. Horror overcame her as Anders' curious expression peeked over the rim of the cubicle, only for his eyes to widen in surprise as he caught sight of the two women. She gave a small peep and redoubled her efforts, somehow succeeding in freeing herself and standing upright.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" she sputtered. She recalled not having cared much back when they had ended up in a similar position with Aoba. Now however, she felt like a cornered rat. To her relief, Anders left it at a chuckle, before writing a message on his notebook for her to read:

_I can understand that much, relax. Please get some clothing though._

Before she could answer, Rin's drowsy voice echoed in the near-empty cubicle:

"Kou? Is that you? Why are…?"

Rin fell silent as she recognized the situation, Anders' amused smirk unmistakable now while

Yagami gave a nervous laugh. Rin glanced down at her exposed legs before blushing scarlet, wrapping the blanket around herself while screaming. Yagami had to plug her ears to avoid getting deaf, while Anders merely laughed in his own silent way. Rin grabbed the nearest object on her table, it unfortunately being the heavy metal stapler, and chucked it at him. It bounced off his jacket before he could catch it, giving Yagami an imploring look.

Taking a moment to understand his intent, she moved over to the teary-eyed Rin and handed her the skirt strewn on the ground. She gratefully accepted it and rapidly got dressed under the blanket. Rin tried and failed to make herself look presentable, giving a moan of despair:

"This is why I didn't want him here! How am I ever supposed to find somebody now that I've been seen like this?"

"Hey, Rin, relax. Anders didn't try anything. Besides, you're at fault for sleeping here in the first place. Why didn't you go home?"

"W-well," Rin stammered, "I...didn't feel like it."

Raising an eyebrow at that but remaining silent for both their sakes, Yagami stood up and stretched a hand out.

"In any case, come on. You need to freshen up before the rest come by."

Rin nodded as she accepted the hand with a strong blush. Just as she moved to head to the bathroom however, Anders had produced a page for both women to read:

_I don't know if this makes it up to you, but once Futaba had to spend an all-nighter in the office when she first began working with us. I didn't like leaving her alone so I went to check. Only to find her engaged in a wrestling match with a giant teddy bear while in bunny pajamas. So I've seen worse, believe me._

He gave an apologetic smile as if to accentuate his intentions, Yagami however unable to think over it as she doubled over laughing, even Rin giving a giggle. As they calmed down, Anders quickly had them read:

_Don't tell her I said that, she'd kill me for sure._

"Too bad, Anders." Rin said with a more cheerful tone than before, "You just gave me the perfect information to keep you in check. I expect a lot from you while you're here, so you better get used to work quickly. Otherwise, there'll be an anonymous phone call in the near future."

His face turned chalk white as Yagami held back from laughing again.

"You're evil, Rin."

Rin turned to her with an expression that more resembled her usual self, Yagami thankful to finally see it again.

"I'm just teasing, Kou. It's best that Anders doesn't get too cocky for his first day, so I'm just reminding him who his bosses are."

"You mean 'boss'. I'm his supervisor, not you."

"And we work as a team, so that responsibility is shared. Now, I need to go get ready. Give Anders the rundown, would you?"

Rin departed before Yagami could give an answer, leaving the two of them alone. Clearing her throat, she motioned to him to follow her, pulling out the chair to Makimura's old workplace.

"Here. You'll be sitting next to me for the time being. Lucky for you, Aoba had to walk back and forth constantly. Do you have any experience with character modelling?"

His smirk was enough of an answer, making her feel stupid for asking.

"Right, forgot. Anyway, sit down for the time being while I get some reference books for you to get started with. Hazuki needs to have the computer connected to the network again, so you'll be reading mostly for today."

He gave a nod, Yagami walking off to get the necessary books. She barely turned the corner of the cubicle entrance when the air resounded with a crash, causing her to spin around and yell:

"Are you ok?"

She fell silent as she saw what the problem was. Anders was hunched over, holding his knee while the workplace looked significantly more disorganized from a few seconds ago.

"Ah." was the intelligent sound she gave from herself, Anders looking up with genuine regret. He grabbed his phone and typed something out, Yagami surprised when she heard an automatic voice call out:

"Sorry about that."

Blinking at the change in communication, she shook her head and proceeded with talking:

"Don't worry about it, I should have figured. Since when did you start working with automatic voice messages?"

"Since today. I hated using it in the office. If I'm starting from the beginning again however, I thought it couldn't hurt."

She found his words just a bit sour, but she left it alone for the time being.

"Fair point. Anyway, sit tight until I bring the books. Try not to break anything."

He gave a sheepish look as she left for the bookshelves, chuckling. Taking a few minutes to locate the right ones, Yagami nearly bumped into Rin, looking significantly more refreshed.

"Better?"

Rin nodded, checking once more if her hair was fluffed up the way she liked it.

"Very much so. Where did you seat Anders? I recall Umiko had a free seat…"

"I gave him Maki's old place."

Rin gave a shocked look from herself, lips parted slightly.

"But Kou, isn't that…?"

Yagami knew what was on her mind, so she interrupted her:

"It's alright, Rin. We talked it out yesterday."

"You met her?"

"No, I had her on the phone. Turns out Anders and her are acquainted."

The look Rin gave was pretty much the same as she herself must have had yesterday.

"No way, really?"

"Yep. It seems like that, for the longest time, I failed to see the truth behind people's intentions. Maki was never unhappy with me or anything of the sort. She actually made it into Hearts Masquerade, can you believe it?"

"That's amazing!"

Rin's praise was genuine, herself more than aware of the competition between their own company and Hearts Masquerade.

"Yep. And above all, I've finally been able to get over my own misplaced guilt. So I've ended up owing Anders another favor. That guy can make you feel like there's nothing he can't do."

A wistful look briefly brushed Rin's features, before she nodded quietly.

"True. He is a person full of surprises. Come, let me help with those books."

Before another word could be traded, Rin grabbed half the stack and inspected the titles, raising an eyebrow at the first few.

"You're really pushing this level of work on him already? I thought he was going to start as a rookie. These books would be better suited for Aoba."

Yagami shrugged as they walked down the corridor, peeking down at the first book in her shortened pile.

"I chose them because I knew he wouldn't be able to do much with the beginner's stuff. His problem isn't that he can't design but that he doesn't know our programs. Once he knows how to handle our system he shouldn't have any trouble."

"Isn't that a lot of responsibility and pressure for a beginner?"

A chuckle bordering on a chortle from Yagami made Rin cock her head sideways in confusion.

"Believe me Rin, I know his skill. I wouldn't have pushed the idea of him joining us otherwise, so just…"

She halted as they turned the corner into the cubicle. Anders was still seated at his new desk, albeit with Hifumi beside him as they conversed over their phones. Putting her surprise at Hifumi's early entry aside, she caught a slice of their conversation:

"...doesn't it hurt to be back at the beginning? I know what Hazuki said, but…"

"Relax, . I also wouldn't have accepted the job if I didn't feel ready for it. Besides, working at a company which I respect so much is a far better alternative to being jobless."

Hifumi didn't send an answer, a small smile on her lips. The moment was broken though as Yagami placed the stack of books on the table, causing her to jump high enough to reach the stars.

"Hifumin." Yagami began, teasingly adding fake irritation to her voice, "While I don't mind talking to the rookie, I'd prefer it if you kept it to the lunch breaks."

The shy girl merely nodded furiously as she rushed back to her seat, her face bright red out of embarrassment. It made Yagami feel slightly bad, but she knew she had done her job. Anders was in the midst of pretending to look interested in the first title on the pile. Rin seated herself with an amused expression.

"You don't have to hide anything. I'm just surprised that you'd already be talking to Hifumin. It usually takes days to get a word out from her. And from a guy nonetheless."

"I-it's alright." Hifumi whispered in the background, causing everyone to turn to her. She fumbled with the hem of her skirt before pressing out:

"A-Anders reminds me of Sojiro, s-so I have less trouble."

"Sojiro, huh?" Yagami said out loud, noticing Anders' sigh of relief, a mischievous idea popping into her head.

"Isn't that great, rookie?" she said cheerfully while patting him on the shoulder, "In her eyes, you're equal to a hedgehog."

The shift from relief to shock in his eyes was too much for her, causing her to laugh while his expression turned complicated. Even Rin gave a giggle at the sight, while Hifumi gave a profuse apology to him with repeated bows. As everyone managed to calm down, Yagami decided that playtime was over. She clapped her hands to break up the mood.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get back to work for the time being. Speaking of which, Hifumin, why are you here so early?"

Hifumi fumbled with her words again, Yagami having become used to waiting it out, before taking a deep breath:

"I wanted to take my duties more seriously. Like you did, Kou."

Sensing her pleased attitude at having given her statement without a stutter, Yagami found nothing else to do but smile appreciatively.

"That's good to hear. Anders, you might as well take pointers from everyone here."

Said person merely nodded as he opened the first book, giving a despairing glance at Yagami as he saw what he was faced with. She gave a grin in response.

"Look, you wanted to join the company. So it's just fair of me to expect you to pull your own weight. And you have a lot to make up for, looking at you."

He could give no retort, instead sighing and resting his head on his arm as he began to read in earnest through the book, Yagami gave a satisfied nod as she booted up her computer and began to work herself.

The morning passed slowly, Aoba and the rest soon present as well to make up for lost time. After a couple of hours, a technician passed by to help get Anders' computer station set up. The process of getting Anders used to the programs didn't take long, to Yagami's surprise. It turned out that Anders had dealt with similar work in the past while handling his duties as a manager, having always invested extra time into learning about graphic design programs out of sheer curiosity. While he had little to no practical experience, his understanding of the interfaces saved a significant amount of time, making Yagami even more pleased with him.

As lunchtime rolled up, Rin clapped her hands to signal to the others to halt.

"Everyone, let's pause for a moment to have lunch."

Hajime looked up from her workplace, her expression gloomy.

"It's already lunch? I still have so much to do that I feel like giving up now."

The blond twin tailed girl that was Jun gave a disapproving look.

"Hajime, that's not a good attitude to have. Even if it's a lot, you need to rest."

"But Jun, it's just so much! Couldn't that hacker have done something better with his time than to interrupt our work? They didn't even do anything to us."

Nearly everyone apart from Yagami drew a sharp breath, Hajime wondering what she had said when she noticed the troubled look of Anders in the background. Wide-eyed with shock, she shot up and bowed deep enough to point towards the ground:

"I'm so sorry! I forgot your company was actually hurt by them!"

Anders clapped his hands to break her bow, smiling while shaking his head. He grabbed his phone and typed out:

"It's alright, , I'm not offended. I should apologise instead for having you all dragged into this mess."

As he bowed, Yagami sighed deeply, all to aware of what he was referring to. No news had come yet from the investigation around Takamura, herself aware that he must be pulling strings to avoid blame. She briefly let her resentment for him stew, before stuffing it in and snapping her fingers.

"Alright, let's not get too apologetic here. What's happened, happened. Let's eat lunch instead, I'm actually hungry for once."

"Kou, that's only because you bothered to keep a proper sleep schedule since last week."

Rin added with a poignant tone, as if to raise the value of normality before her. Aoba and the rest of the team laughed as Yagami cleared her throat, her cheeks slightly red.

"So what? I just thought it'd be better if I bothered to get some more sleep now and then."

Rin chuckled, making Yagami pout as Hajime tried to make herself useful by setting up the snack table. Aoba procured the usual tea and snacks, while Jun produced a bountiful lunch that she swore was for everyone to enjoy. Rin pointed to Yagami how she eyed the meat longingly, giggling amongst themselves. As they got around to eating, Yagami found a certain person missing. She turned around to find Anders facing the wall, eating away at something hidden through his wide frame. She frowned as she watched him, stepping to him and tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly as he spun around to stare at her, the latter noticing a lunch box on his desk.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, adding more authority into her voice than usual.

He fumbled with a pen and paper, writing out an answer so fast the handwriting became shoddy:

_I thought I'd not disturb you during lunch._

She eyed the answer with a scrutinizing look, before turning it into a directed glare at him.

"And why aren't you disturbing us? You're also part of the team now, you know?"

_But I haven't even started properly yet. Besides, isn't it uncomfortable to suddenly have a man in your midst?_

"I couldn't care less, personally. Now come on, I'm not having you spend time by yourself. We're not animals, we don't bite."

A loud crunch interrupted their chat, revealed to be Hajime with a rice cracker nearly bigger than her head. Yun gave an irritated sigh.

"Just where did you even buy that?"

"Convenience store down the road. They come in over a dozen flavors, it's amazing!"

"Would it kill you to be a bit more dignified?"

As the group giggled over the minor squabble, Yagami took it as her chance and swiped the lunch box underneath Anders' nose, causing him to panic and try to grab it back. She jumped out of his reach though and stuck out her tongue.

"Too bad, I've got it! Now you better join us or else you go hungry. What did you even make for...?"

She paused as she beheld what was in the lunch box, having expected a man like him to at most have cooked rice and meat. Instead, what she saw was equivalent if not superior to Yun's own lunchbox. She stared at the rich diversity of dishes in the rectangular box, before catching a strip of seaweed with the words "I believe in you!" etched into it. Rin and the others couldn't even get a glimpse before a large hand appeared from behind and grabbed it from her. Yagami looked up to see a flustered Anders at the other end, his cheeks flushed as if embarrassed. A hastily scribbled note he held before her read:

_Please don't take other people's food._

Yagami gave a nervous laugh, now feeling slightly guilty.

"Sorry, sorry. I just didn't want you to be alone. We're all working together, so don't try to hold back from getting to know us better."

His unhappy mood persisted for a few more moments until he let go with a sigh, shuffling closer so he could join their circle. As he put the lunch box down, he added to the note so that everyone could read:

_The first thing I can say is that I'm never trusting you with food-related matters._

"Oh, is that right?" she said with a dangerous edge in her voice, the rest of the group falling silent after their brief giggle fit, "Then I guess we need to let you find out just what happens when you get sassy with your boss. You can start designing characters straight after this lunch break. Every design I'm not happy with, you have to do an all-nighter. And that stacks."

He grew a shade whiter at that, the rest taking a small bit of enjoyment from it until they got back to finishing up their lunch. Hajime bombarded Anders with questions about his previous job despite everyone's imploring glances, him handling it in a mature manner and answering curtly. Yagami kept mostly quiet, content with seeing how he could integrate with the rest. She was pleased to see that Anders and the rest were getting along well, especially him and Aoba. Both had turned out to be hardcore fans of Yagami's work, piling their experiences and knowledge to a level where she had to break it up in fear of them touching on something private.

Hifumi and him also communicated well, their chats over the phone smooth and without hesitation, albeit with a bit of unease from Anders' side as he likely still compared his standing to that of her hedgehog. She even inquired into his usual preferences for lunch, him only commenting that he needed a lot of food to sustain his high metabolism. Yagami quickly briefed Anders after lunch on the work he had to perform for the afternoon, the latter giving a nervous gulp at the prospect but still eager.

As Yagami returned to her own work however, she felt unusually troubled. Her thoughts became preoccupied by the writing in the lunchbox, Anders having promptly eaten it up before anybody else could get a look at it. She wondered what it had been about, the characters having been written in the feminine form. A memory of her and Rin in Futaba's car and the possibility of a partner resurfaced. Back then, Futaba had denied it after exiting Anders' house, yet it was unmistakable that the home he lived in was designed for two people or more. She had no idea why the topic troubled her so, casting a glance at Anders as he was caught up with trying to adapt her drawing before him into a 3D model. The way his cheeks were sucked in just slightly and the crease in his brow caused an overall comical appearance that made her giggle quietly. She decided to take a page from his notebook and remained focused on her tasks. As day shifted to evening however, he did something that nobody expected.

It was just as the day closed for most employees, Aoba and the others already packing up and deciding on what to do for tonight. Rin had gone off to discuss something with Hazuki regarding their promotion campaign. Yagami meanwhile was contemplating whether to try another all-nighter to catch up with her work, ultimately deciding against it as to not make a bad influence on Anders. As she moved to shut down her computer, said person stopped her via text message. She opened it, revealing a short question:

_Already heading home?_

She contemplated what to answer with, before resigning to honesty.

_Yep. Don't need to be too crazy with the workload for today. Don't want your first day to be too stressful. _

_Even if I wanted to stay longer?_

_You're a beginner, take it easy. Even if you're used to being on top with work, it's important to not let it get too you._

_Hypocrisy is a wonderful word, isn't it?_

She coughed loudly and tried to distract herself by playing with a metal sharpener:

_Anyway, I wanted to show you my work for today at least. Could you do that?_

_Of course not. I'd have to turn my head and everything._

His answer was a shocked emoticon, causing her to laugh as she turned her head to expect nothing more than a skeleton. Yet instead, her mouth folded open as she beheld what he had to show. The sharpener in her opened hand was dropped unceremoniously into the cup Rin had just put down on her table.

"Kou? Is everything alright?"

Her concerned voice turned everyone's attention to Yagami, who still gaped at Anders' screen. Rin followed her vision, before giving a confused sound from herself.

"What is it, Kou? It's just one of your examples, isn't it?"

Yagami's mind needed Rin to reboot, giving her the chance to resort her thoughts and cough out:

"Rin... that's not my design."

"What?" Rin inquired while moving closer and inspecting the figure on the screen, Anders keeping a respectful distance while looking nervous, "Don't be silly, of course you did. You're not trying to say that…"

"Rin, that is not my work. Anders did it himself."

She spun around in stunned silence, the rest of the group now also gathered around them and staring in awe at the screen. Anders had, against everyone's expectations, produced a 3D model that exceeded anything a newcomer should be able to produce.

The character's proportions were near perfect according to the diagram, even the small features like the hairstyle and ends of the dress being close to finished. It was nothing compared to the half-baked version she had seen several hours ago. At this rate he only needed another afternoon to finish it.

Nobody said a word as they continued inspecting the piece, Anders growing increasingly nervous as he awaited their response. The first to break the silent mood came from Anders himself, who used his phone to gather attention.

"Is it any good?"

"Any..." Yagami coughed out, before taking a deep breath and nearly yelling, "This is a near complete product! You even got the details down! How the hell did you manage that?" 

Anders gave a smirk.

"That was my first draft. I used it as reference for my errors to improve. I also sneaked a few glances at what you were doing and used that to make it more appropriate for what I thought you were expecting. Did I do it right?"

"More than that, you pretty much finished it! Aoba needed weeks to get it down to this speed and you simply did it within a single afternoon? You didn't even finish reading the books I gave you!"

"Oh, those? I speed-read through the sections that more directly concerned the problems I had. I got pretty good at that in Kerzo."

Stunned silence again persisted in the group, all eyes focused on Anders, who scratched his cheek in insecurity.

"Should I...should I not have done that?"

His answer came in the form of a downpour of praise and excitement, Aoba drilling him on how he had done it while Hajime clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Even Hifumi gave her praise through her phone, retreating with a blush as Anders acknowledged her words. Yagami leaned back in her seat, still gawking at the design in disbelief. She certainly had high hopes for Anders after his drawing skills were shown, but she had never expected him to reach such a high level in a mere day. Aoba had shown her true worth to the company, but she had always showed a fierce determination to improve her skills for her passion of producing games. What Anders had just shown bordered on impossibility in her mind, except for one possibility that she didn't want to admit yet. Unfortunately, Rin was the wisest of the bunch and said directly to her:

"Kou, isn't that close to what you were like when you first joined the company?"

She winced as Rin hit the mark, the latter giving a perplexed look.

"What's wrong, Kou?"

"No, it's fine. I just... didn't expect what Hazuki said to be true."

"She thought the same thing?"

Yagami couldn't hold back a defeated sigh.

"Yeah, she did."

Unwilling to go further, she stood up and turned to leave the cubicle, telling Rin without looking at her:

"I'm going to grab a coffee. Be right back."

She didn't wait for a response, heading out of the cubicle with rapid steps, nobody apart from Rin aware of it. She quickly reached the coffee machine and pressed the espresso button, before leaning on the table and giving a deep sigh. Her chest felt oddly burdened, having no idea what was causing it. Or to be truthful, she probably didn't want to admit it. As such, she didn't recognise the amused voice beside her:

"Oh my, what's this? Trouble in the workplace and on the first day? I should reconsider my employment schemes in future."

Yagami looked up to see Hazuki leaning beside her, a curious smile on her features.

"Oh, hi Hazuki."

As if to torment her, Hazuki made a hurt expression.

"Such a lackluster voice. It's as if somebody sucked the enthusiasm of yesterday right out of you."

"Does it?" Yagami said mostly to herself, sighing again as the machine slowly finished its duty, "I just needed a moment to collect myself. Anders worked beyond any of my expectations."

"I caught a glimpse of it myself just now. He certainly has a rich set of talents, doesn't he?"

"Yes, frighteningly so."

"Is that fear I sense in your voice? You, Yagami Kou the prodigy?"

"Prodigy, huh?" Yagami repeated in a dark tone, "I'm not sure what it is. I expected Anders to have reasonable trouble with handling his new job, apart from his drawings. Yet he outperformed Aoba over the course of a single afternoon. I remember doing the exact same thing on my first day as well, relatively speaking."

"Even I recall it. You had already caught my interest back then. It was why I decided to hold the Lead Character Designer competition. You won with flying colors not just because of my personal interest but your exceptional skills."

"Yeah, well, looks like you got two of us now." Yagami said with a tense expression, still unsure how to take the news. Hazuki eyed her with a hint of concern, before landing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get so worked up, Yagami." She said with genuine encouragement, "You had a gut feeling about him and it simply turned out to be true. You cannot fault yourself for that. Be happy instead that you were able to give Anders the chance to prove himself in something else than his previous position. I'm sure he was only so successful because to a certain extent, he was also having fun doing it. So go out there and encourage him to continue. I understand how highly he regards you and believe me for what it's worth, he would never want to make you feel insignificant. Like you yourself said, he has his own dreams and ideas to pursue. And I don't want to see my first paycheck for him have been in vain already."

Yagami blinked, before catching on.

"Wait, you already paid him?"

"Call it a bet of sorts. I asked him yesterday in the cubicle after you left if he would be willing to be completely honest for one night. Should he succeed, I promised him a reward. Be a shame for him to not enjoy it fully. He probably needs it anyway, given the home he lives in."

Now she truly confused Yagami.

"And now you know how much he pays to live? Where did you dig that up?"

Hazuki split from her with a twinkle in her eyes that felt nostalgic.

"I'm his employer, Yagami. I received his papers this morning from Futaba and I saw what street he lives in. Some of our business correspondents live there with their families and they're not exactly cheap."

With that Hazuki turned to leave, Yagami still staring at her perplexedly while she entered her office. The coffee machine beeped to signal it was done for the fourth time, waking her from her stupor. She grabbed the mug and walked back to the cubicle, finding Anders engrossed in chats with the rest. She set her mug down, making herself known to everyone. Folding her arms, she gave Anders a stern look, who now looked significantly more nervous.

"Anders, we need to talk."

Her tone was a bit harsher than she wanted, but it had the intended effect. Everyone shut up, including Rin, who awaited her with something resembling relief. Anders merely nodded, his eyes both betraying expectation and worry.

"Your first work went very well. Color me impressed."

He gave a small sigh of relief.

"However."

Only to inhale sharply again.

"You definitely went too fast for a single day. While having a quick pace helps our workload, it also brings about the risk of forgetting small details that everyone but the players can overlook. Therefore, please don't try to rush production until I am comfortable with your progress."

She pointed to his screen, where the nearly completed model still hung in artificial anticipation.

"You have until tomorrow evening to finish this one and the next one I give you to do needs at least three days' worth of work before you hand it to me. Try to work yourself down to a pace where you can check everything at least ten times over before continuing with the next step. This isn't to try and curb your talent, but to make you aware of how much effort goes into production. Are we clear?"

To her surprise, he immediately agreed, nodding with a glint in inspiration in his eyes. A quick glance showed deeply impressed looks from everyone else, Aoba especially so.

"That's the Yagami I know!" she exclaimed, making said person somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'm not always that uptight, am I?"

Rin took up answering, relaxing in her chair slightly.

"Not at all. But it's good that you're not going easy on him. Well then, Anders, I hope you had a productive day."

"I did indeed." he answered with a wide smile, "It's what I expected from the great Yagami Kou. Thank you again for all your help."

"Don't sweat it." she answered, "Let's call it quits though, I feel that rushing you through isn't right either. You know how to get home?"

"I'll be fine. I might not have the company car anymore, but I can take the train."

"Good. then I'd say it was time for me to finish up as well. Everyone, how about you?"

Aoba and the rest looked between themselves, before giving a unified grin. Leaving both Yagami and Anders confused, Jun stepped forward with her hands behind her back, a sly smile on her face. 

"Well," she began, moving so she stood before everyone, "We found it kind of abrupt how Anders joined us, so we thought we might make it more comfortable for him. Here."

She produced a box wrapped with elegant paper and a bow, handing it to Anders. Aoba and the rest gave a nod for him to open it, obliging and revealing a figurine that looked too familiar to be true. Yagami was stunned to find a figurine of none other than Boldur himself inside the box. The man himself was speechless, raising his head in bewilderment as Aoba explained:

"You told us last night how you found Boldur to be your favorite character, right? Well, we were wondering after the party what to do to liven up your workplace since it's so empty right now. Luckily, Hifumi's cousin happened to have a Boldur model from when Fairies Story 1 came out."

Anders' mouth hung a bit, the information clearly significant to him. He glanced at Hifumin, who blushed and meekly nodded as he typed out:

"That extremely limited-edition figurine which only had thirty copies made before they fixed the error in production?"

Yagami recalled that particular incident, it having been her that found the flaw when Hazuki had left her papers strewn about. The error had been fixed quickly but the models already made were now useless to them, so Hazuki had them auctioned off. For whatever reason, they had exploded in value, buyers giving out their life's earnings to grab one. Yagami had never seen the point in it back then, finding the mistake embarrassing. Now, she saw how somebody could find value in even an error, opting to be quiet about the whole matter. Aoba grinned and continued:

"Precisely. Seems like after Fairies Story 2 came out he lost interest sadly, but he kept the figure as a memento. So while Hifumin distracted you for the morning, we went to have it wrapped for you. Took a while, we couldn't decide on what paper and color to use."

Everyone awaited his response, his hands shaking slightly as he took the figure out. He placed it down on his desk, gazing at it for a moment before standing up. He turned to the group and smiled almost as wide as he had yesterday evening while bowing.

"Everyone, thank you so much for this gift. I promise to work hard to meet your expectations."

Nobody complained, most giggling as he continued his formal display. Yagami, sensing the mood at a high point, shut down her computer and clapped her hands.

"Alright, let's break it up for now. It's getting late and we don't want Ahagon to come after us with complaints of being noisy."

As if eavesdropping, everyone heard a gun cocking in the background. Packing their remaining stuff, Aoba and the rest gave their farewells to Anders, who bowed again to them individually. Hifumi was the last to leave, giving Rin and Yagami a final farewell before trying to shuffle past Anders, who still stood at the cubicle entrance.

"Hold on a minute, Ms. Takimoto."

Giving a peep, she turned slowly and looked up at him, a nervous smile on her face.

"W-what is it, Mr Tansuke?"

Yagami blinked at her speaking without her phone, before Anders continued typing in a steadfast manner.

"Thank you again for the gift. I very much appreciate it, even though it's obvious that you were the one who had the model rather than some cousin."

She gave a squeal and turned scarlet, Anders trying to rein her attention in with a snap of his fingers. Yagami leaned in when Rin placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Let them talk." she mouthed, Yagami wondering why but remaining silent and letting Hifumi stutter out:

"H-how did you f-figure it out?" 

"I've been dealing with people for a long time, Ms. Takimoto. Long enough to learn their various faces when hiding information from me. It was part of my job to read between the lines with customers and associates. Your attempts to keep everyone distracted without giving your motive was a clear indicator."

"I-I see." she said with a faint voice, evidently ready to turn into mush. She was startled though when Anders smiled broadly.

"That doesn't change my appreciation for what you did. I hoped to be welcome in this company and you have all but proven that. Thank you for your thoughtfulness."

He bowed towards her, causing Hifumi to become even more flustered, her voice lacking any stutter due to her speed:

"No, I'm thankful! I shouldn't have gone and compared you to Sojiro, that was rude of me!"

"Oh, that minor thing?" he typed out with a silent laugh, "Don't worry about it. I've never heard of anyone having a pet hedgehog before. Is he friendly?"

Hifumi's expression lit up at the change in topic, a small smile dancing on her face again.

"Y-yes, though he's j-just as shy as me."

Her mood sank again as she struck a blow against herself, Yagami giving a mental shout of encouragement to her. Just as Hifumi gave a deep sigh, something seemed to click in Anders' mind.

"You know, , you have much too little self-esteem."

"Huh?" she barely managed to squeeze out before he continued:

"You might show a shy demeanor, but I can tell that you have a lot more potential than you let on. You worked admirably while helping Ms. Suzukaze with her latest character."

Hifumin's eyes widened slightly.

"Y-you were watching?"

"Without ill intent, I assure you. I thought it appropriate to watch how my seniors perform their duties. I find that you are already unofficially the next Character Team Leader."

If her eyes were wide before, they became positively gigantic now. Not a word came out of her throat, before she fumbled with her phone and continued:

"That can't possibly be the case! I'm far too insecure for that."

"Ms. Takimoto, you're only insecure because you don't put enough faith in your abilities. I see how earnestly you perform and while you may struggle somewhat with interaction, I believe that is becoming a minor hurdle for you."

The scarlet which already decorated Hifumi's face deepened in color, before the inevitable happened. She gave a weak sigh and collapsed on the spot, Anders barely catching her in time. He spun around with a concerned expression, only to see Rin sigh while Yagami shook her head. With him unable to ask or inquire, he was forced to listen to Rin's chiding tone:

"Now look what you've done. You've gone and made the poor girl fall unconscious. I think we need to reconsider his suitability here, Kou."

Anders grew chalk white again, turning to Yagami with an imploring look. Said person only gave a sly smile as she answered:

"I think we do. Say Anders, is it in your interest to make girls fall for you? You've certainly proven it so far."

His white skin turned beetroot as he struggled to lower Hifumin gently, before pulling out his phone and typing:

"I didn't mean to do that! I was just being honest!"

"And look where it's got you. Honestly, you could do with a few pointers on how to deal with women. She's going to be out for a while now. How is she going to get home?"

Panic affixed himself in his expression as he contemplated what to do, ruffling his hair until it nearly stood up straight. Yagami continued staring coldly at him, until she couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter, Rin also failing her mask and descending into giggles. Their reactions made him stand there utterly helpless, at a loss what to do.

"Relax, Anders." Yagami said after calming down, "Hifumin just does that from time to time. She's never been well with compliments or interaction in general so when it gets too much, she just collapses. Rin, do you think you can take her home?"

Rin nodded earnestly.

"I think I can. Anders, however, will have to help me with getting her in the car. She should be awake by the time we reach her house so I'll take it from there."

She began to pack her things together, Anders taking the hint and rushing to get his own workplace tidied up while Yagami watched over Hifumi. The young woman was breathing steadily, her red flush replaced with her normal skin tone. She pondered to herself how she had managed to keep up a conversation with Anders. Back when Hifumi had first joined, she had also gone and fainted on her during her first week. Yagami had merely wanted to introduce herself properly, but the attention had been too much for her. Back then, she had wondered if somebody like her would be able to keep up in the workplace.

Once she got used to the electronic communication system though, she flourished, able to focus on the workload while interacting with the rest. The fact that she had pushed herself so far with Anders however made her slightly concerned. It was unlike Hifumi to want to speak so much with somebody, even Aoba who she seemingly established a close relationship with.

"Maybe…" she began muttering, before shaking her head and returning to her seat, Rin already having Anders try and raise Hifumi up on his back.

Yagami agreed to meet Anders before the building once he finished, getting her things together as they left the office. She quickly went and said farewell to Ahagon and Nene, the latter of which evidently wasn't looking forward to the all-nighter which surely laid before her. She could only give an encouraging wave before she departed, heading down the elevator in eerie silence before reaching the evening foot traffic outside. She decided to occupy her time by letting her mind wander, finding to her pleasure that nothing stood out from her usual dreamland.

It was an odd thing to describe to someone else, her having an eternal playground where features and body parts came together like puppets. Yet, it was what allowed Yagami to come up with so many different characters in a short period of time. It was her storage unit, in a sense. When she had lost her control over it several weeks ago during the competition it had frustrated her to no end. Even now when she was back to her usual routine, she shuddered to think what could have happened if she hadn't found a way to escape the hole she dug herself in. It would likely have put her out of commission for longer than she'd like to admit. Despite her talent and training, Yagami knew that she was overly reliant on her dreamland, unable to think in the same way as Aoba and the rest of the team. One day, she knew, she had to grow out of the comfortable shell she still occupied.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of fingers snapping right next to her ear, causing her to jump and turn mid-air to find Anders. Taking a moment to collect herself, she breathed out:

"You surprised me!"

He smiled while taking out his notebook, scribbling in it and showing the first written text she'd seen in a while from him:

_Ms. Toyama has Ms. Takimoto safely stored in her car._

Feeling a bit nostalgic at their original means of communication, Yagami answered cheerfully:

"That's good to hear. So, your first day could be regarded a success, couldn't it?"

_I agree. You certainly held yourself up as a proper senior in the workplace. Completely different from what certain co-workers have leaked to me._

"Wait, what?"

Anders chuckled silently as he turned around, deliberately ignoring her demanding look for answers.

"Hey, don't ignore me! Who told you anything? What did you hear?"

She tried to get him to face her, but they ended up playing a form of 'Red light, Green light' where he moved whenever she came into view. After a minute of this, she began to realize the stares they received, halting her actions promptly as she blushed. That just released a bigger chuckle from Anders, whose shoulders were now noticeably shaking. Aware she wasn't going to win with normal means, she resorted to underhanded play:

"Oh forget it. I just remembered I forgot to call Futaba to report on your first day. I promised her no secrets."

Anders was quick on the uptake, his panicked expression her small victory over him as he rapidly wrote out:

_Anything but that!_

"Then spill it." she said in a triumphant voice. Anders slumped his shoulders.

_Aoba and Hajime. Don't be too harsh on them, I was the one who inquired._

"Were you now? And why was that?"

_Certain 'events' this morning gave me room to doubt._

Now it was her turn to falter, nearly squeezing her throat shut as she forced out:

"T-that was an accident! Rin pulled me down and pinned me!"

_And normally, it's the reverse, I gather?_

"No!" she said, a bit louder than intended, "I never did anything like that with her! We're…"

She stopped suddenly as Rin's actions last night replayed in her mind. Her blush deepened a slight bit as her voice became quiet:

"We're… not like that."

She had no idea why, but her words weighed her heart down immensely, making her unsure what was going on. Surprisingly, Anders picked up on it:

_I presume this is a more private matter. I won't pry._

"N-no, it's fine. I don't even know why I acted like that."

He raised an eyebrow at that, but kept silent about it nonetheless. She could appreciate his earnestness in that regard.

_I see. How about a drink to forget about it for the night?_

"You mean by Maria?" she asked in surprise, Anders giving a happy nod.

_Of course. It's the quietest place around and cheap to boot. Come on._

Without asking, he began to head in the direction of the bar street, looking over his shoulder. She chewed on the idea in her mind for longer than expected, before sighing and following him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

The cold echo from winter had thankfully let go over the weekend, making the journey far less uncomfortable than expected. Yagami took off her jacket as she entered first, Maria already at the door and letting the piano play through whatever means she had at her disposal.

"Welcome back, Ms. Yagami." she said in her usual voice, her eyes refusing to give any indication of her thoughts. Yagami didn't pursue it either.

"Hey Maria. Would you take my coat?"

"Of course. Anders, good to see you."

Anders nodded towards her as he entered through the doorway, his thick green jacket slipping onto Maria's arm in a move Yagami swore they had practiced. She moved to sit on one of the barstools, Anders joining her while Maria hung their coats. Once Maria was behind the bar counter, her eyes gained an inquisitive gleam:

"Now then, what has been going on with you since yesterday Anders? I saw the news about you being released and was mortified to not have you celebrate it with me."

Yagami wisely shut up, aware that Anders had no idea how he got freed in the first place. The man himself began to answer:

_Sorry Maria. I had to celebrate it with my new co-workers._

"New co-workers? How did you manage to get a job so quickly? You never cease to surprise me."

Anders chuckled, before briefly putting a hand on Yagami's shoulder, who nearly squeaked in surprise.

_Thank Yagami here. She threw in a good word with her boss to have me employed as a character designer. Without her, I'd be on the street in a month._

Yagami gave a nervous laugh as Maria's gaze deepened, already preparing a glass of apple juice.

"I see." she answered while putting the glass before Anders, "I must thank you for having been such a help to one of our customers, Ms. Yagami."

"I-It was nothing."

Yagami felt extremely uncomfortable as she recognized the egg shells they had to tread around. She regretted it, but also didn't know if she should tell him or not. Maria meanwhile walked towards her shelves, inspecting them with an intensity that made her nervous.

"Let us see." she mumbled to herself, before taking out a range of bottles and placing them before Yagami alongside a cocktail glass. Anders noted the array with intrigue:

_A 'Journey'? That's rare._

"Yes, I thought we might try this out with Ms. Yagami as it often helps ease troubled minds."

Aware that she was in for it now, Yagami slumped her shoulders.

"Oh just do it already. Not like I already know what's going to happen."

She ignored Anders' confused expression, allowing Maria to grab the first blue bottle:

"Then let us begin. For starters, how about a simple base of 'Awkwardness'? For the barriers that have been redrawn in recent times."

She poured a decent amount in the glass, before moving to an oddly-shaped lime green bottle.

"Next, 'Concern'. For the intentions and abilities of others that one themselves cannot discern or swallow."

Cringing at her frightful accuracy, Yagami watched the green shot be followed by sun yellow:

"One cannot forget 'Curiosity'. For the futures which our actions lead to. Or the pasts that they hint towards."

The glass was already half-full, yet Maria now procured a purple bottle that she still distinctly remembered.

"And now, a good amount of 'Confusion'. For the complexity of life and the questions it raises for us daily."

She nearly filled the glass with the rest, only to halt and produce both the familiar white bottle and an even smaller orange one from her chest pocket.

"For our finisher, we of course need 'Compassion' and 'Courage'. For the heart which took into consideration those who needed help and braved the rules to provide a chance for a second life."

As the two bottles became emptied, they formed a familiar shell around the dizzying mix of colors in the glass, encasing it in a zebra pattern. Maria pushed the glass gently towards Yagami.

"I believe that should suffice, Ms. Yagami. I must say, you do offer a complex mixture of emotions."

"Is that bad?" she asked in a weak voice, aware that Maria had struck gold with every bottle.

"No, just that you have a rich heart. It goes to show how you actively pursue a dozen things at the same time. Something I suppose can be derived from the way you work. Anders, what is it?"

Both women turned to see Anders gaze at her glass as if trying to understand it, Yagami sensing gratefulness but also more to it. He shook his head and wrote out:

_Don't mind me. I just haven't seen a 'Journey' in a long time._

"Not since a few years, correct?"

Anders jumped slightly, Maria giving a deep chuckle. He sighed and wrote out:

_Yes, I suppose._

"You had these as well?" Yagami asked while holding the glass in her hand, the color display mesmerizing.

"He received one during his first year here. Since then though, he has never taken another one."

"Really?" she asked while taking a sip, the mixture of flavors exactly like her current state of mind. Anders didn't write an answer, looking in the other direction in a clearly deliberate manner. Finding it a little bit odd, she was distracted by Maria's oddly humored tone:

"Say, Anders, how about another one, for old time's sake?"

The look he gave her told he had exactly zero interest, though the latter ignored it and procured another glass.

"This one will be on the house, so don't worry. Now then…"

She turned to the bottle shelves, her expression now forming a distinct frown that Yagami had never seen on her before. Stunned by how it looked, she barely caught it as Maria shook her head.

"No good, I'm going to have to pull 'it' out again. A pity."

Now genuinely curious, Yagami became a bit startled as Anders' hand slapped the counter, imploring Maria to read:

_Please. We can do this another time._

The woman who Yagami couldn't quite put down as 'normal' merely smiled as she produced a key and entered it into a slot fitted between two of the shelves, Yagami never having noticed it before.

"Anders, there are people in this world who have gone to great lengths because of you. Whether to hurt or to help, they are examples why you should not hinder your own growth. You know better than to ignore moving forwards."

He cringed, his complexion a good degree paler than before. Maria turned the key, unfolding a hole in the wall where a single crystal bottle stood. The dim lighting made discerning the color impossible. Maria took it out and locked the flap again. Yagami raised an eyebrow as she saw the bottle not a single color, as had always been the case before, but a literal rainbow. The color shifted every second, going from brighter to darker colors and confusing mixtures she couldn't identify quick enough. Maria pulled open the cork, releasing a scent that at first smelled rank to Yagami.

The moment the thought concluded though, Yagami felt herself become assaulted by memories, the sequence going through so fast she got a headache. She clamped her nose shut as she fought back the rush of scenarios, from her high school years with Rin to her bullying in Eagle Jump and Aoba's encouragement for her to become Art Director.

"What the hell is that?" she asked through moistened eyes, Maria casting her a sympathetic look.

"My apologies, Ms. Yagami. This drink is a bit more pungent than the others."

"But why did it suddenly make me remember so much? What sort of 'emotion' is that?"

A shadow crossed Maria's face.

"It is the culmination of humanity's ability to perceive. It invokes pure emotion from every end of the spectrum, raw feelings that awaken memories found deep within oneself. You may find exquisite joy while drinking this, or the greatest of despair. It is not for any normal person to consume."

"Then why did you pull it out? Weren't you just going to make a cocktail for Anders?"

"No, Ms. Yagami." Maria said with dead seriousness. "This is the only one which can affect Anders. As simple as humans normally are, there are some which cannot express themselves normally or are hindered to do so. Look."

Yagami turned to find Anders seemingly unaffected by the smell which wafted in through her mouth, continuing to flood her mind with experiences she didn't necessarily want to remember. His eyes told a different story however, gaining a depth to them that she couldn't see the end to. It was not mere sadness, nor happiness or any other form. It was simply 'emotion' like the drink itself.

Maria poured the glass full, the shifting colors causing Yagami's headache to worsen. Anders took hold of the glass in a grip that was close to its breaking point, his face beginning to sweat. Then in one swift movement, he opened his mouth and pretty much threw the contents down his throat, barely having time to taste it before it vanished. He followed it up with a deep grunt before collapsing on the counter, hiding his face while shaking. Yagami immediately grabbed his shoulder and asked:

"Anders! Are you…?"

He raised a hand to stop her while still hiding his face, scrawling out on his notebook:

_Bathroom._

He raised himself from the counter and stumbled into a room at the far end, still refusing to show his face. As the door closed behind himself, Maria picked up the conversation with a sigh.

"Do not worry, . He responded like that the first time as well. Allow him a few minutes and he'll be back to normal. In the meantime, may I ask you something?"

Still unsure, Yagami faced Maria with an unsettled expression.

"What is it?"

"Do you see what I mean now when I told you people are more complex than you think?"

She couldn't give a smarter answer than a dumbfounded sound.

"I see. Consider this, . When you drank your glass, it was an intriguing mixture of flavors, correct?"

"Well, yeah."

"That is what the 'Journey' is. Nothing more than a taste of the emotions you hold at the time of drinking it. It can be sour, it can be bitter, or many of them combined. All dependent on you and how you feel about your current lifestyle. For most, having a mixture is completely normal. Your emotions for example are also nothing out of the ordinary. However, others exist which lack the ability to sense emotion and thus only receive tap water from me."

Despite the serious tone she used, Yagami couldn't hold back from smirking a tiny bit.

"Then there are those on the opposite end. People who are so filled with emotion they are comparable to an ocean. A dam blocks their emotions and only lets a small amount out to warrant a stable amount of pressure. It is this dam which prevents them from becoming too emotional in certain situations."

"Why all the imagery, Maria?"

Maria gained that glint in her eyes again.

"It is merely because you yourself are an imaginative person, Ms. Yagami. You have your own dam, but you allow it to open at times to relieve pressure. That is what's known as 'ranting' in some circles. You did that with your first visit here. Letting your feelings out helps keep a balance to your life that allows you to return to your workplace and friends in a responsible manner. You must have done it often in your life already."

"Can't deny that." Yagami admitted, only to become startled when Maria's voice gained an edge to it.

"For others however, circumstances invite them to merely build higher, thicker walls to contain the emotions which threaten to burst out at any time. They never release but simply fight harder against the urge to open up. And then, when they receive a sudden addition to their system, the excess washes over and drowns them."

"You're really pulling through with this imagery thing, you know? Just why would he be trying to hold it in though? It's not like he killed somebody."

Her humor found no company, Maria glossing over it as if it had never been said.

"I mentioned it already, but people are both simple and complex. One might find entertainment in the basest experiences, yet their reasons for unhappiness can reach farther than even the stars. The reason Anders still wished to come here is an example. Can you figure out why?"

Surprised by her sudden involvement, Yagami took a few minutes to come up with an answer, Anders still nowhere in sight. As she slowly concluded, her mood became far more sombre.

"He said he wanted to come here simply for a drink, but the truth is he's still hurting, isn't it? Whatever it is that's eating him."

Maria bowed with a pleased smile.

"Precisely, Ms. Yagami. You have again proved why humans are a mystery even to themselves. With that being clear to you, I suppose I could unlock the door now."

"Wait, what?"

A crash resounded in the bar, revealed to be Anders on the floor, giving a grunt as he raised himself. He slowly lumbered over to his bar stool, looking somewhat fresher, before scribbling:

_Sorry. Door wouldn't open. You need to have that checked, Maria._

"I'll have a look into it once I close shop. For now, can I interest you in anything else?"

Anders gave a grimace.

_Rather not. That was sour enough. Tasted like pure alcohol._

Maria showed no displeasure, only smiling while giving Yagami an obscured wink.

"I see."

Another grunt came from Anders, before he stood up and wrote down:

_I think I had enough for tonight. We've got work tomorrow after all._

Yagami noticed it was still early, too early to have made anything out of their evening. Seeing no point in lingering alone however, she relented and moved to stand herself.

"I suppose I'll leave as well. Sorry Maria, for it being such a short visit. What do I owe you?"

"For the journey? Nothing. I always enjoy giving our customers a memory to cherish when they come here. Now then, you both are likely without transport. Shall I call a taxi to take you home?"

Before Yagami could accept the offer, Anders' phone spoke up:

"Not for me."

Turning around, Yagami saw Anders already at the door putting his jacket on. The way he managed to sometimes move without a sound still surprised her every time he did it. As she moved to grab her jacket from the coat hanger, she heard Maria converse with Anders behind her:

"Are you sure? It is a long way."

Yagami wasn't privy to Anders' answer, him likely using his notebook again. Once she was done getting dressed up for outside, she turned to see Maria give a resigned smile, Anders meanwhile waving to her with the notebook that read:

_I'm off. See you tomorrow._

She was barely able to get a word out before he rushed out of the bar, his footsteps indicating he nearly ran through the alley. She just caught sight of him as he turned the corner and vanished amongst the street traffic of early evening. Maria intruded on her thoughts:

"I have already overstepped my boundaries, but I wish to leave you tonight with one request if possible, Ms. Yagami."

"What is it?"

Maria's gaze attained a saddened look, surprising her.

"Please try to have him not return here. At least, not without your active knowledge."

Yagami sensed the seriousness in her voice, relaxing her posture by leaning against the entryway. Having the chance to finally express her thoughts, she came out without holding back:

"Maria, be clear with me. I can only do so much and have already. Why are you making me so involved with him in addition to everything I've already done?"

For the very first time, the prismarine eyes which stared back at her lacked the enigmatic character behind it, appearing almost human in contrast.

"Call it harkening to a younger time of mine. I have tended to many customers in my life and found a number of whom I'm particularly fond of. You are one as I've mentioned. But Anders is a different sort. The kind who, in the most precarious of situations, still neglects their own well-being because they have lost all faith in themselves."

"That...sounds a lot more serious than I expected."

"Only because it is the truth in my view. I am no omniscient observer on the world or people's actions, merely someone with a slightly wider window. I have my fears that Anders will end up repeating the mistakes which lead to him entering my establishment in the first place. And to redo that first year...would burden me more than anything else."

Maria sighed deeply, the action seemingly enough to return her to her usual state. Looking up at Yagami with her usual mysterious gaze, she finished her speech:

"I have taken up enough time. Forgive me for having been so frank. I by no means wish to make you a caretaker, in any way or shape."

"Then what? You may have a slightly better grasp on things than I do, but you never make it clear just what it is that he wants. Doesn't he have to choose that himself?"

A slow shake of her head was all Maria offered before raising her hand towards the light switch, Yagami taking the hint and exiting the bar. As she turned around to leave however, Maria's voice called out one more time:

"If only he would, Kou. As should you."

Before Yagami could turn around, her back lit up, revealing the run-down version of the bar. She stood before it for longer than she would care to admit, slumping her shoulders and slowly heading to the train station. At this point in time, she knew that whatever she had become part of now held more importance than she would have credited it for. Problem was, she still didn't know how to make heads or tails between Rin's or Anders' actions. She had the slightest suspicion that making a test run with a coin would only end with her landing it along the rim.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Yagami yawned as she looked at the clock, finding to her surprise that it was already late for a Monday. She reminded herself that it was Greenery Day, thus she had no need to wake up early. Still reluctant to give up her new routine, she dragged herself out of bed and went to freshen up. Once in the kitchen, she saw Rin seated at the table, engrossed in a book that turned out to be her own picture book. Rin's face was both soft and earnest, her eyes moving as if reading the white paper like text. Yagami felt another yawn rise, barely stifling it and making Rin aware of her presence.

"Oh Kou, you're finally awake!" she said while rapidly closing the book, Yagami ignoring it though in favor of her sleepiness. She sat down in one heavy movement opposite Rin, giving a nod.

"Morning to you too. What's gotten you so invested in old memories?"

Rin's eyes became wistful for a moment, before a smile covered it up.

"Just having a quick journey. It's not bad to look back at what's happened in the past and remember what you learned from it."

Yagami raised an eyebrow at the phrasing.

"You put it in a interesting way. What did you find in there that you wanted to remember?"

"Nothing much." she answered, though Yagami could tell that apart from her attitude.

"Rin…" she began, Rin looking uncomfortable before relenting.

"Oh fine. Here."

She opened the book at a page showing some of their last memories in high school. Apart from their class photo, Rin and Yagami standing right next to each other in the back with wide smiles on their faces, there was another photo that they had taken with Futaba on their last day before departing for Tokyo. It had been at the train station, Rin and Yagami's luggage visible in the background while the trio hugged each other. Rin's mother had taken the picture for them, having come by to send them off. Yagami's mind clouded as she briefly thought back to her last meeting with her mother. She pushed the memory aside though and focused on the trio hugging, Futaba's smile accompanied by the most tears. Melancholy settled gently on her heart as she recalled the many heartfelt words they had exchanged.

"We've grown quite a bit since then, haven't we Rin?"

"Yes, Kou." Rin murmured while stroking the picture of the trio, her own expression nostalgic, "It has been a long time. I can still remember my time there so vividly though."

"Really?" Yagami asked with genuine interest, "I can barely remember it. Apart from it being fun with you two."

Rin laughed, though it sounded hollow. Her face soon turned solemn again as she asked:

"Tell me Kou, is it bad for things to change?"

Not having expected the question, Yagami stared at her for a moment in silent contemplation. She sighed and stood up, heading to the coffee machine and preparing the first cup.

"Rin, I don't know, honestly." she began with the most honest answer she could give, not needing to see Rin's reaction as she swore she could hear the cringe. She pressed on nevertheless:

"This last month has been nothing but a rollercoaster for me, thinking back on it. I mean, I start out with a near mental breakdown, only to end up befriending Anders, the weirdest person I know. Everything since then has just been...so hectic. I haven't had time really to think over anything, not between work, sleep, work, eat, work."

"You said 'work' thrice there Kou." Rin remarked with a small giggle, her mood evidently a bit better. Yagami was glad that something at least was working out.

"I know, but it's true. Somehow, I've gotten the feeling that things are changing more quickly by the day and there's nothing I can do to stop it. It's a bit frightening, to be honest."

"I know the feeling."

Yagami sensed the undertone in Rin's voice, the two of them likely thinking back to the same event at the beginning of last week. Aware though that she couldn't have a repeat of what almost happened a few weeks ago, she steeled herself and spoke up:

"Rin, can you be honest with me?"

She turned with the black coffee to find Rin chalk-white, her fingers trembling slightly as she held onto the chair. Concern briefly washed over Yagami for her as she placed the cup down, before Rin squeezed out:

"I will try, Kou."

"Thank you, Rin."

There was no hesitation between their voices, no attempt to hide or delay the topic that was being touched upon. It had likely come up indirectly before, probably so often that Yagami had no idea where to begin. She never had to think about her friendship with Rin in any way differently than before. Now however, with everything that's happened, she felt it was time that she herself grew out of the shell that the two of them feebly tried to maintain.

Rin partook in a deep sip of the mug first, draining over half before placing the drink down. She took a couple of deep breaths, leaving a hand over her chest, before beginning:

"Kou, since when have we known each other?"

Unwillingly raising an eyebrow, Yagami answered:

"Since elementary school at least."

"Do you remember what happened that first month when we entered?"

Yagami made an earnest effort to recall what she meant. It took her a while, Rin remaining patient, but she eventually recalled the memory.

"You mean that group assignment we had to do in art class? Where we drew each other?"

Rin nodded silently.

"It was the moment which changed my time in school forever. I didn't have it easy with my countryside background. I thought that you were also one of those who judged me for it. But when you showed me the drawing you made of me, I couldn't speak. It was so beautiful, so realistic even though we were both still at an elementary level. Mine didn't even compare. You handed yours to me and said 'Let's be friends. Then I can draw you when you're smiling'."

Rin's expression had grown warmer as she spoke, her eyes dancing with emotion.

"It was the kindest thing anyone had ever said to me. I thought I was never going to make friends with anyone. But you just walked up to me and wanted to become my friend without question. That meant more to me than you could ever imagine Kou."

"You're making me blush, stop it."

"No, I'm serious. Ever since then, we've always been together. You kept at it with your drawing, making so many beautiful pictures and characters that I can't remember them all anymore. When you told me you wanted to join Eagle Jump in high school, I had no doubts you were going to make it. But, I then realised that I was probably not going to be able to keep up. I knew you were going to do extremely well, but what about me? So I got in contact with Hazuki myself and had her hire me as well with everything I had at my disposal."

"Wait." Yagami interrupted, "That's the first I hear of it! Why did you try so hard to get in with me? I thought that was pure luck that we got in at the same time."

"I never told you because I was too embarrassed. How was I supposed to tell the person I admired the most that I followed her journey merely to be by her side?"

Something stood out for Yagami with the way Rin had said 'admired'.

"Rin, what do you mean with 'admired'?"

A shadow flitted over Rin's expression.

"That's the wrong word. It wasn't admiration like Aoba. It wasn't appreciation like Hazuki. It…"

She halted, her hands clinging tightly to her clothing as if they were constricting her. A nervous gulp escaped Yagami, sensing the tension in the atmosphere.

"Kou, since I first met you, I…"

A final breath, a quick flutter of the eyelids, one last glance.

"I've wanted to be more than your friend. Much, much more than that."

The words had fallen. No more illusions, no more hiding. Feelings that had been lying dormant for years were now exposed to the only party in need of hearing them. Rin began to shake, clearly on the precipice of running far, far away. Not a word was said for what felt like a solid minute. She battled to keep a clear head, but the reveal had caused numerous topics in her mind to overturn. She had felt it, _knew _it, sensed it every now and then across their time together. And yet, she had always kept it at an arm's distance from her, not because of outright rejection. She gathered herself and began to speak in a somewhat hesitant tone:

"Rin, I... thank you for being so honest with me."

Rin only nodded, not looking in her direction at all.

"I'm happy. Happy that you feel that way about me. I... never had this before."

"I know."

Yagami could have misheard, but she swore she heard an iota of pride in Rin's voice.

"But I also don't know how to go through with this. I'm sorry but… I never thought of you like that. You were and still are my best friend, more so than any other. I felt like I knew what you were doing all the time as well, but I simply avoided it because I was afraid."

"Kou?"

"I was afraid that I would lose what we had, what we were between each other, if we should ever reach this stage. I don't have a problem with you feeling this way, but… I'm not sure I can agree right away."

There it was. The answer she knew from so many bad soap operas, the answer that gave so many fictional people heartbreak because they presumed mountains from molehills. She bit her lip as she watched Rin, who slowly turned to her with a gaze that both betrayed nothing and revealed everything.

"I...see. So this…"

"I can't say 'yes' or 'no' to you yet, Rin." Yagami interrupted, "I don't know if that's how I feel right now. So please, give me a bit of time. I will give you an answer, I promise. But for now…"

Yagami couldn't help it. She gave a nervous laugh before moving up to Rin and embracing her. Rin jumped slightly, before she reciprocated the motion. Yagami spoke softly with her as they remained locked together:

"Whatever happens from here on Rin," she began, her voice gaining encouragement as she went on, "know that I never want to lose you. You will always be a part of my life which I can never replace. As much as I helped you, you have done the same for me. So until I can answer you, please remain by my side as much as you can."

Rin gave no answer, apart from tightening her grip on Yagami and giving subdued sobs from herself. The latter knew that she wasn't being kind to Rin with this, regardless of what her end decision would be. Rin deserved better than that, it was obvious. Yagami hated herself for being indecisive, but her feelings were unclear right now.

They remained together for another long while, the clock on the wall gradually passing time away, before Rin slowly separated herself from Yagami. Her face was somewhat smeared with tears, her eyes clearly reddened. Yet a smile was there which didn't look forced, or unhappy.

"Kou...thank you."

"What? Why are you thanking me now?"

"For being who you are. You never changed, even from when we first met. You were always so kind, so careful with others you were close with. I'm glad that you're still yourself."

"Of course I am." she answered, "I wouldn't change who I was for anything."

"That's it!" Rin said with a surprising amount of enthusiasm, "It's that part of you which

I…"

The words remained stuck in her throat, causing her to blush a deep maroon. Aware she was fighting to say the words, Yagami spoke up:

"Rin, don't rush it. I told you, I will give you an answer. I won't try and keep you in suspense. But for now, maybe you should freshen up. It's Greenery Day after all. Maybe…"

She was just about to suggest heading out on a walk when her phone rang, to both their surprise. Yagami picked it up and looked at the caller name in surprise.

"Who is it, Kou?"

"It's Fuba. Why's she calling?"

"Oh dear, and I still sound like a mess. I'll be back in a minute."

Yagami nodded as Rin excused herself, answering the call:

"Hey Fuba, what's…"

"Don't talk, listen."

An icy silence reigned on the call. Yagami had never expected it, Futaba's tone even more serious than when she had called to warn about the cyber attack. So she remained silent as Futaba took a deep breath on the other end.

"Yagi, be honest with me. How was Boss handling his first week?"

Surprised, Yagami took a moment to answer:

"Going more than well. He finished the work I gave him in exactly the time…"

"I don't mean that! He could take over as CEO anywhere in the world if he wanted. I want to know how he 'felt' about his week. Did you ask him?"

"Of course I did. He's been having a great time so far. Everybody's accepted him, even Rin. He looked really happy."

"I see. That explains a lot."

"What does? Fuba?"

"Yagi, I'm forwarding you a message. Look at it before saying anything."

Perturbed by the way Futaba was behaving, Yagami received the message and opened it while keeping her on speakerphone. She froze however as she read the contents.

"Yagi, I know you're in shock, but listen to me…"

"What the hell is this?" Yagami nearly yelled, a somewhat refreshed-looking Rin twitching in surprise as she turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Kou, what's wrong?"

"Oh good, Rin's there. Look for yourself. I needed a minute to stop yelling myself."

Rin nervously crossed the room until she was able to catch the message, giving a small gasp.

The message was a simple photo, depicting Anders' desk at work with a rectangular slip of paper on it, clearly stating his letter of resignation. A sketch of Boldur was drawn on the corner, giving the same apologetic bow as the one Yagami had seen when he had written to her about his business trip. What really set her off though was the title of the message, stating 'Pass this on to Yagami and the rest of Eagle Jump please'. Her hands began to shake as she tried to make sense of the situation, yet without a hold to grab onto. Futaba's voice on the phone was faint to her despite being on speakerphone:

"Yagi, Rin, you two need to help me figure out what happened. Boss won't answer any of my calls or messages, he turned his damned phone off. I have no idea where he could be. You need to find him before he vanishes."

"Fuba," Rin began, "Just what…?"

"I don't know Rin! It's making me madder by the second. All this effort and he just goes and throws it away like always! I'm having the guys from the office search for him as well right now, but the more the better. I don't have anybody in the police either so I can't ask them to look just yet. You need to figure out where he went."

Another voice echoed in the background by Futaba, who removed her head slightly from the phone to say:

"Get down there then and search the place if somebody saw him! Rin, Yagi, I need you on this! Don't let Boss get away!"

Yagami wasn't about to end the call without having the biggest question in her mind answered.

"Fuba, hold on! What did you mean with 'like always'?"

The two of them could hear Futaba's click of her tongue, before she began speaking at a pace almost beyond their ability to comprehend:

"I'll say this much! Boss has and always will be an idiot! Now go find him!"

The phone hung up with a symbolic smash of the receiver on the unit, leaving Yagami and Rin with perturbed looks. It didn't take long for Yagami to slap herself in the face to wake up. She grabbed her coat and headed to the door, Rin close behind.

"Kou, do you have any idea what he's doing?"

Yagami turned around, evidently angrier in appearance than she felt based on Rin's response.

"I have no clue and that drives me up a wall. Come on, we need to call the others and have them look."

"But.."

Yagami rushed to get her shoes on, her hand on the doorknob within seconds.

"Rin, we're talking about Anders here! He's part of the team, we…"

She stopped as she bumped into an obstacle before her door. She looked up to find herself face with a duo of people in black suits, their appearance as inviting as a pair of snake fangs. She felt herself turn pale as one of the men spoke up with the voice of a mountain:

"Are you Yagami Kou, Art Director of Eagle Jump?"

Briefly unable to speak, she merely nodded. Rin gave a squeak as she recognised the intimidation the two men were exuding.

"You have been formally invited to meet with Takeshi Takamura. A car is waiting for you by the street to take you to him. We ask that you come with us."

The sound of Takamura's name was enough for her to burst a blood vessel.

"I don't care about that asshole! I need to go find a friend, let me through!"

Yet she found no leeway, the stares of both men under their overly expensive shades beginning to make her anger waver.

"You have unfortunately no power in this decision. Our chief has expressly asked for you to come with. If you still refuse, we will have to relinquish any information regarding Anders Tansuke."

Yagami blinked.

"What? What about Anders? Did you...?"

"We have no obligation to tell you more. If you wish to know more, we ask that you come with. Your partner however must stay behind."

Now it was Rin's turn to become angry, looking like a stormcloud as she stepped up:

"You don't have any right to do this! I'll call the police if you don't leave us alone!"

"The local police are no help to you here. We're afraid there is no negotiation possible. Now, Yagami Kou, if you would be so kind to come with us. Else we may have to use force."

Almost all courage was sucked out of Yagami as the two of them stepped aside, blocking both directions of the hall. She sensed there truly being nothing she could do, the helplessness she felt aggravating. She ran through a dizzying mix of possible outcomes, before one of the men leaned down and lowered his shades, revealing a pair of pale eyes that bored into her.

"I will do you a favor and tell you this. Mr. Tansuke is currently under observation by our group and ready to be taken in. Should our chief find you… lacking co-operation, he sees no qualm with having him removed from the face of society. He has means, you understand."

Yagami felt her legs become weak. Futaba's words to her about Takamura's involvement in the death of Anders' benefactor clearly echoed in her ears. Fear gripped her heart when she considered what could happen. With the heaviest sigh she had ever performed, Yagami stepped out from the apartment, Rin calling out behind her:

"Kou, wait! What are you doing?"

She turned to Rin with a resigned smile, aware that nothing she said would make sense for Rin until later.

"Sorry."

She knew she had little time, so she returned briefly to Rin's side and embraced her, whispering into her ear:

"This Takamura is responsible for what happened to Anders in the first place. Their threats are the real deal. I'm sorry, but I must go see him. Talk to Fuba for the details."

She split apart from Rin, said person expressing full disbelief. Unwilling to leave her behind like this, she approached Rin one more time and briefly touched her cheek with her lips.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I still have to give you an answer. See you."

Having said her part, she walked up to one of the two men and stated in as clear a voice as she could muster:

"Fine, I'll come with. Don't you dare touch her or anybody else."

"We only have to bring you to our chief. Please relax. , have a wonderful day."

Not even bothering to ask how they got Rin's name, Yagami slowly followed as the two men began to head to the elevator, glancing back to see Rin reaching out with a desperate gaze. Yagami shook her head slowly, making Rin withdraw and tremble before picking up her phone and entering the apartment again, slamming the door shut. She knew Rin would call Futaba by now, hoping that she didn't do anything stupid.

"What am I saying?" she said out loud to herself as they exited the building, a black limousine already awaiting them with an open door. Neither of the two men inquired about her question as they guided her in and closed the door, letting the car drive off with her and the driver. The latter was silent, hidden behind a thick pane of tinted glass. Yagami looked around the interior, before laughing sourly to herself.

"The biggest idiot here is me, no doubt."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

The ride was both longer than Yagami expected and shorter than she wanted. The vehicle slowly came to a stop, the door opening and a melodious voice stating:

"We have arrived, Ms. Yagami. Please step out."

She didn't fight back, stepping out to find herself faced with a familiar elderly face.

"Maria!" she breathed out, before Maria raised a finger to her lips.

"Please remain silent, Ms. Yagami. Mr. Takamura is an impatient man and wishes to see you as soon as possible. Follow me."

Ignoring Yagami's pleads to speak, Maria began to cross the pale yellow gravel that formed a large circle, encompassed by fields of grass and trees. Plentiful cherry blossoms stood around them, already having lost most of their petals and standing rather empty. Yagami's vision was then drawn to the large japanese-style mansion before them, a pair of servants in traditional clothing awaiting them. Only, their outfits more resembled Maria's usual appearance, who now instead wore a chauffeur outfit.

They crossed the circle in no time, the servants bowing deeply:

"Welcome, Ms. Yagami. You will find without doubt."

Momentarily confused, she felt herself get tugged by Maria into the building, respectfully switching their shoes beforehand. As they turned the first corner, nobody apparently around to hear them, Yagami burst out in as low a voice she could muster:

"Maria, just what is going on? Why are you here?"

The prismarine of Maria's eyes glinted as she glanced back, a small smile on her face.

"Nothing more than I always do, providing my customers with the service they deserve. You should instead prepare yourself for a surprise, ."

"Me? They threatened to harm Anders if I didn't comply!"

"Indeed. And they left poor Ms. Toyama all alone to try and figure out the details she hasn't been made aware of yet. I will see to her once you are safely brought, do not worry."

"I was basically kidnapped, Maria! What about this is in any way safe?"

"Believe me, . What you are doing here holds immense significance for those you have become involved with over the last few months. You have unwittingly become the key to loosening the bonds that have presided over this family for years. Now then, we have arrived."

Maria turned towards the impressive door that stood before them, knocking thrice loudly before opening it with ease and pushing Yagami in.

"Mr. Takamura, I have brought Ms. Yagami for you."

"You may leave."

Maria gave a bow at the guttural tone, sealing the door and seemingly Yagami's fate. She gazed out at the impressively large room, decorated to look like a japanese style garden. A small stream flowed through pipes into elegant canals that had been dug into the foundation, with patches of greenery along the edges that bloomed in various colors. A low table stood in the middle, the stream split so it formed an island amongst the forest green walls. Even the floor was decorated in green, Yagami wondering if it wasn't synthetic grass when the voice talked again:

"You have come, it seems."

Yagami focused her attention on the toad-faced man sitting by the table, a cup of tea in his hands as he observed her with a gaze absent from the anger he previously showed. Her hate for him rose as she watched him take a deep sip from the cup in apparent bliss.

"Not like I had much choice. You know kidnapping is illegal, right?"

"It was not kidnapping. I merely asked you to come with…'convincement'."

"Yeah, you tell yourself that. Right after I'm done telling the police that you threatened to harm Anders."

"He will not be harmed, I can assure you. I merely let my men speak their opinion on the matter."

"Like I believe that! You already have enough shady stuff around you that I don't need to hear this."

"Yet you are here. Come, take a seat."

He indicated to a pillow on the opposite side of the table, a vase of white lilies planted in the middle. Yagami was reluctant to even twitch in response until he added:

"I am aware that you have strong apprehension for me. Not surprising, given our first and only encounter. I can guarantee to you however that I now have no ill intent with you, merely to come to an agreement. This has all been done to have a mature conversation under six eyes."

"Six?"

"Our third member will arrive soon. Please, your seat."

The most disturbing factor since she had entered had been that Takamura's voice had been calm, composed. There was no hint of irritation, no sign of anger. It was as if he was a different person inhabiting the same body. As such, Yagami slowly began to approach the table, hesitant but lenient to a degree with trusting him. She carefully stepped over the stream and lowered herself onto the comfortable pillow. Takamura snapped his fingers, letting a female servant come by with another steaming cup. As the aroma began to waft over to her, she blinked in surprise.

"Is this…?"

Takamura eyed her over the edge of his cup, contemplating something with a deep expression.

"Rosemary. Bit too effeminate for somebody like me, correct?"

Yagami blinked again as she recalled the words.

"Anders said that same line himself. How…?"

"Does he also drink this variety?"

"He mentioned he always drank it."

"I see." Takamura's eyes became distant, before he shook his head in a likely effort to clear it.

"He truly hasn't changed, the boy. I am both thankful and saddened to hear that. Thank you for telling me."

He gave a shallow bow, Yagami at the end of her patience:

"Alright, give it up Takamura."

He didn't retort to her rude tone, letting her continue without interruption:

"You've got me here and you haven't yelled at me or about anything so far. Everything I know about you has always been negative, regardless of what it was. I know you tried to have me framed for what you did with the attack on Kerzo and even went as far as targeting my own apartment for it. So why the sudden 'nice guy' attitude?"

Her demand received no immediate answer, Takamura slowly sipping at his tea while she continued to fume. Just as she was about to snap at him, the door she entered through burst open, accompanied by a voice louder than any she heard before:

"Takeshi! Is she here yet?"

Yagami spun around as the door closed itself through the sheer force applied, revealing a pillar of a man. His body stood far above Anders' own height, his grayed hair still interspersed with bright blond strands that hung down his shoulders. He wore a beige vest over a white shirt, his shiny trousers lending him almost illuminating qualities. His bearded face split into a radiant expression of joy as he recognised Yagami.

"There she is! Come here, you wonderful human being!"

She could barely react as he crossed the room in a measly few steps, embracing her in a bear hug that threatened to break every single one of her ribs. She flailed in vain as he laughed:

"Oh, it's such a pleasure to finally get to see you! I've heard so much about you as of late, I just had to meet you in person!"

"Air…" she squeezed out, him quickly releasing her with a familiar expression of concern.

"Oh, my apologies! I still get overly excited whenever I meet new people so I tend to go too far!"

He backed off and performed a needlessly respectful bow.

"Please forgive my rudeness!"

"N-no, it's fine.." she stammered out, checking to make sure everything was still where it belonged, "You just… surprised me. Who are you, exactly?"

He pushed his hair aside as he sat up, beaming with every inch of his body.

"Of course, I should have done this sooner. I'm Erik, good to meet you!"

"Same…"

Yagami had no idea where to begin with the person before her, radiating happiness as if she was a long-lost daughter. The atmosphere became disrupted by Takamura's cough.

"If you could hold you enthusiasm back for one minute, Erik, I think it's time we explain some things to here. We have dragged her out under the impression of 'kidnapping', it turns out."

"What?" Erik roared, Yagami cringing a bit, "I told you to invite her, not kidnap her! Just what good are those kids of yours?"

"They're my men, not kids. Now be quiet so we can begin explaining."

Erik looked ready to bite back until a glass of whisky was brought before him. He grabbed the comically small glass in his hand and sipped at it, a satisfied sigh escaping his throat.

"That hits the spot! You always know what brands to serve me, Takeshi."

"That's because you only drink one brand, you oversized moron. Now get to business."

Completely out of the loop, Yagami could only sit there with a perplexed expression as the two men, one she hated and another she had no clue about, exchanged a serious look. Erik sighed as he put the glass down and faced Yagami with an earnest expression she swore she had seen before.

"Before we begin, might I ask if it is alright to speak to you without a title? I'm not originally from Japan and thus I like to mix traditions up."

"You mean 'break them apart completely'."

"Quiet, Takeshi. Anyway, is that alright?"

Momentarily unsure what to make of him, she gave up.

"Alright. Then, can I call you by your family name as well?"

To her surprise, he gave a grin that again carried something nostalgic in it.

"Only if you can figure it out. I was told you were a bit dense by somebody, so I'm curious how long it takes you."

Now feeling a little bit insulted, she let it show through her voice as she retorted:

"You're not very respectful towards your guests, whoever you are. Not like you could hold a candle to Takamura there, but still."  
Takamura gave another cough.

"I will respectfully accept that impression of yours. Though I do wish to say that I had little choice in the matter."

"How about you then start making sense? First you act all composed and mature, then this guy shows up hugging me without regard! What the hell is the point of all this?"

She let her emotions run a bit too wild there, but Yagami had genuinely had enough. Her exhaustion with understanding the situation and trying to remain friendly drained the last of her reserves. Rin's confession this morning had not helped. Erk showed genuine remorse at his actions, giving another bow.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more considerate. You have after all been dragged into rather serious matters concerning our two families."

"Huh?"

Erik took his glass and downed the rest of the whisky, a move whose familiarity finally broke the veil before her eyes.

"Wait, you're Anders' father, aren't you?"

The sandy-haired giant beamed again.

"Takeshi, I win. Pay up"

Takamura sighed as he handed Erik a giant rice cracker hidden under the table. It took Yagami a second to recognise it as the same kind Hajime was eating every lunch these days.

"I still don't see why I have to follow your inane bets. Though you have surprised me with how quick you caught on, Ms. Yagami."

"Get to the point."

"Very well. As you can probably deduce, the reason we have asked…"

"Forced."

"...forced you here is because of Anders himself. He handed in his letter of resignation this morning, correct?"

"How do you know that? Fuba…"

"Has been informing me of his activities for a number of years now. Anders isn't in the know, but he likely suspected her activities for a while. She told me she would call you and explain what happened. Erik thought it the perfect chance to get to meet you under us three alone."

"And it worked!" Erik added with a cheer, his smile unyielding as he brushed off the remains of the rice cracker from his beard, "I had been wondering for the longest time who this mystery lady was that my son had gotten roped in with as of recent. He's been writing to me about you for a while now, can you believe it?"

Deriving some form of immense pleasure from this, Erik chuckled to himself while Takamura deflated slightly and continued:

"Regardless, you are now our honored guest. I ask that you listen closely, as having such a meeting again is nigh impossible under current circumstances."

If he was willing to divulge more on that matter, he didn't get the chance to show it. Erik slammed the table with his hand, making her scramble so her cup didn't spill.

"That's right, we have things to discuss! First off, Yagami, what's your impression of my son?

"Impression?" she asked hesitantly, Erik deriving something from it and laughing.

"I'm not carrying out a bridal inspection, relax."

She blushed, trying to get a word in edgewise but failing under his sheer presence.

"Judging by that response however, it's clear you still don't have a grasp on him."

"How did you…?"

"Yagami, he's my son. I know him better than anybody else. And I know when he's been keeping secrets from others."

She kept quiet this time, aware that she was dealing with someone who was far above her in terms of understanding.

"Be that as it may, Yagami, I need to thank you again."

"For what?"

"For giving him a chance so quickly. I had my doubts when he ran me through the plan to have him fired just so he would become available. There were a lot of 'ifs' in that."

"Wha…?"

It was as if a bomb had dropped on her head. Yagami's mind froze still as she tried and failed to process what had just been said. Erik didn't pay it any mind however, continuing without remorse:

"I said it was a crazy idea! Having an unknown group carry out a cyber attack and him remaining unwilling to act on it while at the conference. It would ruin his reputation in the company. But despite my protests, Anders demanded he do it the way he wanted. I had to give up in the end. Imagine that!"

"Yes, indeed. I am still shocked he convinced you after all these years."

"See, Takeshi? I told you he was getting better!"

"I know. Would you continue so this poor woman's head does not explode?"

His inclusion of a hint of snideness in his voice woke Yagami from her stupor, exploding with a furious tone:

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? He...Anders rigged the cyber attack from the beginning to have himself fired? Just what sort of nonsense is that?"

"It's not nonsense, Yagami." Erik answered nonchalantly, "He wanted out from the job for a while now and knew he couldn't get released before a replacement could be found. So he resorted to somewhat 'drastic' measures."

"That's bullshit!" Yagami yelled while slamming her own hands on the table, "Who in their right mind lets themselves get arrested and sent to trial just to be free of a job? Why the hell would he even want to do that?"

"Simple. He wanted to join your company."

Erik's answer had been as precise as it had been lethal to her understanding. She wobbled as she sat back down, stammering out:

"Wh-what the hell are you saying?"

"My son has many crazy ideas, Yagami. When he was little he constantly made pranks and plans that required significant concentration and effort on his side. Yet he always kept going through with them, to the chagrin of many others. He never had ill intents with it though. Anders just...felt like he had to do something with that overactive imagination of his."

"And that sort of reasoning brings him to incriminate himself?"

"That was not part of the original plan. Even if Takeshi got involved to fulfil his role as the obvious villain."

"You're his father, how can you be so lax over this?"

"Whoa, relax." he defended himself while raising his hands, "I didn't abandon him. I had faith in the beginning that he would be able to sort it out. What none of us expected was that the part where our plans got leaked."

"Leaked?"

"Yep. Turns out, there are a couple of bad apples in Takeshi's branch that weren't too happy about your recent success."

"Wait, 'my' success?"

"You're part of Eagle Jump, right? Fairies Story 3 sold like crazy in the local market, outclassing Takeshi's own game. He runs a number of branches oriented around the production of security programs, but he has one dedicated to game production as well."

"Not like I could care though." Takamura added, "Those guys decided on their own to have their main product be games. I only funded them because they said they could make a profit."

"Which they didn't, thanks to you guys. So when they caught wind of us deliberately making a virus to temporarily delete the data in Anders' branch, they grabbed a copy of it and tried to plant it amongst your company by disguising themselves as technicians the day we attacked ourselves. Sneaky assholes, but clever. It didn't help that poor old Seijirou had to pass away at the same time, distracting us from the imminent problem. That idiot, dying of exhaustion despite all our warnings to him."

Whirlpools spun in Yagami's mind. She had no idea where to begin anymore with all this information. Futaba's reveal to her, the Sakura Festival, Anders' promise to keep her safe, they became a faded mixture of events and emotions she could barely grasp at. A hand shot forward and grabbed her shoulder, granting her stability before she keeled over. She looked up to see a deeply concerned Erik.

"Take a moment for yourself. You seem like you could need it. I understand this is too much to easily accept."

"You…" Yagami began, before sensing a pounding headache and wincing, "...can say that again."

She lowered herself onto the table, her now empty cup standing forlorn as she stared into the distance. She gave a sigh that echoed in the deepest recesses of her body.

"Why is there always so much drama with that guy?" she complained out loud, Erik chuckling in response.

"I should apologise for my son's irresponsible behavior. He never learned to keep that under control. When I heard how he drafted poor Futaba into his department, I wondered if he even knew what he was doing. But Anders always had a grasp on things, regardless of how bad they looked. It was a trait that drew people to him, whether they liked it or not."

"Then again, nobody is infallible. Had it not been for 's suggestion of the thumb drives, we would have found ourselves with a serious problem."

"No question there, Takeshi. You might have grasped my son as being the hero that saved your company, Yagami, but in fact you were it."

"Me?" she barely managed to give as an answer while slumped on the table.

"None of us had thought of the chance that somebody would use the chaos we ourselves caused to their advantage. Had you not informed Anders about it, we would never have sent Futaba to check on your workplace. Once the trial had been concluded, we were also able to determine who was responsible. I will not speak their names, but they have already been apprehended by the police. However, they had an evident bone to pick with you."

"Again, me? What the hell am I doing that's making people so interested in me? I just draw characters, for God's sake!"

"You should know, given your reputation. Point is, their intention was not to harm Eagle Jump directly, but rather you. They didn't say it, but it was clear they were angered at your sudden rise in popularity again through your latest game and the partnership with Kerzo. They wanted to make an example of you, so they targeted you not only in the company, but privately as well."

"The thumb drive Fuba found in my apartment…"

"Also their doing. Anders then had a difficult choice to face. He could either let the people responsible free, as even with the drives he didn't know who to blame for at the time. At best, he could drag Takeshi here into becoming an accomplice. Or…"

"Or he could take the blame on himself, thereby fulfilling the plan he already had."

Erik gave an appreciative smile.

"Precisely. I had no wish to see my son land in prison for what could be decades, but Anders again refused to hear it. He stubbornly let himself take the brunt of the blame. He might be an idiot, but he's an admirable one, I'll give him that."

"You're talking about your own son going to prison! Stop sounding so damn pleased! Just what's wrong with this family?"

She was surprised to see neither man take offense at her words, exchanging a knowing look with each other. Takamura was the first to speak up, his voice as maddeningly calm as before:

"It is regrettable that so much had to happen to him. We offered to help him receive bail, but with the evidence against him and under police observation, we had little leeway. Had that miracle in the courtroom not occurred where they re-examined the thumb drive data, we would have lost Anders likely for a lifetime."

A memory of Maria promising her help echoed behind Yagami's eyes, before she shook her head and spoke with all the conviction as she had left:

"So all this, everything that ended up happening, was resolved by a fluke?"

To her disbelief, both men nodded.

"Pretty much." Erik answered, "I would have tried with all my connections to get him out as soon as possible, but planted evidence would only make the overall crime worse. I am eternally grateful that he was able to come out of that disaster unharmed."

"He lost all chance of returning to society as a normal person! What's there to be happy about? What if I had decided not to help out with getting him hired?"

"You helping out was not part of Anders' plan."

"What?"

Takamura gave a chuckle, the first she had ever heard from him. It didn't suit him at all.

"Anders was insistent he would appeal to your boss himself after being fired. He wanted to learn how to draw to his heart's content, tired of the life he led in the company. For the first time in four years, Anders showed signs of wanting to do something for himself, not others."

"And for that, Yagami," Erik continued in his stead, beaming with pride, "we only have you to thank. Had you two never met, I'm sure Anders would never have thought of breaking free of the bonds which held him to Kerzo. Futaba had to play the role of grief-struck employee, but she was as happy as us to see Anders leave the company."

"That...that doesn't make sense."

"Why not? Is it wrong to wish my own son that he makes his own decision for his future?"

"But didn't he already do that when he entered the industry? He told me himself that he went into business because of you."

"That is true. However, something happened which meant he no longer remained at the company for his sake, but for somebody else's."

Before he could continue, Takamura raised his voice, an edge clearly audible in it:

"Erik, enough."

Once more, the two of them exchanged looks before Erik relented.

"You're right, we promised after all. Sorry Yagami, but my lips are sealed from this point onwards."

"Wait, why now all of a sudden?"

Erik gave an apologetic smile.

"Call it an obligation of sorts. A person we owe a lot to told us long ago that 'it falls to the person themselves to tell the full story'. We're simply honoring her words."

Yagami wondered to herself why those words sounded familiar, before it clicked in her mind.

"Those words...you wouldn't happen to be talking about Maria, would you?"

Now it was the men's turn to look astonished.

"You know her?" Takamura asked.

"More like she knows me. I've been going to the Masked Glass for over a month now. I got to know Anders there."

Whatever she had expected as a response, it didn't happen. Instead, a complicated expression drew over the two of them, neither saying anything until a phone call interrupted the mood. Takamura pulled the phone out from his pocket and answered in a professional tone:

"What is it?"

A garbled voice echoed from the phone, Takamura's face forming a frown at first before relaxing again.

"I see. Keep an eye on his movements and report if he should act rashly. That will be all."

He hung up the phone, glancing at Erik.

"Erik, he's where you guessed he would be."

"I told you, Takeshi! That kid's as predictable as always."

"Wait, you know where Anders is?"

Erik produced another beaming smile.

"Yep! It's high time you went to see him."

"Wait, what? Why should I go? I mean I was going to look anyway but…"

"Yagami."

She shut up as Erik's expression turned serious for a change.

"You need to go see him. Both to have your questions answered and to clarify what you two have going between you. We won't be coming with, Anders would likely flip should he see us."

He clapped his hands, loud enough to confuse it with a faraway strike of lightning. The massive doors opened to reveal a woman whose complexion Yagami could have sworn to see somewhere before. The endless familiarity was beginning to wear down on her.

"You called, Mr. Tansuke?"

"Please take Yagami to the car. You know where to drive, I believe?"

"It's Monday, Mr. Tansuke. There's only one place he would be at."

"Indeed." Erik murmured while Yagami gave a confused look. She caught Takamura standing up from the table, dusting his suit off with lazy movements.

"In any case, Ms. Yagami, it has been a pleasure to finally speak with you personally. I understand if you continue to have apprehension around me, but I hope you will come to see my actions are done with good intentions, however misguided they are. Erik, let's go. Mother wants to see you."

Erik nodded and stood up himself, Yagami following suit due to peer pressure.

"How is she, Takeshi?"

"As ancient and as spirited as ever. I'm astonished she still tries to handle some of the business matters."

"Hah! That lady never changes. She reminds me of my own grandmother, bless her soul."

Yagami felt herself nearly abandoned as the two men crossed the room to the opposite end and walked through a sliding door, leaving her alone with the driver. Said person gave a bow as she asked:

"We are in a bit of a rush if we wish to meet with Anders on time. Are you ready to come with?"

"O-oh, right."

Still somewhat dazed from all the decisions being made around her, Yagami trundled behind the driver as they crossed the massive house. Their walk was silent, not a word being exchanged while Yagami tried to get her bearings. She understood by now that there was a lot more involved with Anders than she could ever have credited him for. Not only that, his father had revealed Anders to be far more unpredictable than she ever thought possible. The fact that he had deliberately planned an actual attack merely to give himself a reason to leave his position was absurd to the point where she didn't want to believe it. Yet, as they reached another limousine and she entered it, she understood that with Anders, anything was possible. It didn't help when the driver began to drive off and asked:

"Tell me, Ms. Yagami, do you feel overwhelmed with all this happening?"

"That is the 'mildest' form for describing how I feel about this whole situation. I just wanted to go find Anders, yet it feels like he's been playing me for a fool this whole time."

"You misunderstand, Ms. Yagami. Anders is somebody almost without equal when it comes to kindness. His intentions when concerning others are always noble, as he sees it as irresponsible to leave a person alone with their misfortune. Many people in Kerzo owe him a lot for giving them a second chance. I am no different. Do you remember me by chance?"

Momentarily clueless, she eyed the driver's expression intently before a connection popped up.

"I remember. You were at the office with all those folders that I asked for directions. Why are you here?"

"Call me Mizore. I've been keeping tabs on Anders as well on Mr. Takamura's behalf. I owe Anders a lot after all."

"You're another one of the endless 'grateful' ones Anders has on his list?"

Yagami's tone had been sour, yet it was only because she felt like there was barely anything left she could grasp onto when it came to him. Thankfully, Mizore took no offense, glancing back while smiling.

"You should know that nobody who Anders ever helped asked for it. He simply walks up to you like it's his personal problem and gives you the means to sort out everything you have that's wrong in your life. I was told by my family in Sendai that I was to be married off because my father lost his barely-profitable job to a drunk brawl. Told me just as I finished my training to become an accountant."

Yagami gave her a stunned look. She hadn't heard of arranged marriages in a long time.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Simple, I ran away. My parents never considered my opinion on the matter, having selected somebody purely for their wealth. So I ran to my boyfriend's place here in the city and tried to make a living as a waitress to earn some funds. Didn't work out so well, the first customer I ever served ended up getting a steaming plate of beef stew all over him."

Yagami gave a wince, her imagination playing against her this time by visualizing the scene vividly.

"Ouch."

"At that point, I thought my life was over. I had no home to return to, no family to support me and worst of all, an hour before the disaster my boyfriend broke up with me. So I started crying right there in the restaurant. That was a spectacle for anyone to see, I'm sure."

The way she passed the information so casually bewildered Yagami.

"You make it sound like no big deal."

"Consequence of growing up. You can make any situation the worst it ever could be or you fight through it. That's what Anders told me while wiping my tears with his only clean sleeve."

Yagami could feel her eyes bulge out a bit.

"That was him?"

"Yeah, and I had no idea what he was doing, consoling me while the stew burned him. But he ignored his predicament solely to check on my well-being. He paid triple for the mess I caused and took me out to a small cafe nearby. He didn't speak much, just letting me eat and drink on his expense until I thought I was gonna burst. When I couldn't keep quiet anymore, he merely asked me if I was feeling better. That's when I just... opened up to him about everything. It didn't take long, but for me it was the most arduous talk I ever had."

The driver paused as she inspected the road ahead, her eyes in the rear-view mirror somewhat distant.

"He let me continue until the end, before inquiring about my plans for the future. I told him I had no chance in hell of making it anywhere, not with me having nowhere to stay or enough money to survive for a week. My boyfriend had unceremoniously dumped everything I had brought with me out of his apartment, meaning I likely wouldn't see half of it again before I got there. I was half-ready to head home, even if it meant I had to be together with somebody I didn't want to be with. I was about to ask him for money to grab the next train when he asked for my parent's phone number."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I know. Who just goes and asks that? But I obliged him anyway. He took the number and texted somebody to come see him. Barely fifteen minutes later, Futaba comes by. She hadn't been Assistant Manager for longer than a year, but she already looked the part. She sat down and introduced herself, before taking the number and calling my parents. I could only sit in disbelief while Futaba began to speak with my father, inquiring about my education and any qualifications I had. When my father lied to try and pass me off as a 'poor, hopeless daughter who ran away because she didn't know better', Anders looked ready to raise a storm. He instructed Futaba what to say, explaining that I had received a job with Kerzo and could pursue a career as an accountant for the company. Both me and my father had no words, Anders pushing further and having Futaba declare that 'anybody who doesn't consider their children's wishes can forget acting as a parent'. He ended the call by clarifying that a monthly installment would be sent in addition to my wage to ensure my family could remain afloat until my father could find another job. Should he not be able to, Anders offered to have him hired at another marketing firm close to their house."

"You're making something up here. Even if this is Anders we're talking about here, that's going too far for a girl who dropped food on him."

"You're very blunt." Mizore commented with a giggle, "But I'm not. I've been in the company now for a few years myself and there are a number of people like me. People who had been dealt a bad hand at life and didn't know how to get out of it. Anders helped make the branch double in size during his time as Manager, not just because of charity. Everyone he helped, he did by offering them a chance at a job. Sometimes it was tasks they weren't good at, sometimes they failed horribly. But Anders kept giving them a chance to prove themselves, if not in the first task then in the second and so forth. The phrase 'Just because they missed the target, it doesn't mean they lost their chance to try again.' was something he used to say often."

"Certainly sounds like him." Yagami felt her spirits lifted a bit, unsure why that was. Mizore gave a sound of acknowledgement as they entered the urban sprawl of the inner city.

"For that reason, nearly every person in the branch is ready to assist Anders with everything he needs done, without him needing to ask. When that disaster with the cyber attack happened and Anders got arrested, none of us at the office knew what to do. Such a good man, who already suffered so much, forced to live the rest of his days behind bars intended for his polar opposites."

The car came to a complete halt, Yagami jerking forwards a bit as Mizore pressed hard on the brakes. She stepped out and opened the door, her expression a mixture of sorrow and contemplation.

"We've arrived, Ms. Yagami. You'll find Anders ahead. Regardless of what you may have learned of him, please remember to keep an open mind. Both for yourself and him."

Yagami didn't answer as she stepped out and found herself in an area she had never visited before, yet knew well enough from context where they were.

"This is…"

She wanted to continue, yet was interrupted by the sound of the car's engine starting. Watching in light surprise as Mizore drove off without a farewell, the vehicle soon vanished past the first turn. Aware that she had little choice, she took a deep breath and put her hands in her jacket pockets. A crumpling sound startled her slightly, pulling out a folded piece of paper from one of her pockets. Her confusion soon got laid to rest as she recognised the paper as being Anders' letter of resignation, along with directions. She dedicated a few seconds to how she got to having it, before accepting the bizarre circumstances she was in.

"Probably Maria." she muttered as she pulled her coat tighter around herself, taking the first few steps towards the small dirt roads that lined themselves before her in frighteningly angular patterns. The sun shone, the sky was azure. Yet no light could lift the spirits that lined the path she walked, tombstones stretching as far as the eye could see in the massive square that was Tama Cemetery.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

The eerie silence that accompanied every cemetery was always unnerving for Yagami. She didn't appreciate the thoughts of thousands being laid to rest around her, causing her to conjure up scenarios she rather didn't imagine. Nevertheless, her mind was now far beyond the state where the environment bothered her. She instead kept walking straight, ignoring the majority of names displayed left and right.

A marble pillar with a family, a flat slab with a senior. She barely retained the sights in her memory as she passed under a red pine, the ground littered with estranged needles. The sound of them bending under her weight was oddly pleasing, accompanying her for only a few feet before returning to the hollow patting of feet on dirt.

As she looked back at the pine with a slight sense of disappointment, she caught another sound in the area. It was one she had gotten to hear countless times in her lifetime, light scratching unmistakable amongst the dead silence. Yagami turned her sights towards the source, a familiar dark green coat covering a grave kept separate from the other. A square of black, polished stone encircled a bed of white lilies, a snowy marble pillar in the middle with incense burning before it. The figure under the coat was solely focused on writing in his all too familiar notebook. Yagami didn't hide her presence as she began to walk up to the figure.

Once he turned around to recognise her, Anders became deathly pale and scrambled to get up, only to be halted by Yagami's steeled voice:

"Run and I'll swear I'll have Ahagon chase you down with a drone."

He took her warning seriously, having experienced the wrath of Ahagon himself. He remained still, his expression still panic-stricken. Yagami took it as a sign that she finally had him where he had nowhere to escape. As much as she disliked putting him on the spot, it couldn't be helped with somebody as difficult as him.

"Now then," she began, waving the resignation letter before him, "I believe you have some explaining to do. What is this all about?"

He grimaced as he recognized the slip of paper, about to write into the notebook when she cut him off:

"Is what I should ask, but I couldn't care less right now."

He gave an astonished look, nearly dropping the pen in disbelief. Yagami took it as a sign to come closer, barely ten feet from him now.

"I have other priorities right now, ones less focused on what you've done as much as what you've been hiding from me. Can I see who lies here?"

It was clear he was against it, yet he begrudgingly nodded and stepped a bit aside, allowing her to read the writing elegantly etched into stone. Three names were engraved on it. She showed no surprise with the first one.

"Tansuke Makoto. Passed away six years ago at the age of fifty."

She glanced at Anders, who was torn between sorrow and fright. She let her suspicions rest for the time being and focused on the second name.

"Hachinori Yumina. Passed away…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"...the same day as your mother. Age twenty-two."

Anders merely nodded, unwilling to look her in the eye. Sensing herself close to the edge of the proverbial cliff, she pressed on and gasped as she read the third and final name.

"Tansuke 'Takamura' Sayuri. Age twenty-three."

As she finished, Anders began to whimper. His shoulders shook violently as he grabbed his knees to calm down. Yagami, sensing her chance, knelt before the grave and clasped her hands, beginning to utter a prayer. Her action had the intended reaction, Anders stopping to watch her in wonderment. Once her prayer was finished, she moved on and spoke:

"Hello, you three. I'm Yagami Kou. It's a pleasure to know you."

Yagami continued her speech while focused on the grave itself, deliberately ignoring Anders.

"You will never have heard of me before, I bet. I work in a game company and draw characters for a living. It's been a lot of fun so far, if a bit dramatic at times. If you three don't mind, I'd like to tell you about what's been happening in my life the last while."

She glanced back at Anders, who watched her with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. Satisfied by the combination, she continued with her plan:

"It started a little more than a month ago. I was failing to make a design for a competition my boss dropped on us without warning. Angry at myself, I ran off and wanted to drown myself in alcohol. Before I knew it, however, I ended up in the strangest place. A bar that looked like a forest, a bartender with a mysterious glint in her eye."

Her mouth widened into a warm smile.

"And a guy who thought he could pass off apple juice as downing whisky. Ridiculous, right? But that was how I first got to know Anders. And I have rarely felt as thankful to have met someone as him. You and your husband raised a good man, Ms. Tansuke."

Another glance told her that he had never expected it. She wasn't done, however.

"However, for all the good he's done, your son has been causing me no end of trouble as well. I don't know how much he has told you, but I feel like he's been playing me for a fool all this time."

A gasp escaped Anders' lips, before he covered his mouth as she cast a curious look. She soon returned to face the grave however, not finished yet:

"Ever since I've gotten to know him, I've been unable to get a grasp on him. He hands out kindness like an all-you-can-eat-buffet, gives advice like an old man and does tasks at speeds most consider impossible. Yet he just goes and throws all that out the window in a heartbeat, throwing himself in harm's way simply because he felt like it. It's enough to make me lose my head in anger, honestly. Why hurt yourself so much just to please somebody else?"

It was clear her question stung, Anders looking away in what she presumed to be shame amongst other emotions.

"But seeing you three, I'm guessing you play some part in it, right?"

No answer came of course, though Yagami left a gap out of respect nonetheless.

"I don't know if I'll get an answer from Anders. Knowing him, it'll be like every other time and he'll just hide his intentions as usual. Like why he would throw away another chance at life with us and run off to who knows where. Maybe he has a plan, maybe not. I can never tell with the guy. So instead, I'd like to ask something of you three."

She bowed down before the grave, making sure to word herself just right for the end:

"Please, take care of Anders. Wherever he may be heading, whatever he ends up choosing, make sure he's watched over by you three. I was told by a certain foreigner that I was supposed to find the answer to all my questions here. Unfortunately, I don't have the hope anymore that I can find it. In any case, rest in peace."

She stood up, having said everything she wanted, and faced Anders with all the neutrality she could muster. Said person refused her gaze, looking away so no hint of his emotions was visible apart from rejection.

"Anders, I don't really have much else to say. I'll go tell Rin and the others that you found another job outside the city. Probably close to whatever you were planning. I thought the way to understand you was to get to know you better, but it seems to only break more between us. I just want to thank you again for all the help you've given me, even if I never asked for it. For what it's worth, I considered you a good friend and a good person. I hope you find somebody one day that can help you overcome whatever it is that's preventing you from 'saying' a word to me. Take care."

Her heart significantly heavier than before, she slowly turned away. She settled her vision on the pine tree from before, unable to focus on anything else without losing her composure. She took a breath deeper than any she had ever taken before and took the first step. Then another. And another.

Only to stop as the cemetery's dead silence was broken by a voice. A male voice louder than anything she had ever heard before. A jet engine was comparable to a mouse's squeak as the voice's words shattered the very air:

"Don't leave!"

The world stood still for Yagami. Her heartbeat echoed in her chest like a jackhammer as she broke out in a cold sweat. Nothing could have prepared her for this. She slowly turned back to see a mute man cough as if his throat had not been used in years. He sputtered, he croaked, he groaned with what seemed to be unimaginable amounts of pain. Yet, he had spoken.

"You…" she began, only to be cut off by him:

"Don't! Don't leave! Please, don't leave! I... I don't know… I don't know what…"

Anders seemed to border on hyperventilating, his breathing becoming more ragged as he stumbled into a standing position, only to collapse on his knees again. He gave a low moan that echoed with suffering, a primal sound Yagami had only heard traces of in the games she had helped develop. She rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Calm down first! Stop breathing so hard, you're going to pass out!"

Her words seemed to resonate with him, his breathing slowly beginning to mellow out until it reached the border of what could be considered 'steady'. He continued staring at the ground, still refusing eye contact. Another shudder ran down Yagami's back though as more words poured out of his mouth, existences that should be exempt from him:

"I... I did it. I talked."

Unable to respond to that, she kept watching as he began to chuckle, only to break out into laughter. His voice rang out over the rows of the dead, filled with vibrant life. It was a laugh free of burdens, a laugh that shook off dust and chains to release whatever had been buried underneath. Yagami could almost see a weight fall of his shoulders as he slowly reduced his volume to a mere giggle.

"I talked. I talked. I don't believe it, I talked." 

Slowly able to get a grip herself, she sighed and responded:

"Yes, you're doing it right now. Since we're already doing so well on the 'being honest' part, why don't you start explaining to me why the hell you lied about being mute?"

He finally looked into her eyes, his blue sheen far clearer than it had ever been before.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. This is...a first for me in a long time…"

"What do you mean, a first?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I was mute. I just never said how long I had been it."

Raising her eyebrows, Yagami groaned herself now.

"Really, you're going to play technicalities with me? After everything I just said? You know I could have just continued walking."

"Yeah, but you didn't."

The sheer happiness in his voice, a rich and luscious tone filled with emotion long suppressed, was enough to startle her into silence.

"You could have left me here, but you didn't. You could have not helped me get the job, but you didn't. You could have not assisted with the festival, but you didn't. And you could have decided to never go to the Masked Glass. But you didn't."

Anders' eyes began to well up, a tear running down his cheek that he caught with his sleeve.

"Sorry. It's just...been so long since I could bring myself to say a single word. Just sitting here, listening to my own voice, it feels like I've been reborn." 

"That was way too cheesy and you know it."

"I don't care, it's the truth. And the one I must thank for it is you, Yagami. No, Kou."

He smiled, the sight enough to make her retreat an inch and look away, her cheeks flushed.

"Since when do you have permission to use my first name? Only Rin calls me that."

"Who was it that called me their 'good' friend?"

"You know where the difference is. Stop distracting me and explain what's going on here. Why are you suddenly talking? And what is...all of this? Start making sense, now that you've actually given me a chance."

A firm nod became her answer, a hint that he had regained some form of strength that he hadn't shown before. Or rather, that he hadn't been able to display before.

"I will try, Yagami. Only, even I don't know where to begin. Will you guide me?"

"You want me to guide both of us through your memories?"

"Believe me, you'll be thankful for it."

Relaxing her posture a bit, Yagami settled down onto the dirt beneath.

"Fine. I'm not holding back though. You owe me that much for all the trouble you caused me."

"Can't argue with that. But, could you at least give me time to answer? Some things are...harder to talk about."

"As long as I hear it straight."

"Deal. So, first question?"

Yagami didn't even open her mouth to ask. She turned to the grave with demanding eyes. Anders sighed as he recognized the meaning.

"From the beginning. That's just like you. Very well."

He cleared his throat repeatedly, still struggling with the prospect of speaking so much after his unexplained silence for all this time.

"You already know, but Makoto was my mother. She, alongside my father, was the one who inspired me to always strive to help others, even if they were against it. Her life had been filled with regrets and doubts and thus, she had learned to never hide her intentions with others. If she saw someone who needed help, she would provide it. She became my hero. So I followed her advice and became the selfless, moronic person you know me as."

"But that's not all there is to you. I know that well enough."

If he felt bothered by her comment, he didn't show it.

"When I decided to enter the world of finance, my parents supported me all the way. My father offered to have me hired at a company owned by an old friend of his. That happened to be Seijirou Kerzo, a descendant of the Kerzo family who still own the company assets. Seijirou became thrilled with my work attitude and capability and wanted me to quickly rise the ranks to become manager. For that, he offered to have me put under the guidance of one of his branch managers located here in town. With a good bit of nervousness, I accepted."

His vision now settled on the grave as well, his eyes becoming a hint more distant.

"On my first day, I became acquainted with two people. One was the branch manager. And his Assistant Manager, Sayuri."

The first of likely many pieces began to fall into place for Yagami.

"I don't know where to begin with Sayuri. She was a striking young woman, somebody with the drive to run the country had she gotten the chance. She never boasted however, remaining humble to a fault with others. Nobody in the branch doubted her skill, hence why she jumped up to the position so quickly, even though Sayuri was mute from birth."

Her eyes widened a bit as Anders chuckled.

"I had never encountered a mute person before, so my first meeting with her went abysmal. I had no clue at the time of course but asking the Assistant Manager why she was so rude with her silence doesn't come across well in any situation. She hit me hard enough to almost knock me out. I still can't forget the weight behind that punch."

He rubbed the centre of his chest, a nostalgic expression on it.

"Anyway, following that I did my best to understand her. I helped her with tasks, I tried to come up with the most promising ideas during meetings and I tried to engage with her outside the workplace. It was a rocky start, but in short, it became a bigger success than I ever could have expected. You know what I mean."

"Marriage." was all Yagami said, the reality somehow both uplifting and depressing for her.

"Yes. We fell in love and married each other after barely two years, even though we kept it strictly professional at work. It was also a silent agreement between the coworkers what our actual relationship was. I received Takamura's blessing and we became the happiest we ever were. Sayuri soon got promoted to Manager after the previous head resigned due to illness, while I took up her old position. It was a first for her, to be able to delegate and guide the entire branch along with her ideas for the future. And she was incredibly good at it for the first two years. She arranged sponsors, expanded our target market, hired new members. Amongst them...was Yumina."

A shadow settled over his expression, surprising Yagami yet again.

"Yumina was a bright, energetic girl from Hokkaido who dreamed of living in the big city. She had grown up an orphan, yet she had persevered and was determined to take a job so far away from home. She was always cracking jokes, chatting people to death with stories and bringing new life into the department. Having her was a blessing for the co-workers and Sayuri. They became great friends as time passed and she came over often to chat and hang out. It was such a great time, I almost failed to catch Sayuri having feelings for Yumina."

"Wait, you don't mean…?"

"I didn't catch them cheating, relax. I could tell however that her affection for me was dwindling. We didn't interact as much as before, instead she invested it in spending time together with Yumina and getting to know her better. Yumina only reciprocated the attention, their fondness for each other growing by the day. Only, I could sense there being more. When you're in love, sensing such things becomes easier."

A deep sigh racked his body, him remaining silent for a short while before continuing:

"Eventually, I couldn't hide my worry anymore. So I sat down with both of them and talked. I knew that Sayuri never wanted to hurt me, nor did Yumina. But it was simply that they felt happier together than me and Sayuri. That much became clear to us three after we ended talks, even though we had no idea what to do. I didn't want to lose the woman I loved, the life we had shared together to that point. Yumina didn't want to cause a divide between us, but it was merely her presence which had slowly caught Sayuri's attention. And Sayuri...was the most broken-hearted of us all. Who can blame her, having loved and devoted herself to me only to find she had stronger feelings for somebody else? It's the plot of nearly every cliché romance drama out there, only this was reality. And it threatened to break everything we had."

Taking another breather, Anders leaned back and inspected the blue dome above, the tiniest white strips proof that clouds could still exist.

"Unable to find an answer, I did the only thing I could do. I told both my parents and Takamura. Their response...was not what I expected."

"How do you mean?"

"In my mind, I had expected them to be angry with both me and Sayuri to have let something like this happen. But instead, they were relieved to see that we caught onto what was happening and had tried to discuss it like adults. Takamura especially was very understanding and sat down with Sayuri and Yumina to chat amongst themselves. However, no answer could be found. All three of us had something to lose, none of us wanted to be torn away from it. This went on until my mother slammed the kitchen table hard enough to cause a crack in it."

Another chuckle from him, this time genuinely humored.

"Mom always was the more impulsive type. It was that which drew Dad to her in the beginning. But he had also fallen for her ability to take control of any situation, regardless of what it may be. She said that there would be no end to this discussion until we settled it in a suitable location. When we asked her what she meant, she declared that we should take the car and head up to the mountains."

"Why that?"

"My mother's family used to run a temple in Saitama before they left it behind to move to the city. However, they kept their temple grounds intact. So she wanted us three along with her to go for a 'cleansing' ritual. She wanted us to become clear about what our needs and wants are without being dragged down by consideration for others. In order to make proper decisions, you need to consider yourself before others. A lesson I never got to learn."

The atmosphere suddenly grew dark, Yagami sensing her surroundings far more clearly than before. A similar air began to appear around Anders, him biting his tongue before speaking in a strained tone:

"We had little choice but to agree, convincing my mother is akin to telling an earthquake to calm down. So we four packed up and drove off, with me behind the wheel. The trip took almost the whole of Monday morning, but by early afternoon we were on the final stretch past a beautiful valley."

He paused once again, glancing at the grave before shaking his head in a regretful manner.

"That was until a deer jumped in front of the car, its body crashing into the windshield and blocking my view. I got knocked out by the impact and failed to catch the car as it drove through the road barrier and into the valley below."

Yagami stifled a gasp, Anders beginning to tremble again:

"When I awoke, I found myself out of the car, the vehicle resting on a pair of trees that overlooked a sheer drop. By a miracle, it had not fallen all the way. But I was the only one able to move. Sayuri, Yumina, Mom...they were all pinned inside the car that had been bent out of shape from the impact. I tried to pry the doors open but it was hopeless. Even worse was the fact that Mom had gotten stabbed by a piece of metal dislodged from the car. She was dying, right in front of us, and we had nothing to treat her with. Our phones had no signal, as the valley was uninhabited and thus no radio towers were built in the area. Sayuri and Yumina were able to bandage her with their clothes and gave her painkillers we had packed for the trip, but it was useless. She was getting worse by the minute. No amount of yelling or fighting gave me the chance to help her, trapped on the outside like a spectator to a torture room. We could only rely on that by some miracle, another person would be driving by and see the crash site. So, we tried to save our strength for the night, which had already approached by that time. When we woke up at dawn...Mom was dead."

His hands began to tremble violently, his breathing becoming slightly ragged until Yagami gripped his shoulders to calm him. Shooting her a thankful look, he pressed on with noticeable cold sweat:

"At the same time, the next disaster struck. A storm drenched us in ice cold rain. It seemed to never end, the rain turning the ground to puddles of mud. Then, I saw with horror how the car began to push harder against the trees, the wood groaning like an old man. I grabbed the only available hold by Sayuri's side and dug my legs down up to my ankles. I tried with every ounce of my strength to hold the car back, but every second of rain drew it closer to the edge. Yumina told me to let go before I got dragged along with them, but I refused. How could I allow myself to lose not only my mother, but my wife and her new love? I know what I sound like when I say it, but I honestly didn't mind that Yumina had come into my life. She hadn't come with the intention to hurt anyone, only seeking happiness herself, and had always been my friend first and foremost. And I just knew that I couldn't allow anyone else to die when I could do something about it. And for what felt like an eternity, I prevailed. The trees had almost snapped and the car hung half off the cliff edge, but I had a grip. They were secure. They were safe."

His hand rose up from his lap, slowly peeling the coat back to reveal his bare forearms. The white scars from last time were even more visible now under sunlight, revealing their complicated contours across his skin.

"And then I heard the snap. I looked down and felt how my skin and tendons began to tear from the weight, the pain unbearable. Yet I continued holding on, sensing with every second how my grip got weaker and weaker. I cried out as I cursed the heavens for this impossible task, for not allowing me to sort out my own feelings before tearing away everything I held dear. Sayuri grabbed my attention one last time, writing 'Forgive me' with her breath on the window. That was when a branch from the trees crashed down on my arms, breaking every bone multiple times and almost ripping my fingers off. I had to watch as Sayuri and Yumina tumbled over the edge, not a single scream echoing before the car landed bottom first on a boulder. The last thing I heard before I fainted was the sound of an explosion."

Tears that had been rising for the last ten minutes now crashed down without restraint.

"I couldn't save them...I couldn't save anyone…Mom, Yumina, Sayuri...all of them dead, all because I couldn't watch the road properly. I just wanted to sort out our problems and ended up losing so much. What...what hope was there for somebody as useless as me, who couldn't even save the people he cared about?"

Yagami had heard enough. She leaped forwards and embraced him. Anders in return tried to retreat. She responded by holding him tighter.

"Anders, listen to me." she began with a consoling tone, "You aren't at fault for anything. You couldn't have done anything about the accident and you fought so hard to try and save them. You did the best you could."

"No!" he yelled as he returned the hug, his grip on her gentle yet still trembling, "There was...there was so much I could have done! I could have tried to not take them there, I could have tried to talk to Sayuri earlier, I could have…"

"You did everything you could at the time. Don't hurt yourself anymore. I know that Sayuri and the others understood how hard you tried. They wouldn't have wanted you to beat yourself over this."

"Yagami…" Anders pressed out as if needing the word for stability, taking ragged breaths,

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Dad had felt something was off and contacted emergency services. He along with the doctors asked me what I could remember from the accident. I couldn't answer them. I couldn't even speak. From that day on, I lost all ability to talk."

The puzzle was nearly complete for Yagami now, her understanding having progressed enough for her to begin filling in the gaps herself.

"So you being 'mute'...was due to trauma?"

"In a sense. When I recalled the accident, I found my throat constricting to the point where I thought I was choking myself. I couldn't bring myself to approach that point in time ever again. Even after they figured out the majority themselves through the evidence, I couldn't say a word. I merely sat there like a fish out of water. Takamura… didn't agree with that."

"Him?" she recalled how composed and out-of-character he had been today, halfway to spilling the information when he continued:

"Takamura...still hates me for what happened. When you came to visit me while he was there, he was doing his usual treatment. He loved my family as much as his own daughter and cursed me for having let them die. Since then, he's never spoken with me without insulting me every step of the way. And honestly, I can't fight back. Everything he says, everything he points out, makes it clear I was nothing but a danger to others in his eyes."

"But Anders, that's…"

"It's alright Yagami." Anders said with a faint tone of reassurance, "I don't blame Takamura for how he treats me. For all this time, after all, I was too frightened by my own mistakes to even speak out normally. I could communicate with others with writing and texts, but there was such a gap between me and others that I knew I could never bridge without my voice. In fact, I couldn't even communicate with anyone for the first month or so because of my arms."

He chuckled as he traced the scars again.

"They took a long time to heal fully and I even now don't have full control anymore over them. I can lift small weights, but any proper training is beyond me. I can't even swim anymore, they said, else I'd risk tearing the tendons again for good. I used to love going out with Sayuri or my family to the beach and swim until the sky turned dark. And there I go, remembering her again."

His voice began to crack again, Yagami reasserting her grip on him.

"I'm sorry Yagami, I shouldn't be losing track like this. I'm sure you have other questions, don't you?"

She didn't answer him immediately, pushing him somewhat apart so her eyes were directly facing his. He didn't avert them this time, the sorrow and regret in them enough to drown the country.

"Just the one."

"One? That's a surprise."

"Listen to me."

Taking a deep breath, she laid bare the one question that she had wanted to ask him since they first got to know each other.

"When are you going to stop putting yourself down?"

"What?" he retorted, clearly not having expected it.

"You heard me. It's been a hell of a month with you, Anders. I've talked with you, worked with you, had fun with you. Yet you never truly tried to enjoy yourself in all that time. You help people with their issues without question, yet you never engage in something you personally want. And I won't accept your excuse of being afraid to be around me due to guilt. You're simply not able to accept the fact that you are not a bad person. Just how many do you think you've helped get back on track since then, huh? Futaba, Mizore, Maki, even me. You've done nothing but support people through their own problems and giving them advice without end. You might think it's some kind of redemption, but I know it's because you're no different to how you were before. I never got to know the you before the accident, but I'll be damned if you've changed apart from your cowardice. So, for the last time…"

She took a deep breath, before she screamed to the heavens:

"Stop ignoring yourself!"

Her voice rang out over the dead, filling the air with energy that threatened to tear her throat apart. Yet she ignored the strain, glaring him down with all the resolution she could muster. And it had a significant effect on Anders, who mumbled:

"How? When…"

"Your actions are your actions! Your consequences are your consequences! You of all people shouldn't be lying here, bawling about possibilities and 'ifs'. What did you tell Mizore back then? 'Just because they missed the target, doesn't mean they missed the chance to try again'. And what about that first night at the Masked Glass? 'Sometimes, we simply need to see the problem from a different perspective'. Where's the stupid wisdom for yourself? You're a human being, start wanting things for yourself for once!"

"Why should I? I only hurt those I let near me!"

"You never hurt anyone! You only think that because you can't look two feet beyond your own self-pity!"

He failed to form a retort, remaining silent in shock as Yagami continued:

"For starters, have you ever met anybody who outright despised you? Don't give me Takamura as an example, you and I both know at this point that what he's been doing was nothing else but him trying to get you to accept the past. You've done nothing but run away this whole time, from your problems, from your fear, from your very self! Maria had to serve you day in, day out, unable to get you to go out and try and move on with your life! You think you can make everyone happy as long as you help them? You're only making them more miserable by not doing the things you want!"

That had a crushing effect on Anders, who only whimpered in response. Yagami's chest heaved with emotion, causing her to nearly retch.

She sat down, waiting in silence in order to let the next word come from Anders himself. After a seeming eternity, his shaken voice finally spoke up again:

"Yagami, just why? Why do you go so far for me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why do you push so hard all the time to get me out of my situation? Why did you try to help me with the Sakura Festival? Why did you help me get into Eagle Jump? Just what did you ever think of me that I deserved so much patience and attention from you?"

Now it was Yagami's turn to stumble, her head clogged with stray thoughts that offered no clear answer. She maintained her gaze on him, yet the uncertainty she felt now must have been evident. Her mind travelled back to Rin and her delayed answer, making her even more confused. Unable to maintain the stare, she looked away, only to feel his eyes continue to bore into her.

Eventually, she took a deep breath, threw caution to the wind, and declared:

"It's because I like you, damn it!"

No previous statement from her had affected Anders as much as this, who immediately developed a full blush that forced him to look away. Yagami felt herself shaking, but couldn't stop the words that poured out of her:

"I've been fighting this ever since I first met you! When you played so damn cool with your wise comments and helped me out of that slump! When you constantly showed me how considerate you were! When you simply jumped into harm's way just to protect me and the others! Every damn day I spent with you, it's been nothing but me trying to get to grips with these silly feelings of mine. I have no clue how to explain myself, but when you handed in your resignation letter, I got scared. Not just for what would happen to you, but because I would no longer be able to see you. And that...terrified me."

She gripped her arm to control her trembling, yet it was futile. So, she pressed on:

"Every time something happened to you, people would always let you do your thing and not argue about it. But I couldn't leave it at that! I understood how awful your situation was when you got arrested and couldn't stand leaving you be. So I begged Maria to help me!"

"What? You asked Maria to…?"

"Yeah, so what if I did? I couldn't let you just disappear into prison just because of some idiots who wanted to get 'revenge' on me. So I begged her. And then when you were freed, all I could think about was how to help you get back on track. I begged Hazuki just as much to hire you because I knew how skilled you were with drawing! I thought I had helped you find the thing you always wanted in life. But as always with you, there's another side to everything. I mean, I really enjoyed my time with you. I loved it, in fact. To get to train you, to show you how to work with us, to see how you interact with the others, nothing made me happier. And you just tried to throw all that away! God, now I feel like an idiot for spilling all that!"

Her energy mostly spent, she threw herself backwards and laid down on the cold ground, panting heavily. She had no idea where to go with this, the incredible heat in her cheeks evidence enough of her embarrassment. She remained down there, not wanting to move when Anders' voice resounded again:

"As much as you feel like an idiot, I think I can trump it. Don't you agree, Sayuri?"

Blinking in surprise, Yagami looked up as Anders faced the grave. Yet his expression this time was not depressed like before, rather filled with a smile.

"Sayuri, you told me before the accident that your dearest wish was for me to find what I truly wanted in life. For the longest time, I thought that was you. But I realise now. We did love each other, but it wasn't something like 'eternal devotion' that you see in the movies. Circumstances simply 'changed' for us. I was never angry with you or Yumina. I was only angry at myself."

He chuckled, before extending a hand and stroking the smooth stone.

"Mom, I know that you had it rough during your life. For that, I couldn't be more thankful for everything you did for my sake. You told me once that 'To be happy, just look around you'. I never understood it, because I thought to be happy, you need to reach for something."

His gaze wandered over to Yagami, who returned it with a tired expression.

"Yagami, I need to confess something. You know how I said you were my favorite artist?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, truth was, you weren't just my favorite artist. I had and still do have a huge crush on you."

Her eyes bulged out a bit as he gave a nervous laugh.

"No way. Since when?"

"Since I first got to hear about you. You used to hold interviews without a picture, correct?"

"Yeah, because I hated being shown in the open. It took Rin ages to get me to agree for having a picture taken."

"It was while I read those first few interviews that I began falling for you. You tried to sound humble, but there was always a tone of pride and confidence in you that showed you knew what you were doing and proud of it. That was when I knew you were a person to be respected, and somebody that I unwittingly fell for. It didn't help when your first picture came out and I saw how beautiful you were."

She turned maroon again, hiding her face in her legs while whining:

"Quit it with the flattery."

"Sorry, no can do. You understand Yagami, I believed there was no point in pursuing this fancy of mine. I could never shake off the guilt and shame I felt over my failure at the accident, so I reasoned there was nothing to gain. But that crush I held carried me more than I ever expected through the years. It gave me strength to hear your voice over the radio, to play with the characters you created. So when I heard about Makimura resigning, I naturally began to worry about you."

"Me? What about Maki?"

"I got her to open up with me, so I knew she would recover. But no word ever came about your opinion of the event, so I couldn't tell whether you were alright or not. So when you showed me last week how you had suffered under a misunderstanding, I could do nothing else but try and console you. And thankfully, you two could reconcile."

"And how. She actually called me a few days ago and asked if I wanted to come see her new workplace."

"I'd highly recommend it. Hearts Masquerade has a formidable team behind it, but they're also very accepting and open about their work."

"Noted."

They shared a brief laugh, releasing some of the tension, before Anders sighed:

"You know Yagami, there's something you should know about me now that I'm talking again."

"What is it?"

"Once I start, it never ends. I got told off all the time for it, but never learned. So when I start rambling like this, you need to get me back on track so I can say what I want to say. Can you do that?"

While somewhat confused by the request, she tried to go along with it.

"Well then...Anders, could you get to the point?"

The grin he displayed on response made her even more flustered.

"Of course, Yagami. I want to end this."

An icicle of fear bored through her heart as his words crashed against her.

"W-what?"

The sheer confidence in his smile was enough to make her think the worst.

"I want to end this disgusting cycle of pity and shame that I've been dragging myself through for the last six years. I want to end the constant doubt that nags me at every decision, every wish. So, in order to move on, I simply need to ask you one question. Regardless of the answer, I will no longer have any regrets in life."

He positioned himself so he faced her directly, his eyes filled with both determination and the slightest hint of fear. Sensing the moment being too important to mess around in, she pushed herself upright so they were roughly equal in height.

A final breath from his throat, a final fidget with his fingers.

"Yagami Kou, will you be my girlfriend?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The dreamland in Yagami's mind was wiped clean with that sentence. Every thought, every worry, they all flew out of reach and left an empty landscape behind. She remained speechless, her mouth hanging open while Anders gazed nervously at her. A stray sparrow chirped overhead while heading for the pine, barely rippling the heavy silence which reigned.

Slowly, however, pinpricks of colour began to return. They began small, insignificant, before exploding into arrays of colour beyond description that enveloped every corner.

The result was the bright scarlet blush that surely adorned her face, judging by the heat. She scrambled backwards a bit, stammering horribly before being able to form coherent words:

"J-just where did that come from?"

The mixture of tension and relief on Anders expression showed he had expected something else.

"It's been something in the making for a while now. I thought after we first met that you and I were fated to never see each other again. Many who visit Maria's bar only need one visit to get a grip on their issues. Yet when you thanked me, I couldn't help but pray to every god out there that we could one day meet again. And by freak chance, we did."

He began playing with his hands, interlocking his fingers over and over.

"Every day since I found out we could meet more often, I dreamed of being able to see more of you, to hear more about you. I worked hard not only to help our partnership, but to try and impress you. I incurred the wrath of many in my strive for results, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was that I got to see you again and again. Thus, I slowly lost my will to remain in Kerzo."

Recalling Erik's words, Yagami gathered herself enough to comment:

"I overheard from somebody that you didn't want the branch manager position in the first place. Why did you take it then?"

"Because of my guilt. I couldn't let myself be freed of Kerzo's influence because I still felt wrongly attached through Sayuri. People around me knew about it but kept quiet for my sake. I worked myself to the bone to perform no worse than Sayuri, but it wasn't fulfilling. So, when I received the chance to find out more about your work in Eagle Jump, I felt automatically attracted to work in the same field. But I couldn't simply leave."

"Which led to your crazy plan to get yourself fired for negligence, only to end up arrested by taking the fall for me."

He raised an eyebrow, before realising something.

"I knew it. You've gone and talked with Dad, haven't you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"You're the one who said 'some foreigner' before. Who else but him, unless you have a secret admirer you'd like to inform me of?"

"I don't!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright, I was kidding. Anyway, you're right. I had a pretty difficult decision to make there, though I went through it in the end because I refused to let you get caught in my stupid plans."

"If you think of them as stupid, why do them?"

"Because they're fun." he said with a grin, making her give an exasperated sigh. 

"I can already tell life with you would have been difficult for Sayuri."

"You wouldn't believe it. She raised hell every time I tried one of my new pranks out in the office or at home. I had to crawl on the ground for forgiveness the time I spiked her hot chocolate with ghost pepper juice."

"You're evil, you know that?"

Anders broke into laughter, Yagami unable to hold back and joining him. The drama and tension from earlier was almost fully gone, Yagami feeling only elated around Anders with the exception of the big question still hanging over their heads. She quickly sobered up and drew her legs up to her face, Anders shooting her a concerned look.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just worried."

"It's because Ms. Toyama confessed to you already and now you don't know what to do, right?"

She didn't even waste energy being shocked, only sighing.

"Teach me how to be so damn good at reading between the lines."

"Years of experience. So, I was right."

"Yeah. And it's tearing me apart."

"I know the feeling. Sayuri explained it quite well to me while we were trying to find a solution."

Yagami didn't inquire further, too occupied with her frustration at not finding any solution to her own concerns. Anders provided no further commentary, instead seating himself beside her and putting an arm around her. She didn't push him away, not as a sign of reciprocation but appreciation. Something told her he thought the same as well. 

"It's just…" she began, chewing the inside of her cheek, "I've known Rin so long. Ever since elementary, we've been pretty much inseparable. I always enjoyed having her beside me, whatever we did. When we found out we could work in the same company I was overjoyed, as was she. But now I realise it all meant more for her. She always wanted to tell me, to express her feelings, yet she couldn't. She told me repeatedly over the last month of how she slowly felt like losing me, and I couldn't help but feel the same." 

"And ironically, it was me that started it all, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that's right. Since you came into the picture, Rin's been more and more fidgety, always asking about you and checking whether anything had happened. I thought she was just being overly protective, but now I know it was because she felt threatened. It must suck to be in this position, doesn't it?"

Anders retained his grip on her while shrugging.

"It's an eye-opener, that's for sure. I finally begin to understand how Yumina felt back then. To wish for something but risk breaking something precious in the process. I understood Ms. Toyama's feeling back at the cafe, so I didn't pry further. But to be standing here, forming the block that either supports or destroys… it's very heavy."

They both gave a sigh at the same time, causing both to chuckle at the timing. Anders was the first to speak up again once they had fallen silent, his tone neutral but warm:

"Yagami, I won't force you to choose anything either. I might have more experience with this, but I'm no better at dealing with it than you. Were it left up to me, I'd want you to say 'yes', of course. But I know you're too kind to simply choose like that. Same as me, who couldn't fight for Sayuri's attention as someone too concerned for everyone's well-being. Therefore, I'll repeat the advice Mom gave to me before the accident."

"Which was?" she asked as he let go of her and stood up, stretching his arms into the blue sky.

"The only way to be happy is to make your choice and accept it. Regardless of the opinions of others. Nobody can decide for you what's best, only you can do that. I didn't learn that until today, but I hope you can make more of it than me. Well then."

He moved to stand before the grave, performing a deep bow to it.

"Mom, Sayuri, Yumina… I've made my choices. I will not allow myself to be held down by my own flaws anymore. I'm going to go on and live my life the way I want to. It's going to be difficult, especially with all the trouble I've caused. But I'm determined to work my way through life so that I may find happiness again. Thank you again for everything."

He raised his head, looking nothing like the man back at the bar over a month ago. He turned towards Yagami and gave another wide grin.

"Come on, Yagami. I'll take you home. Ms. Toyama will likely be tearing up the city along with Futaba to try and find me, but I'll go and hand myself in to them. You can rest at home while I get Ms. Toyama to see you."

He extended a hand, Yagami staring at it for a moment before accepting it and being helped up.

"Are you sure, Anders?"

"I'll be fine. Futaba will likely not let me off without a serious beatdown, but I've had worse. Like I said before, you don't need to give me your answer straight away. I will accept it regardless. You gave me the courage to finally use my voice again, that's more than I could ever ask for. With a gift like that, I can't be afraid of anything anymore. Now come on, I rented a car that I can take you in."

He began to walk away from the grave, his steps strong and filled with confidence. Not a trace remained of the hesitation and insecurity from before. Yagami watched him walk off without moving herself, biting her lip as her mind became feverish. The faces of Rin and Anders in her mind began to spin faster and faster, giving her a gradual headache as she battled her emotions. As he turned around and called out to her however, she knew that her decision had been made a long time ago. She hurried to catch up with him, her steps as long as she could possibly take them.

"Anders."

"Yeah, Yagami?" he asked with a curious expression, remaining still as she caught up.

"I just realised I forgot to do something."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You talked so much rubbish during all of that, I think I've earned the right to hit you at least once for all of it."

He looked startled for a moment, before chortling.

"I suppose you have. I couldn't blame you for it either. Would you like to do it now then?"

"Yes, while it still holds some meaning."

"Very well." he said while bending down slightly, "Then go ahead. Just try to not hurt yourself in the process."

"Thank you. Close your eyes, it'll sting less."

"Sure thing, Madam." he said and obliged, awaiting her patiently. She gazed at him for a long while in silence, before drawing a sharp breath and pulling her hand back in preparation. Anders merely smiled in response.

Only to open his eyes wide in shock as Yagami gently cupped his cheek and kissed him on his lips. They briefly split before he entered her range again, wrapping an arm around her back while returning the kiss. She let herself be taken by him, their grip around each other unyielding as they explored every crevice of their mouths. It took them seemingly an hour to separate, yet it had only been five minutes. As they finally were able to gaze in each other's eyes, both slightly out of breath, Yagami laughed nervously and mumbled:

"That is my answer, Anders. Hope that was good enough for you."

He blinked, before chortling loudly.

"You're amazing, you know that Yagami?"

She blushed furiously, trying to hide it by looking away.

"Shut up, idiot. You're the one who shocked me with how you responded. Putting your tongue in right away, really?"

He cleared his throat, now blushing himself.

"Sorry, bit overeager. Didn't expect you to take the initiative, that's all."

"Well," she began while gingerly reaching for his arm, "You'll find me willing to take control more often. I hate being told what to do, after all."

"I can tell."

He accentuated his answer with another surprise kiss, this time only on the cheek but managing to turn her scarlet again. He grinned upon seeing her reaction and held his arm out in invitation.

"Shall we?"

Aware that he was teasing her, she answered by entwining her arm around his, keeping a tight grip as they continued walking. The sun shone bright, the clouds were few and far and summer was on the border. For this short period of time, barely enough to call it a moment, Yagami felt her heart being lighter than air. As she leaned into the comfortable support that was his arm, she heard Anders' words carry over the air like silk:

"Yagami, I can't offer you anything that is forever. I've learned the hard way that such things shouldn't be said. But I promise you that I will never let anything happen to you if I can prevent it." 

Silence overcame them both while they continued walking. As they came within sight of the parking area, Yagami gave her answer:

"The only thing I want from you, Anders, is that you're honest with me. You can do whatever you want, say what you want, as long as you stay honest. If you can do that, I couldn't care less."

"Hey now. What if I go cheating on you?"

"Need I remind you that I have Ahagon on speed dial? I think you're smarter than that."

She swore she felt his skin turn white as he mumbled an understanding, giving a giggle and snuggling closer to him.

"Relax. Just don't do anything stupid and I won't have to resort to that. Now come on, we need to…"

Whatever words she had prepared, they were lost for all eternity in the faded realm of possibility. She stared ahead in mute shock, Anders beginning to ask her something before realising what it was.

There, at the gateway to the parking area, stood none other than Rin, her handbag slipping from her shoulder and falling to the ground with a loud crash. Her expression personified disbelief, her lips parted as she tried to formulate some kind of sentence. Her silence then gave way to quiet sobs as tears began to fall from her, rushing downwards in great streams while she continued staring at the arms Yagami and Anders had weaved together. She tried to cover her face with her hands, but the damage was already done. Yagami tore herself from Anders' arm, trying to speak out with as much sincerity as she could muster:

"Rin, wait. I…"

But her words were drowned out by the sound of Rin's yell, ringing across the parking area:

"You traitor, Kou!"

Stunned by the outburst, Yagami stood still as Rin shook with energy, her expression having turned wild:

"You tell me to be patient and this is what I see? Were you just leading me on or what? Did you two plan this out to make me feel pitiful, huh?"

"No Rin, it's not at all like that! Please, listen…"

"Listen? Like every other time I worried about you? 'Oh don't worry Rin, I the great Yagami Kou always know what I'm doing'. You keep telling me to follow your lead, but what about my feelings, well? What about my feelings, Kou?"

With that, she turned around and stormed off, leaving her handbag behind as she rushed across the car park. Yagami stood still for only a moment longer, before running after her.

"Rin, wait! Please, don't run away from me! Let me explain!"

"I don't want to hear it! You two can go enjoy yourself all you want without me! I don't…"

Rin stopped for a split second, giving Yagami the chance to catch up until Rin's next few words stopped her dead in her tracks:

"I don't ever want to see you again, Ms. Yagami!"

A taxi inexplicably pulled up before Rin, who entered it without hesitation and slammed the door behind herself. Yagami watched in disbelief as the taxi drove off at nearly illegal speeds through the exit and onto the main road, vanishing from view. She slowly felt her legs lose control and sending her to the hard ground beneath.

Before it reached her though, she felt somebody catch and support her, barely aware of it being Anders. He didn't say anything, only helping her towards a nearby bench where he set her down, along with Rin's handbag. He settled down on the bench as well, wrapping an arm around her in support. He didn't say anything while Yagami slowly broke out of her stupor, the first few tears running down her face. It was then that Anders started talking, his tone as compassionate as it was firm:

"That certainly could have gone better. Yagami, are you alright?"

"What the hell are you saying?" she barely managed to push through her lips, her voice faint and devoid of emotion. Anders handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears, though they kept coming.

"I'm sorry as well that it had to happen like that. I thought she would be out in the city looking for me or you. But I suppose somebody has been playing a bit loosely with the rules as of recent. So much for her being an 'upstanding representative of the spirits'."

His words startled her; the image of a certain bartender vivid in her mind.

"You mean Maria's behind this?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Who else knew that I was here and understood Ms. Toyama's feelings? Maria's always been a shrewd one. I've been in her establishment for far too long, which means I've learned a lot about her. I bet you she's the one driving the taxi as well."

"So now she's playing puppet master? Just what is it with people trying to lead others on here? First you, then Takamura, now her?"

"That's how life is, Kou."

She squirmed a bit as he used her first name.

"We don't play it as much under control as we want. When we get to know people, we unwillingly get included into their plans and ideas. And if those people decide that they need to act a certain way to help others, then you often have no choice in the moment. You should know that after everything I've done."

She merely nodded in agreement, unwilling to speak much more for fear of letting everything out. Yet her fate was decided with Anders' next question:

"So, what now Kou? You have a friend who's suffering under a terrible misunderstanding, a bartender biting off a bit more than she can chew and an idiot boyfriend with a phone."

"What is that supposed to tell me?" she mumbled.

"It means you have the chance to try and help her in a way I couldn't be helped six years ago. I'm sure you've noticed, there's somebody we both know well that could try and help save Ms...no, save Rin from losing herself to anger and depression. I don't fear for her mental stability, but I know too well the pain of losing a loved one to another. So, who do you think we should call to provide Rin with some company until she calms down?"

The vagueness of his words infuriated her at first, until she realised the answer was as clear as day.

"Give me your phone."

"Aye-aye, Captain Kou."

She shot him a dirty look for the English as he handed her his phone, turning it on and waiting for the storm to break down upon it. Her prediction came true with over a minute's worth of vibration, revealed to be countless calls from Futaba, Kerzo employees and even some of the members of the Character Team. She noticed that Hifumin had called especially often, almost equalling Futaba if one counted her messages. Pushing the thought aside for now, she selected Futaba's number and called it, almost immediately receiving an answer in the form of the most furious person in the world:

"You have the gall to call me, you absolute idiot of a boss? I've been looking for you since this morning, you better tell me where you are so I can kick your ass over Mars!"

Yagami couldn't help but chuckle at that, causing Futaba to stop in the middle of her rant.

"Yagi? Is that you?" 

"Hey Fuba. Yeah, it's me. I found Anders."

"Finally! Where the hell did he slunk off to? I need to have a serious talk with him!"

"Fuba, it's fine. I talked it out with Anders."

"It's not fine! He abandoned you, Yagi! Just like he did with us!"

Yagami glanced over, seeing Anders cringe noticeably. She felt though that he deserved at least that much.

"Fuba, I get it. You're angry and frustrated. I'm sure everyone else is as well. But you need to listen to me now, alright?"

She made sure to use every ounce of authority in her voice for the last sentence, making Futaba shut up promptly.

"Good. Now listen. Remember what you told me a couple weeks ago about the bar that only appears when you're in a difficult spot?"

"You mean Maria's bar? What about it?"

"There's a certain address I need you to drive to. Don't ask me why, just remember the street name. There's a narrow alley on that street with a small bar at the end. You need to go to that bar."

"Yagi, why are you telling me to do this? What about Boss? He's still…"

"He's under my supervision, you can relax. Tell the rest to stop the manhunt, he'll come see you with me at the end of all this. But right now, you need to go to the bar. Rin's there."

"Rin? Why would she be there?"

Yagami hesitated, before sticking to her own lessons.

"Because I hurt her. Badly. She won't listen to me the way she is right now. So, I need you to go and talk to her. She needs somebody by her side and she won't let me close. You're the only one I can rely on right now."

No answer came at first, Yagami wondering if the call got disconnected before Futaba's subdued, but serious voice crept through:

"Yagi, whatever happened, you better explain it all to me afterwards. Tell me the address."

A boulder dropped from Yagami's chest as she exhaled loudly.

"Thank you Fuba."

She briefly gave the address for Maria's bar, along with directions to find the alley. Once she was done, Futaba spoke up again:

"Yagi, before I leave, is Boss beside you?"

"Yeah, he is. Would you like to 'talk' with him?"

She winked over to Anders, who returned a tired smile.

"Fine. I don't have much to say to an idiot who gives up on life every few weeks, but I do want to point something out."

Yagami sounded an agreement, before handing the phone over to Anders, who tapped it three time. It was the same gesture he had done when Maki had been on the phone.

"Boss. Look, I won't pretend like I don't know what spooked you. I know you're also aware about my spying behind your back. So I'll keep it short."

Anders tapped the phone thrice again.

"Good. Whatever you thought of by doing this, you only make it harder on yourself without reason. I never got to know 'them' like you, but I know that they wouldn't have wanted this for you. Not now, not ever. So please, do your best to get your job back. You finally have a chance at life again, don't waste it."

Newfound respect rose in Yagami for her junior, who held herself composed despite her earlier outburst. It was clear Anders also approved, going by the proud look in his eyes. He then took a deep breath, ensuring the sound could be picked up on the other end, before speaking in a composed, authoritative tone:

"Thank you for your concern, Futaba Uchimaki."

Judging by the sounds on the phone, Futaba had just suffered the mother of all coughing fits. It took several minutes for her to return to normality, by which point Anders and Yagami had stopped snickering and he continued:

"I am proud to have been your supervisor for these last four years, Futaba. I couldn't have asked for a more competent Manager to succeed me. Keep your questions until later, you have a dear friend to console. Send me a message when you two are ready to talk to us. See ya."

With that, he ended the call and put it on airplane mode, brandishing the silent apparatus like a sword and making it difficult for Yagami to breathe due to laughter.

"You're awful, you know that?" she said between breaths.

"She'll be fine. I've trained her thoroughly since she joined, she won't break down over something like this." 

"What, her boss finally coming out of his mute phase after six years?"

"She's had worse. Did I ever tell you about the time she got caught up with a correspondent who was both deaf and forgetful? She had to travel all the way to Yamaguchi where he was spending his summer vacation just to pick up some contracts and have them signed by him. Only, he kept giving her the wrong papers so she had to do no less than four return trips. I only let her use bus tickets."

Yagami's mind exploded with sympathy as she contemplated the time and stress that sort of journey involved, giving a long-winded whistle.

"That's brutal."

"Don't tell her I lied about the 'forgetful' part. On the bright side, she found some really good noodle stalls on the route. I can take you to one of them sometime, if you want."

"Is that an invitation to a date I hear?"

"Too smooth for you?"

She knew it was in bad taste, especially given the situation. Yet she resigned herself to her emotions and giggled.

"I have no idea whether to scold you or praise you. I guess that 'experience' thing does come in handy at times."

"Believe me, I'm all-thankful for being able to remain calm in this situation. Not just because of what happened with Rin."

Yagami raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

His answer was delayed, suddenly looking nervous for reasons she couldn't comprehend. Before she could call him out on it though, he blurted out:

"Can I help it that I'm still shaken to the core that my crush, the one and only Yagami Kou, is my girlfriend? My heart's doing somersaults right now and my legs want to fuse into the ground."

His comment had been so out of place, the only thing Yagami could do is blush and fidget herself.

"A-and you think I'm not nervous? I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before, so I have no idea what to do. I'm just going by instinct here."

"How shameful of me. I was married for three years and I still don't know how to talk to my own girlfriend."

Both began to sulk as they struck themselves with verbal blows, the embarrassment thick enough to taste in the air. As time passed on in silence however, Anders slowly stood up and dusted himself off, having evidently recovered.

"Well, I've depressed myself enough. Kou, would you like to hop in the car with me? There's someplace I want to show you before we head to Maria."

Rousing herself from her gloom, she looked up to see him gaze into her eyes with vivid intensity, making it difficult for her to look back.

"Where to?"

Anders seemed to find it necessary to giggle to himself before answering.

"Where else do boyfriends invite their girlfriends to? My house of course."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"You do anything weird, Anders, I'm calling in reinforcements."

"Kou, can you please trust me?" Anders implored her, "I just want to show you something important."

"Knowing you, it could be a horrible prank. I'm just reminding you that I'm not easily fooled. That's something you should take to heart if we're going out."

Anders shook his head in exasperation as they finally drew up to the house Yagami had only seen once before. It was still as impressive as ever, it's size clearly not suitable for a single person. He parked into the sun-roof garage next to the house and helped her get out, as the construction was done such that the car door collided against the wooden beam.

"Sorry about that, Sayuri and I used to have a small car for us. We never bothered to expand it."

"Small car? With you inside?"

"The things I do for people. I showed Futaba a picture of it with me once. I had half a heart to fire her after hearing her laugh for twenty minutes straight."

"What if I want to see it?"

He suddenly looked conflicted, pondering the question longer than she thought was necessary before he answered:

"I'd give you ten minutes to laugh. Any longer and I'd have to restrict our time together to one hour per day."

"What am I, a mistress?"

"Maybe." he said with a wink, causing Yagami to blush furiously and stomp off to the door, crossing her arms and ignoring him entirely. She heard him sigh and try to put and a hand on her shoulder, but she just shrugged him off. Aware that he wasn't going to win here, he sighed and instead focused on getting the door unlocked, muttering to himself in the meantime:

"I'm going to have to get Futaba to give me the key back. For some reason, I feel a lot more self-conscious about this than before."

Yagami didn't comment on it, waiting until the door opened silently. Anders held it open for her, which she accepted with a huff in his direction and marched into the well-lit hallway beyond.

The interior was startlingly bland, little to nothing showing that somebody lived here. The decoration was normal to the point of abnormality, a single pair of inside shoes making the foyer depressingly empty. She decided to ignore Anders' comments and grabbed his inside shoes for herself, having slight difficulty with the difference in size but persevering.

Crossing the hallway to the left, she opened the door to find a living room crossed with a kitchen, everything clean and orderly to the point where she felt like an inspector for a home retail company. No pictures stood on any surfaces, the only greenery being a modestly sized fern against the wall. The longer Yagami dwelled here, the more she felt that this home held nothing of value to itself.

At that moment, Anders placed both hands on her shoulders, surprising her enough to jump a bit. She scrambled to turn around but found herself kept in place by the gentle pressure he exercised on her.

"Look at this." he whispered behind her ear, causing her to shiver slightly, "This is the scene I've come home to every day since the accident. I know Futaba said I had a cat, but that was a lie I told her to say whenever she needs to answer the question. Takamura removed most of Sayuri's belongings in a fit of anger, claiming that her valuables had nothing to do in my possession. I don't blame him, since I understand now that he did it to remove as much as possible that could cause me to reflect on the accident."

"It's so...empty." she murmured as she made another sweep of the place, "And you never thought of redecorating or something?"

The slight vibration on her shoulders told her he had shaken his head.

"No. I couldn't bring myself to move anything around. Sayuri's belongings might have been gone, but I knew still where everything was. Her paperwork, her jewelry, her laundry. I knew each and every corner where something of hers had been or still laid there. It was no surprise therefore that they didn't take everything."

"What remained?"

He let go of her shoulders, walking over towards the kitchen and opening one of the upper drawers, pulling out a bamboo block for utensils. As she moved to join him, she noticed a picture frame hidden under the utensil board, framing a lone person in the middle.

At first sight, she was stunning. Long white hair ran down her above average height until her slender hips, pulled up into a ponytail while the woman was feverishly working on a familiar desk. It took her a couple seconds to recognise the table as being the same one in Anders' old office. Her face was free of almost any make-up, still granting her a natural beauty surely envied by many women in the country. She focused her attention on the expression, however. It was a model example of diligence and hard work, her brow furrowed in a fine line that didn't detract from her beauty. The most striking feature were her eyes, which were a pink hue close to Jun's own. The difference laid however in their steely gaze, a determination burning behind them that allowed no flaw, no regret.

"Striking, isn't she?"

Yagami blinked as Anders' voice woke her from her thoughts. She turned and watched his gaze turn distant while he observed the woman, whose name Yagami knew for sure:

"This is Sayuri, isn't it?"

He merely nodded, putting the picture on the kitchen counter while giving a sigh.

"Yeah. This was my favourite picture of her. I hid this from her as well because when I had to leave later than her, I would look at this while making my lunch. It would inspire me every time I looked at it to do my best, regardless of what the day would bring. And that went on, all the way until today."

"I see." Yagami remarked while continuing to observe the woman in the picture. The longer she watched however, the clearer it became that Sayuri had something deeper troubling her, hidden well behind her mask of discipline but not fully obscured.

"You look like you found out she's putting up a front."

"I was right?" she said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. That picture was taken back when Yumina and her had begun to become close friends. Sayuri never knew I took this in secret, and for good reason at the time. It was this picture that gave me the first hint that there might have been more to what Yumina and Sayuri were up to. It was such a subtle hint that I barely caught it, but it became clearer over time."

"But doesn't this picture then remind you of the times you don't want to remember? Why keep it in that case?"

"Because it was important that I recall it."

"Huh?"

Anders picked up the picture and headed to the hallway, Yagami close behind as they began to walk upstairs.

"For everything painful about Sayuri that I could see in the picture, all the more I could see the signs of the woman that I loved. That determined expression, those fiery eyes, they were all part of the person that I fell for all those years ago. And yet, despite all her capability, she was burdened by the knowledge that she was slowly losing her grasp on the life we had begun to build for ourselves. In that perspective, this picture showed her at her most 'human' moment. A woman with a reputation and character to be feared, yet at the same time somebody to be sympathized with for her own burdens. That was the Sayuri Takamura which I knew, which I loved, which I lost."

He had continued speaking as they climbed the stairs, taking them past a number of doors without indication as to their function until they reached the end of the hallway. The word 'Office' was emblazoned on the front of the door with a tacky design, Anders turning the door handle and letting her in first. She did as he asked and stepped in, the light turning on to reveal a room unlike any she had seen before.

It was completely average in terms of dimension, barely larger than a normal double bedroom. Yet what stuck out was the delicate balance of bedroom and office. A spartan single bed adorned the far corner under a window, while the side closest to her was mostly taken up by a thick oak table, filled with stacks and stacks of papers that piled halfway to the ceiling. Yet what grabbed her attention the most was the bookshelf beside it and the walls themselves. Numerous posters decorated the walls, nearly all of them from the Fairies Story series. She saw posters both common and rare, indicating he had been diligent in attending events despite his work. The bookshelf itself was adorned with both thick novels and games, forming a bizarre contrast between pure entertainment media and literature. She caught a couple light novels as well in the mix, before recognising a certain cover. 

"Wait, isn't this that series that became popular recently? About that guy who entered another world and ended up becoming a diplomat?"

Anders looked utterly pleased at her comment.

"You know it?"

"I bought the first few volumes myself. I was thinking about buying the fourth one, but I was sceptical about how they planned to continue from the third."

"I'd highly recommend keeping it up. It gets a bunch of character development for the main protagonist that was desperately needed. Not to spoil, but I greatly enjoyed the new characters that were introduced."

"Interesting. I might take you up on that."

"You know what?" he suddenly quipped in.

"Hmm?"

"I changed my mind. You can have it."

She spun around in surprise, Anders coming over and pulling out the newest volume, pushing it into her hands.

"I already read it three times; I pretty much know it by heart. It'll be one thing less to toss out anyway once I move."

"Move?" she nearly yelled.

"Yeah. Me showing you the house was only half the reason for taking you. I'm planning on selling the house and moving out into a small apartment in town. You see how much space I'm using up in the house here, there's no point to it. I could afford it because of the wage at Kerzo, but I'm working with a greatly reduced income now. Besides, it's the healthiest decision I could make. If I were to stay in this house after today, I'd merely be secluding myself in the past. It's time I moved on. For our sake, and for Sayuri's sake."

He sighed and seated himself on the bed, placing the picture face-down on a small table beside him. Yagami took a seat next to him, lowering her hand over his in support. She let her fingers slowly entwine themselves in his, the gentle squeeze he returned a good sign.

"Anders…" she said in a quiet voice, "I agree with your decision, it would be for the best. But you don't need to throw out anything you want to keep. I'd understand if you want to put Sayuri's things away somewhere, but the things you own are your own."

Her mind suddenly lit up with an idea.

"I know, how about putting your stuff in my apartment?"

"What? You sure?" he asked, stunned.

"I'm positive. I've got plenty of space to pack some boxes away for a short while, and it gives you a place to stay without paying. You will need time to find a new apartment anyway while selling the house. It's not a problem."

"Not a problem, you say… you realise you're inviting me to live with you under the same roof, right?"

Reality struck her like a lightning bolt. Her face flourished into a full blush, blubbering out nonsense until Anders grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kou, breathe. You're acting like me a few hours ago."

Aware that he was genuinely trying to help, Yagami performed a couple deep breaths. Once she got a grip, she began to talk in a much more controlled manner, though still flustered:

"I... should have thought ahead. Why do I always invite myself into the most twisted situations?"

She ended her words with a light groan, a sudden warmth revealed to be Anders' arm around her.

"Relax, I won't do anything. I just thought you would be more hesitant about it. I might have grown up in this country, but I still find you Japanese incredibly introverted."

"You're Japanese yourself, don't badmouth your own people."

"True, but Mom must have been an exception amongst exceptions. She was more extroverted than most Europeans I've met."

"You've met a lot?" she asked, very curious to hear about this. She only ever came across the odd one on the street, having never found time to visit anywhere foreign.

"At least as often as I've met people in Japan. Dad still has a lot of contact with the family back in Europe and took me to visit them every other Christmas. He and Mom had planned it out that I visit each half of my family during the end of the year to keep it fair. So yeah, I've travelled a lot as well over the last few decades."

"That's so nice…" she murmured to herself, slightly jealous of him. Getting to travel around the world had always been a small dream for her.

"Would you like to go sometime?"

"Huh?" she blurted out, only half-aware of her surroundings due to her brooding.

"A trip. To be perfectly honest, I miss flying and seeing the world. I've wanted for the longest time to go out and find something completely new for me. It's been in the back of my head for a few years now, but I've never had the time to do it. So how about looking into doing it with me?"

The offer was genuinely appealing to her. She would never have had the idea of going herself, simply because she didn't know the world outside Japan well enough to risk taking the trip.

"I... I'm not sure yet. I've wanted to go for a long time, but I never dared."

She fell silent, the room's peace only interrupted by the creak of the mattress with their combined weight. A rapid series of beeps grabbed her attention however. She glanced over to see the message she thought she'd never see on Anders' phone:

_Boss, Rin's calmed down now. You can come with Yagi. She says to bring 'proof' as well, though I don't know what she means._

Anders typed out a confirmation, giving a deep sigh.

"That certainly went faster than expected."

"Yeah. What does Rin mean with 'proof' though?"

"Knowing Rin, as limited as that is, I can only think of one thing. I'm not happy to take it out, but Rin probably won't listen to anything but cold, hard facts at this point."

"What do you mean?"

She didn't receive an answer, Anders standing up and marching towards the bookshelf. He grabbed one of the larger black books on the bottom shelf, pulling some rectangular pieces of paper out and packing them into his pocket.

"I'll explain later. It's more important we head over to where Rin and Futaba are right now. They won't wait forever, even with Maria to oversee them."

"True." she admitted, though her interest in what he had taken out of the book remained,

"I just hope Rin's really ready to listen to me. I had to do such a quick decision, I'm still not quite sure of everything that's happened."

"Do you regret it?"

Stunned, she looked up at him packing the book away again before he turned to her with a curious expression. It wasn't tinged with fear, but simple interest. She recalled what he had said before the grave, of having no regrets regardless of the outcome. For the briefest moment, she sensed strong jealousy of him, for having the ability to make such a decision and sticking with it. However, she recognised the uselessness of trying to compare themselves and answered:

"No. I had a choice to make and I made it. If I start regretting it, nobody would be happy with the outcome, me especially. So I'm sticking with my decision. I'm still happy to be together with you, as much as it hurts to see Rin after it. But that's the reason we're going, right? To talk and make clear what it is we want and how things are. I will not lie to my closest friend just to make her feel better."

Giving a wide smile, he knelt down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, causing her to blush again.

"That's a beautiful answer, Kou. It will not be easy, not for anybody involved. But it needs to be done, else we will all keep doubting ourselves. You just made me fall for you even more, if that's believable."

"Hardly." she scoffed, though she didn't mean it. He grinned while helping her up, beginning to head to the door.

"Anyway, let's go. You have a childhood friend to confront and me an angry manager."

She nodded, turning the light off in the room that for years had held the broken remains of a person's life after tragedy. Yet, she thought to herself, that would soon change. Just like how she and everything in her world had slowly begun to change. She no longer felt frightened of the task ahead, merely tense anticipation for being able to finally speak with Rin face-to-face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

About half an hour after leaving the house, Yagami and Anders found themselves standing before the Masked Glass. Soft piano music rang from the inside, the notes gentle yet poignant with emotion. It was different to how she usually heard it, now catching nuances within the tune that conveyed a variety of heavy emotions to her. She tightened her grip on Anders' hand slightly, who returned the gesture with a smile.

"Come on, Kou." he whispered to her, beginning to head inside, "We have nothing to fear. There are people here who need to hear from us and we have come for that reason."

"Yeah." she muttered, taking a few deep breaths and pre-empting him into entering the establishment. The moment she passed the curtain, an all-too familiar face appeared beside her.

"Welcome, Ms. Yagami. How may I…?"

Maria paused as she inspected the hand that linked with hers, waiting until Anders appeared through the curtain to bow once more.

"Ah, Anders. Good to see you again. I see some things have changed in recent days. How are you?"

To Yagami's great surprise, he let go of her hand to scribble in his notebook:

_Just fine, thank you. Yagami dragged me here because she won't let me leave without meeting up with Futaba._

"I see. Well then, Ms. Yagami, your friends are sitting at the far table. If you would follow me."

Maria turned and began to head down the room, Yagami taking Anders' hand again and following, though not before shooting him a demanding look that he waved off with a wink. Confused but nevertheless sensing he could be trusted, she let go of her questions and continued walking down until they reached the other end, the corner of which was decorated with a semi-circle of sofa seats, a round table in the middle. There, sitting side-by-side, were none other than Futaba and Rin, seated so they faced the wall. As the two of them reached the table, both occupants looked up towards them. Rin's expression betrayed the endless crying she had done, deep gouges where tears had travelled apparent. Futaba looked less depressed than angry, her glare solely directed at Anders. He didn't respond, allowing Yagami to seat herself first across from them. Both women's eyes were glued to their hands being together, Rin's eyes growing darker while Futaba's gained a somewhat shocked glint to them. Once they had all been seated, Maria raised her voice once more while letting a pen dance around her fingers:

"Now then, what would you all like? I haven't had this many customers in a long time and the first two haven't ordered anything yet. Any suggestions?"

Before Yagami could refuse, Anders suddenly tensed up. Glancing over in concern, she noticed though how it hadn't been due to fear, but eagerness. He stared Maria directly into her prismarine eyes and said:

"One 'Well', please. For us all to share."

Ever since entering the Masked Glass for the first time, Yagami had wondered whether it was possible to make Maria surprised so she'd appear less like an unshakable statue. To this day, nothing had done it, not even her begging a few weeks ago. Yet as Maria let her pen fall to the ground, the face she made showed there was a whole other person underneath the calm, composed bartender she roleplayed as. From her raised eyebrows to the slightly parted lips, to the taut lines in her face and the full view of her pupils, there was nothing hiding the fact that she had just been given a serious shock. Anders merely grinned as he saw it, commenting further:

"What's wrong, Maria? You look like you've seen a ghost."

His last few words had been expressed with a teasing tone, waking Maria from her shock and quickly reverting back to her usual indiscernible self.

"Of course. One 'Well' for four, coming up."

She picked up the pen and marched off to the bar, her posture straight but her gait somewhat wobbly. As she slowly came out of earshot, Anders burst into laughter.

"Oh God, that was amazing! Did you see her face? I've been staring into those eyes for years and never had I seen her react like that before. That was priceless!"

"So you truly can speak."

Anders fell silent as Rin's voice carried over the table, hollow and foreign. It was a tone devoid of energy, merely held up by one's last remaining speck of confidence. All the excitement that had been in the air vanished in a split second, replaced by a sombre curtain that hung heavy on everyone's shoulders. Futaba rested a hand on Rin's shoulder, her own eyes murky with concern.

"Boss. I wasn't imagining it when you were on the phone. Since when?"

Anders' expression turned dead serious.

"Since almost three hours ago. Kou was the one who helped me break out of my shell."

"Yagi did?" Futaba eyed Yagami, who gave a solemn nod.

"Yes, she did. Without Kou, I'd have never dared to move on. It still feels weird to be using your own throat like this, but I've gotten more used to it."

"Then, can you tell me why you did all this? Why quit your job that Yagi fought so hard to get you?"

He grimaced, yet remained steady with his tone:

"It was simple fear. I was afraid of the things I had won over the last month and didn't want to lose them like last time. So I decided to run away. But I realise the foolishness of my actions now. I spoke with Sayuri and the others."

"You did?" Futaba's voice betrayed her astonishment.

"Yeah. I made my peace with them. I won't let what happened to them drag me down any further. Again, I can only thank Kou…"

"Don't call her that."

Anders shut up promptly as Rin's voice echoed over the table, having gained a hint of anger to it.

"Don't you dare...don't you dare use her first name...You don't have the right…"

"The right?" Anders inquired, "Is the use of someone's first name an honor only permitted by close friends? Why am I not allowed to use her first name, Rin Toyama?"

"Quiet, you liar. You have no right to interfere. Everything was fine until you came into the picture."

"Everything was fine, was it? I don't see there having been anything between you and Kou that should have warranted me being careful around you two."

"Don't lie!" she snapped, her voice gaining more and more strength, "You knew exactly what was going on the moment you met us the first time! I know how good you are at reading people and there is no way you didn't realise what my feelings were."

Anders didn't raise his voice, remaining perfectly calm while his body posture stayed relaxed.

"You are correct. I knew that you held romantic feelings for Kou. It was obvious from the way you acted."

His words stung Yagami, who never realised the intent herself. It took a broken heart to make her recognise the unrequited love that had stood before her for over a decade.

"So why did you interfere? Why did you involve yourself? You had no right to…"

"Toyama, you misunderstand something. This was 'never' a matter of permission or not. You and Kou are childhood friends and very close, that is true. You held a crush on her, that is true. But those facts don't give you any more power than the next person. If it hadn't been me, it could just as well have been someone else. The only reason nobody ever tried something similar with Kou before was because you drove them off with your overprotective attitude."

"Overprotective? I was just making sure Kou didn't get taken away by strangers who approach girls in mystical bars and tell them lies about being mute."

She glared at Anders with the intensity of a storm, yet he remained steadfast. Yagami grew increasingly uncomfortable, Futaba echoing her reaction. Before the conversation could escalate however, Maria appeared again.

"Pardon me. I have brought your 'Well'."

She placed a large ceramic saucer in the middle of the table, decorated with symbols beyond anyone's understanding. A multicolored row of bottles followed after, placed into hollowed out spaces along the edge of the saucer. Maria set down four small cups, before lowering a ladle on the table. Anders gave an appreciative hum.

"Thank you, Maria. Would you be so kind as to take us through the process of the 'Well'?"

Her inscrutable eyes rested on Anders for a few seconds, before bowing again:

"Very well. The 'Well' is a variant of the 'Journey' where multiple people can partake in the emotions present at the table. You may take any of the bottles that have been labeled for you and pour some into the middle while giving your reasons or statement. Once you have finished, the rest may partake in the mixture and thereby understand the feelings of the one who has spoken. It is a slow, but guaranteed method to make your intentions and feelings known. Now if you would excuse me, I must clear the counter."

She turned and left speedily, making Yagami wonder if she just didn't want to overhear the argument which was sure to follow. Once they were alone again, Anders smiled and grabbed the ladle.

"There we are. I suggest that anybody with the wish to speak makes use of this. Kou and I have already done this a number of times, but these bottles here truly help others recognise the feelings that tear at you from the inside. You may also not use it, but then it will likely devolve into a grand argument with no foreseeable ending. To begin, how about we ask ourselves a simple question?"

Cocking her head to the side, Futaba asked:

"And what would that be, Boss?"

"Stop calling me Boss already. Anyway, how about asking ourselves what we think of the idea that Toyama should have a monopoly on somebody purely because they have been closer than anybody else in their lives?"

Yagami gave a light groan.

"You said you wanted to talk this out and that's what you start off with? You're trying to add fuel to the fire, not put it out."

He glanced at her with a coy smile.

"Kou, I'm planning on burning this fire until there's no more fuel left to burn. Anyway, should I start?"

Nobody raised their voice, half of them due to not understanding how this worked and the other because of concern.

"Then, I shall begin. To start off, I don't feel comfortable about it."

He grabbed a bottle Yagami recognised as 'Awkwardness', pouring a shot into the saucer.

"I prefer to believe that it is one's own right to choose who to be around with and who to wish to be together with."

He opened a magenta bottle labeled 'Confidence' and added a shot.

"Of course, I can understand Toyama's feelings. She doesn't want to lose the person closest to her since a young age. Even if not as a partner, Toyama still cherishes the relationship she has with Kou."

The bottle of 'Sympathy' was used, along with 'Compassion'.

"Thus, she would try to protect Kou from anyone that would try to get too close with her, as it would mean her own importance to Kou would diminish. At least, that is her belief."

Rin cringed a bit at that, Anders meanwhile adding a hint of lavender 'Insecurity'.

"I will not say I don't sympathise with your feelings, Toyama. I know them all too well."

A sip of 'Understanding'.

"But it is why I am against what you are doing. I have already gone through an experience like this once before. Thus, I know what will happen to you should you continue to look at the situation like now. That is why I wish for you to consider the points we make, for it is with your sake in mind. That is all."

He ended it by adding 'Awareness' to the mixture, before taking the ladle and swirling the collage of colours in the saucer. He then took the cups and emptied the saucer into them, before handing them out to everyone. Yagami grasped her cup with more curiosity than worry, sensing the opposite being the case for the other two. She decided to take the lead therefore, taking the first gulp. Immediately her mouth was awash with flavors of every distinction, combinations and peculiarities overwhelming her palate and filling her with the emotions Anders had displayed. She saw similar reactions with Rin and Futaba, both of whom were genuinely shocked by what they were experiencing. One couldn't blame them. Futaba barely managed to squeeze out a few words after finishing her cup:

"I...what is this…"

"It is merely my emotions poured into one, Futaba." Anders answered, "You taste each drink, and that translates to the emotion one feels about the question on the table. It is an intriguing way of performing a conversation, is it not?"

"I...I still don't get how this could be."

"You're sitting in the Masked Glass, Futaba. The bar where people go to sort out their problems and feelings, only to return to society feeling refreshed and ready to tackle life once more. What is there to be surprised about? Toyama, how about you? What do you think?"

Rin stared solemnly at the cup, Yagami understanding why. Parts of the drink had been exceedingly strong in comparison to others, likely resonating with the intensity of the emotion Anders held within himself. In particular had been a sour taste that exceeded any lemon, correlating with the 'Understanding' bottle Anders had poured in. Yagami understood the reason for it, after having heard the whole story from him. Rin, to some extent, also seemed to grasp it, speaking in a more neutral tone:

"I suppose you aren't lying then. That sourness...you must have lost someone very important to you."

"More than that, Toyama." Anders replied with a low, yet friendly tone, "I believed for years to have lost everything there was of value in life. I only kept myself upright due to guilt and shame. Now however, I have made a choice to move on and leave the past behind me. It is not that I wish to come and disturb that which you have nurtured for years, but that life merely acts in ways nobody can predict. I had been a fan of Yagami Kou's work for years and never expected to ever come across her. The fact that I did within this very bar was a miracle on its own. And it's a meeting I never would have not wanted. I wish to show you something as well, if you're alright with it. It concerns the 'proof' you wanted from me."

Rin glanced up in surprise, her disheveled appearance somewhat improved from before. Anders rummaged in his jacket pocket and drew out the papers he had taken from his house, revealed to have been photographs. He angled the first one so that everyone could see it, none of them able to stifle a gasp.

There, situated at the living room table Yagami had seen an hour prior, sat a very familiar group of people. Anders sat on one side, Sayuri opposite to him while Yumina occupied the seat next to her. Yumina, against Yagami's expectations, looked almost completely average. A simple black haircut, shoulder length and hanging loosely down, accentuated a wide face with freckles that told of a life spent in the sun. Her nose bent upwards a bit at the tip, while her teeth showed a small gap in the front. In total, she didn't come across as particularly pretty. Yet, the gaze Sayuri gave her in the picture conveyed more than needed to be known. Erik and Takamura were also seated at the table, in the middle of some heated argument which involved a lot of gesturing. Anders, meanwhile, sat at the table with a contemplative expression, his fork firmly upright on his plate and being balanced by his finger. There was no outright sadness in his eyes, merely a forlorn look that indicated he was lost in thought. Seeing the picture in its entirety, Yagami recognised that it must have been taken around the time that Anders was close to revealing the divide which had begun already.

As she tore her eyes from the picture, she noticed Futaba gazing at it with a mixture of unhappiness and melancholy. She looked like somebody who had been told a tragic news story and hoped for it not to be the case, only to find out it had been the truth all along. A wave of sympathy washed over Yagami as she realised that Futaba had been actively involved with the events of the two families for as long as she had been in the job. The reveal must be a lot more conflicting for her.

Rin's gaze meanwhile, hid any emotion apart from intrigue. She intently eyed every person in the photo, before asking:

"Who are these people? Your family?"

Anders chuckled to himself.

"Yes, indeed. A big, happy family. My mother took the picture so she isn't visible here. But what you see was the family that I had before an accident six years ago tore half of these people from this realm."

Rin's eyes widened slightly.

"You don't mean…?"

"Dead, Toyama. I was in a car crash with my mother and the two women you see here. The black-haired woman was called Yumina while the other one was...Sayuri, my wife."

Blank shock enveloped Rin's features as the truth struck her, Yagami again unable to hide a cringe as she thought back to the reveal she herself had earlier today. The most striking difference this time however was Anders' composed expression, as if recalling a simple memory.

"I was the only survivor, and for that I hated myself. I believed there was no point in me living. Yet, I barely scraped by with believing that my death would only sadden Sayuri more. What I neglected to tell you is that Yumina, who also passed away, was halfway through taking Sayuri from me."

"She what?" Rin exclaimed loudly, evidently having a hard time believing his words.

"It's true. Yumina was nothing more at first than a vagrant soul who decided to join the same workplace as me and Sayuri. Yet, within only a few months, she became a fixed member of our family, growing closer with Sayuri every day to a point where I almost couldn't catch up. This was after our second year of marriage. And I was aware of it."

"Aware of...then why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I never said I didn't do anything. I tried, and it ended up with three people losing their lives. Granted, it can't be said that only bad things happens to those who try, but for me it was an absolute truth. I thought that my happiness was not something to be desired, thus I focused my efforts on helping others. Futaba here is one of many that I've helped, though I'm honestly torn whether that was due to kindness or me being merely too much of a coward to face my own demons."

He moved to say more, before being interrupted by Futaba slamming her cup on the table. All eyes turned to her, who glared at Anders with enough ferocity to silence a storm.

"Boss, just shut up for a second. I've got a question to answer here."

Anders gave an astonished look, before something flashed behind his eyes and he grinned.

"Sure. Go ahead. Saucer's waiting to be used."

"Good. Now then, my question is 'What do the people that Boss has helped think of his previous statement?'."

"Wha..?" he began, only to be stopped by a furious uproar coming from Futaba's hand:

"Like hell that's the case!"

The words had come from enough voices to form a small army, Yagami and Anders stunned by the noise as Futaba raised her hand to reveal her phone, opened to a group call with at least a dozen people included. Yagami briefly wondered how she was even doing it when she sneaked a glance at the counter, catching Maria staring at them with unbridled interest while drying a shot glass.

"Of course she would." she mumbled, Anders still speechless as an elderly voice rang out amongst the others. Yagami barely linked it to the woman behind the Kerzo reception desk:

"Anders, you can't be serious! After my husband passed away, I was without a chance for a job because of my knees and without any children to support me! You found me and offered me the reception desk all so I could retain the memory of my husband and live on for his sake. What else is there but kindness in such an action?"

"And what about me?" a familiar voice came on, Yagami recognising it as Mizore's, "I was ready to give up my dream in order to save my family when you stepped in. You not only guaranteed me a chance Anders, but even helped my family survive until my father could get hired! You did that after I spilled a bowl of boiling beef stew on you! How is that nothing but kindness?"

"Mr. Tansuke!" Makimura's voice suddenly rose from the phone, "I owe you my life! Had you not approached me after I resigned, I'd have killed myself just to be with my mother! You taught me to enjoy life in her stead and to not falter in times of difficulty! It's time you took the same advice, don't you think?"

Anders was unable to move or even speak, frozen in place as more and more people piled their stories on his shoulders, each one as touching and genuine as the one before it. His shoulders slowly began to tremble as the list of people went on and on, surely having passed a dozen by now but still not ending. Yagami caught tears beginning to pile up in his eyes, holding his hand in her own as she pressed herself against him in support. As the final voice fell silent, Futaba cleared her throat in a declarative manner: 

"And don't forget me! Me, the everlasting third wheel in every meeting, every group discussion, the acclaimed 'Princess of the department'! Nobody back home ever took me seriously, pushing paperwork and sweet praises on me just because they knew I couldn't voice my opinion against them! I had a dream of one day leading my own team and designing the things I wanted, but that nearly slipped my grasp! I didn't want that! I couldn't stand it! And then you swoop in from nowhere, piling mission after mission on my shoulders not because you wanted to use me, but because you wanted to train me! Thanks to you, I finally made it all the way here, with my own voice and my own actions! Without you, I could never have held my promise to Yagi and Rin and look! I achieved it! All because of you and your unforgiving kindness!"

Anders' tears now began to run freely, staining his collar as he tried to restrain them in vain. Futaba herself began to tear up as she took a deep breath, her voice shaky but still filled with energy:

"All this time, you've helped us out time and time again, never asking for a single thing in return but merely wanting us to be happy with our lives! All the while, we knew you carried so much weight on your shoulders. Yet, you wouldn't let us come close or help you! You fought and strived for our sakes, but always ignored what was best for you. Well this time, there's no escape! You got the job with Eagle Jump that you wanted! You got to meet the Yagami Kou you always admired! You have the world at your fingertips again! Do not waste your chance to find your own happiness for once, you big idiot!"

Futaba reached out and grabbed the largest bottle of the selection, marked as 'Gratitude'. It took a moment for Yagami to recognise it being the same color as Anders' and her eyes.

"I, Futaba, Uchimaki, Manager of Kerzo Marketing, friend of Yagami Kou and Rin Toyama, hereby declare that the only emotion we all feel for you is gratitude and a wish for you to be happy!"

She ripped off the head of the bottle and poured the entirety into the saucer, the rich fluid flying as it swam along the edges of the container but always remained inside despite the force. Once it was emptied, Futaba placed both her hands on the table and bowed down fast enough to crash her head against the surface.

"Boss… no, Anders Tansuke, thank you, from the bottom of our hearts!"

The phone resounded with a multitude of hits, likely coming from everyone who repeated the gesture on the other end. Yagami was amazed beyond words at Futaba's display, who stubbornly remained in her position while Anders gazed at her with an indescribable expression. Then, as silence slowly overtook them, Anders gingerly raised his hands and grabbed the saucer, the action enough to bring Futaba to raise her head.

"Boss?"

He raised a finger to halt her, pulling the phone towards himself so it was right below him. He then placed the saucer on his lips and began to drink, taking loud gulps so that everyone could hear it. He didn't give pause, drinking every single drop of the fluid until nothing remained. He slowly lowered the saucer onto the table, before giving a sigh that surely bore the presence of more people than just the man who had exhaled.

"So," he began, sounding fully satisfied, "this is what it feels like to be filled with gratitude. Funny how it can be both symbolic and literal. Everyone, I have one final thing to say to you all."

Nobody said a word, remaining dead silent as Anders cleared his throat and held the phone to his mouth:

"I, Anders Tansuke, hereby relinquish all doubts I might have had from my past. I have heard your words and I can only say that I couldn't be more blessed to have gotten to know you all. I thank you with every fiber of my being for the support you have provided for all this time. Thank you all for not having forgotten me. I am determined to continue my job at Eagle Jump, and to pursue a new life with new opportunities. I look forward to seeing what your lives will bring in future. That will be all!"

A unified sound of approval came from everyone in the call, Futaba taking the phone afterwards to thank them and end the call. As she put the phone down she looked tired, far more tired than Yagami had ever seen her be. She gave a deep sigh and leaned backwards, closing her eyes and not moving. As her breathing slowed down, Rin shot her a concerned look, checking her pulse before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, she just fell asleep. She must have used up all her courage and energy doing that."

"She is an amazing woman, that's for sure." Anders commented, having dried his own tears and watching Futaba with a great deal of pride in his eyes," I knew I had struck gold when she came through that first day with me."

"Yes, she truly is." Rin murmured, her eyes somewhat distant as she took off her coat and covered Futaba with it, "I can hardly recognise her as the soft-spoken girl who me and Kou met in high school all those years ago."

It could have been her imagination, but Yagami thought she saw a light blush on Rin's cheeks as she said those words. Her suspicions were pushed aside though as Anders addressed her:

"Kou, you truly have a great junior. I think I can leave her without worry in running Kerzo from now on. Who knows, maybe she'll climb even higher one day."

"Nah," she immediately answered, "Fuba always knew what she wanted. If she wanted an ice cream, she got an ice cream. If she wanted a part-time job, she would get a part-time job. She might have been quiet, but her stubbornness was always top-quality."

"I see. In any case, I think we've gotten a bit off-track, haven't we Toyama?"

Rin slowly turned to face Anders, her expression a window into the major conflict in her mind. She fumbled with her fingers, before beginning to talk in a much more polite tone than before:

"It seems you have a lot more to show than you originally let on, Anders. And here I thought you were simply a back-stabbing businessman with the intent to steal my best friend from me."

Anders gave a chuckle, Rin oddly enough sharing in with it while Yagami remained quiet, unsure what to do with the dark undertone their voices carried.

"Believe me, Toyama," he began, "the last thing I wish is to steal something from anyone. I do believe though that my part in this has been settled. I was never the one you wished to speak to, right?"

He concluded his sentence by patting Yagami on the back, making her aware of what he wanted from her. She swallowed audibly as Rin's exhausted expression focused on her. She hated seeing Rin like this, torn, frightened, angry. It was everything she feared herself would happen between them and that had become reality. Yet, Anders' gentle touch on her shoulder gave her the strength to express herself:

"Rin, when I first ran after you at the cemetery, I wanted to apologise."

"For what, Kou?"

For a moment, Rin looked genuinely confused. It made the next few sentences all the harder for Yagami:

"For not having kept my promise. I told you I would give you an answer and I failed in it. Instead you saw me in the cemetery and received the news in the worst possible way."

Rin's gaze lowered itself a bit, downcast being the only way to describe her at this moment in time.

"So it's true then? You and Anders…"

Yagami nodded while being unable to hide her blush.

"We're… together now. But that's not what I wanted to talk about with you. I want to be as clear here as I possibly can."

"Well?" Rin's tone was already signalling defeat, something which Yagami couldn't allow herself to last.

"Rin, do you remember what I told you after you confessed to me this morning?"

"How could I not? It's been replaying in my mind to the point where I want to shoot myself."

The dark humor did not strike well, Anders visibly cringing at it. Yet Yagami soldiered on, refusing to lose what progress she had.

"I told you then that I would give you an answer. I plan on sticking through with it."

"So what are you waiting for? I've already lost you, it can't hurt to hear it from your mouth."

Having to swallow a sudden surge of anger, Yagami continued while keeping her head bowed.

"Rin, I'm sorry. I can't accept your feelings. I already found someone."

"Clearly." 

The sour tone Rin was using was slowly grating on Yagami's nerves, yet she fought the urge to snap back.

"But I also promised you that, no matter what my answer would be, that I wanted to keep our friendship. You're too important for me to simply let you go."

"Important?" Rin's voice had turned snarky, "So I'm too important for you? Where was that importance when I find you happily frolicking with 'him' at the graveyard? What part about that smile I saw on your face showed how 'important' I was to you? Well?"

"Rin, please. Don't use that tone with me. I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to give you a clear answer. Things just...escalated out of control."

"Oh, so now things were 'out of control' for you? I suppose it's always alright as long as the great Yagami Kou can sit down and tell people whatever she wants just so that people feel better until the next day? As long as you get to talk, it's always alright, is it?"

"That's not fair, Rin. Please, let me explain myself."

"Why bother? The results of whatever you were up to are sitting before me. Anders got the girlfriend he always wanted and he's got all the support he ever wanted. You get a handsome boyfriend with the ability to do seemingly anything and who cares 'so' much about you. But what do 'I' get, Yagami? What do I end up with from all this?"

Out of all the hurtful things Rin had said up to this point, the one that stung the most was her use of 'Yagami' instead of 'Kou'. Yagami sensed tears beginning to form in the depths of her tear ducts, fighting them back as she pleaded:

"You can't think like that, Rin. It's true, I ended up getting together with Anders before you. And yes, I do love him, something I can't do for you. But I never wanted to lose the closest person to me. We helped each other out so much over the years, why do you suddenly feel the need to run away from me?"

Rin's skin color had gained a couple shades of red. She slowly stood up and glared at Yagami with a stare that cut daggers into her heart.

"Why? Maybe because the person I thought I could always be with all this time suddenly decides to abandon me without a second thought? Right after I open myself up and profess everything to her? All my feelings, all my thoughts, I bared it all for you. And you just go and grab yourself a boyfriend less than two hours after all that? Just what…"

Her hands gripped the table hard enough to make the wood creak, the whites of her knuckles protruding clearly.

"Just what part about that doesn't sound hurtful to you? You shattered my heart after all this time that I waited!"

"I never wanted to do it like this!" Yagami yelled back, standing up herself, "I wanted to give you an answer, I swear! I just…"

"You just what? Decided 'oh, I feel like I could use a partner in life? Hmm, maybe I should go for the hot, considerate ex-convict who I just got assigned next to me so we can flirt whenever we want'?"

Yagami gave a shocked gasp from herself.

"Rin, how could you?"

"Tell me I'm wrong, Yagami! Tell me what part of everything you've done since meeting Anders wasn't about trying to get closer to him, to get to know him better? I've seen you when you talk about him, that faraway look in your eyes like you're imagining some great hero. I know, because that's how I looked at you for all this time! Those eyes had been staring you in your face for over a decade and you never so much as bothered to look closer! Instead, you wander off on a month-long manhunt for some guy you met in a bar! How am I important in any way to you compared to that?"

Every word, every syllable. They tore into Yagami, draining her of confidence and resolution. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. Yet barely any sound came out of her throat as she gazed back into Rin's furious eyes, the fire behind them both filled with anger but also pain. Yagami wished to break through the anger, to grab what pain Rin held and remove it, yet she couldn't muster the courage to speak up. She felt her arms tremble with fear as she understood just how close she was to fully losing her closest friend, the person who had supported her through so much of her life.

Then, like an electric shock, she sensed something brush her hand, looking down to see one of the pictures Anders had brought with him. She sent him a questioning look, but all he returned was a smile containing all the comfort in the world. Taking strength from it, she briefly inspected the picture and knew that it was something she could use to make Rin understand.

"Rin. One more time. Will you listen to me one more time?"

Her expression didn't change for the most part, though it reduced a shade in intensity. She sat back down and crossed her arms, glowering with fury.

"Make it quick. I'm not keen on wasting time in outlandish places like this."

"Thank you." Yagami responded with genuine, heartfelt gratitude. Rin's face showed the slightest hint of cracking, though it soon reverted back to its previous impermeable self.

"I've said time and time again how I want to make it clear to you how important you are to me. When I first entered Eagle Jump and got caught up in all the bullying, I felt like I had no place to belong. The stares, the insults, they piled up on my back like iron weights, refusing to let go. I constantly felt like burying my head into the ground, if only to relieve myself of all the pressure and pain I suffered. But then, you came to my rescue."

Yagami couldn't help but smile warmly as she recalled the memories.

"You stood up to every single one of the employees and bit back with venom in your voice. You disciplined them for their childishness, you told them off for acting immaturely. You showed more strength those days than I ever could have hoped to show. I was only a stupid kid who could draw well. But you, you had everything you needed to make it in the world. Strong-worded, proud, independent. You were my idol back then and without you, I would never have made it in the company."

Larger cracks began to appear in Rin's facade, before solidifying again. She curtly muttered:

"Get to the point."

Yagami took a deep breath, before turning the picture around so Rin could see it.

"Here. Look closely."

Rin's eyes briefly flickered over to the picture, before instantly being glued to it. Yagami could understand why, for the scene it painted was in no way pleasing.

The photo displayed Anders in what appeared to be a hospital bed, being seated upright while alone in the room. The picture must have been taken from the door, based on the angle, and from a considerable height. Anders' arms laid outstretched on the bed sheets, covered in thick casts that made them appear thrice as wide than usual while his hands were invisible underneath all the wrapping. His head was covered in bandages, obscuring most of his hair and face. Yet, it couldn't distract from the horrifying visage that Anders displayed in the picture. If his expressions earlier today had been haunting, this one was downright terrifying. It not only lacked emotion, but seemed to lack any resemblance to being human. Deep lines drew dark shadows across his ash grey face, his eyes sunken in and without any light in them. Had it not been for the posture, one could have mistaken him for being dead. It had hurt to see this side of him, but Yagami understood why Anders wanted her to show it to Rin. Said person was having difficulty tearing herself from the picture, only able to listen as Yagami began to speak:

"You know what this picture is about, we don't need to get into the background. But look closely at the face Anders is making here. That face...that exact face is what I want to stop from happening with you."

"Me?" Rin's mumbled in confusion, "Why would I look like this?"

"That's not the face of a person who suffered a car accident, Rin. That's not the face of a person who lost his family. That right there is the face of a person who believed that everything in life that he cherished was stolen from him, without his consent or regard. The same thing you've been spouting about for the last ten minutes. You keep talking about how betrayed you feel, how hurt you are for me not recognising your feelings. Well there's more to life than your own perspective, Rin!"

Now it was Rin's turn to look shocked, though Yagami didn't give her room to speak:

"You can complain and whine all you want about the way things are, but some things just can't be changed so that you're happy about it. It might be painful, it might even break you. But you need to be able to stand up and accept other people's decisions! I chose to be together with Anders! That was my decision to make, not yours! Anders decided to accept the relationship Yumina and Sayuri were having, not because he liked it but because he respected the decision of both women! There are many things in life that we want, yet we can't reach them all. You wanted to be together with me, I get it! But that can't happen now. And if you go on thinking like you're doing right now, you'll only end up like Anders in this picture. Lost, frightened, refusing to accept any happiness for yourself just to avoid getting hurt again. There's no life in that, Anders here proved it! Do you really want to cut me from your life, just because you didn't get your way?"

At this point, Rin's mask was close to slipping altogether. Yagami knew she only had to push a bit more to reach her, putting all her hopes in her conclusion:

"I don't want things to be the way they were before, Rin, I couldn't do that to ourselves. I want us to continue to be friends, despite what's happened. Not because I think of you as only a friend, not because it's more convenient for me that way. But because I love you for who you are! And I can't stand seeing the face of my closest friend when she is so hurt! Especially due to my own decision!"

It was instantaneous. The moment Rin's facade broke completely was the moment Yagami's last strand of restraint snapped. Both women fell into tears, their sobs echoing through the bar without being held up. Yagami sank back into her seat while fighting the endless streams running down her face, Rin's sobs her only indication that she was in the same situation. A warm embrace took hold of Yagami's body, her looking up to find Anders watching her with approval in his eyes. He made space for her to exit, nodding with his head towards Rin. She took the hint and knelt next to Rin, who was still occupied with stopping her own tears. Yagami gingerly reached out and touched Rin's shoulder, making her jump in surprise and stare deep into Yagami's eyes.

"Rin." she said with whatever courage she had left, "Please. Can you forgive me? Can you forgive me for having hurt you so much?"

Wide-eyed with shock, Rin's gaze continued for what felt like an eternity, the tears still falling in the meantime. Eventually, Rin's mouth curved upwards into a smile, before turning into a chuckle that left Yagami speechless. 

"Even now." Rin began, wiping her soaked sleeve against her eyes, "Even now, you continue to care about me. After everything, you're still there."

"Rin, of course I am. I…"

But Yagami fell silent as Rin raised a hand.

"I can't forgive you Kou. Not as the woman who loved you all this time. I just can't."

Doom settled in Yagami's heart as she broke eye contact, gazing down at the floor in defeat. She therefore never expected it when Rin lifted her head with a hand, only to embrace her in a hug that felt all too familiar.

"But as your best friend, I think I can try. I won't let you off easy for breaking my heart like that, but I can accept your apology at least."

Yagami's eyes became as large as saucers, before she gripped Rin in the tightest hug she had ever given in her life. She felt fresh tears spring to life as she continued sobbing into Rin's shoulder, mumbling into her shirt:

"Thank you, Rin. Thank you, thank you."

Rin gently stroked Yagami's hair, the motion nostalgic as the latter recalled how Rin had comforted her all those years ago when she had broken down due to the bullying.

"Oh come now, what would you do without me? Who had to get you out of bed every morning just to appear at work on time? Don't forget all those times I had to get you up in the office. Seriously, what kind of person just sleeps in their underwear like that on purpose?"

"Hey now," Yagami retorted while easing herself from Rin and staring directly into her eyes, "you're one to talk. You tried the same thing last week and showed no problem with it."

"That was a one-time thing."

A bright blush decorated Rin's cheeks as she tried to defend herself.

"What did you expect me to do, having just kissed you out of nowhere? Just pretend like it never happened and go home?"

"Fair point." Yagami answered with a laugh, Rin joining her in it as they supported each other. Once they had calmed down a bit, Yagami took her sleeve and began to wipe off the wet patches on Rin's face.

"Oh God Rin, you look like a complete mess."

"You're one to talk, Kou."

"Quiet you!"

Another shared giggle between them, before Yagami embraced Rin again and whispered in her ear:

"Thank you, Rin. For not giving up on me."

Rin's body shook slightly, before she returned the gesture.

"I won't be able to accept it so easily yet, Kou. But I promise you I will try to overcome this as best I can."

"I know you will. You have an inspiring junior to watch over you after all."

"What?" was all Rin could say before Futaba's voice rang out:

"So I guess that's my cue to wake up, huh?"

Anders was the first to speak up as the two women broke apart to see Futaba fully awake, giving a sly glance at Rin in the meantime:

"You were awake the whole time, don't deny it. You just wanted to fish for compliments."

"Hey now Boss, nothing wrong with demanding a little bit here and there."

"I never said it was unfounded. Just that you're a scheming little rascal."

"Coming from you, that's rich."

The two of them glared each other down like rivals, before they both smirked at each other.

"Anyway Rin, looks like you two did manage to fix your issues, huh?"

"Fuba…" Rin began, quickly trying to clean herself up in the meantime, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Good, because I was ready to bash your heads in if you were going to try and beat around the bush. I can't be having my seniors squabble like schoolgirls, it puts out a bad example."

Yagami wanted to retort, only to be superseded by Anders' cocky tone:

"Face it, you were about to cry the whole time as well. I saw the tears all the way from over...Ouch!"

He swore as he rubbed his leg under the table, the only indication having been a dull thud. Futaba huffed, crossing her arms while a pink hue decorated her face. Rin giggled as she pulled Futaba into a hug, the latter of whom gave a squeak of surprise.

"Fuba, thank you." Rin's muffled voice echoed from Futaba's shoulder.

"W-what for?"

"For being there for me. Had you not arrived beforehand, I would never have tried to reason with Kou again. I was so angry that nothing mattered anymore. You broke that spell and for that, I'm so grateful to you. You are truly an adult. Far more than me." 

A crimson colour began to creep into Futaba's expression as she fumbled for words.

"I-I didn't do that much! I just couldn't leave you like that, so I came as soon as I could. You're praising me too much."

Her blush only increased as both Yagami and Anders giggled, glaring at both of them.

"What?"

"Nothing." Anders answered in a sing-song manner, Yagami meanwhile seating herself next to him again. He glanced down and gave her a grin.

"So, mission accomplished?"

Her answer was a tired sigh while leaning her body against his.

"Like you wouldn't believe it. I need a drink though after that."

Out of nowhere, a melodious voice rang across the table:

"I think I can help with that."

Everyone at the table turned to see Maria with a platter in her hands, the platter holding five crystal glasses with identical 'Journeys' mixed in with them. Anders was the first to speak up:

"Had enough of eavesdropping, Maria?"

She gave him a look that should have been neutral, though Yagami swore she saw a pout in it.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Anders. I merely wish to give you all a drink to celebrate your successful reunion. What you have accomplished here is most unusual between humans. Many often cannot look beyond their own interests and thus remain 'locked behind bars' when it comes to rescuing old friendships. The fact that you have all succeeded is a worthy thing to celebrate. Excuse me."

She placed the glasses on the table while removing the cups and saucer, before clasping her hands and announcing with a strangely amused tone:

"Now then, it is time for you all to make an 'Attempt'."

"Attempt?" Yagami inquired, while noticing Rin and Futaba trying to fix their appearances.

"Yes. Here before you are the emotions that all of you currently hold within you after recent events. The question, however, is whether you can figure out which one belongs to whom. I have placed them down in a random order and even I don't know which one is which. So this will be a test to see whether you can grasp the feelings of one another."

All eyes began to settle on the glasses in anticipation, Yagami unable to subdue her swallowing, when Anders commented with a humored undertone:

"You're also joining that round? Isn't that dangerous, what with your constant masking?"

"That is very rude Anders." Maria remarked while pushing back a strand of hair from her forehead, "I merely wish to cement the relationship you four have been able to rescue. You all deserve nothing less than praise."

"I see." was his answer as he picked up the first glass, "Then, everyone, please take one and see for yourselves who you get. Try not to grimace too much, it ruins one's natural beauty."

Rin and Futaba both looked completely bewildered by the comment, while something clicked in Yagami's mind. She grabbed one of the glasses and readied herself when the smell struck her. It didn't cause her to keel over in nostalgia, but it was unmistakable what had been put in it. She couldn't help but stare at Maria in shock.

"No way. You put 'that' in?"

"Whatever could you mean, Ms. Yagami? It is merely a 'Journey'."

Maria shrugged off her questioning glance while grabbing a glass as well, the other two following suit. Once they were all ready, Anders raised his own and declared: 

"I propose a toast. To the people at this table who have fought hard to remain at each other's side through all this."

Nobody disagreed, raising their glasses in unison and taking the first swig. The moment the drink touched Yagami's lips, she nearly yelled in surprise. The drink was far stronger than she was used to, causing her eyes to water slightly. Soon after, she was bombarded with waves of emotion, some familiar from previous drinks while others were completely new to her. Her body underwent shivers as one sensation moved to the next, requiring her to put the glass down to prevent it slipping from her grasp. Gritting her teeth, she raised the glass once more and downed the rest in one go.

She immediately regretted it, as the sip from before was but a fraction of what she just swallowed. She nearly collapsed on the table as she tried to remain upright, her mind suddenly awash with sensations beyond description or understanding. The world grew dark for her, no sounds coming into her ears while even touch began to fail her. She began to panic before an irresistible urge drew her into complete silence.


	23. (Final) Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Somewhere in the deepest recesses of her mind, a voice called out to Yagami:

_Thank you, Yagami Kou._

"What?" she said out loud, looking up to see nobody around but her. She blinked as she found herself alone in the bar, not a soul to be found. Momentarily stunned, she barely caught the voice speak again, sounding both familiar yet foreign:

_Thanks to you, Anders finally found peace within himself. Out of everyone, he has been the most stubborn. I had honestly come close to losing hope myself. Allow me to show you a most private time in return for your help._

"Where...no, who are you?" she called out into the bar, before hearing the curtain being pushed aside. Peering over the edge of the seat, she jumped slightly as she recognised Anders coming through the door, dressed in a long overcoat that covered everything but his feet and ankles. He looked around the bar in a nervous manner, as if seeing the place for the first time. Just as she wondered what was going on, a familiar voice echoed:

"Welcome to the Masked Glass, sir. Can I expect company?"

Anders merely shook his head at Maria slipping from the shadows, taking out his infamous notebook and scribbling something into it, grimacing as if in pain. As Maria read it, she bowed and gave a professional smile.

"Of course, sir. Please, come take a seat. We do not refuse anybody within these walls."

He gave an appreciative smile, walking over and sitting in the same barstool coincidentally that Yagami had first sat in, Maria returning behind the counter.

"Well then," she began while pulling out a glass, "what might be the trouble? You do not look to me like one completely happy with your current life, if you'll forgive me intruding."

He didn't respond, remaining focused on the counter while his eyes grew darker with each passing moment. Yagami couldn't restrain herself anymore and stood up, walking up towards him and calling out:

"Hey Anders, what are you doing here?"

To her utter surprise though, nobody reacted. Instead, Maria continued asking question after question to Anders, who brushed them off continually with a lack of attention. She didn't believe it and thus moved to put her hand on his shoulder, only to yell in surprise when her hand passed through him like he wasn't even there. She stared dumbfoundedly at her hand, before the voice in her mind spoke again:

_You cannot touch him. This is but a memory of time, it holds no reality. You can observe, but not interfere._

"Maria?" Yagami voiced her suspicions, "Is that you? Why are you showing me this?"

_Like I stated before, it is to thank you for your help. Anders was a difficult case, probably the most difficult one I've had since opening this place. I have come across many people troubled with their lives and their issues, yet that was never the topic with Anders. Watch._

Yagami seated herself beside Anders as he began to write again, this time able to discern the text:

_I'm sorry, but I'm not in a talkative mood. Actually, I'm mute. So please, give me a glass of apple juice in a whisky glass and be done with it._

Both Yagami and the Maria from the past blinked at the writing, before the latter gave another enigmatic smile.

"Certainly. One glass of apple juice, coming up."

She rapidly poured the glass and pushed it towards him, who stared at it with a depth in his eyes that she had yet to see from him, even in the present. He began to sip the drink, before throwing his head back and downing the whole glass. As he slammed the glass on the table, he sighed with the cheerfulness of a graveyard.

"Are you alright, sir?" Maria inquired, her prismarine conveying nothing but consideration, "If it is intoxication you seek, that can be arranged."

_No. No alcohol._

"I understand. Then why do you pretend to act as if you were downing whisky?"

_You're perceptive. I'm only repeating what my father's been doing every day since his wife died._

"It sounds like she passed away recently. My condolences."

He waved her off with a tired gaze, his fingers trembling slightly.

_It's fine. If anyone should be here, it's him. Oh, and Takamura. They could use the time outside._

"I presume this means they haven't left the house since?"

_Yeah. One drinks himself to oblivion while the other stares at a picture for days on end. I don't even know why I'm here._

"Perhaps because of your own issues about your mother's passing?"

He gave a silent laugh, something Yagami hadn't seen in a while.

_My issues? Don't be ridiculous. The ones that are suffering are the ones who have to live with my failures. I let everything and everyone down and now I must pay the consequences._

"That surely cannot be your attitude. If you were involved, then it stands that you are hurt as well. That is only human."

_Human? What's human about me?_

"Intriguing question. What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

_Me? A monster. A monster without the ability to protect what's important to him._

As Maria's gaze grew solemn, Yagami suddenly sensed the world spinning. She grabbed onto the counter for support when the spinning stopped in the blink of an eye. She looked around and saw nothing different with the bar, apart from Anders now sitting at the other end of the counter. He was drinking another glass of apple juice, Maria concerning herself with wiping a glass as he stared down at a piece of paper. Shuffling closer to him again, she noticed he wasn't wearing the overcoat anymore, instead having donned the suit he had worn during their first meeting. She raised an eyebrow as she saw the contents of the page, revealed to be a half-assed attempt at a drawing of Boldur. There were countless scribbles and mistakes in it, Anders scratching his head in apparent frustration before collapsing on the table.

"Oh dear, what has you so unhappy now, Anders?" Maria inquired as she paused her wiping.

_I'm trying to copy this character that I found in a sketchbook, but I'm having trouble doing it._

"Character? From what book is it from?"

_It's not an actual book. It's based on a game I recently bought._

"Interesting. Could I find out the name so I know if I recognise it?"

_As if you'd know. Since when do you care for things other than people?_

Maria made a pouting expression, something Yagami would never have expected from her.

"I am actually interested in the outside world. Just sitting here cleaning glasses isn't in my list of hobbies."

_True, you'd rather pull all kinds of secrets out of people. What the hell was that thing you did with the guy from yesterday? He ran out of here screaming._

Maria chuckled while her eyes betrayed nothing.

"I merely told him to be honest with his feelings for his wife. Nothing more."

_And that warrants him running out and yelling 'I demand a new deal, mistress!'? What sort of twisted marriage is that?_

"Passion is a mysterious thing, Anders. It can make us do the oddest tasks just to please the one we wish to express our feelings to. Is it not passion that you have begun to draw, even though you so much as never did anything but sulk here for the last six months?"

Yagami blinked as she recognised the time shift that had occurred, Anders meanwhile giving a troubled expression.

_My situation is no way similar. You know that after what you did._

"I did nothing but offer you a drink. If it was a bit too strong for your tastes, I apologize. I do not wish to trouble my customers but help them. You do realise you are close to breaking the record of how long someone has been here? I've been trying to get you to talk for months before I resorted to that."

_Why push so hard for my sake? There's nothing left to rescue of me. I'm just filling in the shoes of someone more deserving._

Maria's gaze grew a few shades sharper, placing the glass down and gazing directly into Anders' distant eyes.

"I do not consider anybody who enters here a bother or unworthy, Anders. I have made an oath to help every soul the spirits guide to this location and I intend to keep it. You do realise they're hounding me to get you out, right?"

_Is that so? Then, please send them this message._

He ripped the page with the drawing into countless pieces, throwing them into the air while writing down on the notebook:

_I never asked to come here. I never asked to get help. I come here because I know the only thing I will ever come back home to is an empty shell. So stop your incessant pestering and let me drink my damned apple juice._

The text both depressed and hurt Yagami, who could only watch as Maria visibly deflated from his demonstration. She wished she could speak out, but the world began to spin again for her. By the time she got acquainted with her surroundings, she noticed the bar was empty again, though Maria's voice still echoed in her head:

_As you can see, convincing Anders of anything was a momentous task. I have bested warriors in combat and won arguments with philosophers, yet Anders proved the greatest obstacle due to his confidence in his uselessness. I was fighting a losing battle, never able to get more out of him without resorting to drastic measures. And every day he spent with me, I could tell he was getting worse and worse. Soon enough, I feared, he would decide to end it all, merely because he couldn't trust anything but his own thoughts. But then, a miracle occurred._

Her voice cut off as Anders entered the establishment, looking significantly more happy than before. Just as she wondered what had happened, Maria appeared from behind the counter and inquired:

"Welcome once again, Anders. What has you so pleased?"

Anders almost broke out into a grin, seating himself and writing down:

_I just managed to finish Fairies Story 1. It had such an amazing ending, I loved it!_

"I see." Maria's voice was neutral, though Yagami caught an excited gleam in her eyes, "That is wonderful to hear. Would you like to tell me about it over a glass of apple juice?"

_Sure. Can you give me rosemary tea instead though?_

It was only a raised eyebrow, but it looked like Maria had just done a double-take in her mind.

"Rosemary tea? Are you sure?"

_Yeah. I feel really excited so I need something to calm down. There's more that happened today than just the ending, after all._

Now Maria's surprise had turned into genuine excitement, bowing briefly and exiting the bar to make the tea in the back, her steps a bit more energetic than usual. Anders meanwhile pulled out a magazine from his bag and opened it at a certain page tagged with a bookmark. Curious beyond end now, Yagami peered over his shoulder and saw to her surprise a picture of herself in one of her first interviews. She watched as Anders read through the text over and over, a soft sigh escaping him as his eyes grew distant again. Then, she saw how his lips moved, no sound escaping him. Yet, she could read the words as he repeated them:

"If I could only meet you once, I'd might try again."

She gasped as she recognised the smile he displayed while staring at her picture. It was the same smile he showed when he had confessed, filled with emotion and genuine care. Had she not known him, she might have felt sick from being gazed upon like that. But now, she only felt compassion for the man who continued to sit by himself in the empty bar, Maria on her way with a steaming cup of tea. Yet the world again began to change, turning unfocused before becoming sharp. This time however, she saw Anders seated at the far end again, his hand busy scribbling on papers while Maria played the piano. Just as she began to approach him, a voice she never expected came out of the background:

"Excuse me…"

Yagami spun around as she recognised nobody else but herself, peering into the bar with a nervous expression. It was bizarre to see herself displayed like this, like some highly intrusive paparazzi camera that observed her every move. Yet it was undoubtedly her that walked into the bar, Yagami even recognising the outfit she wore as that when she first entered the bar.

"Oh my, we have a customer."

Yagami could only watch in mute silence as she was approached by Maria, who guided her to the bar counter and began explaining herself just like all those weeks ago. It was the most unique recording she had ever seen. Her attention was however diverted by the faint scratching of pen on paper, revealed to be Anders gazing at her initially in contemplation, before open shock enveloped his features. He quickly hid himself from her, turning so the coat completely covered his appearance. The reaction was so endearing, Yagami couldn't help but giggle.

"Take the gentleman over there." Surprised by Maria's voice, Yagami watched as her counterpart took notice of Anders for the first time, who in return tried to show off by downing his glass, only to be betrayed by Maria. Being present to a moment like this was so off-putting that Yagami seated herself a bit away from the group, taking one of the chairs on the other end and watching as she began her descent into drunken rambling. It wasn't a pretty sight, to see herself slowly begin to lose control over her words and actions. It made her seriously reconsider drinking at all anymore. Yet as she watched herself degrade into a drunk, she slowly noticed how Anders continued observing her without end, always pretending to be doing something with his papers when she glanced at him. Yet he would always return to gazing at her with a mixture of concern, hesitation and compassion. This went on until Maria performed her tactical retreat to the back, leaving her drunk self to ramble alone. She caught Anders' gaze however changing to something more urgent, finding it curious enough to stand up and peer closer. As she reached the seat next to him, she caught what he had been writing and gave a small gasp. He had been performing a conversation with himself, it seemed, the writing split so it looked like a text chat between two people. Amongst all the writing, she caught the last few entries:

_She's clearly suffering. Come on, go and talk to her!_

_Why should I? There's no chance in hell I can do anything for her!_

_What the hell is your problem? You've been helping people for years, why can't you do it now?_

_This is Yagami Kou we're talking about! What would she gain from talking to me?_

_Her? What about 'you'? You're the one with a freaking crush on her, go talk to her!_

_But what if she rejects me? What if I…_

_Will you stop hesitating? You're the one who's been sitting here in this bar by yourself for the last six years, give it a shot. The woman you have feelings for is sitting next to you and you're not taking the chance? Sayuri would be ashamed!_

_Don't bring her up!_

_I will if you don't stop acting like an idiot! That woman is clearly in need of help and you're going to ignore her because she happens to be the one you care about the most? Give me a break!_

His expression became twisted as he evidently struggled to come to terms. His thoughts, along with Yagami staring, were interrupted by her counterpart mumbling to herself:

"Great, look at me! Drunk beyond help and on a workday no less! I'm an idiot!"

Her words seemed to have an awakening effect on Anders, whose eyes revealed some great truth to himself. He took a deep breath and pulled out a fresh page, quickly scribbling the doodle of Boldur on it along with the text before moving up next to her and passing the page along to her. As the two of them began their first ever conversation, Yagami noticed more writing on the sheet with the argument, consisting of a few simple lines:

_No. The only idiot here is me for not trying to talk to her._

_So you're going? _

_I'm going. Not because I want to be a guide, not because I want to be a friend in need. But because I feel like I will regret this more than anything else should I let her leave._

Just as she finished reading it, the world began to turn unstable again, threatening to swallow her up this time. She turned around and barely caught sight of how her counterpart and Anders continued their conversation energetically, the entryway to the back open a slight amount and revealing Maria behind it, watching with the happiest expression she had ever seen on the woman. Then everything faded to black, the only sound being that of Maria's voice:

_It has been nearly six years since Anders first entered this sanctuary. In that time, I have watched over him again and again, desperate to bring him to realise his own options. Yet not a single thing worked. If anything should come out of this, it is that Anders was my first failure. To not be able to help him while you managed such a thing in a mere month, I cannot help but feel a bit jealous. Had we met under different circumstances, I might have offered you a job as an assistant._

"Assistant?" Yagami commented into the darkness, "So the spirits take part-time workers now? How's the wage?"

_It's paid in long hours and eternal life. Something you could bargain with, I'm sure._

Both Yagami and the voice in her head broke into laughter, their surroundings no longer a concern.

"Well thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I've got a bit too much to look forward to in life."

_Indeed. You carry a remarkable fate on your shoulders, Kou._

Yagami blinked at the use of her given name, though it didn't do anything to change her thoughts.

"Maria, tell me. Do you ever get lonely, working this job?"

_Me, lonely? What a curious question._

"I mean it. You spend your life in that bar year after year, helping people one after the other. But do you not ever tire of it? Why did the spirits ever put you to this position?"

_Would you like to ask them yourself?_

"Wait, what?"

Before she could inquire further, the darkness lit up around her. Numerous lights appeared before her, each of the five a different luminescent colour that didn't irritate her eyes but rather comforted them. As they came closer, encircling her, she began to hear numerous other voices in her mind, all different from the next:

_So, this is the girl?_

_She's certainly a beauty, isn't she?_

_Makiko, that's because you have a 'blond hair' fetish._

_I do not! Quit accusing me of rubbish._

_Alright, everyone, calm down. Yagami looks a bit flustered here, give her some space._

The lights flashed as if responding, backing away slightly so Yagami could view individual lights again. To her surprise, Maria's voice and presence had vanished completely, abandoning her with these five eccentric entities. She focused on the one with a smooth lime green colour:

"So, you guys are the famous 'spirits' I've heard about? I was expecting ten-foot tall gods with armour and weapons."

_What era do you live in, girlie? We're spirits, what use do we have to look like that when nobody apart from Maria can see us?_

Another voice arose from the orange light beside the green, its voice gentler and more polite.

_Indeed, Karasuma. Yagami Kou, what did you wish of us? It is rare for Maria to ask us to reveal ourselves._

"What indeed?" Yagami asked herself, "I suppose for starters, I was curious whether I've been hallucinating for the last month or not. I still could be."

_Would a smack on the head suffice to convince you otherwise?_

_Karasuma, manners!_

_She asked for it Chi!_

"Alright, calm down." Yagami raised her hands to try and dispel the tension, "I did have a question, that's true. Would you listen to it?"

Instead of words, all the lights lit up in a brief flash, giving her reason to assume agreement.

"Thank you. Now, why did you guys decide to use Maria for this bar in the first place? I heard that it was created shortly after the forest was cut down for urban development, but I never quite understood why you would then establish a safe haven for people to come wandering in. Would you not be angry with us for having recklessly cut down so much nature just for our personal gain?"

The lime green Karasuma was the first to speak up:

_Who do you think we are, nature activists? We've never been involved with the making of the bar, Maria was the one who did that._

"Wha...really?"

_Of course, what could we possibly do? I mean, Maria's a freaking god, we're just some wandering souls who never managed to make peace with ourselves. _

_It's true, Yagami. Maria was the one who asked us to join her in inviting customers. We had no purpose before then, just endlessly floating around the world in search of entertainment._

_Hey Chi, don't forget how she recruited us. _

_She certainly was a sneaky one, that's for sure._

As Karasuma and Chi began to squabble amongst themselves, Yagami raised her voice to try and interrupt them:

"Hey hold on now. So you guys are basically employees of Maria? Then why would she speak of you as if she was the employee?"

_Ask her yourself. Maria's gone and left us behind right now so she can't stop us prematurely from saying something. You have an odd quality about yourself, Yagami Kou, to make her drop her guard._

_Not to mention a wonderful body._

_Keep it in, Makiko._

"Wait, but you're all here right now. Why can't you tell me?"

_In all honesty, we could. But then, that would defeat the purpose of having Maria be honest with herself for once. You know, she is actually starting to tire of the job._

The purple light that had remained largely silent spoke up, it's voice akin to a grandmother:

_Indeed, Chi. Maria's been hard at work for decades now, even centuries if you consider her previous home. It's no wonder she's starting to look for retirement options._

"Retirement?" Yagami repeated, stunned that the word even applied to somebody like Maria, "Gods can retire?"

Karasuma lit up bright green to agree with her.

_Sure they can. Plenty have done it already. You know gods like Amaterasu and Izanagi, right?_

"Of course!"

_They dropped the ball long ago to pursue their own interests. Amaterasu ended up becoming a dango shop owner in the Edo era while Izanagi tried for the national football league twenty years ago. Failed and ended up becoming a car mechanic, but that's a long story._

"Hold on a minute, this is making my head hurt." Yagami complained while fighting the migraine that was surely at the horizon, "So gods and the like are real and all? Then, did they really do all that stuff like in the legends?"

Silence overcame them all, before the spirits burst into hearty laughter, surprising Yagami even more. Once they became quiet again, Chi spoke up:

_You mean the 'Godly Prank'? Honestly, that's nothing but a bunch of rumours spread down through the centuries by those gods trying to make themselves look important. They are all like us, immortal life forms which never made it quite out of the realm between life and death, so like limbo in a sense. Difference is, they've been around longer than us, so they've managed to gather more energy by absorbing weaker spirits and retaining their original identity. Reason why they can look like humans sometimes, it takes a lot of energy to maintain such forms. But they were never the all-powerful or dramatic characters you believe them to be. They just hung around places at different times and told people a tale they thought was well suited to their identities. Karasuma, remember when Izanagi came up with the tale that Ame-no-Uzume danced naked for Amaterasu?_

_Do I ever! Uzume beat him up so badly, I thought he was going to pass into the afterlife._

_And the poor girl could do nothing but weep as the world took the story for granted. I felt so sorry for her. _

_No wonder she left Japan for Europe. Who could blame her?_

"Ok, could you all please wait a moment? I'm... kind of having an identity crisis here."

_What, because the world is different to the way you know it?_

"Why wouldn't that be the case? I mean, I'm talking to freaking spirits here! Get back to the point about Maria before I lose it!"

_Alright, alright, calm down. The simple truth of the matter is, Maria's tired. Gods that spend their times interacting with humans as often as she are known for that. She's been working so hard to teach humans how to care for one another that she's lost most of her life force. She's close to either passing on into the afterlife or becoming a human again._

"Becoming a human?"

_Yeah. Gods are after all nothing more than powerful spirits with a fancy title. They spend centuries in limbo, forced to wander both ends of the spectrum until they gather enough power to make a final choice. That is, whether to enjoy another mortal life or to pass on. _

"Pass on to where?"

_Do I look like I know? I'm still here. Nobody knows what awaits us on the other end, but we're not exactly eager to leave either. After all, the world's become such a fun place._

_Karasuma, don't call it 'fun'. A lot of people have suffered as well during that time._

_Chi, you know what I mean. Humanity has begun to change so quickly, there's never a quiet day. Anyway, Yagami Kou, that's the gist of it. Maria doesn't know whether to give up the job or to continue herself until she truly does pass away. This whole business with this Anders guy really drained her._

"It did?"

_Like you wouldn't believe. She was always so confident in her skills when she began the bar, handling the customers we brought to her left and right. And it worked well for decades. Until Anders arrived, that is._

_Poor Maria truly did everything she could. She had her limitations as a god of course, but nothing she did ever made Anders break face or attempt any change. The thing with the Journey was a last resort she deeply regretted since. So, when you came into the picture, Maria was banking all her hopes on you._

Yagami was having trouble believing what she heard. Chi must have noticed it, based on his considerate tone:

_You wouldn't know, but Maria's tale of how she came to be is a tragic one. Her life was taken as a missionary in Japan during the sixteenth century, disguising herself as a man just to experience the world of the Japanese for herself. But she was caught by Shinto zealots and brutally murdered as a ritualistic offering. Her spirit never managed to move on and she kept drifting around Japan, disillusioned that there was nothing of worth to humans. That is, until the day she entered a certain inn in the nineteenth century in the vicinity of Kyoto. It was a completely average inn without fancy decorations, but it served as a rest stop for weary pilgrims who journeyed through the mountains to various temples. Sadly, a lot of times fights would break out because of tensions between individuals of different beliefs and opinions. Yet they would always be broken up by the inn's caretaker, an old woman called Tsurume Okiku. She was a married woman who somehow managed to handle the inn's duties all by herself while her husband worked in Tokyo and still found time to bring people to accept each other opinions. Fascinated with her, Maria began to get to know her better. They spent a lot of time together, Maria learning a lot from Tsurume that she never would have assumed about humans. Needless to say, Tsurume was Maria's idol. However, news came in that her husband was ill and wished to see her one more time. Tsurume immediately made her way to Tokyo, Maria accompanying her. But tragedy struck when they came close to the city border, Tsurume being attacked by thieves that mortally wounded her. Panicking, Maria revealed herself as a god and declared she could help her recover and take revenge on the thieves. Yet Tsurume refused her help, saying that life is not something to be easily played with. She begged Maria to give her final words to her husband and to not harm the thieves for their actions. Anymore is beyond our knowledge but suffice to say Tsurume died in Maria's arms and was subsequently buried there. That spot happened to be where the bar is right now. So Maria, in honour of the woman who taught her the value of life and reconciling with one another, established the bar and has been running it since with her current appearance._

"I... see." Yagami felt somehow more burdened than before now that she knew the truth, the tale harrowing for her as she considered the pain Maria must have gone through. It was bizarre to imagine someone's experience span centuries, yet she found it slowly easier to grasp with the background. As she continued brooding about it, her mind flared up with an idea. It was insane, completely out of the question. Yet, she felt that, if it worked, it could fulfil a small desire that she had been harbouring for a short while.

"Hey, could I ask another question? It's about your existences."

Karasuma lit up at her words.

_Our existences? What a curious thing to ask about. I don't see a problem with it._

"Thank you. You said gods held a collection of spirits that they absorbed, right?"

_In a sense. They do not just take any old spirit into them. They need the consent of the weaker spirit to do so. Usually, weak spirits come from people with a dark or bland history that serves no purpose to them. So, they offer themselves to the gods so that their consciousness might fade into whatever lies beyond. Thus, if we want to fuse with another spirit, agreements need to be made on both sides._

"That's...oddly sophisticated."

_Does that surprise you? We have centuries to spare, you mere years._

"Right. In that case, please listen to my request."

The group of lights flashed in what she presumed to be confusion, before she kneeled down in the soundless darkness and bowed down.

"Please, would you consider taking over the bar for Maria's sake?"

Shocked silence reigned in the formless black, Yagami remaining bowed as she awaited either outrage or disgust. Yet instead, she felt Chi's intrigued voice touch her consciousness:

_You wish for us to take over for Maria? Why do you suggest that for somebody you've barely met?_

"I haven't known Maria for long, it's true. It's also completely out of my field to ask this of you. But I felt her loneliness when she saw how Anders was ready to leave the bar for good this time. She might have complained and worried for him, but fact remains that she cherished his company every day, even if he wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. She showed me how she and him got to know each other and I can't help but feel that leaving her alone again in that bar is only burdensome for her."

_You show great care for Maria. Is this out of obligation for her help with Anders, or to fulfil some selfish wish to have helped a god?_

"Nothing of the sort. I know I sound arrogant, but I want to help Maria find peace with herself as well. It is clear for me that she only remains here to honour the memory of Tsurume. But you yourself said she wished to retire from the bar one day. Who better to take over the establishment than the people she had been working with for all this time?"

_You are asking us to dedicate the remainder of our existences to provide guidance and help for humans for the years to come. You realise this is asking a lot from us?_

"It is why I'm asking you to consider. You all speak highly of Maria and know what she has done for the people that have entered this place. You know of the effort she put into every customer, the consideration she showed everyone who entered without discrimination. Without her help, I would not have been able to rescue Anders myself. She is not as helpless as she makes herself out to be sometimes. So, I think it would be in her interest to try again at living the life she was cruelly ripped from."

_You wish for Maria to live on as a normal human again? After everything she has gone through? Please tell us why you think Maria would consent to that._

"Because she is jealous."

The bright flicker at the edges of her vision told her that the group had been agitated by her words.

_Jealous?_

"She has watched over humans for centuries, believing them to have no value in life due to her tragic death. She then came across the first person to give her some resemblance of peace with humans, only to have it torn from her again. She has watched person after person enter and exit that bar, unable to live the life she herself could have had once. I'm sure she would consider a second chance at life if given the opportunity. I have to admit, there's something selfish in this wish of mine."

_Then let us hear it, before making our decision._

"I want…" Yagami hesitated as she was about to reveal her intention, before succumbing to the urge, "I want to let Maria live a normal life as my friend. She deserves to have friends around to support her after all the effort she's put in. I don't believe it's right of her to be denied that chance if it were possible. I understand this doesn't please you, being who you are, but I beg of you to reconsider. I want Maria to be given the chance to laugh and enjoy herself again, even if it were short in your terms."

Her words spent, her cards used, Yagami awaited the judgement that would befall her. She had made her mind more resolute while speaking, yet doubt wouldn't vanish entirely from her. The eerie silence of the space around her only served to worsen the fear in her heart. For a moment, she felt like she had made a huge mistake. Right then, the voices began to speak.

_Why the hell not?_

_Yeah sure, I can live with that._

_Would be one way to make it up for her._

_Agreed._

_Fine, but only because she's so damn pretty._

Stunned, Yagami raised her head to view the group of lights glow brighter than ever before, almost blinding now.

"Y-you'll consider it?"

Karasuma's tone conveyed both satisfaction and laxness:

_Like I said, why the hell not? Maria's done enough for us already, having kept us company all this time without asking for anything in return. I'd say it was about time for that old hag to get her moment to shine._

_Karasuma, ignoring that insult at the end, I agree. But how are we supposed to take over? Maria is a god and therefore capable of materialising in the world of the living. We are but mere spirits and thus cannot directly interact with them._

"R-regarding that, I have a suggestion."

Makiko's lemon-yellow light turned towards her.

_Oh? What is it, my sweet?_

"Do you think you can form a 'god' by joining together? Would the bunch of you be enough to do that?"

The silence which flew back at her proved the people before her had never considered it before.

_That is a possibility. At the least, it would grant us momentary entry into the realm of the living to greet Maria._

_Enough time to scare the pants off her, that's for sure._

_But how do we do this with our personalities? Do we keep them or do we give ourselves up for someone? I vote for not giving Makiko power, she'd just attract all the blonds in the city._

_Would not! Though that sounds wonderful…_

_Alright, stop squabbling. We can just keep our personalities, it's no problem to do that. The only reason we wouldn't is if we were unwilling to remain aware, which I don't think we have a problem with._

The lights gave a unified shine in agreement, before turning to Yagami as a whole and letting Karasuma speak for them:

_Yagami Kou, we thank you for your proposal. With this, we can finally repay Maria for all the fun memories we've gained with her. Passing the baton over to us is a truly fine idea. I knew Maria was right in choosing you._

"What do you mean? Didn't one of you try to attract me to the bar in the first place?"

_Not quite. It seems that Maria, in her desperation to find a solution to Anders' problems, made an unconscious wish that you would one day appear before him. We are odd beings that cannot directly influence events in reality, but we can direct them in vague directions. So, while striking a pebble with your foot wasn't induced by her, the sign which it hit certainly was. By a combination of fate and strong wishing, you came to be in this place. But hurry along now, everyone is waiting on you._

"For me?"

_Of course. You've been out cold this whole time. I'm sure they've gotten worried by now. Just close your eyes and imagine where you want to be right now. We'll follow you as soon as we succeeded in merging ourselves together._

Chi approached Yagami, her light dim but nevertheless inviting to view.

_Yagami, in case we don't meet again, I want to wish you the best of luck in future. You have a wonderful group of friends to rely on and a wonderful man to acknowledge as your partner. Cherish them for as long as you can._

Yagami couldn't withhold a smile, before making a gamble and wrapping the light in her arms. Chi lit up like a beacon in response, flustered words echoing in Yagami's mind as she whispered:

"Thank you. Take care as well. I don't know how things will turn out, but I pray that you all can still find peace one day. For now, thank you for helping Maria. Well, I'm off."

Yagami released Chi and closed her eyes, thinking back to the bar and the people that awaited her. She could sense the darkness around herself slowly beginning to retreat, the edge of her vision becoming brighter and brighter until she began to feel her senses returning. The first thing that struck her was a group of voices in the far distance, coming closer and closer until she could recognise them as belonging to Rin and the others. She couldn't help but smile as she soon felt herself returned to the real world, the voices beside her now clear as day:

"I still don't know what to make of you, Anders. Handing yourself in just to protect us from a pair of scoundrels? That's borderline insanity."

"I told you Rin! Boss never listens to others when he does these sorts of things."

"Hey now, I got out in the end, didn't I?"

"Only by a sheer miracle! Had they not bothered to look twice, you'd have been in jail for life!"

"But I didn't. So drop it for once."

Yagami slowly opened her eyes, feeling a great warmth on her side as she raised her head and looked around. They were still seated at the table like before, Rin and Futaba giving relieved looks while Anders merely grinned.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

Yagami groaned alongside Rin and Futaba.

"You suck at being smooth sometimes, seriously. Did you use that with Sayuri as well?"

"Will it reduce my standing if I say 'yes'?"

Rin chuckled darkly to herself.

"Right now, nothing could lower your standing in my books, Anders. Best not to push the limits."

He winced at her serious tone, remaining silent as Yagami rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Yagi, you fell unconscious the moment you finished your drink. We were worried at first, but Maria said you just got an overdose. Apparently, you drank her glass."

"Explains the headache I got. Anders, did you also feel like this after having 'that'?"

"Times a thousand. You got a few drops in diluted form, I drank a pure glass."

Yagami groaned again, this time due to genuine discomfort.

"Remind me to buy you a medal for pain tolerance when we go back home."

"I think I'll pass. I do believe it's time we left though, it's late."

A quick glance at her phone verified it for Yagami that it was indeed already night.

"It's been a whole day already? We have work tomorrow. So much for Greenery Day."

"Oh Kou," Rin commented with a wave of her hand, "as if you'd have an issue staying out late. I do agree though that a long rest would do us well. Shall we pay?"

"No need, Ms. Toyama."

Everyone turned in mild surprise as Maria appeared before them again, appearing completely untouched from the earlier event. Yagami sensed a new wave of emotion wash over her however as she observed the far more human entity before her.

"Hey there, Maria. You sure gave me a shock. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven."

"I can assure you, no such thing would occur under my watch. But you are all exempt from paying this time. Call it a favour for having been able to overcome this gruesome trial. I think an early rest would indeed be in your best interests."

Giving a nod, Yagami stretched her arms and stood up, holding a hand out to Anders:

"Come on, let's go."

He gazed at her and then her hand, before smiling and accepting it. Yagami glanced at Rin, but her expression was completely different to before. There was a shade of sadness still present, though it paled to the relief and cheerfulness otherwise there. She instead made moves to exit herself, giving Futaba a hand to guide herself on.

"Here Fuba, you still look exhausted from before."

"O-oh, thanks Rin." Futaba mentioned while a light shade of pink danced across her face, making it impossible for Yagami to hide a smirk. As they gathered their belongings and stood before Maria, said person took another deep bow towards them.

"Well then, I believe this is where we part. It has been a most interesting journey with you all. From this point onwards, however, I find that you are all no longer in need of my services. Therefore, I wish you the very best of luck in your futures. Anders, you especially."

His eyes briefly welled up with emotion, before he split from Yagami and gave Maria a hug, surprising the 'god' enough to cause her to gasp. Anders remained steadfast though, tightening his grip as he talked:

"Maria, thank you for everything again. I know I haven't been the most approachable person nor the easiest. I have caused you a lot of trouble and grief over the past five years. But I promise you that I will strive to make my life my own from now on. I wish you the best as well for your future. You have truly been a wonderful person to spend time with."

Maria's eyes glinted in the dimmed environment, before briefly returning the hug and then splitting from him.

"You are too kind Anders. The one you should truly be thanking is Ms. Yagami, not me. But nevertheless, thank you for the vote of confidence."

The two individuals shared a smile that told volumes, before Anders returned to Yagami's side and grasped her hand tightly. She returned the squeeze and noticed how Futaba began to look longingly at the gesture, chuckling to herself:

"What's wrong Fuba? You look distant."

She gasped as Yagami's chuckle evolved into a laugh, the blush on her face unmistakable now.

"I-I was not! I'm just still surprised it still worked out between you two."

"Sure. Anyway, let's go."

Nobody argued against her, slowly filing out of the bar one after the other. As Anders moved to take them out however, Yagami let go of his hand and sent him a wishful look.

"Anders, I'll come out in a bit. I just need to ask Maria something."

He gave a startled look, before turning it into one of understanding.

"Alright. Don't go trying to get a job here though, eternal labor's not a future I'd want you to land in."

"I won't! Just wait outside."

He obliged and exited the bar, leaving Yagami with just Maria. The bartender looked at her inquisitively as Yagami scanned the room, nervous about the lack of a certain someone.

"Ms. Yagami? What is it?"

Sensing she need to buy time, Yagami took to asking the hard-hitting questions:

"Maria, could you be honest with me for a minute?"

"I have always been, Ms. Yagami. There is nothing to prevent you from not receiving the same treatment as the rest."

"Thank you. Do you not think of maybe retiring?"

Maria's eyes widened a slight bit, before her shoulders slumped by a tiny margin.

"Those little rascals, telling others unnecessary information."

Yagami was surprised by the rather sour tone Maria used, yet pressed on nonetheless.

"Don't blame them. They all care a great deal about you."

"They can be concerned, though it is unnecessary. I'm still young, I can handle it."

"You sure? You looked quite defeated when you saw how Anders had recovered."

"I was merely surprised. As I told you, I am eternally grateful for your help. However, there are other people in need of guidance and help. Who would be there for them if I just gave up on this place?"

Before either of them could pursue the conversation, a third, foreign voice echoed in the room:

"Have you forgotten about us, Maria?"

Both women spun around to the far end of the bar, where a figure stood in an outfit almost identical to Maria's own, apart from this figure being androgynous in terms of body figure. Its limbs were oddly enough dressed in different colours, one sleeve being yellow while the other was lime green. Even the legs and torso were differently coloured to the rest, making for a confusing collage of fabric. The most unusual feature however was the face itself, resembling a garbled mixture of features. The nose was more befitting a man, while the lips were puffed and accentuated its billowing hair of a multitude of colours. Yet despite the odd mixture, a certain air surrounded the person which was nearly identical to Maria's own. Said person gazed in outright shock at the figure, her voice weak as she uttered:

"It can't be...you all merged?"

The figure raised a hand to scratch the back of its head but missed and instead hit air. The sigh which followed was oddly layered, as if several people at once had performed the action.

"I guess getting used to this body is a necessity. Oh well, nothing we can't do. Yagami, what do you think? Human enough for you?"

Blinking twice to wake herself from the surprise, Yagami commented with an amused expression:

"Not bad, though you need to do something about the face. It looks a bit like a kid's drawing."

"I told you it was a bad idea Karasuma!"

"Shut it, Chi. It wasn't a bad idea, we just didn't execute it properly."

"I wish I could have some more blond on our head. It's not cute enough."

"Makiko, not helping."

Yagami stared in wonder as the figure, both shaped and dressed in the most bizarre way, carried out an argument purely by itself, each voice separate when coming out of its throat. A quick glance showed however that for all her surprise, Maria's was all the greater. Almost no semblance of control remained as she spoke up in a slightly panicked tone:

"Why? Why did you all do this? You know you could have perished without warning?"

"Wait, what?" Yagami blurted out, Maria's gaze dead serious as she answered.

"Merging with another spirit is a process requiring time and patience. In some cases, it can take years. If you rush the process, you risk tearing any ties you have left and passing onto the great beyond. So why…?"

"Maria." the figure spoke, "Listen to us. We did this being fully aware of the consequences if we failed. It was even more dangerous if we decided to keep our personalities, we know. But we couldn't sit around doing nothing. This is your chance."

"My...chance?"

"Maria, you've been wandering this plane for far too long. You have helped and guided countless humans across the decades, eager to pursue the teachings of your beloved Tsurume, but you have grown tired. Tell me you don't feel the stress and drain right as we speak."

Maria didn't retort, her shoulders hanging lower than Yagami had ever seen them before.

"You have fought to preserve the ideals you were taught. All so that your memory of Tsurume would never be forgotten. But this is no longer merely your battle. It is time you considered taking a fresh chance at living, something you were never able to do before."

"What are you saying? I can still guide people, I can…"

"Yes, you can. But stop insisting on doing this for a lifespan where you can never cherish another person for fear of separating from them all too soon. You couldn't bear to part with Tsurume and thus, you resolved yourself to never become too close with another person. But Anders changed you. You began to cherish the company, the constant presence. For the first time in a century, you found a person with whom to exchange stories, to give more than mere advice. You made your first friend."

Maria recoiled as if stung, glancing away as her tall posture began to tremble.

"Please, stop. I don't want this…"

"You say that, but your reaction upon hearing Anders' voice was clear as daylight. You grew afraid suddenly of having to be alone again, only able to interact with another person for at most a few days before they would be healed and ready to pursue their own lives without you. Look within yourself and grab hold of the desire that has been resting in your heart for all this time."

"That's not fair…" came Maria's pained voice, "You can't just tell me all this and expect me to hand it over. If I do, you will be forced to carry out this duty by yourselves."

"And so what? You are a god with a chance at a new life. We, meanwhile, stubbornly decided to remain separate while bonded so that we would never have to transcend to the same stage you are at. You can still return to being a human, to live a fulfilling life and greet the end like you wanted to. We're just spirits with nothing better to do than to help out our dear friend."

That was the breaking point for Maria, whose legs buckled underneath her and let her fall to the ground. A quick check proved she was alright, if a bit shaken.

"This...who put you up to this? It can't have been…."

A gasp resounded in the bar as Maria's gaze shifted to Yagami, their prismarine shine dulled but still splendid in appearance.

"Ms. Yagami…"

Aware she had been busted, Yagami gave a nervous laugh and knelt down beside Maria:

"Yeah, it was me. Sorry for getting involved in all this 'god' business, but I couldn't just leave you to sit here all alone again. You've been so much of a help that I had no idea what to do to repay you. And as it turns out, I do now."

"Ms. Yagami, I'm merely a bartender. I hardly…"

"No Maria." Yagami sternly interrupted her, "You're more than a bartender. You're more than a guide. You're who I consider to be my friend, and so does Anders."

"Friend…" Maria whispered the word before her as if taste-testing it, disbelief still clearly marked all over her.

"Yes. I asked these guys to take over for you because I believe you have a chance yourself at trying to live a normal life. One free of responsibility to the lost, free of the guilt you still feel for not having been able to save the person you cared for."

Maria winced at the last sentence, an oddly human reaction coming from her.

"I don't want to force your hand with this either, just like with Anders. I am simply saying that, if I had to choose for you, I would like for you to remain by our side. To be the friend you have become to us and to live a life worthy of the person who has helped so many people through their troubles. So please, Maria, think about accepting this. I know that me and Anders at the very least would want for you to experience life once more in its entirety. It might be scary, not being a 'god' anymore and all, but what the heck. I heard Izanagi became a car mechanic, right? If he can make it, why not you?"

"You…" Maria began, before bursting into heartfelt laughter. It took her a few moments to recover, at which point the lights in the bar had begun to flicker.

"I see. So I am now surrounded by people who wish to keep my presence around them. How amusing, that I would receive such an offer on the day where nature is celebrated across the country. Is this my reward for having maintained such good care of the humans that have ventured here?"

"Whatever it is," Yagami said while resting a hand on her shoulder, "it doesn't change the fact that you have the means to free yourself of this burden you placed on yourself. You were never truly alone either. These guys have been beside you all this time as well, haven't they?"

"You are correct...forgive me, everyone, for having ignored you like this. What can I call you, now that you have fused?"

The new 'god' contemplated the question for a couple of moments, before giving a resigned sigh.

"We can't come up with anything. Honestly, whatever will do. Just not Makiko. The last thing I want to be reminded of is a pervert."

"Shut it, Karasuma! Better me than a boring name like yours."

"Take that back!"

A snap of Maria's fingers brought them to silence, the former standing up and dusting off her outfit.

"Well then, I see you all have made your decision then. So now all that remains is my word, is that right?"

Nobody responded, every individual aware that it had been a rhetorical question. Maria gave a sigh and cracked her neck, the sound somehow still elegant.

"I... will need a moment. Please excuse me."

With that, she departed for the back wall, entering the door she had always entered for the tea. As the door closed behind them, Yagami found herself faced with the as-of-yet unnamed entity.

"So," she began, the awkwardness all the more prevalent now, "Are you going to settle on a name, or do we have to do it for you?"

"Give us a moment to think it through." the amalgamation said, its genderless brow furrowed, "We've gotten so used to our own names that a new one is exceedingly difficult."

Yagami didn't comment further, leaning against the wall while they waited. Time ticked on into what felt like half an hour, but eventually the door opened again to reveal Maria in a wholly different outfit. Where she once carried herself with the grace of a trained professional, here she stood before them in a traditional white kimono laced with countless cherry flowers, stitched so that the petals flew as if caught by the wind. She looked stunning as she brandished a large flower ornament in her hair, her bun still present but no longer as tight as before. Briefly eying Yagami's awed expression, she turned to the amalgamation and bowed deeply to it:

"I have carried out my final words with Tsurume. She agrees with the idea of me leaving. It pains me to let her remain here, but I know that my own life is a possibility I shouldn't try to deny myself. So I will steel myself and march onward, towards a life where surprises await me around every corner. Oh, that's right, me and Tsurume also figured out a name."

"You did?" all the voices asked at once.

"Yes, and you'll be happy with it, I assure you. From now on, your name shall be 'Kameyo'."

"Kameyo…" it repeated in front of itself, before a grin spread over its face.

"We like it! It sounds unique but strong at the same time. We agree with your decision."

"Wonderful. In that case, let me depart from this home of mine. I leave it to you to continue the good name of the Masked Glass, Kameyo."

"Leave it to us Maria! We'll make you green with envy at all the people we'll be helping!"

Maria giggled to herself as she approached Kameyo, embracing it gently.

"I'm sure of it. Would you be alright if I come to visit every now and then?"

"We...I don't mind. Come whenever you like. Just don't try to pull an Anders on me, alright?"

"I will certainly strive against it." she said while separating from it, "Take care of yourselves."

She raised her hand and placed it upon Kameyo's chest, it brightening up and forming a shell of white light that Yagami had to avert her eyes from seeing. Once the light subsided, she watched Maria stumble a bit, running her hands over her entire body as if mesmerized. Then, the widest smile she had ever seen was produced on the woman.

"Ah, to feel the clip in my hair, to taste the scent of the air. It is such a wonderful feeling to return to this form."

"You don't look any different." Yagami added with a teasing tone, Maria facing her with a giggle.

"For you perhaps Ms. Yagami. I however feel reborn."

"Good to hear it. And call me Yagami from now on at least."

"I will try. For now, shall we depart?"

"Let's do that. I'm astonished we haven't been invaded by Anders and the rest. Kameyo, will you be alright?"

The new god watched her with newfound interest, performing some extravagant movement with its hands before talking:

"Don't you worry about me. I've gotten enough experience with Maria that I can handle a bunch of humans. Plus, I get to still go outside and explore the world while finding those in need of guidance. I will be just fine."

"Alright then. Do come visit though from time to time, it's no fun to have to be alone here."

"Will do. Take care of Maria for me now, you hear?"

"Kameyo, I can take care of myself, you know. Have you forgotten that I lived in this world longer than any of you?"

"Doesn't mean you won't need help. Ever heard of 'citizenship' and 'illegal immigration'?"

"Ok!" Yagami butted in before an argument could break loose, "Let's get going. See you Kameyo."

She pushed Maria from behind through the curtain door, following suit as a white light flashed behind her, along with the echoing words in her mind:

_Thank you for everything, Yagami Kou. Farewell._

By the time she turned around, the bar had been replaced with the usual run-down shop, no sign anymore of the place which had formed such fond memories for her. Maria's expression showed her own qualms over it, placing a hand on the dusty exterior and tracing the worn wood.

"How strange, to be seeing it like this for the first time. I never knew I made such a good diversion."

Yagami giggled to herself, before Anders' voice called out to them:

"Hey, you two!"

Both women turned around to find Anders near the end of the alley, Rin and Futaba nowhere to be seen. A bit stumped, Yagami grasped Maria's shoulder and gently guided her away from the place that had been her home for nearly a century.

Once they were within earshot of Anders, the man gave a wide grin as he recognised who was in the kimono:

"Well, well, well. I see there's been a change in management. If only Futaba could see this."

Yagami cast an eye around, but there was still no sign of said person or Rin.

"Hey Anders, where did she and Rin go? I thought they were waiting on us."

The smirk he showed told her something good had happened.

"Let's just say Futaba makes for a convincing 'help me home, I feel faint' act. I helped get her into her car and Rin opted to drive her. They're on their way to Futaba's apartment right now."

"Oh man." Yagami couldn't suppress a smirk herself, "That girl certainly isn't pulling any punches after all this, is she?"

"Probably a good thing though. She wants to help Rin get away from that depressing phase as soon as possible. And given how Rin's been looking at her recently, that could actually be having an effect."

All three of them chuckled quietly amongst themselves, before Anders reached for the heavens with his arms to stretch.

"Well then, what shall we do with you, Maria? As pleased as you must be being human…"

"Wait, you realised?" Yagami cut in, astonished that he could deduce it. His smirk only became wider.

"Kou remember that I hung out with Maria for five years. You learn a bit about someone in that time. For example, how a 'god' walks with all the humility of a male lion. But the person I see before me no longer carries such a heavy burden that she has to pretend."

He paused to bow before Maria, who looked a bit startled by the gesture.

"Maria, I welcome you once more to the world of us mere mortals. I hope you can find us accommodating enough."

He extended a hand out in invitation, only to stumble slightly as Maria began to laugh loudly. It was a wholly bizarre experience, to see someone like her laugh with the energy of a stadium filled with people. She slowly managed to regain control over herself, at which point she held her sides and wiped a tear from her eye.

"To laugh until it hurts. To be so happy you cry. These emotions have been so distant from me for so long. I cannot thank you all enough for having given me the chance to experience this again. I am over experienced, but I hope you take good care of me."

The tone in her voice was utter genuine gratefulness, the words making both Yagami and Anders smile broadly. Yagami took a step forward and took a deep breath.

"I think it's high time we made our way home, work's back in full force tomorrow. Maria, would you like to join me and Anders at my place for the night until you get your bearings?"

To their combined surprise, Maria shook her head while heading towards the street, talking without pause:

"Thank you, but I do not require lodging. I might have been carrying out my role for the bar, but I wasn't without means to perform other duties."

"What?" both she and Anders commented, before a taxi drew up beside Maria at the sidewalk. The window scrolled down to reveal the same taxi driver that had taken Yagami home every time from the bar.

"Hey Maria, you look tired. Shall we head home?"

"Yes, Fukurou. I think I would love that."

"Wait, hold on!" Anders exclaimed as the two of them rushed up to the taxi, Maria's smile having regained some of the enigmatic air that she carried up until recently.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention. I've been running a job with the local taxi service since they were established. As I've not had to spend much on my daily lifestyle, I saved up a decent amount and invested it into an apartment at the edge of town with Fukurou. I have enough in my savings as well to allow me time until I can secure my stay in this city. You can reach me anytime using the card I gave you, Yagami."

Stunned, Yagami rummaged in her jacket pocket and pulled out the now wrinkled card.

"This thing? But it said the number wasn't in the registry."

"That is because I never connected the number before. Why bother with a phone in a home you don't use? Now if you'll excuse me, you two have a relaxing night to yourselves. And once again..."

Maria bit her lower lip in an apparent mental struggle, before walking back up to them and embracing them in a hug that they quickly reciprocated.

"...thank you for everything. I am truly blessed to have been able to meet the two of you. We shall see more of each other, but for now I think I shall retire and gain my bearings. I do not know when we will see each other again, but I am sure it will come. For now, enjoy your time together."

With that, the mysterious bartender of the Masked Glass entered the taxi and departed from her previous life, leaving Yagami and Anders hand-in-hand by the sidewalk. As the taxi vanished from sight, Yagami sighed and squeezed Anders' hand.

"This has been a long month."

"Agreed. A lot of drama and a lot of hassle."

"You said it. So, shall we go?"

"Where? We live in opposite directions."

She gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you for real? Did I not tell you earlier that you can stay with me until you move out?"

"Wait, you were serious?"

Now Yagami couldn't help but blush furiously.

"Of course I was! Since when have I ever lied?"

Her outburst made Anders himself flustered, blushing vividly while scratching his cheek.

"Sorry, I just...didn't expect it so quick."

"What are you expecting? We're going to sleep, I'm exhausted."

For some reason, he gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank the heavens."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked accusingly.

"I... didn't know if my heart was ready for that."

"Ready for…" she began but fell silent as she recognised what he meant. Her entire body having turned maroon in embarrassment, she let go of his hand and boxed him hard in the shoulder.

"Quit with the dirty fantasies!"

"Ouch! Sorry, I can't help the fact that it sounded like an invitation!"

"Only in your mind! Now come on, let's get in the car already!"

"Yes, Ma'am." he remarked glumly, the two of them slowly heading over to where they had parked the car. As he pushed the key into the door though, Yagami embraced him from behind, causing him to freeze.

"Anders…" she murmured into his jacket.

"Yeah, Kou?"

"Thank you. For having come into my life."

The sincerity in her voice must have surprised him as he gave no immediate answer. Instead, he let go of the key and slowly turned around in her arms, returning the hug and whispering behind her ear:

"And thank you for having come into mine."

They finalised their grasp on each other with a deep kiss, before seating themselves in the car and driving off to Yagami's apartment, the silence between them no longer awkward but filled with comfort and warmth.


End file.
